The Immortal's Daughter
by StarOfGalaxies
Summary: So, I was reading Awakened and I realized that Kalona only had sons, no daughters. So this story is about Raven, a half-mortal, half-immortal reincarnated girl who has to deal with her father after he's freed and the memory of her dead mother.
1. Prologue

Hi! Okay, so this is only my second 'serious' fanfic so go easy if you're going to flame me. Don't shatter my delicate confidence ;). This idea just popped into my head. Be forewarned, I do have a rather nasty habit of starting stories and not finishing them. But I will try to come up with a reasonable/satisfying ending for this, when the time comes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_ Darika threw back her head and screamed her frustration to the sky. Her brother's hands dug into her shoulders while her father paced anxiously._

_ "You're doing fine." Kavi said. Sweat rolled down his face as his baby sister trembled under his comforting hands. "Just-just breath."_

_ Mayur glanced at his daughter. His stomach curled when he remembered how she came back from bathing almost nine moons ago. That immortal creature, Kalona, he had something to do with this. He heard the other fathers whispering their worry about their daughters. Many girls had been assaulted by the immortal and later died giving birth to horrible monsters._

_ His black eyes looked away and began scanning the skies for signs they had been discovered._

_ Darika shrieked again._

_ "I can see its head. Come on Darika." Kavi said._

_ Mayur's stomach rippled. What if the child was another monster? Would he be willing to destroy it?_

_ He felt his heart tighten. Yes, yes he would._

_ "It's free!"_

_ A baby's cry pierced the night, clear and completely human. Kavi held the bloody newborn in his hands._

_ "It's a girl!" Kavi said, he brought her over to his father. Darika panted and tried to reach for her daughter._

_ Mayur looked at the babe. It was human, no feathers, talons, or a beak. Hope bubbled in his chest. He reached out and took the babe._

_ His heart fell. He turned her around and saw two tiny wings sticking out of her back._

_ He reached for the knife hanging from his waist._

_ "Fa-father?" Darika said. "What are you doing?" She tried to get up._

_ "Hold her Kavi." Mayur ordered._

_ Kavi's dark eyes looked at him. He ignored the questioning look in his eyes. He drew out the knife._

_ "Father! Please, no! Not my baby!" Darika shrieked. Kavi knelt down and held his baby sister back. "She's not like the others! She's one of us!"_

_ Mayur shook his head sadly. "No, its not. It's a monster, just like its father." He raised the knife and brought it down into the baby's chest._


	2. Chapter 1

There was a pecking noise…on my window.

I opened my eyes. A huge blackbird stood on the sill and pecked at the window with sharp, repetitive taps.

"Go away!" I thumped my fist against the window. It croaked at me before taking off.

I rolled over onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes. Stupid bird. I needed a good night's rest seeings how I was stressing out like nobody's business. My best friend in the whole wide world had just turned into a vamprye. I text him like crazy and we Skype when we can, but its not the same as seeing one another everyday at school. And to top it off of got some narrow minded Barbie dolls tormenting me because I'm friends with a "freak." Honestly, and yet they love Justin Bieber who just so happens to be a fledgling.

I rolled over and saw that it was two in the morning. Ugh.

I reached over for my phone and texted him. I had nothing better to do.

_"Can't sleep?" _He asked.

_"Yep, a stupid bird woke me up." _I texted back.

_"Nice. You want to meet up somewhere later today?" _He asked.

_"Maybe." _I texted back. My mother didn't want me to be involved with 'his' crowd. So sneaking off to see him required cunning and my super secret spy abilities.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I jerked at the noise. I frowned. Why was he calling me? I hit the send button.

"Hey, Raven."

"Dear God, Robert." I moaned. "You are entirely too loud."

"Give it back." I heard Brian grunt.

"Hey everyone, say hi to Brian's girlfriend."

I heard hi's and 'can I have your number's from a bunch of random guys. He must be in the lounge. I've never been inside the House of Night, but he said that in his dorm there was a lounge on the first floor where the guys could hang out. It sounded like fun.

"Hi random people I've never met!" I said into my phone. I've only met his roommate, Robert who, I might add, is a very boyish looking guy with sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Dammit Robert I'm going to slit your throat while you're sleeping." Brian growled.

"You want to know what he says about you here?" Robert asked.

Brian growled and there was a sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Ow!" Robert said.

I smiled.

"Sorry about that." Brian said. He sounded breathless.

"No problem." I said. "Personally I'd love to chat with Robert."

"Not while I'm alive." He muttered.

"Why Brian, you don't like me do you?" I teased.

He was quiet. I wonder why?

"Do you think I could see later tonight?" He asked.

"How late are we talking?" I asked a suggestive tone in my voice. I loved teasing this guy to death.

"Eight, nine-ish." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"I'll wait for you outside the House of Night." He said.

"Kay. Bye." I said.

"Bye sweetheart."

I hit the end button and put my phone back on my nightstand. I rolled around for a bit trying to find a comfortable position.

There was pecking noise on my window. I looked up and the bird was back.

I groaned. What was this bird's problem? Was I not allowed to sleep? If so, why the heck not? Sleep is very vital you know.

It pecked at my window and croaked.

I shoved my head under my pillow and groaned. He pecked at the window.

I thumped the window again. I was going to have blackbird pie if it pecked my window again.

_Peck! Peck! Peck-peck-peck!_

"Argh!" I sat up and glared at the bird. "I'm up are you happy?"

It croaked at me again. Its black eyes stared right into mine. They looked strangely human. A strange stupor took hold. I felt light headed and detached from my body. I swayed.

It opened its beak, but instead of croaking it hissed at me: _"Remember your past." _

A question mark framed itself in my mind before I sunk into the rich darkness.

XOXOXXOXOX

"Me-_ow? _Me-_ow!_"

I blinked. My neck felt incredibly stiff. I blinked again and realized I had fallen diagonally across my bed and my head was tucked in between my pillow and the wall.

Huh, I didn't remember falling. It might be because I can't remember dreaming. After all, when I don't dream or don't remember it feels like I didn't really fall asleep.

"Me-OW!" Standing on my chest was an ink black cat with bright green eyes who was currently demanding that I feed her.

"All right, all right." I pushed her off of me.

"Mer-_row!"_

I sighed and swallowed a couple of times. My mouth was really dry like I slept with it wide open.

Snap pranced to the door and sat down in front of it looking up at me.

"Heaven forbid I pee before I feed you." I told her. I hopped off my bed though and opened the door. She whisked herself out. I followed quickly after her.

I raced her down the stairs.

"I win!" I yelled into the empty house. Snap didn't acknowledge my victory, but quickly darted into the kitchen.

I darted over and shut the door to the living because for some reason my mom thought it would be a good idea to get white couches and chairs that a certain black cat enjoys napping on. It's probably because that room gets the best sunlight.

I walked into the kitchen and scooped a cup of dry cat food into her bowl.

"There you are your majesty." I told her as I affectionately scratched her butt.

I disappeared into the first floor powder room and I caught my reflection in the mirror. My amber eyes stared back at me and my black hair was so dark that it had a blue sheen to it.

I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and grinned because I was such a dork. I walked out and began hunting for a decent cereal. I was tied between Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes.

"What do you think?" I turned to my black cat.

She looked up from the bowl and licked her mouth before sticking her nose back into her bowl.

"Well, you're no help." I told her. I sighed and grabbed the Frosted Flakes.

As I poured the bowl of cereal I caught a picture of my family on the fridge. My dad's dark hair was peppered with silver and my mom's ash blonde hair was also streaked with silver. At school they were the oldest parental couple.

Oh, did I mention I was adopted? I never knew my birth mother or father only these guys.

I blinked. Why was I thinking about Them anyway?

_"Remember your past."_

I almost dropped my spoon.

Oh, fudge nuggets! How could I forget that that stupid Raven spoke to me!

"I'm going crazy." I told Snap. "I think that stupid bird from last talked to me."

She began grooming her face.

"Where were you anyway? You could have chased that stupid bird off." I told her shoveling a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

She stuck up her leg and began licking her private parts. I pushed her foot down.

"Not while I'm eating."

She gave me the kitty glare and turned to lick her backside.

I slurped the rest of the milk and dropped the bowl into the sink. I sighed.

"Now what?" I asked her. I had absolutely nothing to do. Not even homework.

I stuck out my tongue, was it nighttime yet?

I went up into my room and curled up in my chair. Snap came up and hopped into my lap. She purred happily as I stroked her back and opened my book.

XOXOXOX

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my purse from the purse/coat rack near the door. I slid on my heavy coat and my Eeyore hat.

"Where are you going?"

I turned and saw my mom sitting in the living room.

"Out." I said.

"I can see that." She said.

"I'll be back before curfew." I said.

"Are you going out with some boy?" She asked.

"Yes. Bye Mom!" I threw myself out of the front door before she could ask who.

I ran over to my car and put my key into the door.

_"Croak!"_

I turned and saw the raven perched on the lamp at the end of our driveway.

"Shoo!" I told it.

_"You must remember your mother." _It said. "_Before you meet your father."_

I blinked and shook my head. "Shouldn't you be saying 'Nevermore' instead of riddles?"

It croaked again.

I sighed. "I can't remember my mother. She gave me up when I was a baby."

_"You must remember! Lest you become a monster like him and your brothers."_

I ignored it, it wasn't making any sense and I probably shouldn't be listening to it anyway: birds aren't supposed to be able to talk, or at least none parrot birds, and slid into my car. I turned the key and cranked up the heat before pulling out of the driveway.

What the hell did that stupid bird mean? I had no idea who my mother was or my father. I had no memories of her, just my adoptive mother. And what was the whole thing with the monster bit?

I shook my head. Clearly I should never function with less than twelve hours of sleep.

I pulled up the front gate and it opened for me. I pulled through the gate and parked my car in the parking space that Brain was standing beside.

But instead of coming to the passenger's side, he walked over to the driver's side.

I turned off the car and stepped out. "What?"

"I completely forgot about this New Moon ceremony that we're doing tonight." He said.

"Oh." I said.

He bit his lip. "If you want, you could come with me to that."

I blinked. "But I'm human."

"No one will notice." He said. He looked over and must of seen someone he knew. "Come here." He took my hand and led me up to a girl.

I knew in an instant she wasn't your average fledgling or even vamprye. Her Mark was filled in and lacey symbols decorated her face and down her shoulders. What shocked me more was how she was kinda of built like me. High cheekbones and thick dark hair.

"Merry meet Zoey." Brian said, bending over slightly with his fist over his heart.

"Merry meet Brian." She said. She looked at me.

"Um, merry meet. I'm Raven." I said. I copied Brian's bow.

"I asked her out tonight and I completely forgot about the ceremony tonight." He said. "Do you think she could come and see it?"

"I promise I won't speak out or interrupt anything." I said.

She bit her lip. "I've never heard about a human who wasn't a consort being invited to a ceremony before." She glanced over toward a huge oak where bunches of people were gathering. "I guess she could come."

"Thank you." He bowed to her again.

"Thanks." I bowed to her as well. Brian began pulling me to the gathering.

"Are you Cherokee?" She asked.

I paused. "I don't know. I was adopted."

She nodded. "I hope you enjoy the ceremony."

"Thanks." I suddenly got a very solid feeling in my gut. Something big was going to happen here tonight. I could feel it.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi peoples. It be me. Just wanted to say hi peoples. So you can continue reading my fanfic now. Bye peoples!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I stood a little bit behind Brain in a huge circle that encompassed the girl Zoey, five other kids I didn't know, and a table. Music began playing out of nowhere and Zoey began dancing.

It was amazing, although that could mean very little when it's coming from an uncoordinated dork such as myself. A guy's voice came from the darkness and I saw it was from the adult vamprye in the middle of the circle. He was handsome with dark hair and bright blue eyes that looked luminousness.

Brian put his arm around me and pulled me so I was part of the circle.

I felt like this was wrong. I was human, I had no part in this. I heard about two professors here getting murdered by what some people believed were humans.

_"You're only half-human."_

My back prickled at the sound of the raven's voice. Half-human? I think that bird is looney.

I focused my attention back on the fledglings in the middle. Each of them held a thick candle in their hands. There were three girls and one guy. The guy had brown hair and a sweet face. Two of the girls had beautiful blonde hair. The last girl had beautiful, warm black skin and gorgeous hair.

The music stopped and Zoey stood in front of the male vamprye. She picked up a knife and sliced his hand. She said a prayer to their goddess, Nyx, as she held his hand over a goblet.

She then began invoking the elements. My skin prickled as Air, Fire, and Water were called. When she got ready for Earth, she paused.

She turned to us and said that Aphrodite, I assuming it was the blonde girl whose candle wasn't lit, was just keeping the power of the element for a girl called Stevie Rae.

There was a movement in the oak tree behind them and a girl with a red tattoo on her face. She took the candle from Aphrodite.

"Okay, now you can invoke Earth." The girl said.

Then all hell broke loose. People began shouting and some scary vamprye males drew out some swords. Brian wrapped his arm around me and angled his body in front of mine.

"Spirit come to me!" Zoey shouted, lighting a big purple candle. A silver ring of light encircled them.

"House of Night listen to me!" I jumped at the sound of her amplified voice. She then explained that Stevie Rae went through a different kind of change and that the girl Aphrodite wasn't a fledging, but had been changed into a human to help Stevie Rae gain back her humanity.

A woman came out from the crowd. She had bright red hair and wore a plain black dress that hugged her curves.

There was something wrong about her. She made my skin crawl.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I don't like her."

"She's our High Priestess, she's fine." Brian said.

"I choose the power of the my circle and the truth!" Zoey shouted.

"Aim for the true mark." The woman told a boy standing beside her.

My stomach rippled as he raised a bow and arrow and shot an arrow right into Stevie Rae's chest.

"Oh God!" I said. A lot of people stood around not sure what to do as Zoey and her group moved away from the oak tree.

My gut clenched at the sight under the tree. Blood looked like it was oozing from the tree's roots. The ground began shaking and my knees knocked together.

Suddenly the tree gave a tremendous scream and something rose out of the ground from under it.

Wings rose out of the tree and then a man. He was…I can't accurately describe him. He was gorgeous with golden skin, dark hair, amber eyes, and a face of an angel. I wanted to run.

"Come on Brian!" I tugged his arm.

"Arise with me, children!"

I gasped as a white hot pain grew in between my shoulder blades and spread throughout my body.

I turned back to look at him and saw his arms raised as huge black things exploded from the ground. My stomach clenched so hard I was afraid I was going to puke.

They had the heads of a black bird, but a body of a human with talons at the ends of their wrists and ankles and wings were attached to their backs. They filled the air with a horrible shrieking.

The woman walked up to him. "This is Erebus."

_"No!" _The thought stabbed through me with complete certainty. This was not Erebus, whoever he was.

"Bow to Nyx's consort, and our new Lord on Earth." The woman said.

Brian moved in my arms. I watched as her bowed to the winged guy. It seemed that everyone else around us also kneeled to them. A black woman walked toward them and the red-haired woman raised her hand and ever so slightly flicked her wrist. The black woman grabbed her throat and collapsed.

Soldiers around her drew up their swords and attacked the winged guy.

"Brian!" I tugged his arm. "Get up!"

_"Croak!" _I looked up and the raven from before flew around my head. His talons hooked in my hair and tugged at it. _"Run! Go with Zoey!"_

"But Brian-"

It shrieked at me. "_Go now!" _It pecked my head sharply. I flinched.

"Ow!" I looked around and saw Zoey and her group shuffling over to a hole in the wall. I looked toward the winged guy. His amber eyes flickered over to me. A stab of fear filled me when recognition and excitement filled his eyes.

I stumbled through the kids on bent knee and walked over to Zoey. Her eyes flickered from the winged guy to me.

"Can I come with?" I asked.

"Here Raven!" Zoey said. She held out her hand. I held it and she pulled me into the heart of the circle.

Aphrodite looked at me. "She's human."

"So are you!" I snapped at her.

She glared at me.

"Now is not the time to argue my beauty." A…walking mountain said. "We must go."

Fire began exploding in the sky, almost like fireworks.

"It's the Raven Mockers. They have their bodies back, and they're hungry. They're feeding on humans."

My stomach clenched with fear, but there was also the unexplainable desire to fly up and join them.

I wasn't paying attention too much to what they were saying, but I did pick up something about tunnels.

Aphrodite looked at me. "What about her?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Think that you're mist, shadow. No one can see you or hear you." Zoey said. I blinked. She looked like a mass night that had taken human form.

We began shuffling along again. I shuffled along with them. I wasn't too sure I ever turned near invisible like the vampyres, but no one looked at us.

We arrived at the old depot and for some reason we entered the old musty place.

Zoey said good-bye to the elements.

I heard someone sniff behind me. I turned and saw it was one of the red fledging.

"Are you sure she's human?" A little girl said. "You don't smell human."

"Um, I'm not hundred percent sure how to respond to that." I told her.

"What kind of question is that Sophie?" A boy asked.

"You sniff her, she doesn't smell like anything I've smelled before." The Sophie girl said.

"What just happened?" I asked Zoey. "And please don't tell me that that is normal."

She chewed her lip with a faint smile on her face. She looked scared to death, not that blame her.

"It's a long story." She said. She glanced at her friend, Stevie Rae, who I suddenly remembered had been shish kabobed by that boy.

"We should help her first." I felt like I was going to vomit or faint.

The guy holding her pulled through a gate.

"You're going to have to go down there." Zoey said.

Now I really felt sick. I always had claustrophobic issues, ever since I was little.

I swallowed. I slipped through the grate and climbed down the ladder. I swallowed at the feeling that the darkness was smothering me. I saw the guy, the dark haired one, in front of me. I followed after him.

_"Raven."_

I jumped and spun around.

Zoey flinched at my sudden movement. "What?"

"I thought I heard someone say my name." I said.

The others behind them shook their heads. I rubbed my hand against my head.

_"Come to me daughter!"_

The world tilted in a weird way and I felt myself slip away.

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

I'm not too happy with this chapter to be honest. I didn't want to take a bunch of dialogue from _Untamed _so I tried my best to summarize what I needed and focus on Raven.

So, thanks for the reviews. I heart reviewers! :)


	4. Chapter 3

I blinked and something really weird was going on. I wasn't in those musty tunnels anymore. I was in the middle of a huge open field with the grass caressing me as I laid numbly on my back staring at the bright blue sky with wispy white clouds. I could hear tree leaves rustling together.

I sat up and saw a man sitting on a rock staring off toward the horizon. He was russet skinned and part of his head was shaven. What little black hair he had had two feathers braided on the crown of his head. He was mostly naked with a loincloth around his hips covering his vitals and moccasins on his feet.

He turned around and looked at me. His dark eyes held hatred and distrust, above all detachment. He obviously didn't want me to be here.

"You're safe now, he's stopped calling you. Go back." He said in a deep voice.

"Safe from what?" I asked.

"Go back."

My eyes narrowed a bit. I mean, I was raised to respect your elders, but this guy was starting to tick me off a bit. I didn't know him and I don't think he knows me, although I'm starting think he might, and that gave him no right to boss me around and I was sick of being in the dark.

"Why am I in danger?" I asked. I stood up on shaky legs.

"You're father has been freed." He said.

I blinked. "I don't know my father." Something felt like it was crawling along the bottom of my stomach. Some part of me did know and it wasn't going to admit it.

"I'm not talking about your father from this life, but your first father, the father of your spirit." He snapped.

Someone evidently got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't like being yelled at and usually responded by yelling at the yeller.

He stood up and drew himself to full height. I straight my spine and glared at him.

"Arrogant and defiant as your father." He spat. "I don't know why Nyx bothers."

"Who is my father?" I shouted at him.

"Raven."

I blinked. I wasn't in the field anymore, but in the tunnels, in a kitchen I believe. I mean, there was a fridge and some counters, pretty kitchen-aney to me. I was sitting in a chair and one the blonde fledglings was couched down in front of me. The black one was pulling a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Thank God, you're all right."

"Like we need to deal with an unconsciousness girl on top of a Stevie Rae being shish kabobed."

My body felt like lead and there was a buzzing feeling traveling through my body. I pulled off my jacket and hat.

"Sure, passing out is all right." I told her. My stomach wobbled and I was scared I was going to puke. I just hoped that I didn't go projectile on the blonde in front of me.

"Actually passing out, or fainting, is your body fixing some sort of problem, like loss of air, low blood sugar, or extreme mental fatigue." The sweet looking boy with brown eyes said.

"Damian, you're getting on my-" The blonde started.

"Damn last nerve." The black girl finished. She reached over and handed me the water bottle.

My stomach still rippled with nausea. But I took it anyway.

"Thanks." I pressed it against my head hoping it would help.

"Sophie was right, you do smell weird." The black girl said.

My throat tightened. That made me uneasy.

"Maybe it was something I ate." I mumbled.

Damian blinked.

"I read somewhere that certain foods can change the scent and taste of body fluids." I said. "Or maybe I saw it on YouTube."

I opened the bottle and sipped the ice-cold liquid.

"How's…um" I couldn't remember the girl's name. I knew it was a little unusual. "Stevie Rae?" I asked.

"Darius and Zoey are working on her now." A boy standing next to Damian said. He began rummaging through fridge looking for food. Another black girl with half her hair geometric cut and the other bright orange came over and sniffed the air around me.

"You do smell weird." She said.

"I've been told that multiple times." I said almost snappily.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Don't get snappy with me."

"Well, sorry, I've just seen something that completely freaked me out, fainted for seemingly no reason, and I keep getting told I don't smell right." I bite out.

"No need to bite heads off." She grumbled before leaving.

The boy looked nervously at me. I rubbed my head. I took a deep breath.

"Come on we need to get blood for Stevie Rae." The other black girl said.

The blonde glanced at me. "You should come. Zoey's probably going draw up a plan and you'll need to be there so we can get you home." She seemed wary like she was afraid I was going to bite her head too.

I followed them down the tunnels to a dead end with a checkered blanket. They drew it back.

"Okay. Awkward."

"Seriously. Could have gone my whole life without seeing that."

I tried to peer inside, but there were too many people. I leaned against the tunnel wall and sipped my water.

A fledgling with a red crescent on her forehead brushed past me.

I didn't like her, but it wasn't like with the Priestess. She was evil, just a bitch.

"Omigod! Imprinted! Really!" The boy yelled.

I looked over and tried to peer in.

"Well, spank me and call me your baby!" The black girl said.

"Make that a double spanking, Twin." The blonde said.

I slipped in and stood in a corner.

The mountain was sitting on a cot with Aphrodite, the red vamprye who I think was Stevie Rae. Zoey was standing near them. She glanced over at me.

Stevie Rae and Aphrodite began arguing. I rubbed my head.

"Would you guys please stop?" I asked them.

"Are you feeling all right?" The mountain asked.

"I'd feel better if people would quite yelling." I said.

The two girls looked a bit guilty.

"I'd watched out, the girl's got bite." The black girl from before said.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." I said.

She shrugged. "We're all stressed. Of course you know nothing and that makes it even worse."

"Why did you bring a human with you anyway?" The bitch asked.

"Like we were going to leave her there!" Aphrodite snapped.

"I doubt she'd taste good, she smells…strange." The bitch said.

I glared at her. She backed up.

"Stop it!" Zoey snapped.

"Me-_ow_? Mer-_row_!"

I saw a lithe black shape slipped through people's legs and began twining around my legs.

"Hey!" I reached down and picked her up. "What are doing here?" I stroked her and she purred.

"You have a cat?" The bitch asked.

"Why do you sound surprised?" I asked. "A lot of people have cats for pets."

"Not ones who will face an ice storm." Zoey said. "You're not a witch are you?"

"Don't know." I said. "I'm adopted remember? And neither of my adoptive parents show signs of witchery."

"You're adopted?" Damian asked.

I nodded.

"Well?" Aphrodite asked. "Don't you know anything about you're birth parents."

"My adoptive parents don't want me to know anything and I can't find out myself until I'm eighteen." I said.

"That sucks." Jack said.

"Well anyway." Stevie Rae said. "This is Zoey, Damian, Erin." She pointed to the blonde. "Shaunee" she pointed to the black girl. "Aphrodite y'all know. Darius." He was the mountain. "Erik." The hot vamprye. "Jack." The boy. "Venus." The bitch. "Elliot." A carrot-head boy, who looked like on of those lazy, video gaming slackers. "Montoya." He was a nice looking Hispanic guy with a lot of piercings. "Shannoncompton. Sophie. Dallas. Anthony, who we just call Ant." I could see why, he was a tiny little kid. "Johnny B." Who was a massive guy. "Gerarty and Kramisha." Kramisha was the black girl I snapped at before. "And Raven."

Some eyes flickered over to me.

"Is your hair and eyes naturally colored?" Shaunee asked.

I nodded.

"What's your cat's name?" Jack asked sweetly.

"Snap." She purred happily in my arms.

"I've got sandwiches." Jack said. "So we have p.b. and j., bologna, and processed American cheese slices." His face twisted up like he hated cheese. "And my personal gourmet _Top Chef _concoction: mayonnaise, peanut butter, and lettuce on wheat bread."

"That's different." I said. I took a bologna sandwich. Snap perked up at the smell of bologna. I tore off a piece and gave it to her.

Someone passed over chips and I nommed on those.

"Me_ow!" _She complained as soon she was finished.

"Dear God." I gave her another piece. "Fatso." But I affectionately scratched her on the butt.

"Why were you at the ceremony?" Damian asked.

"Brian invited me." I said.

"Oh, you're _that _Raven!" Jack said. "Brian constantly talks about you."

I smiled. "I kinda of figured he did." Snap reached up and tore a thin slice of bologna out of my sandwich.

"So, you two are still friends?" Zoey asked.

I nodded. "Despite what my mom tries to do." I sucked the cheese dust off my fingers. Snap started licking the dust off my other hand.

"You're mom's not big on vampryes I take it." Damian said.

"Nope. Her brain would explode if she knew were I was right now. I'm going need help coming up with a story to give her so she won't chain me in the basement." I wiped my fingers with a napkin and tickled Snap's ears. She purred loudly.

"Tell me what you know of the creature that rose from the earth and the bird beings that followed him." Darius said, effectively killing the happy, full stomach mood by remind us the world was going apocalypse on us.

Of course, I was pretty curious about the angel guy and those bird things too.

"Sadly, we don't know as much about him as I wish we did, and what we do know comes from my grandma." Zoey swallowed. "Grandma's in a coma, so she can't help us right now."

"Oh, Z! I'm so sorry! What happened?" Stevie Rae said touching her arm. She was looking a hell of a lot better now that she was de-shish kabobed.

"The official version is she was in a car accident. The truth is that the accident was caused by the Raven Mockers because she knew too much about them." Zoey said.

"Raven Mockers-those are the beings that came out of the earth after the winged man appeared?" Darius said.

Zoey nodded. I felt chilled to the bone.

"They're his children-what happened after he raped the women of my grandma's people more than a thousand years ago. When Kalona broke out of the ground their bodies were returned to them."

Kalona. Why did that tickle a memory?

_"Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise._

_ When earth's power bleeds sacred red_

_ The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_ He shall be washed from his entombing bed_

_ Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_ Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_ Ruled again they shall be_

_ Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_ Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_ As we slaughter with cold heat." _Aphrodite said.

"Wow! Well done, you!" Jack said. He clapped his hands it brought a smile to my face. He was such a sweet kid.

She nodded. "Thank you…Thank you…It was nothing. Really." She then tipped back the wine bottle.

"Kalona is the ancient one, but that doesn't explain what type of being he is."

"He looked like an angel to me." I said.

"That's what grandma said he was like." Zoey said.

She then explained that a group of Wise Woman she called Ghigua made a maiden out of dirt to trap the Immortal.

"That's why we here." I said. "He fears being underground."

Zoey nodded.

The High Priestess I had seen was called Neferet and even Zoey voiced how wrong she was. The boy with her was called James Stark and he had a gift that he never missed when he shot an arrow.

"Hang on, that reminds me." Damian said. "I definitely noticed how almost everyone acted awestruck and even a little disoriented when Kalona appeared."

I blinked. I didn't feel any of that. I wanted to flee and maybe one second I wanted to join him, when he called for his children.

"What about you Raven?" Darius asked.

I shrugged. "I don't remember feeling any sort of draw. There was something wrong with Neferet and then I started worrying that Brian wasn't react to me."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed at me.

They started talking about the red fledglings, but I was too tried to pay attention. I yawned.

"I vote for bedtime." I said. I swallowed another yawn building up in my throat.

"Shouldn't we get you home?" Erik asked.

"I'm already in homogeneous trouble. There's no reason for you guys to risk your necks for me to end up grounded." I yawned again. Stupid bird.

Stevie Rae tossed me a sleeping bag and a pillow as she told the blue fledglings where the bathrooms were.

"Nala!"

A little, well she would be little if it wasn't for her chubby belly, orange cat hopped onto Stevie Rae's pillow. She glanced at my black cat. Both queens had a stare down before Nala squeezed and laid her head down on her paws. I slid under the sleeping bag and laid my head on my pillow. Snap curled up next to my stomach. I stroked her and she purred loudly.

I blinked slowly…and then I was out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

JEFF BRIDGES!

If you don't get it check out LITERAL Tron Legacy Trailer Parody on YouTube. It's funny also the Harry Potter Literal trailer by the same person cuz it's funny too. Why should you? Because it's funny and laughing is a good way to burn calories. Not that calling you readers overweight, but I guess it just makes laughing an added bonus besides helping people relax and it makes me feel good inside to share laughs especially with you guys who are reviewing and making feel good about my writing. XD

So, thank you much if you read this and reviewed. If you only read, well fine, but it doesn't make too inclined to keep writing if no one seems to like it. So, heart you who do review, love you bunches! Star


	5. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and I was back in the field I was in when I fainted. Sunlight poured down from the sky and made everything warm and sleepy.

I sat up, expecting to see the man from before sitting on the rock, but instead there was woman, well more like a girl.

She had black hair down to her elbows. Her skin was russet colored like the man from before and she had almond shaped brown eyes. She was covered by a buckskin dress.

I honestly expected her to start singing "Colors of the Wind." I'm not being offensive, this _is _a dream and people in my dream do odd things and the only reason I could think I'm dreaming about her is because she some version of Pocahontas that my mind formed to entertain itself while my body rest.

"Hello dear child." She said in a pleasant voice as a smile spread across her face.

I blinked. I don't think is a dream.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" I asked with dread.

"We are on a dream plane, but I've guided your dream self here, so I could see you." She said quietly.

I blinked. "Who are you?"

"Darika." She said. "You've met my father, Mayur."

"He didn't seem to like me." I said.

Her eyes look sad. "It's your father, not you alone dear child, that he dislikes."

"Who is my father?" I asked. My tone was sharp. I was tired of these games. I wanted to know who he was.

She sighed. "He tried to get into your dreams tonight." She said to the sky. "But I took you away before he came. He'll probably give up soon and visit A-ya's dreams."

I blinked. "Wait, wasn't A-ya the dirt doll that imprisoned Kalona?"

She nodded. "She has also been reincarnated."

"Also? I asked.

She looked back at me. "I am your mother, your mother from your first life. The mother of your spirit."

I felt chilled. I mean, she kinda of looked like me. Her dark hair did have a slight blue sheen to it like mine and her face was built like mine too. "Why does every one keep saying my first life?" I realized I knew the answer, I was just in denial.

"This is your second life. You've been reincarnated." She said.

"Why? Shouldn't have I just stayed dead?" I asked.

She sighed. "Your grandfather was afraid that you would have become a monster like your father and brothers. He thought it was better for everyone if he…"

"My grandfather killed me?" I said.

She looked down at her feet. "Yes. Nyx decided that you deserve another chance at life since you never really got one in the first place."

"Why did he kill me?"

"Because he was afraid you would become your father."

Okay, I'm about to go ape right now.

"Who is my father?" I said evenly.

She looked at me. "I believe you already know. You're just denying it."

Something crawled along my gut. I did have an idea, there signs were there, but…it couldn't be true.

"You are the only daughter of the fallen Immortal Kalona." She said.

I jerked into an upright position. Snap grumbled when I moved. I sat there panting.

I put my hand over my eyes.

I'll admit I didn't know much about Kalona, only what they told me. But it was easy to see and sense that he was not the good guy.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Another chilling thought was that I was related to those Raven Mockers.

My stomach rippled. I weaved in between Zoey and Stevie Rae and slipped out of the room. I sensed Snap following at my heels. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my coat and Eeyore hat.

I made my way back to the ladder and climbed up it.

Erik sat on guard and glanced up from a book as I walked by.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I need to go out for some air." I pulled my phone out. No service.

Snap went over to door and slipped through.

"Do you need-"

"I'm fine." I didn't want start bawling in front of him. I didn't know him enough to let him see me in tears.

I slipped through the door after my cat. There were frozen rain pellets falling from heaven, but Eeyore deflected most of it. I focused trying not to slip and break my arm on the ice.

Snap didn't seem to mind, but she does have pretty thick fur. I glanced at an overgrown tree. My heart ached for it. If it got even one more pelt of ice it was going to snap.

There was a croak. I looked up and saw the raven flying around me. It landed on a low wall and I walked up to it.

_"So you know."_

Was it obvious? Did I have 'Kalona's baby girl' tattooed across my head?

"No thanks to you." I said. "Why couldn't have just told me and forgoed the lame suspense?"

_"Your mother wanted to tell you." _He said. _"She was afraid _I _wouldn't be as gentle with about it."_

I snorted. How do you be gentle with the fact my father practically _Satan_?

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

_"Your uncle."_

I moaned. How much stranger was my family going to get?

_"On your mother's side. I was reincarnated as well, but I asked to come back as a beast." _He ruffled his feathers. _"I didn't deserve to come back as a human."_

I blinked. "Wh-"

There was a loud croak. The uncle raven bristled and Snap hissed. I whipped around and saw one of those Raven Mockers in the tree.

My back prickled. Its red eyes glowed from its hiding stop. My eyes were drawn to a truck below the tree. When did that get there?

Of course while I was too busy looking at the truck I didn't notice the Raven Mocker fly off the branch land right in front of me.

My heart started pounding so rapidly I thought it would explode.

Snap was hissing in between my ankles and my uncle raven was squawking behind me.

"Your blooood, sweet one." Its eyes widened in surprise.

"What about it?" Run, run, run, run! God my instinct needs to shut-up, couldn't it see I couldn't run?

"Yooooou are the girl."

"Maybe." I said.

It evidently didn't like my answer because suddenly one of its talons was wrapped around my throat. Snap went ballistic and charged at it and latched onto its ankle. It hissed with rage and flicked her off.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I kicked him in between the legs. I'm not sure if I was expecting it to collapse in total agony, but that's what it sorta of did. I mean, it wasn't complete agony, but it was in enough agony for me to run.

I ran for the door. I didn't bother yelling, it stole too much oxygen and it was unlikely that anyone would hear me in this storm. Because I hadn't hit anything that impaired him too much, he skidded across the ice and blocked the door.

I tried to stop, but ended up slipping and crashing down onto my butt.

"Ow!"

"_Move Raven!"_ My uncle raven began flying around the Raven Mocker's head shrieking in its ear and pissing it off.

I tried to stand up, but I just ended up slipping. I gave up on trying to get up and settled for crawling toward the door. My fingers began to numb and my knees too.

There was a shriek of pain. I turned and the Raven Mocker grabbed me. Its talons dug into my stomach, not hard enough to pierce skin, but it sure as hell hurt. I decided that right now would be a good time as any to scream bloody murder or for help, which ever you prefer.

His talon clamped over my mouth. I winced at the smell of carrion. He wrapped his arm around me tightly and spread his wings. I struggled against his hold and tried to break free.

_"Raven!"_

His wings beat the air and we lifted off the ground. My stomach rippled with fear. He grunted as his wings swept down.

My uncle raven swooped at him and pecked at his eyes. The Raven Mocker screeched and lost his grip.

I grabbed wrist. Raven Mocker or going splat on the concrete below, I personally am going to take my chances with the creature, who would probably be a little more merciful than the concrete.

My uncle raven pecked at him again and the Raven Mocker lifted his talon to swat him causing me to lose my grip.

My hands reached out and tried to grab something. My stomach found a tree branch.

All the breath was knocked right out of my lungs and my chest immediately began aching. My fingernails dug into the ice-covered branch. Luckily for me instead of being slippery the ice stuck to my coat and my hands. My legs churned empty air.

The branch bobbed a bit. I looked over and saw the Raven Mocker had landed on my branch.

Well, don't you wish you'd run when I told you? My instinct said or made me feel.

Shut up!

"Raven!" Zoey shouted.

The Raven Mocker turned and shrieked at Zoey.

"Zoey, what's going on?" A male voice I didn't recognize asked.

The Raven Mocker perked up.

"Zzzzzoey?" Oh boy. "We've havvvve been loooooking for you and Raven." Chills ran down my spine.

"Get back inside Zoey!" I shouted. I glanced down. I was low enough I could survive if I fell, but I would probably break something. I swallowed. I was screwed, but he couldn't take both of us. Zoey would escape.

It hissed at me. But I could see it in its eyes, indecision. It knew that it could take only one of us too. It flicked its gaze to Zoey. Damn.

"My father will be very pleasssssed when I pressssent you to him." He began to spread his wings.

"I'll have to say 'hell no' to that little messed-up plan of yours." The strange guy said. I tried to look over my shoulder, but I couldn't see much.

"Puny human! You think to sssstop an Old One?"

The branch shook violently as he took off. The branch let out a loud crack and dropped a few inches.

I heard Zoey scream, but it was in terror. She was pissed.

"No!" The Raven Mocker shrieked. "He wantssss you alive!" He sounded panicky.

"Zoey! Oh, God, Zoey! Get behind me!" The strange boy said.

Oh God! She had to be hurt and hurt bad too if the Mocker was flipping out. The branch creaked ominously again.

_"Raven!" _This time it was a female voice.

It creaked again and I looked over to see splinting wood. Well, either I fall, break something, and get crushed by the branch or drop and break something, but not get crushed.

I took a deep breath and as carefully as I could, I slipped off the branch.

My feet hit the ground and every bone in my body was jarred. Then one of my legs buckled out from under me with a sickening snap.

I screamed as I collapsed on the ground, clutching my knee tightly. Pain throbbed from the middle of my calf. I was going to puke. I was so going to puke.

"Help! We're over here! Zoey needs help!"

Oh, fine then. Ignore the girl with the broken leg who has just screamed her lungs out. Something furry rubbed against my elbow.

"Snap?" I asked.

"Shit!" I glanced over and saw Erik pressing his shirt against Zoey. My stomach turned at the sight of her in a pool of blood. Okay, maybe this leg wasn't so bad.

"Oh, Goddess! Sorry, Z, sorry!" He said. There was a strange boy beside her. He had blonde hair and a football player's build.

Erik glanced over to me. "We have to get them to Darius."

The other guy looked over. "Shit! What happened?"

"I fell." I choked out.

"I'll carry Zo." The guy picked up Zoey and carried her back to the depot.

"I'll get Raven." I heard Erik say. He jogged over to me. I clutched Snap tightly to my chest. This was going to hurt. This was going to really, _really _hurt.

Erik carefully slid his arm under the bend of my knees and under my shoulders and lifted me up.

I bit my lip and crushed Snap to my bosom. She purred.

He carried me into the depot. I looked at my leg. My foot was just dangling in air like it wasn't attached solidly to my leg. Okay, I'm not kidding, I'm going to puke!

"Don't look at it." Erik hissed. "Don't think about it."

"The pain makes it kinda of hard." I said. The boy was standing at the grate that led down to a ladder. Erik stopped.

"Put me down and help Zoey first." I said. I was not looking forward to the pain that this would cause. But she looked like she was dying, as far as I knew, no one has died from a broken leg.

"Sorry." He set me down on the chair he had been reading the book. I just hugged Snap to my chest.

I winced when Zoey screamed as they lowered her down into the tunnels. It felt like an eternity before the strange boy returned.

Okay, I was wrong. _This_ was going to hurt.

The strange boy carefully picked me up and carried me over to the grate.

"Is Zoey okay?" I choked out.

He was silent. He held me out over the empty space and then carefully lowered himself onto his stomach. I slide into Erik's arms.

I just squeezed Snap.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"It's not your fault." I muttered. They carried me down to Stevie Rae's room, but there was a mass of people blocking the way.

"Move!" Erik said. The red fledglings parted like the red sea. Tee-hee.

I saw Zoey on the table. I gasped. There should not be that much inside stuff showing.

"Darius."

Darius glanced up from the first aid kit. "Set her on the ground."

Erik set me on my sleeping bag. I'm pretty sure that I am an unattractive gray. I looked over and watched Erin, Shaunee, Damian, Stevie Rae, and Aphrodite cast a circle for Zoey and Zoey feed from the guy, whose name was Heath. Wasn't that a type of candy?

"Hey, am I done almost dying?" Zoey asked Darius.

"You are done dying." Darius said. He walked over to me holding some bandages. "I need something to make a splint for Raven."

I swallowed. This was going to hurt the most.

"But?" Zoey prompted.

"There's no but about it." Stevie Rae said. "You're done dyin'. Period." Jack slipped in with a broom in his hand.

"Will this work?"

Darius nodded. Stevie Rae took the broom and with one shift kick knocked the sweep part off the broom.

"I'll need someone to brace her leg while I splint it." Darius said.

Stevie Rae walked over and knelt down. I dug my fingers into Snap's fur.

Darius looked at me straight in the eye. "This is going to hurt a lot."

"I have not doubts about that." I said.

Darius took some wire cutters and cut my pants up along the side seam. I swallowed. My leg was swollen and I could see a bump where the bone was even though it hadn't broken skin yet.

I bit my lip till I tasted blood and I held Snap so tightly I was sure I was suffocating her while they realigned my femur, I think that's my calf bone, and bounded the splint to it. Snap purred all the way through it.

"Finished." My forehead was beaded with sweat and my hair clung to my face. I fell back on the pillow and panted. Snap wriggled out of my grip and padded over to the side of my head to lick my forehead.

_"Foolish child."_

I blinked. That voice. I looked at Snap.

_"Sh, rest now. I'll explain later." _She said.

I looked over at the others. They hadn't heard her speak. Was it all in my head?

"So we don't really have a choice." Darius said. He looked from Zoey to me. "Raven will need medical attention as well. We have to return to the House of Night."

No body liked this idea me including me.

"I'm fine." I didn't really didn't want to go back. I didn't want to run into my fa-Kalona or his sons.

"You'll be in a great deal of pain for many days." Darius said.

"They can't go back. That creature said they were looking for both of them." Heath said.

I closed my eyes. I was going to beat that kids brains in. How was I going to explain why Kalona wanted me so bad? I could just imagine their reaction if they found out I was his daughter.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at me. "Why are they are looking for _you_?"

Snap hissed at her.

I shrugged. "Maybe I am a witch. Or maybe because his draw didn't work he's wants to study me and figure out how to fix just in case he comes across someone who's like me." I felt my face and ears grow hot at the lie.

They started arguing about whether or not it was a good idea for us to go, whose fault it was that we got hurt, and who was coming with us. I was in a daze throughout this debate. Having your calf bone realigned was tiring.

I jerked awake, I didn't realize I actually fell asleep, when Darius lifted me up. Snap hopped into my lap and glared up at Darius. I wrapped an arm around her. Erik was carrying Zoey behind us. We came to the ladder.

"You're going to have to let go of your cat." Darius said.

I kissed her head and shoved her off me. She grumbled and climbed up the ladder. Darius carefully swung me around so I was piggy backed on his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist. He climbed up the ladder. He swung me free and handed me over to the Twins.

I wrapped an arm around both their necks and leaned against them as we, well I, hobbled to over to a Hummer.

"Put Raven in the back, she'll be able to stretch out her legs."

The back door of the Hummer opened and the Twins helped me into the back. Snap hopped into my lap. I tickled her ears as the door shut.

I braced myself as the Hummer rolled forward. We went at a slow pace. I leaned my head against the back of the back seat and closed my eyes.

I felt a presence wrap around me.

_"Be careful my dear daughter."_

I jerked when we stopped. I shifted up and saw Raven Mockers crouched down. I hoped these windows were tinted, I think they are.

I heard a door open and saw Darius outside.

"Greetings, Aristos. I have several fledglings, including a young priestess, with me." He didn't mention me, then I realized Aphrodite was human too. "The young priestess and a girl are in need of immediate medical attention."

Why didn't we drop me off at a hospital? I didn't need a coven of vampryes.

"Which priestess returns to the House of Night?" My skin crawled at the sound of a Raven Mocker's voice.

"Creature, I do not know you." Darius said.

"Son of man, you may call me Rephaim." Rephaim said.

Rephaim went on about the Red One, Stevie Rae, before he let us pass.

"Erin, Shaunee, can you get Raven."

No! Just leave Raven in here. She's perfectly safe!

Erin opened back door and I carefully slide out. Snap hopped onto my shoulders and bristled.

_"What were they thinking, bringing you here!" _She said.

I threw my arm around both their necks again. My spine prickled. I could hear the Raven Mockers' feather rustling and they whispered excitedly. I looked up and held gazes with the biggest one, Rephaim. He jerked and then I could see surprise spread through his eyes.

He knows, or he's thinks he does. My stomach clenched.

Aristos looked back at me. "If you want, I could carry the girl."

"I'm perfectly fine." I told him. If he was in league with these guys, no way was he even going to get to breath on me. Snap hissed and growled on my shoulders.

I hobbled with the Twins to a large building. Before we even entered, I knew he was there.

I swallowed. What would happen now? Would he give me away? Would the others shun me for having his blood?

_"Stop worrying. There's no reason to worry about what could happen." _Snap said.

My mouth felt dry. Darius glanced back at us. Every cell in my body was telling me not to turn the corner. I wondered how far I could get on my busted leg?

I swallowed and turned the corner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Muhahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Although you guys could probably guess what's going to happen next.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and if you reviewed extra karma points for you! Yay!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, what really caught my attention first was the woman's, Neferet, aura. It was…yucky. It made me want to run and fight at the same time. I swear that I can see something tar like shifting around her.

Snap hissed and growled. Her claws dug lightly into my skin and her ears were drawn back. Her tail whipped across my back. I was really afraid that she was going to leap at Neferet and claw her eyes out, not that I minded except I was afraid she would hurt Snap.

"Ah, so the prodigal returns?" She said in a pleasant voice.

"Nice biblical reference." I said sarcastically before I could control my mouth.

Her green eyes flicked over to me. "Why do you have a human with you?"

"Because I have a broken leg? Note the broom pole bonded to it." I stuck my leg out.

"Why is that my concern?" She asked. She looked down at me. "You're a human, I am a vamprye."

"Raven." Darius hissed in warning.

I ignored him. "First of all, you were human once so don't give me crap about which is superior." Her eyes narrowed. "Second, those Raven Mockers are the reason my leg broke because you sent them after me and Zoey." Well, in a round about way. I mean he didn't snap my leg like a twig or made me fall.

The others were holding their breath, well Darius looked pissed that I talked that way to Neferet.

"I didn't send them after _you_." She said icily.

"I did."

My body felt chilled. Kalona stepped out from the room behind Neferet.

He looked amused when he looked at me. The others were staring dumbfounded at him. I really hope the Twins don't drop me and start running toward him.

"Don't look at his eyes! Look at his chest instead." Aphrodite hissed.

I held his eyes. My legs twitched. Some part of me told me to go stand beside him where I belonged.

Neferet's eyes flicked in between me and Kalona. I should have worn sunglasses. Looking at him, I realized that I had almost the exact eye color as him, that's bound to give it away.

I looked over at Aphrodite, she too looked like she knew my little secret.

Kalona looked over at Zoey. Fury burned in his eyes at the sight of her cut. I felt like it was a greater thing than a cut, but there's not a word for huge gaping cut on her chest.

"She's wounded!" Neferet jumped and I tried not to giggle. "Why are neither of them being tended!"

I looked at a nearby window at the sound of wings. It was Rephaim. His eyes flickered over to me.

"Father, I told the warrior to bring the priestess and girl to the infirmary so they could be cared for."

"Right." I said.

"Bullshit!" Aphrodite said. "Bird boy kept us out there in the freezing rain while he yammered about the Red One this and the Red One that. Darius got Zoey and Raven in here despite his 'help.'"

"Yep." I said.

"You both are humans and should learn to stay silent with vamprye's affairs." Neferet said coldly. "You shouldn't even be here."

I snorted. "Where do vampryes come from, dingbat?" I suddenly wished I used a better insult. "Trackers mark _human _teenagers. We are both human teenagers and friends of Zoey. I think we deserve a say."

I held gazes with her. I had a feeling she wanted nothing more than to rip out my throat. Rage built up in my chest and a strange tremor flooded through my body. Neferet took a half-step back, her eyes light up with fear and curiosity.

_"Easy Raven." _Snap said. _"Don't wind her up anymore."_

Kalona chuckled. "Your tongue is sharp little Raven." He waved his hand toward a room beside us. "Bring the young priestess and the human girl here so that they may be tended." His mouth twitched in an amused grin when he called me a human girl.

The Twins shifted uneasily and glanced over at Darius who glanced over at them. He began walking to the infirmary as we hobbled after them. Kalona blocked the way.

"Your duty is finished here, Warrior." He told Darius. "Neferet and I shall attended her now." He glanced at Rephaim. "Could you help young Raven?"

"Certainly." Rephaim shuffled over towards me.

"Not." I said. "These two ladies are perfectly capable of helping me into the room."

His wings unfurled and he gave me an almost scolding look.

Neferet looked at him. "My consort, we should send the humans," She looked down at Aphrodite as well as me. "out where they belong."

I was okay with that. I didn't want to be around my fa-Kalona very much at all.

"They belong here." My heart tightened at how weak Zoey's voice sounded. "Aphrodite still has visions from Nyx. She belongs here." Zoey took a shaky breath, but before she could say something about me Kalona interrupted.

"Visions?" He said. "What type of visions?"

"Warnings of future disasters." Aphrodite said.

I blinked. Then shouldn't she have seen what would have happened to Zoey and me? That was pretty disastrous.

His eyes flickered over to me again. I wondered if he was making I sure was still there. Pity touched my heart. If I had been killed before I assumed it would have been hard on him. He was a father and I was his only daughter. I haven't been a parent yet, but I could only imagine how that must have felt.

"Interesting." He said after a pause. He turned to Neferet. "Neferet, my Queen, you did not tell me you had a Prophetess as the House of Night." Neferet opened her mouth, probably to diss Aphrodite, but Kalona spoke up first." Most excellent, most excellent. A prophetess can be quite useful."

Quite useful for what? Oh, please don't tell me he's planning to take over the world! That's such a villain cliché.

"But she is not a fledgling, nor the other girl. Thus they do not belong at the House of Night. So I say they should leave." Wait, was she pouting? Oh God! What a whining bitch.

Kalona reached out and stroked Neferet's cheek, her neck, her shoulder, and finally her back. I gagged.

"My Queen, surely a prophetess will be of some use to us." He said. He didn't mention me. Did he want Neferet to know who I was? If he didn't, then why was he keeping it a secret?

She stared at him, complete devotion in her eyes, and nodded.

"You stay, little prophetess and little Raven." He said happily.

"Yes." Aphrodite said. "I do. I stay with Zoey."

"Me too." I said. "I stay for Zoey." I didn't know her very well, but she seemed like a really nice girl and Kalona wasn't a nice person.

Something flickered across his amber eyes. I didn't focus on it too much.

"Prophetess," Kalona said looking away from me. "You say you are given warning of future disasters?"

"Yes." The little prophetess answered. I didn't like the feeling I was getting with his question.

"Tell me then, what you see in the future if we turn Zoey an even Raven away?" He asked coldly.

"I haven't had a vision, but I know Zoey and even Raven needs to be here." Aphrodite said. "Zoey's badly hurt."

"Then let me assure you that I, too, have been known to prophesy." His voice was cold. "And on my oath I tell you if you do not do as I command, this priestess will not live another night." His eyes flickered over to me. "And Raven will never walk properly again. Now leave us!"

Zoey said something to Darius, but it was too faint for me to hear.

"Give the priestess to me and the girl to Rephaim. I shall not ask another time." He said.

Aphrodite and Damian went over to Zoey and whispered something to her. Shaunee and Erin helped me hobble over to Zoey. They took her hands.

"We're pulling for you, Z." Erin said.

Rephaim shuffled over. Shaunee let go of my arm and I hooked it around the Raven Mocker's neck. Snap hopped off and stood beside me.

"Enough sentimentality. I'll take here _now._" I saw Kalona take Zoey from Darius and disappeared into the room with Neferet behind him.

Rephaim put a talon around my waist and helped me into the room.

"I will wait here for both of you." Darius whispered when we passed him.

I nodded. Neferet shut the door behind us.

Rephaim helped me to the bed closest to the door. Well, if I needed escape, I wouldn't have to hobble far.

Snap hopped onto the bed and nuzzled my elbow. I stroked her head.

Neferet looked at me then Kalona.

"Is Raven-" Rephaim stopped. I swung my busted leg onto the bed. I looked over at Zoey. She must have fainted because she was unconscious. Lucky.

"Yes. Raven is my daughter." Kalona said.

Neferet whirled around and stared at me.

"How?" She asked. "Your other children are not as fortunate when it comes to appearances."

I glanced at Rephaim as he flared his wings.

"You're one to talk about appearances." I told her. She looked at me. "Hasn't anyone told you appearances can be deceiving?"

She gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Your tongue is as witty as your father's."

"Shouldn't you be helping Zoey?" I asked.

"You will not give me orders." She hissed.

"Neferet." Kalona warned. "Please tend to the priestess."

Neferet turned to him and opened her mouth to speak. He gave her a hard look. She held her tongue and went over to Zoey.

_"I don't like this child." _Snap said.

I ran my hand down her spine. She curled close to me. My skin prickled under Rephaim's curious gaze.

Kalona went to the foot of my bed.

"You knew before you came today about your past." He said quietly.

I nodded. "My mother's spirit visited me last night and told me about my first life."

His eyes were sad. "I remember when Rephaim found your mother and her father and brother. And your corpse and brought it back to me."

I shivered.

He reached over and touched my face gently. "But here you are, my dear daughter. Safe and under my protection."

My back prickled. There would be payment for his protection. I knew in my gut.

Snap growled. She knew it too.

_"I'm not stupid." _She said. _"Anyone can see with him, if he gives you something, he expects something in return."_

"She had wings in her last life." Rephaim said.

Kalona nodded. "They will appear in due time."

I looked over and Neferet was muttered something under her breath over Zoey's limp, naked form.

Was the complete nakedness necessary?

Whoa, wait, back-up. In due time? Was I going to sprout wings one morning? How would I explain that to Zoey and her group?

_"You're going to have to tell them evidently." _Snap said. _"Better they find out from you then one of these monsters."_

Neferet pulled a sheet over Zoey and turned to me. She took scissors and cut away the rest of my pants. Man, these were my favorite jeans.

She unwrapped the make shift splint and put her cold hands on my leg. She whispered in some language and warmth spread through my leg. I scratched Snap's ribs.

"It was an unclean break, but it seems that the presence of your blood has sped up the healing process tremendously." She told Kalona. She took a roll of bandage and wrapped up my calf. "But you should rest and not walk for a couple of days."

"I don't have to listen to you." I told her.

She glared at me.

"You should rest dear daughter." Kalona petted my head. Snap curled up close to my stomach.

Neferet glared at me. I wasn't sure if it was because of the attention my father was giving me or because I called her out.

Kalona walked over and wrapped his arm around Neferet's waist and led her into an adjacent room. I slid under the covers.

"Your mother visits you?" Rephaim asked. "In your dreams?" He sounded truly interested.

I remembered it had been mentioned that the Raven Mockers were created through rape. Because he was part beast, I'm assuming his mother probably didn't survive.

Huh, well that's ironic. Their mothers didn't survive, but they did. My mother survived and I didn't, although I didn't die naturally.

I nodded. Snap slid under the covers and snuggled under my chin and against my neck.

"Father wept when he found you." Rephaim said. He sounded surprisingly human. "I had never seen him weep before."

My arm was tucked under my head and I was turned to face him. They weren't really that scary. Maybe at first or when they're getting read to attack you, but when they're just standing there, they're really not that scary.

Snap purred and I scratched her soft fur. My eyes felt unbelievably heavy. I snuggled against the pillow and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sorry if you felt the insulting Neferet was a bit over done. Someone needed to insult that bitch. Pardon my French. Why do people say pardon my French when they cuss any way?

Well anyhoo. I wish lifetime happiness for the readers and extra lifetime goodies for reviewers. Thanks y'all.


	7. Chapter 6

Getting woken up by a shrill girl scream is not a good way to wake-up.

I jerked awake at the sound, still mostly asleep and very confused. Also added to this was the fact I had fallen asleep near the edge of the bed and in my confused hazy state of mind I actually rolled the rest of the way off the bed.

I blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the last remnants of sleep when I saw a man burst into the room-_and he had a knife!_

Scrambling I tried to hide under the bed not realizing that the man was Darius and would not hurt me unless I gave him reason to, which I would never ever do by the way. I mean, he was scary enough without a knife.

He threw the knife, I think. I must have blinked during the actually throwing, but he didn't have the knife anymore and something bird like was shrieking.

I peered over the bed. A pearl colored hilt was sticking out of Rephaim's chest and Zoey was pressed up against the bed.

Okay, so she must of screamed when she saw him and Darius threw the knife because Rephaim was standing over her. I looked over and Snap was still peacefully curled up on the bed.

"You dare attack my son!"

I whirled around and Kalona had Darius by the throat and had him slammed up against the ceiling.

"Stop it!" I screamed. I pulled myself up. My busted leg trembled under my weight and pain throbbed through me.

"Stop hurting him!" Zoey screamed.

Zoey began hitting his sides while I leapt up and grabbed his arm. I don't think either of us were doing much good. One of Darius feet hit me as the life was being choked from him.

I looked up and my heart skittered. This was not how Kalona made himself appear to me, he was not an understanding and good father, he was a monster. He was enjoying killing Darius. I began to doubt that even his own children would be safe from him.

Zoey grabbed my elbow and pulled me away. She raised her hands, palms out. The sheet fell from her body. I focused on Kalona.

"Wind and fire come to me. I need you." My skin prickled and goosebumps covered my body. "Make the winged guy get off Darius!"

A blast of hot air swirled around me and hit Kalona's unfurled wings. He was tossed up and away from Darius and us.

I knelt beside Darius, who was gasping for air, and put my hand on his back over his heart. A soft gold glow came from my hand and was absorbed into his body.

"Thank you." He said, his regular pattern of breathing returned. He went in front of Zoey and me.

I glanced at Zoey and she was swaying in place. I wrapped an arm around her and held her hands. She kept blinking and she was breathing really hard. She looked ready to pass out.

A movement in the corner of my eye, caught my attention. A boy came in with a bow and arrow aimed at Darius.

Oh my God! It was that kid who shot Stevie Rae.

He shook his head and looked at Zoey, who was naked. Oh boy.

I stepped in front of her as she knelt down and picked up the sheet. His brown eyes turned blood red. The strange prickling sensation filled me again and for some reason I bared my teeth at him in warning. A soft, big cat growl rumbled through my chest.

He turned away from me sharply and retook his aim.

"Stark! Don't shoot him!" Zoey cried out. I bent my knees and prepared to spring at him. I could almost feel a tail twitching behind me.

"If you are meaning to kill the person who threw me across the room, then that arrow will strike the priestess and not the warrior." Kalona said. I didn't look at him, but kept my gaze on Stark. "And it is not the priestess I want killed. It is the warrior."

"Jerkface." I hissed, but it didn't sound completely human.

_"Calm down!" _Snap said.

I snorted. She was currently in between my ankles and her little body tense, ready to spring like me.

I briefly wondered if me being able to communicate with her was making me seem more beast like.

"_I doubt it child._"

"Darius was just protecting me. It was a Raven Mocker who injured both of us. When Darius heard me scream and he saw Rephaim bending over me, it was only logical for him to assume I was being attacked."

Stark relaxed and pointed the bow down. I didn't relax. Stark was under Kalona's command. It could take one word or even a gesture and Stark would fire his arrow and kill Darius.

"Darius has sworn to protect me. He was just doing his job. Please don't kill him for that." Zoey continued to plead.

Stark looked over at me. His eyes widened slightly and he glanced at Kalona and then back at me.

"Is this true, my son? Did one of my children cause the priestess's wound?"

Well, I didn't do it.

"I have no way of knowing, Father. Not all the sentries have returned." Rephaim said, breathing in little pants.

"It is true." Darius said.

"Of course that is what you would say, Warrior." Kalona said.

"It is true." I said. I turned away from Stark and faced my father. I had a feeling he would believe me. "A Raven Mocker hurt both Zoey and myself. You must recognize the mark on her chest coming from your sons' talons."

His eyes softened when he looked at me. I forgot about how he choked Darius almost to death. I forgot how he rose from the ground in a mass of blood. He was my father.

He turned away from me and traced the mark on Zoey's chest.

"It is the mark of one of my sons." He whispered. "Stark, this time do not kill the warrior. Of course, I cannot allow him to wound my beloved son without redress." Warning bells began sounding in my head. "But I prefer to admonish hi myself."

"No!" I stepped forward, my leg screamed in protest. Standing there was one thing, but moving was a no-no.

Kalona reached over and took the knife out Rephaim's chest and ran it down Darius's face.

Zoey screamed. I screamed too as a light shower of blood hit me. Kalona grabbed Zoey as she tried to reach Darius. I limped forward and Rephaim blocked my way. He grabbed my arm.

I bent my leg back and kicked his shin.

He hissed and stepped back in pain.

"Ow!" Being me I kicked him with my busted leg rather than my other, perfectly fine leg. Pain shot up from my leg and I hopped around holding my leg.

_"Sit down!"_ Snap hissed.

I slumped to the ground and squeezed my eyes my tightly.

Something fell down, I felt the vibrations through the ground. I looked up and saw Zoey on the ground sobbing at Kalona's feet. He walked from the room laughing with Rephaim hobbling after him.

_"Good riddance." _Snap said.

I gave her a light hearted shove and then pulled her tightly to me. I looked up and Stark was frozen at the sight of Darius's blood.

"I think you should leave." I told him.

He whipped his head around and glared at me.

"Leave." I said.

"Don't give me orders." He said.

"Stark," He looked at Zoey. "I don't want to zap the crap outta you, but I will if you take one more step into this room."

He bared his teeth at her before whirling around and running out of the room.

"Raven, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I shouldn't have stood on this leg for so long." I pulled myself up and sat on the bed. Snap hopped up and licked my arm. "Can you help Darius alone?" I asked.

She nodded.

"There should be first aid supplies in the cabinet over there." He told Zoey.

I watched Zoey patch Darius up. I rubbed my leg.

"There aren't any pain killers in here is there?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not Raven." Darius said.

"Darius, we have to get out of here." Zoey said.

"What was your first clue?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so snappy, but I was tired, hungry, and just plain miserable.

"You two don't know all of it." Zoey said. "I overheard Kalona and Neferet talking abut how they were planning a new future and that would involve 'swaying the Council.'"

"Council?" I asked.

"Each House of Night has it's own council, but there is also the High Council of Vampryes. Do you know of which one they speak of?" Darius asked Zoey.

"I don't know!" She sounded tried and scared. "They didn't say anything else about it. I guess they could be talking about the Council here at the House of Night."

I swallowed. "I don't think that's what they wanted." I said. "I heard them talking as well." Well, maybe not that specific conversation. But if Kalona was going to take over the world like I think he wants to, then he'll go for the High Council. "I think he wants the High Council."

"Sweet Nyx, it cannot be done!" Darius exclaimed.

"Kalona can put people under his spell and Neferet is a manipulative bitch." I said. "No offense, but even vampryes have forgotten that evil can came in many forms, including angels."

Zoey nodded. "We can't be in their control when they set their disgusting plan into motion. Me and Raven are fine so we should just head back to the tunnels."

"Agreed." I said.

"Then let's go find the others and get the hell out of here." Zoey said.

Darius dug through some drawers and handed me some green pants and gave Zoey the entire outfit. I pulled on the pants. Darius dug through some cupboards and handed me a pair of crutches.

I looked at Zoey. She was really pale and…wispy looking. She looked like one good puff of air could knock her over.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. She looked over to me. "You look tired."

"I feel tired." She said.

"Perhaps we should wait and-" Darius started.

"No!" She said. "I meant it when I said I wanted to go. Plus, there's no way I can get any real sleep here. I just don't feel safe."

"Ditto." I said. I leaned on my crutches.

"It's about dinnertime. They might be in the cafeteria."

"Food?" I asked. She nodded, a faint smile on her face. "Good, I'm a heart beat from starving to death."

Darius peered out into the hallway. "The hallway's empty." He muttered.

Zoey grabbed his sleeve.

"We should go change." She glanced at me. "We all looked a bit conspicuous."

I sighed. "I hope the food's worth the extra trip." I muttered. I tried to remember the last time I ate.

"Let's take the stairs up to the next floor. That's where the Sons of Erebus are housed."

"Can I stay down here?" I asked. "I'd rather not climb anymore stairs than necessary." I looked pointedly at my leg.

"If you need us, call." Darius said.

"Trust me. You'll hear me if I'm in trouble." I sat down on the bed. Snap rubbed her face against my elbow. "Snap's looking out for me anyhow."

Zoey smiled and disappeared with Darius.

I stroked Snap.

_"You should tell them you're Kalona's daughter." _Snap said.

I swallowed. "I can't."

_"They will understand. He is not your father by your choice." _She said.

I bit my lip. But telling someone else would mean I was related to him. It was childish of me, I mean it was rather obvious we were kin. I have the guy's eyes for crying out loud.

"Why can I talk to you?" I asked.

_"Your brothers are all part beast. The beast in you has manifested into your ability to communicate with all animals, not just me and your uncle."_

"The growling earlier?" I asked.

_"Your father could change into a raven. I wouldn't be surprised if you could change into a beast as well. You have the power to heal as well, it wouldn't surprise me if you had other powers."_

"Why me?" I asked. "Don't my-brothers have powers like me?"

She shook her head. _"Nyx has blessed you with other gifts besides the ones you've received from your father."_

"Again, what's so special about me?" I asked her.

_"All will be revealed in time. How can I expect you to grow and learn if I tell you your purpose?" _She said.

I looked at her. She sounded like a divine creature with some master plan.

_"All cats are divine." _She said.

I smiled. I think that would be something a cat would say.

Zoey's head looked at me from the doorway. "Come on."

I grabbed the crutches and hobbled out, Snap padding at my side. We went to the front door.

"I don't think it's smart for the Raven Mockers to see that I'm up and walking around." Zoey said.

Probably not for them to see their sister walking around either. How many of them even know? Did Rephaim or Kalona tell them their sister has been reincarnated?

"You are probably right." Darius said. "Can you manage it?" He asked Zoey.

"Well, it's really not very far to the dorm. Plus, the weather's already nasty."

"Oh crap." I said. "I forgot about the ice." I was going to slip and be sprawled across the ice.

"I will make sure you do not fall, little Raven." Darius said.

"Water, fire, and spirit, I need you."

My skin prickled once more as she called forth the elements. She asked for the elements to shield us as we made our way to the dorms. "Okay, let's do this."

Darius pushed to the door open and the ice and wind slammed against me. I took a deep breath and took a faltering step outside. By the way, these crutches don't have great traction.

I was glad I wasn't Darius because he had the nearly impossible task of trying to keep both of us from breaking our butts on the ice. Snap's ears were drawn back and she looking really uncomfortable.

"There aren't any cats around."

Snap meowed at her.

"Sorry." Zoey said. "Besides Snap."

"I've already noticed." Darius said.

"What does it mean?"

"Trouble." Darius said.

"Oh boy. Why that?" I asked.

Snap growled.

"What?" I asked her. She hissed at the dorm's entrance.

"No really! I-I just wanta get back to my room." A frightened girl voice said.

"You can get back. After I'm done with you." Said a rapist.

I mean, come on, that's a rapist talking. That has to be.

"How about later, Stark?"

Wait, whoa. That archer guy was a rapist? Who knew.

"Then maybe we can-" She was cut off and screamed a bit along with a wet sound and then there was a lot of sexish moaning.

Ew. Darius grabbed Zoey and pulled her forward. I gave up on the crutches and limped after them.

What I saw, I want to burn from my retinas. No one wants to see some guy chomping down on some girl and practically raping her.

Not sure why, but this pissed me off. She obviously couldn't break free even though she was moaning with ecstasy. Again, ew.

A shoe came out of nowhere and smacked the back of his head.

Wait! That was my shoe. I looked over and my hand was raised. Oh, I threw at him.

Good!

Shark whirled around and growled at me, his teeth stained with blood. He dropped the girl like a rock.

How rude!

"Help her." Darius told Zoey. Darius angled himself in between me and Stark.

"You're getting on my nerves, _Raven." _He spat. I wasn't paying attention to him, but the tar like stuff hanging around him.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." I said.

He hissed and stepped toward me threateningly. I raised my chin in challenge.

"Perhaps no one has explained to you that vampyre males do not abuse females, be they human, vampyre, or fledgling." Darius said, almost fatherly. It made me admire him a lot more. Here I thought he was a just warrior, only trained to defend and kill.

"I'm not a vampyre." He pointed to a red crescent on his forehead.

"You're still male, dingbat." I said. "Besides, your mother should have taught you better." I said coldly.

His face hardened and his eyes flashed red.

Snap hissed my between my ankles. His fingers twitched toward his bow.

"Raven is right. The rules have not changed." Darius said. "Males do not abuse females, so says the Goddess."

He grinned wickedly. "I think you're gonna find that rules have changed around here."

I snorted and opened my mouth.

"You say one more word and I'll-"

"You'll what?" I snapped. "We both know that is an empty threat." I limped over and took my shoe. I looked at him in the eye. "Just because rules change doesn't mean that the new ones are right." I slid the shoe on and limped over to the girl.

"If you hurt her Stark, I'll come against you with everything I have." Zoey told Stark.

I helped the girl up and nudged her into the dorm with my crutches. Zoey stays outside with Stark.

A creepy feeling filled me. I would assume from what I've heard from the male's dorm that the lounge area should be an area with a lot of noise, bickering, and just plain uninhibited girly things. But it was almost completely silent. The few groups of girls were whispering to one another, almost like they were worried about being overheard or being watched.

"Raven?" I saw Shaunee.

"That Stark kid bit her and practically raped her." I said.

"Can't say we're surprised." Erin said. "He and those Raven Mockers are as thick as thieves."

I collapsed in a chair. My leg started throbbing again. Maybe it wasn't such a good to stomp over to Stark and verbally twist his arm around, even if the stupid rapist deserved it.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" The girl asked.

"You've got to be joking." I said. "The guy was raping you."

She snorted. "We were just messing around, and then you had to throw your stupid shoe at him!"

"You threw a shoe at him?" Damian asked. I nodded.

"Girl, I'm liking you more and more." Shaunee said, giving me a high five.

Zoey came over.

"Are you are okay?" Damian asked.

"Really, I'm fine. It's no big deal." She said.

What was wrong with this girl?

"The guy _attacked_ you." Erin said.

"Like I said before we were just messing around. Plus, Stark is really hot."

I snorted. "Yes, because being hot totally excuses the fact he raped you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stark _is _hot, and you're just jealous that he didn't want you."

I snorted/laughed. "Right. Do you know anything about me?"

She glared at me.

"Honey if all you got is that he's hot, then you're not worth my time." I said. "Can we eat soon?" I asked Zoey.

"Bitch." She muttered getting up.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I asked her.

She glared at me and walked out of the dorm.

"'I know you are, but what am I?' Did you honestly use that phrase?" Shaunee asked.

I shrugged. "I thought it was fitting considering she just kept using the same excuse over and over. Besides, my wit would have been totally wasted on her."

"I vote we keep her." Erin said.

I grinned.

"What the hell just happened?" Zoey asked.

"The same thing that's happened all over this damn-" Erin said.

"Upstairs!" Darius ordered.

"Uh…" I said.

"If you had used your crutches to get to your shoe back, your leg wouldn't hurt." Darius said.

"Oops." I said.

"I can carry you." He said.

"I know you can." I said. I sighed. He lifted me up and carried me to the stairs. Zoey grabbed my crutches. Snap forged ahead. She stopped in front of a purple door and looked at Darius.

"I fine now." I told him.

He set me down. I took my crutches from Zoey. Erin pushed open the door.

"Ohmygoddess! What the hell happened to your face?" Aphrodite said when she saw Darius's face. She traced her finger along his cut. "Do you need to bite me? Go ahead. I don't mind."

"My beauty! All is well."

I plunked down on a bed. Snap curled up on my lap and gave a disdainful look to the other cats present.

I blinked. There was one…two…three…eight cats?

Okay, so a little orange cat, Nala, belonged to Zoey. A blonde tabby, Cameron, belonged to Damain. A gray cat called Beelzebub belonged to the Twins. A long white haired cat, Maleficent, belonged to Aphrodite and a beautiful calico cat, Nefertiti, belonged to Darius. That left three cats without owners.

_"You can find their owners, if you ask them." _Snap said.

I wasn't sure how to answer her without giving myself away to the others.

_"You can communicate with animals via telepathy as well." _She said.

_"This is completely messed up." _I told her via telepathy.

"That big cat is Dragon Lankford's Maine Coon." Damien said. "His name is Shadowfax."

Shadowfax looked at me.

_"How strange you are young one." _ He said.

_"Tell me about it." _I said.

"Hey, I think that little white one is Guinevere, Professor Anastasia's cat." Erin said.

I had no idea who Professor Anastasia was, except that she must be a teacher at the House of Night.

"You're right, Twin." Shaunee said. "She's always hanging out during Spells and Rituals."

Guinevere rubbed against my leg softly. Snap growled.

"What about that one?" Zoey asked, pointing to a silver Siamese. "That's Professor Lenobia's cat." She said after a bit. "I don't know her name, but I've seen her following the professor around the stables."

"So, let me get this straight: all our cats are here plus Dragon's, his wife's, and Lenobia's."

"Why are they here?" Erin asked.

_"Tell them our vampyres sent us." _The nameless one said.

I swallowed. "Do think there may be something special about these cats, or even their vampyres? After all, the only reason Snap was out and about was because she's so attached to me."

"After Neferet, I would have to say that Dragon, Professor Anastasia, and Professor Lenobia are the most intuitive." Damien said.

"Maybe that's it." Zoey said. "We all have been touched by the elements, making us intuitively stronger than normal fledglings. And Aphrodite has visions." She looked at Darius. "Are you?"

"Only when it comes to protecting those have sworn to defend." Darius said with a smile.

"What about Raven?" Aphrodite asked looking at me.

"How should I know?" I asked. I wondered if it had to do with communicating with animals or maybe my immortal blood. "I just knew that Neferet seemed wrong."

"Maybe you are intuitive." Damien said.

My stomach growled loudly. "Maybe I'm hungry."

"We should stay here one more day so Raven and Zoey can rest and eat. Tomorrow you all attend classes as you normally would. You'll have to stay here Raven."

"I'd like to see if I can slink off and check on my family." I said. I suddenly remembered my cell phone. I looked down, but I had those hospital pants. "Damn. It was in my other pants."

"I think no matter what, we should leave tomorrow. Staying here any longer than absolutely necessary feels wrong." Zoey said.

"Agreed." My stomach growled. I hugged it. "Sush."

"When we escape, Kalona will come after you. He will hunt you until he finds you." Darius told Zoey.

"_You as well Raven._" Snap warned.

"How do you know for sure?" Aphrodite said.

Because I'm his daughter.

"Tell them what he calls you." Darius said.

"He called me A-ya." Zoey said.

Wait, hadn't my mother said that A-ya had been reincarnated as well as myself?

"Shit." Erin said.

"Let's let Z sleep." Damien said.

"There's some food down in the little kitchenette." Erin said. "We could whip something up for you."

I sighed.

"We'll get it." Shaunee said. "You rest that busted leg of yours."

"Thanks."

"You can sleep on the bed you're on." Zoey said. "Stevie Rae was my roommate."

"Thanks."

Erin and Shaunee left with Damien. Their cats and the professors' cats left with them.

Aphrodite gave me a scrutinizing look.

"Come on." Aphrodite said to Darius. "You're not going back to your room tonight."

"Gag." I said. Aphrodite smiled at me and disappeared with Darius.

Erin dropped off a sandwich, drink, and chips for me. Snap took some of my turkey.

"Hey Raven."

"Hm?" I said around mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm not going to pry, but I think you're keeping something rather important from us."

Ouch! Bull's-eye!

"It's-nothing I can talk about right now." I admitted. I set my crutches on the ground and slid off my shoes. I slid under the blankets and laid down on the pillow. Snap curled up next to my stomach.

She changed into Batman boxers and an old t-shirt. I blinked with heavy lids. I nuzzled against the pillow and was out in a mater of seconds.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I was listening to Heaven's Light and Hellfire from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Heaven's Light reminded me of Rephaim's and Stevie Rae's situation and Hellfire reminded me of Kalona's and Zoey's deal.

Any way, onto the thanks: bunches of thank you's to readers and reviewers alike. Glad you like this so much.


	8. Chapter 7

On my list of other less desirable ways to woken up is a cat hissing like mad, a guy yelling at a girl, and girl yelling back at him in a bit of a shrill voice.

I jerked up and looked toward Zoey's bed. There was a human shaped shadow sitting on her bed with multiple arms.

"Zoey! It's okay. Wake-up! Ow! Shit!" Said…wait, that was the rapist Stark's voice!

"Get away from me!" Zoey shouted.

I began untangling the blankets from my legs.

"Get a grip!"

I grabbed my pillow, giving up on untangling myself, and threw it at him. He didn't even react, much.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Exactly what I want to know." I said.

"You're pretty outspoken, you know that Raven." Stark said. "I was walking by in the hall out there and I heard your cat yowling and hissing, then you started yelling. I thought you were in trouble." He said.

I think he likes her.

"Thought maybe a Raven Mocker got in here. Cats really hate them, you know. Anyway, that's why I came busting in here."

I glanced at Snap who was still sleeping peacefully. I scratched her stomach and she rolled onto her back, paws still curled up and a smile on her face.

"It wasn't a Raven Mocker. My cat's still dead." I said. I looked at Zoey. "Are you okay?"

"It was just a nightmare." She said.

"Hell of a nightmare." I mumbled. I rubbed my head. My leg felt stiff. "What were you doing wandering the halls of the _girl's _dorm anyway?"

"Yeah, and at…noon?" Zoey asked. "All the red fledglings I know don't do well in the sunlight and are seriously sound asleep right now."

"It's noon?" I mumbled. I was getting my days and nights mixed up. And now what was I going to tell my parents?

I stretched my leg and wiggled my toes.

"Yeah, I could sleep, but whatever. And there's no sunlight out there. Everything's all gray and icy."

"Jeesh, the ice storm's still going on?"

"Yeah, another front is moving through today. It would suck to be a human trying to deal with this mess without all the generators and stuff this school has." Stark said.

I leaned over and drew back the shade. It was gray and bleak. A feeling, a bad feeling, kicked my stomach. I held my stomach like I had been physically kicked.

"What?"

"I just have a really bad feeling." I said. I felt sick to my stomach. "Something terrible has happened…I think to someone I love."

I slumped back and swallowed the sick feeling building in my throat. Snap immediately woke-up and climbed into my lap.

"_You do not know this for a fact." _She said. _"Do not be distracted by what might be."_

"You're pretty unusual for human." Stark said. But the way he was talking, he knew I wasn't completely human.

"I'm probably just worried because I haven't seen them in a couple of days." I said. I slumped back down on the pillow. Snap curled up on my chest with her head pressed against my neck.

"You haven't really answered my question. Why did you come here? I mean _really_?"

"I needed to see you." He said after a while. I turned my head. He liked her, he liked her.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"They'll make you hate me." He said. He sounded like a scared little boy, rather than a terrifying rapist.

"Who's they?" Zoey asked.

"They-everyone, they'll tell you I'm a monster, and you'll believe them."

"No offense, but Zoey can see through people a lot better than most." I said. "She knows you're not a complete monster."

I got out of bed. "I'm going to go scurry into the bath real quick like." I scurried into the bathroom and shut the door. They needed a moment. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and face. I took a peek at my leg. There were bruises even outside of the bandages. I was scared to look at what was around the actual break point.

I opened the door and limped out. I collapsed back on the bed.

"It's harder for him to get into your dreams if you're not sleeping alone." Stark told Zoey.

"I'm here." I said.

"It has to be a guy." He said.

I snorted.

"Stark, that sounds like utter bullpoopie."

"Is bullpoopie really a word?" Stark asked.

"People make up words all the time." I said. "Why do people only have to use real words?"

"How the hell would you know this little tidbit about Kalona?"

My skin prickled at the mention of his name.

"He talks a lot around me. It's almost like he doesn't notice I'm there sometimes. I heard him and Rephaim talking about the dreams. Kalona said he was thinking about putting Raven Mocker guards up between the girls' and boys' dorms to keep them apart, but he decided he wouldn't because he really wasn't having an issue with controlling the fledglings-with or without being in their dreams."

"They've forgotten that evil still exists." I whispered.

"What about the professors? Are they all under his control, too?" Zoey asked after a moment of silence.

"Apparently. At least none of them have stood up against him or Neferet."

"What about the Sons of Erebus? I saw one when we first came on campus but haven't even seen him since."

"There aren't many of them left." Stark stated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A bunch of them died when Shekinah fell. Ate freaked and led an attack against Kalona, even though I don't think Kalona was the one who killed her." Stark said.

"It was Neferet." I said. The statement hit me with complete certainty.

"How do you know?" Stark asked.

I shrugged. "Neferet seems more bloodthirsty than Kalona. She smiled when Shekinah fell. She wanted her dead."

"Raven's right." Zoey said.

"I wish you had been there instead of Neferet." Stark told Zoey.

"Been there?"

"When I woke-up. It would have been different if it had been you instead of her when I opened my eyes." Stark said. "Look, you should get some rest and if you don't want Kalona brothering you then we should sleep together. Just _sleep."_

I snorted. "That's not what you want to do boy."

Zoey was silent while she thought.

"Okay, fine. But you really have to get out of here early before anyone see you."

I grinned up at the ceiling.

"You mean it?"

I laughed silently. What a bunch of love birds.

They were muttering quietly to one another as they drifted off to sleep. I stroked Snap and tried to think soothing thoughts to easy the uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Hey Raven?" Stark asked.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Are you really Kalona's daughter?"

My stomach squiggled uncomfortably.

"I really think so." I said.

I turned my back to him and snuggled against the pillow. Snap curled up against me.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey, Raven, wake-up." I blinked and rolled over. Snap was waiting for Nala to finish eating, she sneaked through and ate a mouthful before pulling back so Nala could eat too. Honestly those two were acting like littermates. Zoey dug through her drawers and laid a pair of pants and a t-shirt on my legs.

"Those should fit you." She said.

I tore off the doctor's pants and pulled on her jeans. I took off my slept in shirt, which smelled, and tugged on the t-shirt she lent me.

She tossed me her brush and I ran it through my hair. I slid on a pair of borrowed socks and then my shoes. I picked up my crutches and followed Zoey out with Snap at my side. I limped down the stairs rather than using the crutches, like I need my other leg broken.

I hobbled over to their little kitchenette-_and there was cereal!_ I grabbed a bowl and poured a big helping of Lucky Charms. I need something magically delicious to get me through today.

"Hey guys." Zoey greeted Shaunee and Erin. I plunked down at the table and immediately shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

"What's up?" I asked after I swallowed.

"You'll see what's up once you sit here for just a few minutes." Erin said.

"Yeah, observe the pod people." Shaunee said.

I looked at them. Clearly they needed something magically deliciously to fix their shared brain.

But then I understood what they were talking about. No morning talk about how weird their dreams were or about how some of their hair still looked slept on. They weren't talking at all. They were eating and smiling. It was beyond creepy.

"Almost as annoying as that asshole Stark." Erin whispered.

"Stark? What about him?" Zoey asked looking sorta of guilty.

"The buttball walked through here while you both were still upstairs." Shaunee said, not noticing the guilt in Zoey's eyes. "All like he owned the place and didn't care who knew he'd been raping and pillaging some poor helpless pod girl."

"Yeah, you should have seen Becca. She panted after him like a terrier." Erin said.

"And what did he do?" Zoey asked.

"It was pathetic. He barely looked at her." Shaunee said.

"Talk about being used and then wadded up and thrown away like a snot rag." Erin said.

I was beginning to wonder if he was just acting last night or was he acting this morning. Who was the real Stark? I guess the bigger question was, did I trust him with my secret?

"Speak of the damn devil." Shaunee said in a nasty voice.

"Literally." Erin said.

Did they always talk like this, finishing sentences or adding to them?

"Wrong table." Shaunee told him. "Your minions are all over there and there." She swept her hand around the room. I saw what she meant. All the girls at the other tables were staring at him like he was a god.

"Hi, Stark." Zoey said almost pleasantly.

"You look better than the last time I saw you." He said.

Zoey and I shared a look. I turned back to my cereal. He wasn't my almost boyfriend.

"Big surprise that she looks better than when you were chomping on Becca last night."

"Yeah, watching that would be enough to make anyone look a little peaked."

His eyes burned red and he rounded on the Twins. I flinched at his movement.

"I'm talking to Zoey, not either of you. So butt the fuck out." He hissed.

Both twins went pale. I watched as the tar like blackness shifted around him.

"Fuck is a wordy dird." I told him. His gaze flickered over to me, I did not flinch at the blood red gaze. I raised my chin and held it.

"What is it you wanted to say to me, Stark?" Zoey asked.

Stark looked away from me back at Zoey. "I didn't have really anything to say. I just found this. It's yours, isn't it?" He held up a purse.

"Thanks, it is mine." Zoey took it from him.

He turned to me. "Neferet wants you back in the infirmary."

My back prickled and Snap hissed at the mention of her name. There was pity in Stark's eyes, just a little.

"I'll finish my breakfast and head on ofr there." I told him.

"I'll wait outside the door." He glanced at Zoey before turning and leaving the room.

"You can't go to the infirmary." Zoey said.

"No dip Sherlock." I said with a bit of panic in my voice. "Give me a piece of paper." Shaunee passed one over and a pencil. I ripped it in half.

"Give me your phone number." I told her giving her one of the halves. I scribbled mine down.

"Shit! You're really not thinking about going are you?" Shaunee asked.

"I'm pretty sure that if Neferet wants me there she'll drag me there herself if she got the chance." I slid my number over to Zoey and took hers. I stuffed down my bra.

"If Stark gets to search you, he'll look there." Erin said.

"I bite him before he'll even looks there." I told her draining my cereal.

_"His manhood won't be safe from my teeth if he touches you there." _Snap said.

I almost choked on the milk. I limped up and put the bowl in the dishwasher. I grabbed the crutches.

"If you need us-" Zoey said.

"I'll call, scream, use smoke signals whatever I can get my hands on." I said. I took a deep breath and turned away from them before they could convince me not to go.

Snap padded loyally glued to my side. I rammed my shoulder against the door and pushed it open enough for me to slip through.

"I knew you would be smart enough to come." Stark said stepping out of the shadows.

"Was it really Neferet, or Kalona?" I asked.

"It was Neferet. I don't think she likes you too much." Stark said.

I smirked. I wonder why?

"Kalona was fine with just have one of the Raven Mockers keeping an eye on you. But Neferet wanted you back in the infirmary."

"I think that bitch is a bit of a control freak." I muttered. "I don't think she likes any female getting close to him, even blood."

There was a fluttering of wings. I glanced over and a Raven Mocker was perched on a windowsill.

Snap hissed and whipped her tail across my ankles.

"Hello ssssister." It hissed.

I focused on where to place my crutches instead of it.

Stark opened the infirmary door and I slipped in.

I felt her aura as soon as I entered the building, but my father was also here.

_"Well, he likes me a lot, so he'll keep Neferet from killing me."_

I hobbled into the room from before. Neferet stood calmly near the bed. My father stood beside her. His eyes light up when he saw me.

"Glad to see your return, young Raven." She said like I was a child.

"I'm not." I said.

Her eyes narrowed. I hobbled over and sat down on the bed. I pulled up the pant leg.

"Did you leave with Zoey?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said as she unwrapped my bandages.

"You shouldn't hang around her. I'm afraid she's a bad influence." Neferet said.

"I think I can tell the right sort on my own, thanks." I said, quoting Harry Potter.

She glared at me.

I glanced at my leg.

Oh, ugh. It was one big purple-black bruise. Neferet put a spidery hand on my shin.

"The leg muscles are a bit inflamed. If you hadn't walked on it, it would be fine." She said.

"Sorry. I got hungry." I said. "There's no food in here."

"You could have called." Neferet said.

"You left me nothing to summon you with." I said.

She gave me an icy stare. "I suggest you don't get up for the rest of the day."

"But if I need to walk on it, it's fine right?" I asked.

She looked at me with a bit of a frustration in her eyes. "Why would you need to get up?"

"Bathroom." I said. Snap rubbed against my elbow.

"Yes. You'll be fine." She said. "Although I suggest not wondering out of the infirmary."

I took a mental note that she was 'suggesting' what I should to do, which means I don't _have _to do what she says.

"All right." I said. "Does this place have any good books?" I made an effort of looking around.

"No. I'm afraid not. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach." She exited flourishly, with a swirl of her dress. I hope she gets a house fallen on top of her soon.

"Watch your tongue daughter." Kalona warned. "Not everyone will be tolerate of your sharp words."

Translation: don't smart off to your daddy.

"Why are you hanging out with that bitch anyhow?" I asked. "She doesn't seem like the type to share power. Not to mention she's a bitch."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "She is merely my tool in my plan for this world, nothing more."

Was I going to be a tool for his plan as well? I was betting so.

"What plan?" I asked.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "What do you want to happen to this world?"

Odd question.

"I wish…I wish that everything could be like it was. Lots of green, clear water, kinda of like Narnia. No more factories with black smoke, dull brick houses, or concrete. I guess I really want more magic in the world. Everything too scientific." I stopped and my face grew hot. People called people like me too childish and unrealistic.

_"Ssh." _Snap said. _"You shouldn't share your dreams so easily."_

_ "It's a silly dream." _I told her.

_"He doesn't think so." _Snap warned.

I looked over. Kalona did look very interested. More interested than I felt anyone should be about a silly dream. I mean, it couldn't happen…right?

"It's just a silly dream though." I said. I pulled away and ran my fingers through my hair.

"A silly dream." He mused quietly. "You may find your dream may become reality."

Warning bells sounded in my head.

"I plan for so many things to be changed." He said. "Of course you and your brothers will be at my side when things finally come into play."

Oh boy.

"What about my powers?" I asked.

He turned his head to me. His amber eyes were glowing. "What powers do you possess?"

"I've only discovered two." I said carefully. "I can communicate with animals, and I healed Darius."

"Interesting." He mused. "I'll have to talk to Neferet about possibly finding a teacher for you."

"I'm sure she'll be more than willingly to help me." Heavy sarcasm. I really hope he caught it. Does he even get sarcasm?

"Don't worry. I can be pretty persuasive."

I didn't doubt that in the least bit.

He clapped a hand on top of my head. "You should rest daughter. You may have immortal blood, but your injury will take longer to heal if you keep using it and don't rest."

He got up and went to the door. He nodded at me before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and rubbed my face.

_"He is right." _Snap said begrudgingly. _"You do need to rest. Especially if you're going to escape tonight with the others."_

I slumped down onto the pillow. Snap curled up next to me.

I closed my eyes and laid absolutely still.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Happy Note: MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE ENDS THIS SATURDAY! Woot!

Sad Note: No I'm not going to stop writing Immortal's Daughter, but I am going on hiatus for a bit. You see, I've got wireless internet up at school, but at home I have Hughes Net and uploading takes _forever!_ I don't want to stop uploading stuff, but most of the time it'll freeze and never upload…so, I will try to upload chapters, but it won't be like it has been with uploads. Not to mention I have to give up my laptop (_Noooooooooooo!_) and will go home to fight three sisters and one mom for computer time. Sigh.

Still love you guys bunches and bunches and remember patience is a virtue.


	9. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and saw the sun beating down on me. I stretched in its warm light. The sun soaked rock underneath my back released its warmth into my stressed muscles. I hadn't realized how tense I was.

"Raven."

I turned and saw my mother standing beside the rock, or my mother from my first life. Jeesh, being reincarnated is so confusing sometimes. I sat up.

She frowned. "What are you doing?"

I frowned. "Um, sun bathing?" I gestured to the sun.

"I meant, what are doing at the House of Night?" She asked. "You shouldn't be anywhere near where your father has set up base."

I took a deep breath. I doubt things would turn out well if I snapped at my first mother.

"No one told me that and I was hurt and Zoey's group thought that it would be the best place to take me because of the ice storm." I said.

My mother took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I haven't explained things to you well."

"No, you haven't." I said coldly.

"You must understand, it's difficult for me to contact you in your dreams and sometimes I think I've told you things I meant to tell you, but evidently I didn't." She said softly.

Guilty swam in my stomach. Maybe I was a little harsh on her. I mean, she looked younger than me right now. She probably had no idea what she was doing either.

"You have extraordinary gifts and your father intends to use your gifts to achieve his goals." She said.

"I kinda got that vibe from him." I said.

She looked at me, her dark eyes extremely intense. "You and A-ya must leave as soon as possible."

"A-ya?" I asked. And then a lightblub went off in my head. "Oh, you mean Zoey."

She nodded. "With one of you at his side he would be difficult to defeat, but with both of you he would be unstoppable."

A shiver went down my spine. "But what's so special about me?" I didn't bother mentioning Zoey. The girl was obviously pretty special. "I'm just a silly little girl."

My mother opened her mouth to say something else, but she suddenly stopped and her image wavered.

"Mom?" I asked. What was happening? The entire dream space looked like it was buckling.

"You must escape the House of Night. The fate of the world depends on it."

Eesh, sure just drop a bunch of pressure onto a teenage girl, no problem. Nothing bad will happen, no not at all.

The world started dissolving. Was I waking up? Fear stabbed my stomach. Was I _dying?_

I bolted up right in the bed. Snap stared at me from the foot of the bed, her little fuzzy kitty body tense. I swear she breathed a heavy sigh of relief when I woke-up.

"_We have to leave." _She said.

"Yeah, I got that vibe." I swung my legs off the bed and tugged on my boots. I carefully stood up and looked at my leg like it was going to a trick or something. But even better than it doing tricks was the fact that it didn't hurt hardly at all.

_"You better hope we don't have to run, I don't think your leg would be too happy if you did that." _Snap said, or telepathed. I guess she's not really speaking.

I walked quickly to the door and grabbed the knob and turned it. I pressed against the door, but it stayed shut. I shoved my shoulder against. I could have sworn I had to push it open. I changed tactics and pulled it. It remained shut.

A horrible feeling engulfed me. I was locked in.

I rammed against it in panic and then kicked it, and yes I kicked it with my bad leg.

"Let me out!" I banged my fist against the door.

_"Stop Raven. You're just letting whoever is guarding you know that you're awake." _Snap hissed.

I collapsed on the floor suddenly dizzy. I couldn't breathe properly.

_"You're fine! Focus! We need to get out of here before your father gets here." _Snap said. She bit me on the hand.

"Ow!" I smacked her nose like I use to do her when she was younger to let her know biting was a no-no.

_"You have Zoey's cell number. Call her!" _She sounded a little bit peeved about getting smacked on the nose.

I stood up, my legs shaking, and I stumbled over to the trash can. My jeans were on top of the pile along with my Eeyore hat.

Okay, now it's war. _No _one throws away the Eeyore hat, no one.

I tugged it onto my head and dug into my pockets. I pulled out my cell. I stuck my hand down my bra and pulled out the piece of paper with Zoey's number. I tapped in her number and pressed the phone against my ear.

Snap sat by the door, ears turned toward it with eyes on me.

The dial tone hummed in my ear.

"Come on!" I said. "Pick up your phone Zoey." I went over to the door and turned the knob, you know, to make sure that it hadn't magically unlocked itself while I rescued Eeyore.

"Raven!"

I almost cried out with relief at her voice. Someone who could get me out of here! I felt almost giddy. Ugh, I need to make sure I don't get locked up in hospital rooms anymore.

"Zoey! I'm locked in the infirmary." I checked the door again. Nope, still locked. I kicked again. It stayed smugly in place. Arrogant piece of wood!

"I can swing by and get her out." Stark's muffled voice said.

"Raven, Darius told me you healed him."

My mouth went dry and I swallowed painfully.

"Aphrodite told me she thinks you're somehow related to Kalona."

My breath caught in my throat.

"_Tell her." _Snap hissed. _"You won't be able to keep this a secret much longer."_

"Raven, you should tell her." Stark said. I hate it when people gain up on me. It just wasn't fair.

"Tell me what?" She sounded like she didn't want to know.

Tears slid down my cheeks, I'm not sure why though. Dammit! I'm a girl! I can fucking cry whenever I want to!

"This isn't…I mean…" I took a deep breath. "I'm Kalona's daughter. Or I was a in a past life, but I died the night I was born, or murdered I guess." I blabbered on. "But I guess even in this life, I'm still his child."

I stopped, waiting for her to say something.

"You both have the same colored eyes." She muttered. "But why aren't you, you know, birdy?"

I bit my lip. "I can talk to animals, in my head, and my cat says that the beast that possesses my-the Raven Mockers-has manifested itself in my ability to communicate with animals." I rubbed my cheeks and sniffled. "I'm sure why I'm the only one, human looking." In between my shoulders blades suddenly throbbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I just couldn't come in terms with the fact that he's my dad." I said. "Or that I'm related to those Raven Mockers."

"I don't think I would have acted any differently." Zoey whispered.

I chewed my lip. Did she know she was the reincarnation of A-ya? Should I tell her?

"Listen, we're meeting in the stables. Stark's on his way to break you out."

I nodded. "All right."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye." I hung up feeling sort of empty, probably because I had been worrying so much about how they would react to me and now I've found out I was worrying about nothing.

_"I told you." _Snap said.

I stuck out my tongue at her. God, she could be so annoying sometimes and sad to say that I was probably stuck with her for life.

I groaned at the thought. She's only been talking, or telepathy-ing, at me for a couple days and she was already annoying the crap outta me. I guess that's why cats don't talk.

"Raven?" A muffled once terrifying rapist now okay guy voice asked.

"Who else would it be?" I asked. I picked up Snap and clutched her to my chest.

"Stand back."

I stood back.

There was a wooden bang and the door flew open, banging against the wall and making me jump. Stark was on the other side and was wearing a hat.

He grinned at me. "Nice hat."

I shook my head and Eeyore's floppy ears smacked my head. "It's better than yours."

Then I noticed something different about him. Blood red lines curled around his face and they looked a lot like arrows. I grabbed the brim and slid it up.

"Oh my God! You've-"

He clasped a hand around my mouth. "Sh. I'm pretty sure there are Raven Mockers hanging around here keeping an eye on you and it's probably not a good idea for them to pass along I've Changed." He whispered really softly.

I nodded. He took his hand off and hurried down the hall, away from the front entrance. I hurried after him.

"There's a staff type of entrance in the back. You can slip through that and walk to the stables without any problem." He said.

"Kay."

Stark opened the door of the staff entrance. "The stable is that big building right there." He pointed at a huge stable looking building.

"You mean the building with the fencing and cantering horses?" I asked sassily.

He sighed. "Yes. Now go!" He gave me a little push.

I quickly walked down the sidewalk, trying to not look like I was doing was I was trying to do. The pathway was clear of ice halfway to the stables, which meant I could focus on listening for wings instead of trying not to fall and bust my tiny butt.

I walked into the stabled and immediately felt safe. I don't know what it was about stables, but they were comforting. I heard a couple of females talking down the aisle.

I walked swiftly down the aisle and stopped when I spotted Zoey.

She turned and smiled at me. "Hey Raven. Nice hat."

"Thanks." I looked up at a vampyre with white hair, gray eyes, and a sapphire tattoo that looked like plunging horses.

"Lenobia this is Raven. Raven this is Professor Lenobia."

Lenobia's eyes widened when she looked me in the eye.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking and you're right." I mumbled. I set Snap on the stall wall.

"I thought Kalona's children were only Mockers." She said softly.

I shrugged. "I'm a freak."

"You are not freak." Zoey said.

"Yes I am. I'm the only daughter of a fallen Immortal. The rest of my siblings are half-bird, half-man mutants. And this isn't my first life." I said.

"You are different." Lenobia said sternly.

The mare Zoey was brushing turned her head to look at me. Her ears flickered and she whinnied softly. Lenobia looked at the mare.

"She's confused." I said. "She senses that I'm one of her, one of the herd, so she's confused by the fact I look like I'm human."

Lenobia blinked at me and Zoey stared at me like I just spoke Latin.

"I have powers. I can heal and I can communicate with animals." I said. I turned to Snap. "I thought you guys had to speak to me."

Snap shook her head. "_We can communicate with feelings as well."_

"You've been gifted generously." Lenobia said.

"But why? I'm just a child." I said.

"I ask myself that question every day." Zoey said.

"Hey guys!" Damian said shaking icy rain from his hair. Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, and Darius were close behind.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at me. "So?"

"So what?" I asked back not sure why she was angry with me.

"Hey I didn't notice this before, but now that I think about it," Damian started. "You have the same color eyes as-"

"Well-" Shaunee started.

"Shit." Erin finished.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm Kalona's child."

Darius looked sharply at me. "How?"

"I was born a hundred years ago or whenever Kalona first came to Earth." Great, I made him sound like an alien. "But I was killed the night I was born." I shrugged. "So, my mother, or my first mother, says that Nyx thought I deserved another chance at life since I didn't really get a chance in the first place."

"Huh?" The Twins asked.

"My mother from my first life, the one Kalona impregnated comes to me when I'm dreaming." I said. I stroked Snap's head. "And my uncle from that life came back as a raven."

Damian whistled. "I've read a lot about reincarnation, but it's different from actually being able to talk to someone who remembers."

I smiled at him. He was such a nice guy. "I don't remember anything. I died after I was born."

"Why?" Aphrodite asked sharply. I don't think she trusts me.

"My grandfather was afraid I would end up like my father or my brothers." I said.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Makes sense to me. I don't trust you."

"Enough." Zoey said. "Raven's never done anything to make us distrust her!"

"Then how did that Raven Mocker find us?" Aphrodite asked. "Why is it that she shows up the very night Kalona arises?"

"Because a fledgling friend of mine invited me." I said bristling. "I didn't know anything about Kalona until Zoey told everyone about him down in the tunnels. I didn't even know he was my father until my mother visited me and told me."

Snap hissed. _"Just because she didn't see Zoey getting hurt doesn't mean she should blame the event on you!"_

I stared straight at Aphrodite. "My cat thinks you trying to blame me for the Raven Mocker because you didn't see Zoey getting hurt."

She flinched.

"I'm not trying to diss your Goddess, but the future's to delicate for Her to send you a vision for every bump in the road." I said. "Who knows why that Raven Mocker showed up, it's not anybody's fault." And it really wasn't mine. I don't want anything to do with those creatures.

Darius took her hand and gave her a look. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm feeling pretty useless because I didn't see that accident."

"You're not useless." Zoey said. "Raven's right. Nyx can't tell us about everything."

Lenobia nodded. "We are not puppets of the Goddess."

"I have a bit of a concerning question," Shaunee said. "Your _cat _told you something?"

"I can communicate with animals." I said for the hundredth time today. Jeesh, maybe I should get a shirt or something. "So yes, my cat told me something."

"Cool, you're like Eliza Thornberry, only with better hair and teeth." Damian said.

"And I don't think I make animal sounds when I talk to them." I said stroking Snap's spine.

The Twins chuckled and Zoey and Lenobia smiled. Aphrodite and Darius were the only ones who looked at me with caution.

I hoped that there wouldn't be a reason for their distrust.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Umm, hello? Anybody there? I know I've been gone for a while, but I've got a new chapter for you all.

And sorry if anybody's offended by the fact that Aphrodite and Darius are sorta picking on Raven. I just figured they would be the most likely to be the ones uneasy about Raven being Kalona's kid.

As always, love you readers and reviewers! I 3 U!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, so yep, a new chapter. Enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Zoey has named the people mentioned in the poem." Lenobia announced. "And the place of power at which they need to join."

"Poem?" I asked.

"I forgot you were out when Kramisha gave me the poem." Zoey said.

I blinked. I had passed out? I thought I had just fallen asleep.

She handed me a piece of paper. I quickly read the poem.

"Oh." I understood what they meant by people.

"The place of power is the Benedictine Abbey." Zoey said. "I remembered that one of the reasons Sister Mary Angela wasn't totally shocked when I could invoke the elements was that she'd felt elemental power herself." Zoey laughed a bit. "I just thought she was just being crazy-eccentric-nun-lady."

"Well, in your defense, the nun is kinda different." Aphrodite said.

"She is also the Spirit the poem talks about." Zoey said.

"Wow you did figure it out!" Damian said. Was I the only one who thought he sounded a bit surprised? I mean, Zoey wasn't a genius, but she wasn't dumb either. "Who are the rest of the personifications?"

"Blood is Stevie Rae."

"She definitely likes it enough." Aphrodite said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're Humanity." Zoey said with a huge grin. I wonder if there was an inside joke I was missing out on.

"Great. Just great. Let me state right now for the record: I. Do. Not. Want. To. Get. Bit. Again. Ever."

"No problem. I don't think you'd taste very good." I said wrinkling my nose. The Twins gave me amused smiles. Even Darius cracked a grin, but I think he was smiling more at Aphrodite who had puffed up a bit at my statement.

"Earth is my grandma." Zoey said.

"Good thing your grandma is already at the abbey." Damian said.

"How about Night?" Shaunee asked.

"It's Zoey." Aphrodite and me said at the same time. I don't know how I knew this, but then I reasoned that Zoey was pretty important to the Greek personification of Night so it made sense she would be Night.

Zoey gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm Night."

"So we need to get to the Benedictine Abbey." Darius said.

"I think that's a bit of a duh statement." I said.

"And you need to get there quickly before Kalona and Neferet cause more damage to our people." Lenobia said ignoring my smart ass comment.

"Or begin a war with humans."

My back prickled. A war with humans? Neferet I could see launching an attack on humans. She was such a damn control freak/power hungry villain. But my father? Why did he want to conquer humans? I thought he just wanted to create a new world.

_"In his new world, only the ones he thinks deserves to live in it will live." _Snap said.

_"So he's creating this war to start his new world and determine who lives in it." _I thought back.

She nodded.

"She's becoming Queen Tsi Sgili, the first vampyre Tsi Sgili, and that's something we've never known before." Zoey said.

I blinked and scolded myself for not pay attention. I probably missed something important.

"Yeah. That's what I saw." And because I got distracted and talked my cat I didn't know exactly what she saw. "I also know the war starts right here in Tulsa."

My heart pounded with fear. But I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for my family and human friends.

"So the Council they want take over must be the council at this House of Night." Zoey said.

My stomach clenched. It still didn't seem right to me that they were going after this council. Maybe that was their plan right now, but that could all change very quickly.

"It stands to reason if we make Kalona and, hopefully, Neferet with him, flee Tulsa, then perhaps the war won't start." Darius said.

"I think they'll still try and start their war, but it just won't start here." I said.

"It is Neferet." Lenobia said in a scarily calm voice. "She is _the _impetus behind Kalona." I didn't know what impetus means, but I was guessing a driving force type of thing. "She has desire a war against the human for many years." She looked at Zoey. "You may have to kill her."

My initial response was yes! If she was killed then there would be no war, I doubted my father would still launch a war without Neferet impetus-ing him. But then my goodness kicked in and was appalled of killing someone, even someone as evil as Neferet. Part of me wanted her to piss whatever she was getting her power from and it gobble her up. It would have a nice bit of irony to it.

"No! We can't." Zoey said. "I cannot go there."

"Then we should get back on how to get you all out of here." Lenobia said smoothly.

"I could see if I can call up some animals to wreak havoc." I said.

"Between myself and you we could get the horses to rampage and distract the Raven Mockers while you escape." Lenobia said.

"But how are we going to get out?" Zoey asked. "We can't cloak the Hummer and the weather no helping at all. I couldn't even walk from the main building to the stables without almost breaking my butt. I had to use fire to melt some of the stupid ice. Not to mention Raven's leg probably won't let her walk all the way to the Benedictine Abbey."

Oh, that's why it was a lot easier to walk closer to the stables.

"Wait, what did you say about using the element fire to melt the ice?" Lenobia asked.

"I was sick of almost falling. So I focused some flame on the sidewalk. It melted the ice with no problem." Zoey explained.

I wish I could use the element of fire to do that.

"Do you think you could project flame specifically enough to melt the ice beneath a horse's hooves?" Lenobia asked.

"Probably." Shaunee said.

I turned sensing a presence. There were several horses standing at the door of their stables, craning their necks over the door with the nostrils flaring at my direction. But that wasn't what caught my attention. A midnight black mare had gotten out of her stall and was making her way towards me. I heard the others leave to go into Persephone's stall.

She blew into my face. I took her nose and rubbed her jaw.

"Hey girl. What's your name?"

She snorted, a little uneasy that she could understand me. _"Hecate."_

"Hello Hecate you pretty girl." I kissed her nose.

She blew air out of her nose and lipped my face. I giggled and kissed her nose.

"Raven?"

I turned and joined them at Persephone's stall. Hecate followed after me almost like a big dog.

Zoey's eyes were shining. "We have a plan."

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to winging it." I said. Hecate lipped my elbow. I stroked her chest which was the easiest thing for me to reach while facing forward.

"Lenobia and yourself are going to tell the horses to storm the campus while Anastasia creates a confusion spell. Then we are going to ride out of here." Zoey said almost excitedly.

"You'll be taking four horses rather than seven." Lenobia said.

_"I'm going with you." _Snap said stubbornly.

"You can't go with me." I said.

Snap leaped from the stall wall and landed on Hecate's back.

_"I'm going with you." _She repeated stubbornly.

"Can you ride a horse?" I asked her. "I can't carry you."

"What is it Raven?" Lenobia asked.

"Yeah, I think we're only catching half the conversation." Erin said.

"Snap wants to come."

_"I am coming."_

"It's too dangerous for you to come!" I argued.

_"And it's dangerous for you. You need someone to keep an eye on you." _Snap said.

"I can take care of myself." I said.

_"That's highly debatable."_

I opened my mouth to continue to argue, but Aphrodite interrupted me.

"Oh would you quite arguing with her! It's so annoying!" She said.

Damian giggled. "No offense, but you look kinda psycho talking to your cat. I know she talks back to you, but we only get half the conversation."

I smiled sheepishly. "One second." _"You can't ride bareback."_

Snap looked stumped.

"If your cat's determined to come then you can put her in my purse." Zoey said.

Snap hissed. _"I will _not _be carted around like one of those glorified rats with the big ears."_

I chuckled. "They're dogs."

_"Rats."_

"Snap won't be carted around in a bag like a mini dog." I told Zoey.

"Here." Lenobia came from the tack room and handed me a cloth back pack. I showed it to Snap.

"I'm pretty sure Hecate would appreciate you and your claws not riding bareback." I told her.

Grumbling Snap let me slip her into the bag. She peeked her head out of the top of the bag. I folded the flap down so she would be protected from the ice.

"Raven, will you need a bridle for Hecate?" Lenobia asked.

"I've never ridden a horse before." I said.

"Here." She cupped her hands. "I've already called Anastasia and Dragon and I would like to see your gift of communication work."

I frowned.

_"I think she wants to see if you can steer me with thoughts rather than words." _Hecate said. _"She's curious about your gift and how it compares to hers."_

"Oh." I said. "Um, Hecate, could you please bend down so I can get up on you?"

Hecate snorted. She got down onto her front legs and I swung myself onto her back.

"Interesting. Could you have her walk for a bit?" Lenobia pointed down the aisle.

I nodded. "Forward, Hecate."

Hecate snorted, but walked forward.

"Faster." I whispered.

She trotted faster.

_"Stop." _I thought.

Hecate skidded to a halt.

_"Turn."_

Hecate turned around.

_"Go back to Lenobia and stop."_

Hecate did as I told.

"Amazing." Lenobia said.

"I was a little surprised that she listened to me too. I guess because I've only ever talked to my cat and they don't listen very well."

_"We listen very well. We just don't do what you want us to do."_

I rolled my eyes.

"I meant your gift." Lenobia said. "You've been gifted generously."

I chewed my lip. A couple of days ago, I couldn't believe it was only two days ago and it might even be less than that, I was human or completely and a hundred human and know I find out that I'm only half-human and have a ton of gifts, some of them I probably haven't discovered yet. I was seriously starting to stress out!

Lenobia helped the others mount and we followed her to the rollaway doors that led out of the stables. She turned off the lights so we were sitting in the dark and not standing at the entrance like dark shadow creatures.

_"They're waiting for you all. I can smell them." _Snap hissed.

My heart pounded and I tangled my fingers in Hecate's mane.

_"You will be fine. I will not those creatures harm you." _Hecate said with steely promise.

"Your cue is that Anastasia will intensify the storm. Dragon will be at the front gate ready to cut down any Raven Mockers stationed there once he hears hooves. Raven, once Shaunee lights fire to the stall I want you to help me have the other horses to wreak havoc once they are free." I nodded. "I will tell Persephone when to go." Lenobia suddenly blinked. "Raven, do you think you could place a picture of the abbey into the horse's minds and where they need to go?"

I blinked. I had seen the abbey once before and I knew how to get to there from here.

"I can try." I said. I tried to remember what I could about the abbey. My parents brought there once for…something. It wasn't that far from here actually.

Lenobia nodded. She looked at Zoey. "Merry meet and merry part, and merry meet again, High Priestess." Then she fisted her hand over her heart and bowed to Zoey.

"Brightest blessings to you, Lenobia." She said. "Lenobia, please reconsider leaving here. If we don't get rid of Kalona, you and Dragon and Anastasia have to get underground-the tunnels under the depot, the abbey, or even the basement of one of the downtown buildings. That's really the only chance you have of being safe at all."

_Shit. _What would happen if we failed?

_"Bad things." _Snap said.

_"Thank you Miss Obvious."_

"But Priestess, you will succeed." And then she disappeared.

"Jeesh, she's stubborn." Shaunee said.

_"But you will succeed." _Hecate said echoing her horse mistress. _"Stubbornness has nothing to do with it."_

The element kids summoned their elements to wreak havoc around us to hide us from them. I sent out a mind wave, kinda of like radar, to pick up on any animals. The only sense I got was Lenobia's mares who poised for battle. Everyone else was curled up in their nice warm dens or napping with their fledgling/vampyre. Suddenly the storm increased and I really, really wanted to stay in the safe, warm stable and take a nice nap in the straw.

Of course, I wasn't getting any one of those things I wanted.

Shaunee threw a ball of fire into the stall filled with straw. Hecate jerked.

"You're okay." I petted her neck. Her nostrils flared when Shaunee and Zoey sent heat to her horseshoes. "We're okay." Snap suddenly buried herself into the bag.

"Hold on! Here we go!" Zoey suddenly shouted. I curled my fingers into Hecate's mane and squeezed her tightly with my thighs. Persephone lunged forward and the other horses lunged after her.

We galloped side-by-side through the corral and out of the gate. I focused on the Benedictine Abbey that was a right and another right or roughly from here.

Hecate snorted seeing the picture in my mind. I watched as steam rose from Hecate's hooves and the ice melt away.

"Oh Goddess! Look!" Damien cried. He pointed over at a man fighting three Raven Mockers. He was kinda scary the way he was spinning around and lashing out with his sword. The Raven Mockers heard us and turned. Snap hissed over my shoulder and Hecate's ears drew back.

The guy, who I realized was probably Dragon, stabbed one of them instantly causing them to whirl back around at him.

"Go! And may Nyx bless you!" He shouted when we tore past him.

_"See nothing to worry about." _Hecate said.

I rolled my eyes. And I thought cats were annoying. I was starting to think there was a reason people can't understand animals.

At the Twenty-first street light Hecate turned right without any direction from me. She thundered down the street, jumping over falling power lines and tree limbs like they weren't there. In my head I was trying to remember a Two Steps from Hell song that would fit this. Probably To Glory.

My back prickled and I knew the Raven Mockers were after us before they started screaming at us.

"Darius! Raven Mockers!" Zoey shouted.

I turned and saw multiple small shapes flying at the Raven Mockers.

"No don't!" I shouted at the birds. Evidently, not everyone was napping in their nice warm dens.

They shrieked and began pecking and clawing at the Raven Mockers. The Raven Mockers screamed at them and began swiping at them with their talons.

"Raven! Tell the those damn birds to beat it!" Aphrodite said.

I saw Darius raise a scary looking gun and point it at the Raven Mockers.

_"MOVE!"_

The birds immediately flew away and Darius let out a few bullets. The Raven Mockers shrieked and fell to the ground. The birds swarmed over our heads.

"Raven! If any of those birds poop on us I'm going to kill you!" Aphrodite screamed.

_"Please tell the blonde girl we are perfectly civilized birds."_

I almost cried with relief at the sound of my uncle's voice, or thoughts. Oh god telepathy-ing is so confusing.

"That's it! That's the abbey!" Zoey said. She turned right and I mind nudged Hecate to follow her. We plunged into an embankment and I was scared Hecate was going to break something. I mean people throw all kinds of things in ditches and the line of trees we ran into wasn't helping my nerves at all.

Finally we saw light.

_"Stop." _I told all the horses when we got close enough the brick building.

"Hello, child, I heard you were coming." A nun said. Zoey hoped off her horse and ran up and hugged her.

The birds that came to help us roosted on the roof of the abbey. A raven perched on my shoulder.

_"Hi!"_

_ "Glad to see you've kept out of trouble." _My uncle said.

Snap began wriggling in the bag.

_"We're here now. LET ME OUT!"_

I slung off the bag and let Snap out. She shook herself and hissed at line of tree we had just sprang out of. Raven Mockers were landing on the trees and mocking us, their eyes glowing red like demons.

"Well, hell." Zoey said.

"Language." The nun said.

"Fudge nuggets." I supplied.

The birds began shrieking at the Raven Mockers and puffing up trying to look scary.

"I don't think any of them are going to get anywhere near us." I said.

"That's good." Zoey said. She looked at me funny. "Raven, never mind."

"What?"

"Why do you have a raven on your shoulder?" Erin asked.

"He's sorta my uncle reincarnated." I said.

Everyone's mouths dropped except Darius's and the nun's.

"He's here to keep an eye on me for my mom, but he didn't think he deserved to back as a human." I explained quickly.

"Hey, I hear y'all need some help out here."

We all turned and saw most of the red fledglings, the red vampyre, and Erik walk out of the abbey and fill the empty spaces between us.

The big fledgling, Johnny B I think, looked up at the birds on the roof. "What's with all the birds?"

I raised my head sheepishly. "I can communicate with animals and they sensed I needed help and followed us."

The red fledglings blinked. "We'll explain later." Zoey said. "Right now I need Sister Mary Angela and Stevie Rae."

"And me." Aphrodite said.

"Raven," Zoey turned to me. "We need my grandma, do you think you can heal her enough so it's easier for her to come out here?"

"Of course." I said trying to ignore the very strange looks the people who weren't in the stables for the big reveal were giving me.

"Kramisha, child, could you show Raven to Zoey's grandmother?" Sister Mary Angela said.

"Yes, ma'am." I followed after her.

"How can you heal?" She asked.

"I'm Kalona's reincarnated daughter." I said. Snap was padding beside me and my uncle was still perched on my shoulder.

Kramisha stopped and stared at me. "You has his eyes."

"Yep." I sighed.

Kramisha showed me through the abbey into the infirmary. An elderly woman was lying on a hospital bed. She might have been napping before we came in here, but her eyes were open. She had a bandage around her head, a cast on her arm, and stiches criss crossing her face.

"Hello Kramisha, who is your friend?" She asked.

"Grandma Redbird, this is Raven. She's a healer." Kramisha said.

Grandma Redbird smiled, but her brown eyes looked calculating. I didn't have a red or blue crescent on my forehead.

_"Relax, she is wise." _My uncle said. _"She keeps in touch with her heritage."_

"Hi." I said waving a bit. "I've actually never done some major healing so I probably won't be able to completely fix you, but it should be enough so you can help Zoey."

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and approached her bed side. Snap hopped up onto the bed.

_"Relax. It will come natural to you." _She assured me.

"Can I see your hands?" I held mine out. Grandma Redbird lifted her hands and pressed her palms against mine. I laced my fingers with hers.

A soft golden glow spread over our joined hands. I watched as tendrils spread out and wound around Grandma Redbird's arms. She sighed.

"It feels amazingly warm." She said.

I felt myself sort of slip into her body. I could see her damaged brain in my mind's eye. My soft gold glow wrapped around it and healed it. I skipped over to her arm and the glow filled the crack in her arm.

_"Raven!"_

I jerked out. I slid out of Grandma Redbird's grip.

She looked worried at me. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I just got a little caught up in my healing." I chewed my lip. That hadn't happened when I healed Darius.

"Help me move her into her wheelchair." Kramisha said.

We each took one of her arms and hoisted her into a wheelchair.

"I feel really fine." Grandma Redbird protested. "Almost…giddy."

"Nice going, reincarnated girl." Kramisha said.

"It's not my fault." I felt my head throb like the beginning of a headache and my leg was beginning to feel stiff.

We walked back down the hall back to the outside. My skin began to prickle. I knew he was here. Him, and her.

"Move it!" Kramisha snapped at some kids in our way of Zoey and her element group. A silver light surrounded them, it looked almost like a luminescent spider web. I was almost afraid it would bounce Grandma Redbird to keep her from entering. But she passed through the circle like nothing was there.

I watched, sorta of nervous I mean, what if my healing actually made her worse, as Grandma Redbird stood up. She took two short steps toward the Raven Mockers. Her eyes were on them rather than my father and that bitchy High Priestess.

"Oh, sons of my mothers' mothers!" She cried. "What have you allowed him to make you become? Do you not feel your mothers' blood? Can you not imagine their hearts breaking for you?"

I almost wish their mothers could manifest themselves like mine could. I doubted any of them hated their sons. My mother proved that a mother's love will never die.

The Raven Mockers looked away, uneasy while some stared at Grandma Redbird with the scary red light in their eyes dying. Maybe there was hope for them. After all, I doubted if I had lived that I would be any different than they are now. I would just look different.

"Be silent, _Ani Yunwiya_!" Kalona shouted.

_"What does Ani Yunwiya mean?" _I asked my uncle.

_"It's the ancient name of the Cherokee." _He whispered.

I mouthed Oh.

"I see you Old One. Will you never learn? Must women, once again, come together to defeat you?" She sounded amazingly strong. If I was my father, and especially if I was Neferet, I would be running in the other direction with my tail between my legs.

"Not this time, Ghigua. You will not find me so easy to trap this time." Kalona said dangerously.

_"What does Ghigua mean?" _I asked again.

_"It is name for a powerful Wise Woman." _My uncle said. I was wondering if my constant questioning was eventually going to drive him nuts.

"Perhaps this time we will wait for you trap yourself, like you did before."

"But this A-ya is different. Her soul calls to me from her dreams. It won't be long before her waking body calls me, too, and then I shall possess her."

My skin prickled and I bared my teeth. I hated people like this, who thought they could own people.

"No." Zoey said, sounding borderline pissed off. "Thinking you can possess me, like I'm a piece of property, is your first mistake. My soul is drawn to you. But like you said, I'm different A-ya. I have free will, and my will is _not _to give myself to the darkness. So here's the deal: Leave now. Take Neferet and the Raven Mockers and go someplace far away where you can live in peace and not hurt anyone else."

"Do you wish I take my daughter as well?" He said slyly, shifting his gaze over to me. All of the people who did not know Raven was Kalona's only baby girl looked at me shocked.

"Not if she doesn't want to." Zoey said.

"And I don't." I said. "My home and family is here."

"And what will happen if we do not leave?" Kalona asked shifting his attention back to Zoey.

"I will, as my human consort put it, kick your butt out of here." Zoey said.

He smiled amused. "A-ya, I do not believe I will leave this place. I find I like Tulsa very much."

"Remember you brought this on yourself." Zoey said. "The poem says: Joined not to conquer, instead to overcome. I'm Night. I've led you to Spirit." She joined hands with Sister Mary Angela. "Stevie Rae is Blood and she bounded to Humanity." Stevie Rae took the nun's hand and Aphrodite took Stevie Rae's other hand.

"What are they doing?" Neferet said walking towards us.

"Getting ready to kick your evil ass." I spat. My uncle croaked and it was echoed by a cat hiss, horses whinnying, and shrieks of the birds on the roof. Neferet stopped and looked at me with caution and anger.

"And Earth completes."

"Do not let the Ghigua join them!" Kalona shouted. The Raven Mockers stirred. Hecate and Persephone flanked me with Hope and Destiny flanking them, waiting for my signal to attack. I sensed the birds half-unfurling my wings ready to attack as well.

"Stark! Kill her!" Neferet commanded.

"Not A-ya! Kill the old Ghigua!" Kalona ordered.

"Kill Zoey."

At that I flicked my wrist and the birds flew off the roof and went at Neferet, but not before I saw the tar like darkness slither from her over to Stark.

A big falcon shrieked and dove at Neferet. Talons scored across her head and ripped out hair.

"You useless animal!" She screamed. I saw her fling out her wrist. Darkness slithered from her hand and struck my falcon.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed.

"By the power with which I awakened you, I command you hit the mark. Shoot Zoey through her heart!" She turned from Stark as another one of my birds poised to attack her. She lifted up her arm-

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I screamed. A small ball of dark energy hurtled at Neferet and hit her right in the chest. She stumbled back and fell onto her butt. I watched as my feathery darkness went after Neferet's tar darkness and absorbed it before it disappeared back into the shadows.

At that moment Zoey had hurtled a ball of elemental energy at an arrow that was streaking toward Stark. The arrow blasted into a flash of light and Stark was thrown back and was crumpled on the ground.

"You damn half-breed!" Neferet screamed at me getting up. She turned and saw Stark and then looked at Zoey. "You bitch whelp! Neither of you will stop this!"

"And Earth completes." This time Grandma Redbird joined hands with her granddaughter.

_"Get out of there!" _I screamed at them. My birds vacated, even the wounded falcon was able to get up into the air. It fell and thankfully landed in my arms.

"You were so brave." I muttered. A gold glow surrounded him. He chirped and hopped onto my other shoulder.

"Do not curse them." Sister Mary Angela said. "He is all too familiar with darkness and anger and curses."

"A blessing." Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, people who are filled with hate don't know how to handle love." Aphrodite said.

But was Kalona filled entirely with hate? Neferet was too far gone, but was there hope for my father?

"Bless him, Grandma. We'll join you." Zoey said.

"Kalona, my _u-do." _I was going out on a limb and guessing that u-do meant brother. "This is my blessing to you. May the warm winds of heaven blow softly on your home…"

The five in the circle repeated her.

"And the Great Spirit bless all who enter there…"

I recited with her. Deep in my soul, the spirit he helped bring into this world touched my voice and I hoped he could hear his daughter blessing him.

"May your moccasins make happy tracks in many snows…"

This time the prayer was echoed by everyone, even the Benedictine nuns. But what really surprised me was the voices of all my animals rising to the point I wondered if anyone besides me could hear them.

"And may the rainbow always touch your shoulder…"

Kalona let out an agonized cry. My tongue curled back on itself. I hated causing him this much agony, but I knew that some pain was needed for people to heal and to change. I just prayed that he would change.

"Why, A-ya?" He cried out.

"Because I choose love."

A blinding light whipped around the five personified peoples and then hurtled toward Kalona and Neferet. It curled around them like a lasso. Kalona stumbled back with a horrible cry. Neferet clung to him like she thought he could protect her. The darkness that once pulsed around her untamed was now quivering and twitched like it was in agony.

He unfurled his wings and took Neferet in his arms. The light tightened around them and then snapped up hurling them up into the clouds. The Raven Mockers screamed and took off after them.

Then, he was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Woot! I think this chapter is my favorite. We get to see a lot of Raven's powers! Woot! Go Raven, go Raven! And Falcon! Go Falcon!

Anywhere, sorry you guys had to wait so long for a new chapter. Please don't be mad! :( And I've notice some comments about me using a lot of dialogue from HoN. Not that I'm mad at you guys, I just want to apologize for my laziness. Yep, I'm lazy and don't really feel like making my own dialogue for them. So sorry and if it really bugs you then you should probably find a new fanfic to read.

So, cheers and happy tears to those who are still reading a reviewing! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long. College is rather exciting so I was kinda of distracted. But I'll try and do regular updates. I'm not making much promise though.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It felt almost too easy. Honestly, that was it? I get that it was a big display of magical goddess-well, magic, but I was expecting some huge battle with bloodshed and gore.

"_Don't wish for something like that." _Snap scolded.

"_I'm not wishing for it. I just thought something bigger was going to happen." _I said. I honestly was expecting something out of Narnia, especially with my animal communicating gift.

"Raven?" Zoey called out. "Could you help Stark?"

He looked really pale and sort of zombie-ish with a huge shiny burn on his chest.

"I'm so abused." I mumbled.

My uncle ruffled his feathers. _"You don't have to help him. Zoey would understand. You've already healed her grandmother."_

"_I'm fine." _I said. I walked over toward them with Hecate and the other horses trotting behind me. Darius was supporting Stark who had already fallen once and looked ready to pass out again.

Oh boy.

"Raven doesn't have to help me. She's already healed your grandma." Stark's voice sounded really scratchy like he had a sore throat.

"I'm fine." I said. "I'll just probably sleep really really good tonight." I probably needed a really good coma sleep after all the scary crap I've been through. Actually, I just needed a vacation to some relaxing warm paradise. I do like snow, but I've had enough of this ice no matter how pretty and sparkling it made everything.

I chewed my lip. The burn had been caused by Zoey magically blasting an arrow. It just now kinda of occurred to me that this wasn't a 'natural' wound. What if it was harder or even different for me to heal him? What would happen to me if I overdid it?

"_Oh would you stop worrying!" _Hecate thumped my back with her nose and she snorted in irritation. _"Don't fuss over things you don't know. You'll never have any rest."_

"_Well this is kinda of important! What if I die?"_

"_You won't die." _Snap said.

"Uh, Raven?"

I blinked and looked at them. I had probably been standing there like a statue with a glazed expression on my face or maybe my face was making weird expressions while I argued with Hecate and Snap.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was arguing with my cat."

"I think I'm beginning to tell when you're talking to animals in your head." Zoey said. "Your eyes sorta glow."

I blinked. My eyes glowed?

"Hello animal girl." Aphrodite said. "Are you going to heal crispy critter over here or not?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Patience is a virtue."

"Aphordite and virtue?" Shaunee asked.

"Doesn't sound right in the same sentence, Twin." Erin said.

Aphrodite's blue eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to say something, but something feathery landed on her shoulder. She let a high pitched scream and began smacking at the falcon that landed on her shoulder.

"It's just a falcon." I said. I offered my arm and it flew over to perch on it. The other flacon squawked at the new falcon.

"OH MY GOD!" She glared at my new arm decoration. "I swear to God if any of your disease infested animals land on my shoulder again-"

All my animals turned toward her and there was a silent threat daring her to finish her sentence. The good thing was that she shut up.

"Raven could you please heal Stark?" Darius asked breaking the tension.

"Yep." I said.

He gave me a soft look. "If you think-"

"I'm good." I said. "I think." I muttered quietly. I took a deep breath. "Can I see your hands?"

Stark stretched out his arms and I took his hands. I took a deep breath. When I exhaled the gold light appeared around my hands and curled around up his wrists.

He jerked. Zoey's eyes lit up with worry. "It's…warm."

I don't know why she's so worried. The light actually looked more like flames and I'm healing him, how could that hurt?

I felt a tug on my body and then I slipped out of my body and skipped into his body. I could see the skin burned away in the shape of an arrow. My little gold fire licked at the edges and stopped the bleeding and burning of his skin.

My gold fire stopped and…the weird thing was it was like it was waiting for my command. And here I thought I was getting tugged around by it, but it actually was under my command. Who would of thunk it.

"_Um, could you give him some strength?"_

Bad idea. The gold fire flared out of control and filled the image of his body in my mind's eye.

"Raven!"

I couldn't tell if someone telepathied this or said it. My mind was whirling. His body disappeared and the gold flames flickered out and were replaced with darkness.

"Raven?"

I blinked. I was on the ground and everyone was standing around me, staring down at me.

I collapsed? Again?

"Why are you all staring at me?" I said. Hecate pressed through the circle and nuzzled my shoulder. My uncle and the two falcons were circling around up in the sky while Snap stood on my chest.

"You collapsed you dork." Aphrodite said.

"I can tell that." I muttered. I patted Hecate's nose and started to get up. The world swirled dangerously and I felt myself trying to topple back over.

Darius grabbed me before I fell.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I said. I was blinded by darkness. I blinked and suddenly realized Darius was carrying me. Again. "I said I was _fine._" I wriggled and tried to slip down.

"You need to go to the infirmary." Darius said firmly.

"I. Am. Fine." I said. Didn't he get the hint? I was fine! Why wouldn't he put me _down_?

My stomach grumbled.

"_You need to eat before you bite someone's head, literally." _Snap said.

"I'm fine." I said yet again. Honestly, take the hint Darius! I'm _hungry. _"I think I just need something to eat. I haven't eaten since…" When was the last time I ate?

One of the nuns, the one who personified Spirit spoke up. "The kitchen's on the first floor. You can help yourself to anything you want in there, Raven dear."

I love people who say dear after a name, it's so cute. Of course if I wasn't so food deprived I would smile nicely at her, but I was Grumpy right now and I was seriously prepared to slaughter everyone here to get food.

"So put me down so I can get food." I almost hissed.

He set me down. Hecate nosed me.

"You guys should go find shelter or something."

Hecate snorted.

"Go. I'll stop by after I eat." I said. I was making myself sick by continuing to wait for some kind of nourishment and if I didn't get food soon I was going to massacre everyone here and eat their hearts. Man, I'm so gross when I'm hungry.

Hecate snorted. "_If you don't come out soon then I'll come after you." _She particularly threatened.

I patted her nose. "I'll come out." I looked at the birds still perched on the roof. "You guys can go home now. Thanks for helping." I said.

The birds chirped and flew up. My uncle flapped over and perched on Hecate's back. I kinda figured he would stay put.

I walked into the abbey with Snap at my heels, honestly did this cat have a life outside of mine? I wasn't gawking at the old fashioned building with its nice stone walls and warm atmosphere, nope I was on the hunt for food and nothing else mattered. Even if the world was burning around me, I still would be looking for this kitchen.

It was really easy to find. What surprised me that there wasn't anyone in here. I looked over at some shiny, silver cooking appliances and saw that it was somewhere around early morning.

Well, that explained the lack of hungry people.

I opened some cabinets and the fridges. I was able to find some bread, and lunch meat, and cheese, and (oh sweet Jesus) some sour cream and onion Pringles. I grabbed a paper towel and fixed me a sandwich with Snap watching me closely. I tore off a bit of meat for her and dropped it at her front paws. She gave me a hot look at the fact I was expecting her to it off the floor, but her hunger outweighed her pride.

I took my sandwich and chips, and I also found some juice, and sat down at an old wooden table.

Snap didn't talk to me until I finished my sandwich. My stomach stretched out comfortably and my headache disappeared.

I sighed. I really, really didn't want to go out and check on the horses. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep this day off.

"_You made a promise Raven." _ Snap said. _"And those horses and your uncle won't get a wink of sleep until they see that you're well."_

"Can't you just tell them I'm fine?" I asked her.

She tapped her tail in an impatient rhythm.

I sighed and picked her up. She was worse than my mother. Speaking of which, I hadn't heard from either of my parents since I had disappeared days ago. Even though the power's been out they would have contacted me somehow. As soon as the ice storm started they would have texted me or called me and demanded/threatened me with eternal grounding to come home. I know those tunnels get crappy reception, but then I should have had a ton of text messages on my phone and I would have seen them when I called Zoey to come bust me out.

"_Again stop worrying." _Snap said.

"_But they've should have contacted me in some way." _I needed to go home, what if something happened to them? I needed to tell Zoey and her group that I had to go home tomorrow as soon as possible. I couldn't take all this worrying and wondering anymore.

"_Which is why you should hurry up and show the horses you're okay." _Snap said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. Honestly, did she always have to have the last word?

I walked back outside. Everyone had disappeared and I seemed to be the only one out and about. I didn't blame them, even though the ice storm had blown over, it was still pretty cold out. An icy wind cut through me. I shivered and pulled Eeyore down further on my head. Snap hopped up into my arms and buried herself into my arms.

I searched with my mind, and like an invisible thread, Hecate's and the other horses' thoughts drew me toward them like a fish with a lure, or maybe a kitten with a string. It's a cuter description.

I pushed open the door to the greenhouse. Hecate snorted as a greeting.

The greenhouse was warm and filled with a heck of a lot of green. It was hard to believe that outside was an icy wonderland. The houses where tied up in a corner with a bucket of water set within each of their reaches.

Hecate nosed me when I came up. Her warm breath caressed me as I stroked her nose and scratched her neck.

"See I'm fine." I told her. I yawned. My head almost split in half it was so large. "Can I sleep now?"

She lipped my face. _"You're such a cheeky little thing, Herd Sister."_

I rubbed her nose and kissed her forehead.

"Raven?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, she had come up behind me so softly and without warning.

"Jeez, warn me why dotcha ya?" I said. I stopped and stared at her when I saw a weird expression in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She chewed her lip. Snap perched herself on my shoulder and stared at Stevie Rae with unwavering gaze.

"I need your help with something." She said really fast in one breath.

I blinked. "Okay." For some reason my sleepiness disappeared.

She took a deep breath and then ran her hand through her blonde curls. "I need you-I need you to help me heal a Raven Mocker."

My stomach dropped. "Take me to him." I ordered before I could even process what was going on.

She swallowed and nodded. "Well, come on." I followed her back outside and toward a shed connected to the greenhouse.

"_Do you know what you're doing?" _Snap asked.

"_No." _ I said and I meant it. Why was I prepared to heal a Raven Mocker?

She pushed the door open. I saw him, crumpled on the floor. My heart tightened with pity. I really wanted to kneel at his side and heal him. But caution held me back. He probably would attack me if I surprised him. Stevie Rae stood beside me chewing her lip.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." She said suddenly.

His eyes opened. His bright red eyes glowed despite the brokenness of his body. His eyes looked at me and then flickered over to Stevie Rae.

"Finish it…" He said.

I looked over at Stevie Rae and noticed her face had softened.

"Look, I know you're hurt and all, so you're not thinkin' right, but if I was gonna kill you I definitely wouldn't have dragged you in here or brought Ray here to heal you."

His eyes flickered back to me. I recognized his eyes.

"Hello Rephaim." I said pleasantly.

"Raven." He said. His voice was really weak, I felt really sad and I was scared for him. Why if he died?

Snap grumbled and hopped down. _"This is stupid Raven. You're going to over exert yourself."_

"_I'll be fine." _I thought stubbornly.

"Leave Raven, allow the Red One to kill me." Rephaim said.

"I'm not going to kill you." Stevie Rae. She sounded almost angry.

"And you really think I would let her?" I said just as angry. "Come on Rephaim, we're siblings. I couldn't let someone kill my brother." OMG, did I just say that?

His eyes stopped with the scary red glow and softened. I thought for a second he might cry.

"I've brought some water and stuff to bandage him, Ray." Stevie Rae said breaking the intense atmosphere.

I nodded. I was glad. I don't think I had enough energy to complete heal him. "I don't have enough energy to heal him. I can ease the pain while you bandage him up." I said.

Stevie Rae looked at him. "I'm not really cool with either of us coming over there by you unless you give us your word you won't try anything I'm not going to like."

"I cannot move." He said.

"Does that mean I have your word you won't bite me or Ray or do anything else that's not very nice?"

I resisted rolling my eyes. He couldn't move and I don't think he's stupid enough to bite the hand that's healing him.

"Yesss." He hissed. He was pissed too.

I walked over and knelt down by him. He watched me carefully. I looked back at Stevie Rae. She walked over and put the bucket of water, dipper, and towels down beside us. Wrapped in the towels was a bunch of moss. I knew that was a good idea.

"Water." He croaked.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Stevie Rae said. She sounded awkward and uneasy. She dipped the dipper into the bucket of water. What surprised me was how she carefully lifted Rephaim by his shoulders to help him drink.

When he was done Stevie Rae looked at me. I took a deep breath. "Okay." I put my hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. The gold fire appeared. It curled lazily down my arms and wrapped around him. He sighed and went a little limp.

"Here Stevie Rae." I mumbled. I told my healing powers just to ease his pain, but it felt like it was straining against my hold. It knew he was grievously wounded and it wanted to desperately heal him. I wanted to heal him too, but I knew it was beyond my limits to do so.

She worked quickly talking the whole time to distract Rephaim, I guess or to distract herself from the fact she was helping something that had just recently chased after us with the intent to kill most of us.

"_Raven." _Snap said in warning.

I felt it too. The effort of keeping my power from running rampant and healing Rephaim completely was putting a severe strain on my mind. My vision began blurring.

"_Stop Raven." _She hadn't made one move toward Rephaim since we started taking care of him, but now she stood up and stepped towards us.

Rephaim's gaze flickered to Snap's and then to me.

"Stop Raven." He said in a clear voice.

Then, it broke through. The gold fire raced through his body encouraging his body to heal. I felt myself slipping away.

"Raven!" Three voices shouted my name and then I was gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

XP surprisingly this chapter was kinda hard to write. So you guys better be happy or no more good life points for you from me ever! Muahahahahahahaha!

So since you read this, please review. I'll try to get a new chapter for you guys as soon as I can.

Peace and Love!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **reviewers make me so happy! XD

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I felt like I was floating. I couldn't see anything.

"_It would help if you opened your eyes."_

I opened my eyes.

I gasped. It was so pretty, and so not real.

The grass was pure silver and waved softly in a gentle wind. But there wasn't a moon in the sky, only a massive expanse of pure white stars in a violet sky. The trees had dark blue bark and the leaves glittered like they themselves had been brushed with star fire.

What I didn't understand was in a small pond, which was created by a small waterfall, was the reflection of a huge fat moon.

Was I in a dream?

"_The realms of the Otherworld can sometimes be a reflection of one's dreams."_

I whipped my head around, ready to fight this strange intruder. A woman stepped from the shadows.

I blinked. Around her shadows writhed like a dark halo, spreading from her raven black robe. I blinked again thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me.

She walked over and fanned her robe out before sitting beside me. The hood was up, but she tilted her head in way that I could see her face clearly.

Her face was pale white and her eyes and hair were black like onyx. She had a vampyre tattoo on her forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She gave me a nice smile. _"No one important."_

I couldn't tell if she was talking out aloud or in my mind.

Her smile disappeared and she waved her hand. The shadows curled toward me. They were feathery and soft and I felt strength flowing into my body.

"_You should be more careful young one." _ She said. _"Your gift of healing is not meant to kill you."_

I looked up at her, suddenly afraid. "I'm not dead, am I?" Oh crap, I had to be. This place was so beautiful, it had to be my version of heaven.

She looked at me with a soft expression. _"No, but you came very close. If I hadn't intervened you could have seriously injured your spirit."_

I shuddered. The shadows curled around me with soothing warmth and comfort.

She looked at me sternly. _"You must learn that you will not be able to save everyone and that sometimes you're gift will be required to help ease the pain so they can cross over to the next world."_

My spine tingled and I felt like an inkling of a premonition just fluttered through me.

I looked at her, studying her. "Are you Nyx?" Who else could she be?

She shook her head. _"Only one of her devoted Priestesses."_

I blinked. She obviously just controlled darkness and the last Nyx Priestess I met was as evil as…evil.

She tilted her head like she was listening to someone. _"You should go back now. I know your friends are really worried about you." _The shadows whisked away and curled back around her.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name!" I shouted.

She just gave me a mysterious smile and then she vanished into the shadows.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Raven! Raven!"

I opened my eyes and the blackness creeped away from my eyes and the shed came back into focus. Stevie Rae's wide blue eyes where suddenly in front of me. My cheek was pressed against the wooden floor.

Great, I fainted, AGAIN! If I was half-immortal shouldn't fainting become less likely rather than an almost daily occurrence?

"I'm fine." I said. I tried to get up. My arms shook violently, but I was able to sit up and lean against the wall. Rephaim looked at me with wide eyed concern. "Are you fine?"

"I will heal fine." He said. The white pieces of towel stood out against his black feathers. He looked pretty okay, a bit tired, but that's probably a good thing. At least he'll sleep and help out what my healing power had already done.

"I swear Ray, what are we going to do with you." Stevie Rae scolded. She offered me a dipper filled with water. Snap wound around my ankles. She didn't need to say anything, I could feel her worry like it was tangible in the air.

"I'm fine." That mysterious Priestess's darkness had strengthened me, at least enough that I can get to my room. I pressed my hands against the wall to help me up. "Where am I sleeping anyway?"

Stevie Rae blinked at me in disbelief.

I sighed. "I'm just tired, I need to sleep." I needed to think about that meeting in that meadow of night. Who was that woman? If she was Nyx I'm sure she would have told me rather than being all mysterious. Stupid mysterious woman.

Oh my God! She was acting like my uncle when I first met him! Honestly can't anyone just come right out and tell me who they are! Dear Lord.

"Well come on then." Stevie Rae said opening the door to the shed. I glanced back at Rephaim.

"You're sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Go Raven." He said grumpily like he wasn't use to having someone fuss over him. With a shock I realized someone probably never did.

Snap padded out in front of me. I followed her into the abbey. Stevie Rae walked beside me.

"I know this is stupid, but you're not going to tell anyone about Rephaim are you?

I shook my head. "I have the feeling I'm going to get a lot of suspicion because of the whole I'm a reincarnation of his baby girl." A thought just occurred to me. I might not even be half-immortal because he wasn't my father this time. Sigh, reincarnation is probably one of the most confusing things ever.

Stevie Rae paused at a set of stairs. "You're up with Zoey and Aphrodite in Room 13." Stevie Rae said. "I'm going to head downstairs."

"Okay." My skull almost cracked with a yawn. I picked up Snap. "Night."

"Night." She mumbled.

I started up the stairs. I felt like I was sleep walking because I was in such a daze. I wonder what the nuns would say if I just collapsed on the stairs?

"What the hell's happened to you?"

I frowned. Was someone in trouble? I skipped up the stairs at double pace, why I don't know because I'm a zombie and couldn't possibly help anyone if they were trouble.

"You used to be so sweet. Now you're a freak."

I stopped and my mouth dropped. It was Erik and he sounded like a frickin' dick.

"And I'm sick of you cheating on me with everyone who has a dick. You should be with Stark and Heath and Kalona. They're what you deserve!"

The door to the stairwell opened up and a pissed off butthead came down the stairwell. I really thought about tripping him. Snap hissed at him.

I made my way up and to door 13.

Well I guess I had a black cat so she would cancel the bad luck of the number 13, or that's the theory.

I pushed the door open. Aphrodite and Zoey both looked at me.

"You look horrible Raven." Zoey said.

"I feel terrible." I mumbled. I shed my coat and my hat and tossed the by one of the beds. I took off my shoes and collapsed on the bed.

"There's a night gown on the bed."

"Don't care." I mumbled. The last thing I remembered before sleep swallowed me was Snap curling up beside me.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Mom?" I called out.

I was back in the meadow where I always saw my mother. But she wasn't there. Terrified I remembered that the last time I saw her the dream had shattered. What if something happened to her?

"_Do not fear for your mother Raven." _A pleasant voice said.

I turned. She wasn't the mysterious woman. She had dark hair, but it shimmered with purple and blue highlights. Her eyes were a bright silver.

I sighed. "I hate to be rude especially since I just met you, but people keep showing up in my dreams and don't introduce themselves even after I ask them. So, can you please tell me who you are?"

She smiled. She looked like a child. "_I have many names, but in this time I am known as Nyx."_

My jaw dropped. What the hell where you supposed to do when you meet a Goddess? Curtsey? Bow? Do that weird fist over heart thing vampyres do?

She smiled warmly. _"You have great power Raven."_

I blinked. "I know that I can heal…"

"_I mean another power, one you've used for the first time tonight to banish the tentacles of tainted Darkness."_

I blinked again. I remembered the ball of dark energy I had flung at Neferet's darkness when she tried to harm my animals.

I suddenly felt appalled. I used darkness. But I didn't feel evil.

Nyx frowned like she could hear my thoughts. _"What makes you think that Darkness is so bad that you bleive that you've become evil by using it?"_

"It's Darkness." I argued.

"_Are you evil?'_

"No!" Or at least, I didn't want to be.

"_Then why would the Darkness you summoned be tainted if you yourself are not?"_

I shook my head. I had always grown up with people of all religions saying Darkness was pure evil.

Nyx frowned. _"Do you not see how the moon balances itself between Light and Darkness? It shows that both are needed for life and for change."_

My mind was still whirling. Me? Controlling Darkness? That was impossible. Was that part of my father's heritage that I possess?

Nyx clasped her hands on my shoulders. _"Have faith in yourself and your abilities young Raven and you will see." _She placed a warm hand on my chest and I felt like I had been burned.

I gasped and the dream shattered.

"Raven? Raven?"

I blinked groggily. My mouth was dry and my leg felt really stiff. Zoey was standing there looking a little shaken up. Stark was leaning on what I would assume was her bed.

"Why's Stark here?" I slurred.

Zoey blinked. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, me and Aphrodite were screaming and Stark was playing the big bad wolf and you haven't even moved."

"I'm tired." I mumbled. I stretched and hugged the pillow.

"Shouldn't you change into your nightgown?" She asked.

"I'm fine." And I sunk back into sleep.

XOXOXOXOX

I didn't dream at all and I woke –up because Stark was shaking my shoulder. I smacked at him and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"Fine. I was going to be nice and wake you up because of the pancakes downstairs, but if you want to sleep then fine."

"Fine." I mumbled.

I felt something small, like two fingers, poking my side. I looked over and saw Snap poking me with a paw.

"_Come on, you need to replenish your energy and I can smell bacon."_

I moaned.

"Come on Raven, Zoey's holding a meeting and you need to be there." Stark said.

I stuck my tongue at him and then moaned. "I really don't want to get up."

Stark snickered and left.

I sat up and stared at my feet. My hair dangled around me. I was not looking forward to brushing my hair. I sniffed my clothes. I needed to go home, for more reasons than one. Good thing Zoey was holding a meeting.

I stretched and stood up. I knocked on the bathroom door.

Zoey opened it and was drying her hair. "Hey Raven."

"Hey. I kinda need to be pee."

She smiled. "Go on then, I'm finished."

I peed and brushed my hair. I straightened my shirt when I saw something odd. I tugged my shirt collar down and my whole body froze.

Right across the top of my breasts was a tat. On my left side were white swirls curling across my skin, spreading out from a black crescent moon. To the back of this moon, right above my heart, was a silver pentagram. Against the side of the circle on my right side was a white crescent moon with black swirls spreading from it.

My heart thudded when I remembered that Nyx had touched me there. What did this mean?

"_It's a reminder of your destiny so that you will never forget." _Snap said.

I tugged my shirt up and made sure it was completely covered.

Snap hissed. _"That mark is not something to be ashamed of!"_

"_It's a big of shock for these guys that I'm Kalona's daughter, let's not add the fact I've evidently got a huge destiny waiting for me." _I thought back at her. I flattened my hair the best I could before I decided to grace the world with my presence.

Snap grumbled in my ear. Zoey had already left. I went downstairs, sniffing. I could smell pancakes and I swear it was calling me like a siren.

I bumped into a group out in front of where the smell was coming from.

"Hey Raven." "Heath said.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi everyone. Man, I'm starving!" An overly perky guy voice said.

I looked over and saw Erik with…I can't remember her name, it's that blonde bitch. I'll remember her name, maybe, someday.

"Hi, Erik, Venus."

Venus!

"Well, you guys have definitely come to the right place if you're hungry. Everything smells super-good." Zoey said.

"Hi, Zoey. Didn't see you over there. As usual, you're surrounded by guys."

My jaw dropped, what a, a…

"Damn, it always was crowded around you." He chuckled.

"Asshole!" I gasped.

He ignored me and shoved past Zoey knocking shoulders with Stark.

"Hey Ray, do you think you could get some kind of bug or a rat to run up Erik's leg and bite his ass?" Stark asked.

I scanned with my mind to see if I could find one because I was really considering it. But the nuns kept things were too clean so nothing.

"I can't find any." I muttered. "There's squirrels though."

Snap hissed and smacked me. _"Your gifts are not to be used for petty games."_

"They're my gifts so I can use them however I want." I told her.

She just growled.

"Is this going to happen a lot?" Heath asked.

"Yep, Raven's freaky animal girl." Aphrodite said.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Better than freaky vision girl."

Venus stepped in front of me and wrinkled her nose at Snap.

Okay, I want to rip her throat out. DO. NOT. DISS. MY. CAT! Only I AM allowed to diss my cat.

"Disgusting, having those unclean animals crawling all over you." She sneered.

Throat ripping time! And I'm not just going to use my nails!

"I hate to call up some of those disgusting animals to kick your butt, because, let's face it, there's no way you'd win." I said with a fake grin.

She narrowed her blue eyes at me. I held her eyes and dared her to try something.

"Hey Venus, I have two words for you," Aphrodite said before Venus could do something, like try to claw my eyes out. I say try because there's no way I'm letting some blonde pencil kick my ass.

Venus looked at Aphrodite. Aphrodite screwed up her face and sneered at the blonde pencil. "Re. Bound. Good luck with that."

Snap snickered.

Erik made a beckoning motion at Venus like she was dog, well she was a bitch and that's a female dog, and she went up to him, like the "good" little dog she was.

"I never did like him." Heath said.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" Zoey said.

"I never liked him, either." Stark said. I glanced over and he kissed Zoey's hand. Gag me with a wooden spoon. "I don't like it much that you and Zoey are Imprinted, but I don't have a problem with you."

"I'm cool with you, too, dude." Heath said. "But I don't like it much that you slept with Zo."

"God, I'm hungry, good-bye!" I said. I couldn't take this lovey dovey and cave man crap anymore.

I walked into the dining room and Oh my sweet Jesus, I've gone to pancake heaven.

"Hello Raven." A nun said.

"Hi." I said.

She smiled and then looked at Snap. "She seems completely devoted to you."

"As much as a cat can be." I said.

She chuckled. "Very true."

I plunked down in a chair. "Pass the pancakes." I asked the nearest nun. She smiled and handed a plate over. Snap got into my lap and peered over the edge of the table.

I barely paid attention to Zoey talking with the others. I was way too damn hungry.

Snap meowed. It was the first time I hear her meow since the whole animal communication thing come up. She looked at me and then to my pancakes and back at me.

"_Don't make me spell it out for you." _Snap scolded.

I sighed. I took a fresh pancake with no syrup or butter and ripped it into kitty bite sized pieces.

Then I heard a magical word.

"Then it's settled. We go home."

Home! Wait, she was probably talking about the House of Night, not my home. Darn.

"I'm all for getting back where we belong, but your grandma should stay here." Aphrodite said before I could say anything about me going to my home. "We don't know what all we're going to have to deal with at the House of Night."

Oh boy, that's another reason I should probably go home. Like they need a spawn of Kalona showing up.

"Did your visions show you something else?" Zoey asked.

"No, I told you everything I saw in my vision. I just have a feeling, that's all."

Why is it whenever they talk about Aphrodite's visions I'm not paying attention?

Stevie Rae laughed nervously. "Well, heck, Aphrodite, we're all _feelin'_ jumpy and on edge, which makes total sense. We just chased away some major booger monsters, but that's no reason to freak Zoey out."

"I'm not freaking her out, bumpkin." Aphrodite practically snapped. "I'm just being careful."

"It is wise to anticipate dangers." Darius said.

Stevie Rae spoke in a cold, flat voice that didn't seem like her. "Just because you've sworn your Warrior's Oath to her doesn't mean you have to agree with everything she says."

Warrior's Oath? I really need to get a handbook on vampyre things.

"What? You gave Aphrodite your Oath?" Stark said surprised.

"Really?" Damian said.

"Wow, too cool." Jack said.

Why was this such a big thing? Did I miss something important? I probably did.

Erik snorted. "I'm shocked Zoey let you and didn't just add you to her private collection."

My jaw dropped. What an ASS!

I threw a pancake at him.

He gave me a thunderous look.

"Sorry, your mouth was open so I assumed you were looking for something to eat." I gave him a fake smile.

Venus glared at me. "Shouldn't we leave _her_ here?"

"Ray hasn't done anything." Stevie Rae said defensively. "She's healed Grandma Redbird and Stark."

"Not to mention her animals helped us out." Damian said.

"Yeah!" Jack said pouting.

Yeah, it felt good that most of them were pretty accepting of me.

"But how can we trust her?" Venus said.

I bristled. It wasn't my fault Kalona was my father! I didn't even know that he was my father until a few days ago.

"I trust Raven." Zoey said.

Venus sneered. "Well, that makes sense. Want to get on Kalona's good side so you want to befriend his daughter?"

This bitch is going down!

I recognized the feathery darkness curling around a syrup pitcher. The pitcher moved forward and then dumped over into her lap.

"Arrgh!" She screamed.

I tried to keep it in, I really did, but a snicker escaped.

Snap smacked me. _"What have I told you?"_

"_She deserved it and you know it." _I told her.

She grumbled, but I knew she agreed with me.

I ignored Venus's angry mutterings of about how expensive her jeans were and blah blah blah and turned to Zoey.

"I actually need to go home. I haven't heard from my parents since I left home and I know I should have gotten at least a text from them when the ice storm hit." I said. I scratched Snap's head. "And they would have called me once Snap disappeared."

The worrying was starting to eat away at my stomach. I love Snap and my parents knew it. When they couldn't find her when the ice storm hit they would have called me even if it was a way to get me home if they couldn't persuade me before.

"All right." Zoey said.

"You shouldn't go alone." Darius said.

I lifted Snap. "I have her and I'll take Hecate with me, I'll be fine." Snap folded her ears back at so many gazes. I put her back into my lap. "It's not like I can't call up more animals if I get in trouble." I scratched Snap's cheeks and she began to purr.

"Why would they attack her anyway?" Venus asked.

"Okay, _enough!" _Zoey suddenly shouted. I flinched at the irritation and anger in her voice. "All of you need to listen up and get something straight. We can't fight big, world-ending evil if we're bickering with each other! Venus, leave Raven alone. She's one of us and I trust her with my life."

I felt my cheeks heating up. I picked at my pancake.

"Stevie Rae and Aphrodite-get over the fact that you're Imprinted and learn not to embarrass each other. Stevie Rae, don't keep important stuff from me, even if you think you have a good reason to."

My stomach tightened. Oh boy. I hope Stevie Rae has a plan for Rephiam cuz I don't.

"And Erik," Oh boy, boyfriend drama. "we have a lot bigger problems than you being pissed I dumped you." Stark chuckled and Zoey whirled on him like a rabid dog. "You don't get a free pass either."

"I'm just laughing because Erik the Great got put in his place."

"Which is real crappy of you since you can feel how much this whole thing with you and Erik and Heath has hurt my feelings."

Stark's smile fell off his face.

"Darius, it's an icy mess out there, but do you think you can drive the Hummer back to the House of Night?"

"I do." Darius said surprisingly calm especially compared to Zoey who I was expecting to start spanking all of us like we were naughty kids.

"Who's good on a horse?"

I didn't bother raising my hand.

"Shaunee, you and Erin can ride the horse you got here on. Johnny B, can you and Kramisha double on the other mare?"

"Yep we can." He said.

"Stark, you can ride behind me on Persephone. Damien, Jack, Aphrodite, Shannoncompton, Venus, and…"

"Sophie." Stevie Rae whispered telling Zoey the name of the brunette red fledgling she had been staring at for a while.

"And Sophie. You guys go with Darius in the Hummer." She looked at Stevie Rae. "Can you be sure the rest of the red fledglings and Erik get to the House of Night safely?"

"If that's what you want me to do then that's what I'll do." She answered.

Zoey rounded on me. Eep.

"I don't want you to go home by yourself."

"I have my cat, a horse, and a raven." I said calmly. I didn't want anyone else to come with me. I wanted to be alone to talk to my uncle and cat. "I'll be fine. If any boogie monsters pop out I'll just have some animals kick their asses."

"Fine." She sounded like she didn't want to argue with me about it. "Finish breakfast and let's go home." She stood up and looked at the nuns who stood there like statues watching Zoey spank us with her tongue. "I appreciate you helping us more than I'll ever be able to tell you. As long as I'm alive, the Benedictine Sisters will have a High Priestess as a friend." She turned to leave, but paused when Stark started to join her. "I'm going to say bye to Grandma-by myself."

He looked all sad and abandoned, but he quickly covered it up. "As you wish, my lady." And plunked back down into his chair.

Zoey left the room and everyone seemed to breath a silent sigh of relief.

I just felt awkward. I grabbed a few pancakes and wrapped them in a napkin for the horses. They deserved a lot more than pancakes for getting us here, but pancakes are all I got.

I got up to leave, feeling even more awkward because everyone started looking at me, and Snap meowed in protest.

"_What?"_

"_I'm still hungry."_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed another pancake.

"Happy?"

She tilted her head then nodded. She hopped off the chair and padded down the hall toward the exit. I heaved a huge sigh and went after her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yeah, I don't like Venus too much. I didn't like Aphrodite at the beginning of the series, but she has become a likeable bitch. Venus is a bitch and I don't like her. Wait, why did Jack die when they had a perfectly good bitch to kill off instead? I'm sure nobody would really miss her.

So anyway, you know the drill if you read please review and have a wonderful day!


	13. Chapter 12

I rubbed Hecate's neck. The other horses nosed my pockets trying to get the treats stashed there. I ripped the pancakes to pieces and fed it to them all the while telling them about what happened at breakfast.

"And I'm just really stressed out because I'm pretty sure that it was completely my fault that the syrup thing fell on her, but I'm not sure how." I ripped a pancake into fourths and offered it to Persephone. "And I feel like everyone is at least uneasy with me with the whole Kalona's my father thing and I'm stressing out about that and-"

"_Breath!" _ Hecate said. "_Breathing will help with your stress."_

I took a huge gulp of air.

"_There is nothing they can do about Kalona being your sire. They will have to learn to deal with it." _Hecate said. She took another piece of pancake.

"_You already know the answer to the syrup moving on its own." _Snap said. _"Darkness will obey you, well your emotions until you have control over it, whether you like it or not. The sooner you accept this and began controlling your gift, the better off we all will be."_

I stroked Hope's nose. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact I could control darkness despite being good. And why? Why did I have this power?

I jumped when Johnny B came through the door.

"Oh, hey Raven." He said.

"Hey. Are we ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded. His brown eyes shifted around like he was trying to avoid looking at me directly in the eye, which kinda of hurt. People weren't going to be turned to stone if they looked at me in the eye! Right?

I patted Hope, Destiny, and Persephone. "You guys are going home. Hecate and I are going to stop at my house."

I had no idea what I was going to tell my parents about my disappearance. Hopefully they would be so glad to see me that they wouldn't ask.

Well, a girl can dream can't she?

All the horses trotted out and stood patiently beside the Hummer while the others loaded themselves in. Snap followed obediently at my heels and my uncle zipped around my head, croaking almost gaily.

Hecate got down so I could scramble onto her back.

"You sure you will be okay?" Stark asked.

"I have a cell phone and magical animal communicative abilities." I said. _"And magical darkness abilities, but I'm not telling you guys that." _"I'll be fine."

I placed a picture of my home in Hecate's mind with directions and then nudged her sides.

But because of the ice we couldn't charge to my house and that gave me a lot of time to think.

Okay, I come up with some lie to explain why I've been gone. Then what? I wasn't the same girl I was before I left. I can frickin' talk to animals! Not to mention I doubt I'm finished with daddy dearest or that nympho Neferet.

Oh God! What if they showed up at my house? My parents would keel over of a heart attack.

But how in the hell would I explain to them what's going on?

I looked at Snap.

"_They're your parents."_

"_They're your owners."_

She gave me a haughty look. _"No creature owns me, I own myself."_

"_But how am I going to explain this to them?" _I asked.

"_You'll think of something." _Snap said.

I ran a million scenarios through my mind, but none of them was the One. I was, for all intents and purposes, royally screwed. I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

I looked up at the sky. "Some help, inspiration, something might be nice."

"_Why are you talking to the sky?" _Hecate asked.

"I was hoping for divine inspiration." I said.

"_You'll be fine. They're your parents."_

"Exactly." I said.

When we finally started down my street, I got a really bad eerie feeling. Everything was way too damn quite. I mean, the next door neighbors had two new babies and a four year old who enjoyed running outside with nothing on even when it was below zero, personally I'm a little concerned because they can't be healthy for a four year old, they should be making some kind of noise. Electricity or not. And the fact that there is none should make the noise even more likely. I honestly expected some kind of bonfire with our neighborhood with a deer or raccoon burning on a spit with everyone gathered around with a wild, savage look in their eyes.

That would be far less creepy than the complete and utter silence.

I started trembling when I spotted my house. My parents' cars were still in the driveway with the tires fused to the driveway by ice. So they haven't gone anywhere since the ice storm hit.

I told Hecate to stop right in the middle of my front yard. I took a deep breath with my stomach quivering.

My uncle squeezed my shoulder. Hecate got down on all fours, the butt head because now I had no excuse to march up to that door and knock.

I took Snap in my arms and walked to the door. I knocked.

The shades were drawn across the windows and there was no light or movement. I knocked again. I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out my key. I slide into the lock and it clicked up. I pushed it open.

I shivered as a breeze brushed over me. It was cold. I mean, yes the power was out so no heat, but that would mean no breeze inside the house either. I peered into the kitchen and my heart stopped and then picked up in double time.

The back door had been forced open.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted and then cursed my stupidity. It anyone was still in the house then I just let them know I was here too and then I scolded myself. Even if they had a gun I had the frickin' power over darkness and I could talk to animals. Magic against a gun, gun is bound to lose.

I bounded up the stairs. Anger writhed inside of me at the thought that someone had forced their way into my home to steal something or do something else that's not okay. The shadows seemed to writhe in response to my anger.

I came to my room first. My room was a mess, but it was a mess before I left. I would actually have to go into my room and look to see if anyone took any of my things.

If they took any of my great-grandmother's books there was going to be hell to pay!

"Mom? Dad?" I said making my way slowly to their room.

Something suddenly felt very wrong. Their door was cracked open, but there wasn't a sound coming from them.

I pushed the door open and screamed.

If I lived till the end of time, I will never, ever forget the sight before me.

My dad's body was on the ground with his neck cut, his head almost severed. My mother was on the bed with her neck cut.

But wasn't the fact they were dead, it was the pure look of fear and horror in their eyes. I will never forget that look.

I covered my mouth and kept muttering no over and over again. Why them? Why?

I stumbled back and slumped against the wall. I started sobbing. It couldn't be true, they were so blindfully human. They have no part in this war! They shouldn't be dead!

"_Raven, you need to call Zoey. Call Zoey now!" _Snap said.

She bit me. I pulled out my cell phone and somehow summoned Zoey.

"Raven?"

I started sobbing again.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Zoey asked. "Is your mom severely pissed at you or…"

"They're dead." I sobbed. "They're dead. My parents are dead."

"Hold on Ray, we're coming."

I dropped the phone, I didn't even bother switching it off. I hugged my knees and rocked back in forth. Every time I looked at the door or even thought about it I started crying afresh.

Snap rubbed against my calf and I could hear Hecate crying out.

There was a loud bang and someone shouted my name. Charging up the stairs was Stevie Rae. She saw me and immediately rushed over and crouched beside me.

"Oh honey." She hugged me tightly.

Zoey and Stark came up next with Darius and Aphrodite charging up after them. Aphrodite screamed when she saw my parents and that just made me cry all the harder.

"Call the human police." Darius ordered.

Zoey whipped out her phone. "Detective Marks, we need help. My friend's parents have been killed."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I be none of you saw that coming, oh some of you did. Well fine then!

Sobs! I'm such a horrible person, how could someone be so sadistic as to kill off two innocent characters? I should just go and kill myself right now to save all the innocent characters that I'll give life and then kill for the development of some fiction story. I'm so cruel and heartless.

Sigh, well you know the drill read and review and I may not eat your brain. Good day.


	14. Chapter 13

I shivered violently. Despite the two blankets the EMT had given me I was still cold. Snap was curled up on my lap under the blankets. Blue and red lights flashed and someone's voice squawked on the radio.

I looked at the yellow police tape flapping across my front door and I started shaking worse. The detective guy had arrived with an ambulance and a couple squad cars. The neighbors had come out of their homes at the noise. They looked around pointing and whispering to one another.

_"Go away, get out of here." _I thought angrily in their direction.

Hecate nosed my knee. The EMT looked warily at the horse. I didn't care. He could spontaneously combust for all I care. The others stood in a semi-circle in front of me. The detective asked them questions about what had happened.

Stevie Rae suddenly squeezed my shoulder. I looked up from my shoes and saw two gurneys with black bags on top of them being wheeled out of my home.

Snap peeked her head out of the folds of the blanket.

I felt sick.

"Raven?"

I looked up. Detective Marx looked really nice. I instantly trusted him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Where were you the last few days?"

"With Zoey and this group. I had visited my friend Brian and there was the ice storm and I couldn't get home. I was finally able to home…" I trialed off.

"Did you see anyone in the house?"

I shook my head. "No, but as soon as I saw the door opened I ran upstairs so if there was someone there they probably left as soon as they heard me."

"Do you have any idea of who could have done this?" He asked. "Any threatening letters?"

I looked at him and shook my head. Yeah, I had pissed of an evil High Priestess, but she couldn't have found my family this quickly, right?

"You're adopted correct?"

I nodded.

"Do your birth parents…"

"No they haven't contacted me in any form." I said realizing the angle he was getting at. As far as I knew, I was dead to my birth parents. Besides they willing gave me up and it's been seventeen years, why would they would have a problem with my adoptive parents now?

Detective Marx handed me a card. "If anything comes up, give me a call?"

"Um, can I grab some of my things?" I asked.

"Yes. Where will you be staying?"

That's a good question. My parents were both single children and my grandparents had all deceased.

Zoey stepped forward. "Raven will be staying with us." Zoey said. "We've already gotten use to her staying with us."

Detective Marx looked questionly at her, but didn't press why vampyres were comfortable with allowing a "human" girl stay with them.

"All right."

I slid off the ambulance bumper and tossed the blankets back into the vehicle.

"Do you want one of us to go get your stuff?" Shaunee asked.

I shook my head. "I'll get it." Beside I didn't just need clothes. I needed some comfort objects.

Hecate made a disgusted noise. She couldn't follow me into the home like she wanted. I patted her side and went into the house with Snappers right behind me.

I jogged up and walked quickly into the house without looking around at all. I quickly grabbed Snap's food and stuffed it in a duffle bag. I darted upstairs. I ignored my parents room entirely and went into my.

I grabbed the quilt my grandma made me before she died and the Last Stuff Animal, a fuzzy leopard my mother bought me last Christmas declaring it was the stuff animal she would ever buy me, thus I always referred to it as the Last Stuff Animal. I think I might have named it Hearts because of its heart shaped nose. I grabbed a few of my favorite books and a good chunk of my clothes.

"_Something was in here." _Snap said.

I looked at her.

"_Your pillow's gone."_

I looked over and saw my pillow and sheets were gone. I looked around, but nothing of value was gone. My ipod and expensive alarm clock were still there.

"_Things that have your scent the strongest are gone." _Snap said.

"Someone took things with my scent?" I asked.

Snap nodded. _"They took things with your scent so you can be tracked by more than one creature."_

I shivered. "Do you think it was the Raven Mockers?"

"_I don't know. I can't smell them" _Snap said.

I felt violated. This was _my _room and someone invaded it. Someone invaded my home and killed my only family.

Tears started trickling down my face again. I wiped them away and zipped the bag shut. I hoisted it onto my shoulder and started down the stairs. I walked outside. The police were questioning neighbors still, but the ambulance was gone.

"Raven!"

I looked at Stevie Rae waving from the Hummer parked nearby.

I walked up to them. "I'm going to ride Hecate, if you don't mind."

Darius frowned.

"I'll be fine." I said. "You guys can't much faster than Hecate anyway." Besides if I started crying I didn't want them blubbering over me saying how sorry they were. I just really wanted to get someplace nice and quiet so I could sob/sleep.

Hecate kept nudging my side and I patted her neck.

"Besides, you really think I'm going to do anything you tell me right now?" I muttered darkly. I got up onto Hecate's back.

Darius sighed, not pleased with my attitude, but there was nothing he could really do about it and he knew it. I was going to be Miss Depressed-because-I-just-lost-the-only-family-I-have and I was going to have a serious attitude problem until I had me a proper cryfest.

I nudged Hecate forward with my thoughts when I heard the Hummer hum on. Snap curled up on my lap and my uncle perched himself on my shoulder.

"_It'll be okay Raven. They're safe in the Otherworld now."_

"_But I don't want them there. I want them here with me." _I sobbed telepathically. Sure I didn't want to have to go through the processing of telling them where I had been and what I had been doing, but that I didn't mean I wanted this solution. This was the worst solution I could have gotten.

It didn't matter that the police promised to catch the murderer and make him pay. I just wanted to know who and why? And if I found out who I was going to punch them in their face.

We were finally at the House of Night.

"Do you want to sleep in my room again?" Zoey asked.

I shook my head. "I think I'd rather stay with the horses." I murmured. I stroked Hecate's nose. I figured it be a quiet there and I could be with the animals. It felt kinda of right to be with them rather than humanoids.

"Okay." Zoey said. I wondered how awkward it was to be around someone who had such a great loss. They probably didn't know what to say to me. It might be better for everyone for me to have my cryfest with my animals.

"See you guys in the morning." I muttered. I walked toward the stables with Hecate following after me like usual.

Hecate mentally nudged me toward a small area filled with bales of hay. I set down my bags. Hecate came over with a saddle blanket.

"Thanks." I said. I curled up on a few bales. Snap curled up near my stomach. Hecate laid down in front of me. I alternated stroking them. I didn't think about anything, but the softness of their fur and how my fingers glided over it.

"_Like wind…over wings."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was back in the meadow and this made me very happy. I could see my mom.

Or maybe, I would see my parents. I've seen dead people here, why not them?

"Mom? Mom and Dad?" I called out. "Hello?"

"Raven." A pleasant masculine voice said.

I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. Not him, not right now. Like I needed Mister Supernatural/Biblical/Major Messed up Mythological Jerkface showing up right now.

"Why are you crying, dear daughter?" Kalona asked as his hands went up my arms.

"I'm not going to tell you." I muttered. I tried to pull away. As far as I know he sent the Raven Mockers to kill my family.

I flinched as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. My lip quivered violently and I started obnoxiously sobbing.

"Sh, sh dear daughter." He murmured pulling me into a hug. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes it is!" I almost screamed. "Someone killed my adoptive parents." I sobbed. "They killed my family."

"Those two humans were never your family."

I pulled away and glared hotly at him. "I don't think you understand. They raised me, they didn't have to give me life. They gave me a home, they kept me safe. That bond is a hell of a lot stronger than blood."

I wiped the tears off my face. I felt Kalona radiating cold fury. I was probably the only one of his kids to talk back at him and he's probably never dealt with a problematic child.

"You continue to deny the link our shared blood holds." He said. I wrapped his arms around me again. "But you are my daughter, even if you were reborn by two children of Man." He ran his hand over my head.

Regardless of what my head told me, that little part of my spirit that he gave life to was seeking his comfort right now. I needed the feel of a parent's arms around me right now.

"I know that." I said. "There's a difference between being your child and a solider." There was no way I could explain to him what I was getting at. "Just forget it. Get out of my dream and let me drown in my misery."

He didn't move. I plopped down on the ground.

"Just go away, and leave me alone." I said sounding like a pouty teenager girl.

"But your brothers need your help."

This startled me. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Some of them are more beast than human. Their…social skills aren't very good. But with your abilities to communicate with animals you can help them." He said.

I blinked. "You want me to talk to them?" I said slowly.

"Yes. Just talk."

Right. Did he honestly think I was that stupid?

But…if I talked to them could I show them another life besides following Kalona? After all half of them was human, could I reach that half?

Kalona smiled. He seemed pleased by my expression.

"Sleep well my daughter. I'll see you soon." He said as he softly tucked a strand of my ahir behind my ear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Woot! I have Destined! And it's _reallllllyyyyyyyy _good! I'm almost done with it, by the time you read this I will be done with it.

Well, read and review as usual. TTFN!


	15. Chapter 14

**AN**: I'm rather proud of myself that I got this chapter done so quickly. Yeah me! Well, enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I blinked. I was confused for a second, why was I in a barn?

Then I remembered and so did my stomach.

_"I'm not going to puke, I'm not going to puke." _I thought to myself. I looked over and saw two other horses had joined Hecate and there were a few of cats sleeping by legs. I looked up and saw an owl, a falcon, and several sparrows all roosted in the rafters with some bats too.

I tried to lift my head, but realized that there were mice nestled in my hair.

Surprisingly, I wasn't worried about the germs the rodents, bats, and birds probably had. I mean, it had to be human myth that animals weren't clean or maybe humans were just too clean and anything without a zero percent germ count.

Snap lifted her head and looked at me.

_"Doing all right?"_

_ "Well, I just woke-up and I feel sorta okay." _I thought. I felt really warm though because of the comfort all these animals, even the "pests" were giving me. I wish I could stay here forever and forever.

I heard footsteps and saw Lenobia standing in the doorway.

"Good morning young Raven." She said.

"Morning." I said.

A small smile light up her face. "The devotion these animals have to you is really quite remarkable."

"It surprises me how much the animals I've never met care about me and don't want me to be sad anymore." I said. I picked up one of the mice. It yawned and blinked at me with dewy black eyes. I scratched its tiny head. It arched its back and stood on its back legs so I could get its spine. It brought a smile to my face.

_"Yeah! You're not sad no mores!" _The mouse said.

I snort laughed at its cute little kid voice. I set it down with its friends and proceeded to get up.

An ash gray cat complained at me as I got up. His well-dressed partner in crime didn't even budge. I gave them both a good head scratch. The ashy tom had really thick and silky fur while the tuxed cat had thin fur. The last was a black cat with a messed up eye. I gave her a big kiss on the head. I had a feeling there was a sad story attached to the injury.

I stood up and stretched.

"I'm not sure if the others mentioned this, but they must go to Venice."

"Why?" I asked.

"Kalona and Neferet are there." She said.

I blinked. "Okay? And that's a concern why?"

"The Vampyre High Council is there." She said.

Fudge nuggets. Can't that dumb bitch take a hint? Good already gave her ass a good kicking, does it really have to again?

"Where are they right now?" I asked.

"The cafeteria I believe." She waved her hand for me to follow her. "My room is right above here. You can fresh up and change."

"Thanks Lenobia." I said.

She looked at me with her weird slate gray eyes. "This stable will always be open to you."

"Thank you." My heart soared. I didn't fully understand why this meant so much to me, but I was glad nonetheless.

I changed in Lenobia's small bathroom, which was a clash of rustic country and old French. I felt a little better after getting out of my stinky clothes. I still felt weirdly hollow. How many people lose their parents like this all in one instant? Was I ever going to get over it?

I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I suddenly remembered Kalona's request. I bet that my brothers haven't left Oklahoma. Maybe I could find them and give them some sisterly love. After speaking to Rephaim a bit, I had a feeling that they weren't all bad inside, maybe they just needed a chance to express their goodness.

I grabbed my bags and left Lenobia's home. I was going to have to find someplace to stay or at least keep my stuff. Snap padded along beside me as I made the journey from the stables to the main buildings. I suddenly wanted to kick myself. Which one was the dining hall?

"Dammit. Snap, can I borrow your nose?" I asked.

"_I am _not _a blood hound." _She said looking royally pissed of I ask her to sniff the way to the food.

"I'm not saying you are, I just-"

"Raven? Who are you talking to?"

I looked over and saw Brian coming toward me.

"Brian!" I said. I ran over to him and hugged him. "You're okay!"

He frowned at me. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He studied me. "Have you been crying?"

I wiped my eyes. "My parents are dead."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I said. "What kind of answer is that? They're dead Brian!"

"They were human. They're death shouldn't be that much of a shock to you."

What.

"Are you _mental_?" I asked him my voice climbing pitch. "And it wasn't something natural. They were murdered."

He shrugged.

_What was wrong with him?_

"They were humans and you're not."

"How do you know I'm not human?" I said in a low warning tone.

"Neferet informed us that you are a daughter of a powerful Immortal and that Erebus has taken you under his wing."

"She's a fucking lying bitch!" I spat.

He frowned. "So you're not a daughter of an Immortal?"

"I am! But Kalona is not Erebus and he's my father not some mentor." I said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Come on Raven. What's the difference?"

"Neferet lied to you. That's the difference." I said. "All she's ever done is lie."

Brian shook his head. "Why'd you take off when Erebus showed up?"

It was pissing me off that Neferet's lie was working on my friend, although right now I was questioning the whole friendship thing.

"Because he appeared in a shower of blood and Neferet is pure evil?" I said.

"I was really worried about you, so was Kalona and Neferet. I gave them your address thinking that you went home."

My head snapped up and I stared at him straight in the eye. "What?"

"I gave them your address because you took off." He said again.

What if Kalona sent the Raven Mockers to my home to retrieve me and my parents gotten woken up?

Chills shot down from my spine down my legs.

"Get away from me Brian." I said. "And don't come near me until I'm ready to forgive you."

"Forgive me? What did I do?"

I gritted my teeth. Granted it was only a theory, it was the best I had. It sounds logically possible.

"Just think about it." I said. "I'll see you later."

I brushed past him and stomped angrily down the walkway. Snap padded quickly at my side.

"_You might be overreacting." _Snap said.

"Do you really think that?"

She was silent.

I really wish I hadn't run into him because I felt like I might have another cryfest again. I pressed my fingers against my eyes and took deep, angry breaths.

I wandered around until I stopped a cat and asked for directions to the cafeteria.

_"Just follow this walkway. The food place is that big building just down the way." _The cubby brown tabby splotched with orange tabby said. She had pretty pale green eyes.

"Thank you." I scratched the little orange tabby spot on her forehead.

I fast walked down the walkway and came to the building with Dining Hall posted on the jutting brick walls.

"'Bout time." I said throwing the doors wide open.

The scent of breakfast food almost pushed me over. My mouth watered. I spotted Zoey and her group easily. I walked over quickly and dropped off my bag without a word. I ran up and filled a tray with scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon (and I hope to God its real bacon and not soy or turkey bacon), and French Toast.

I slid down into the booth and began stuffing my face.

"Jeez, hungry much?" Aphrodite said.

"No, I just like stuffing my face." I said. I gave Snap a piece of bacon.

"You doing okay?" Damian asked.

My eating slowed, but I nodded. "Yeah. As okay as can be expected."

Stark showed up. There wasn't much room at the booth so I seriously hoped he wasn't planning on joining us.

"Hi." Zoey said to him.

"Hi." He said in a monotone voice. "Darius and Lenobia are already at the airport. I'm driving you guys in the Hummer." He glanced at me.

"I'm not going." I said.

"We could really use your help." Zoey said. "You look a lot like Kalona and I'm hoping if they get a good look at both of you that they'll believe us over Neferet."

My stomach knotted. "I'm not sure I'm ready for the whole…world to know I'm a half-immortal." What if they decide to study me like a lab rat? "I'm also afraid Neferet might twist the fact we're friends with me to her benefit. I also don't have a passport." I said.

"Understandable." Damian said. "This half-immortal thing is really new to you."

"We'll get you some souvenirs." Jack said.

"Thanks."

"I'm not going either." Stevie Rae said.

The table went silent.

"They might not be able to be saved." Damian said.

"Who?" Did Stevie Rae tell them about Rephiam?

"The rogue red fledglings." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh." I said.

"Don't go getting yourself killed, again." Aphrodite said. "I'm sure that would be annoyingly uncomfortable for me."

"I am not getting' killed." Stevie Rae said defensively.

"Promise you won't go back there alone." Jack said.

"I'll go with her." I said.

"That's not smart." Stark said.

"I'm half-immortal and I can talk to animals. They give me trouble and I call on the rats and bats in the tunnels to chew their eyes out."

Erin and Shaunee wrinkled their noses. "Ewww." They said in unison.

"Don't piss off animal girl." I told them before forking a piece of pancake in my mouth.

Suddenly the feeling of being watched by everyone in the cafeteria disappeared. I turned and saw that the red fledglings had made their appearance and everyone was whispering about them.

"Better make sure they're fine." Stevie Rae said.

She was so motherly.

"She's a good leader." Zoey said.

"She sure is." I said. I wanted her to always be on my side.

"I hope that doesn't get her into trouble." Aphrodite said. Why does she have to be such a pessimist? "Some people-especially evil, undead-dead people-can't be lead."

"She'll do the right thing." Zoey said.

"Yeah, but will they?" Aphrodite said.

"Only time will tell." I said.

"Are you guys ready?" Stark asked.

"I am." Zoey said.

"Have fun you guys! Bring me back pictures!" I said.

"Be good Raven." Shaunee said.

"Yeah, don't have rats eat people's toes while we're gone." Erin said.

"I make no promises." I said.

They departed from the building and I was left alone with Snap. But it didn't last long. The red fledglings plus Stevie Rae joined me.

"Hey Raven." Sophie said sweetly.

I waved cuz I had a mouthful of pancake and it's kinda rude to speak with your mouth full.

The red fledglings were going about how they were all excited about going back to class. I wondered if I would have to go back to normal high school anymore. I mean I don't think I really can go back to normal high school because of the animal thing. It's not like I purposefully call them forth as long as I wasn't in danger. Besides what could I possible learn at normal high school that could possible benefit me for the huge battle between good and evil that's coming forth?

"Where are you going to stay Raven?" Sophie asked.

"Dunno. I could probably set up a place in the stables." I said.

"Why don't you stay with me in Z's room at least until we can find you a permanent space? " Stevie Rae said.

"Sounds good." I said. "I wasn't looking forward to carrying this around all day." I lifted my bag.

"Well come on, I'll show you to Z's and mine's space." Stevie Rae said. I grabbed my bag and followed her out.

"You don't have to come with me you know." Stevie Rae said.

"I want to check up on Rephiam." I said. "He may need me to heal him some more." And not to mention I could ask him if Kalona ever sent a troop of Mockers to my house.

"You're not going to budge on this are you?"

"Nope." I said.

Stevie Rae stopped. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, helping Rephaim?"

"I believe so. I mean if I'm good then there has to be good inside them too." I said. But then what if there was no good in them? Did that mean I was fooling myself thinking I was good?

We went into the room and I dropped off my bag. Stevie Rae was texting someone and was getting more and more frustrated.

"Damn Nicole." Stevie Rae muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"We're meeting at six." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh." I said. "Well if we need to. You can hide in the trunk and I can drive us home."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Stevie Rae muttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

About five forty-five-ish Stevie Rae and I pulled up at the old station. My gut tightened with nerves. I haven't met the bad red fledglings yet. But I reasoned I did have something up my sleeve. No one, but my kitty and some strange woman from my dreams knew about my darkness controlling abilities. I could hang them by their ankles before they could even blink.

We got out. I regretted leaving Snap behind, but I didn't really want her to get hurt. She was just a little putty cat.

"Dammit, where are you Nicole?" Stevie Rae muttered.

We made our way down into the tunnels. My nerves thrummed. Not only was I anxious about the rouge red fledglings, but I could see the sticky threads of darkness that was not like the darkness I summon hanging around. It seemed to quiver when I walked past, but it felt like it was angry I was there.

_"Hey, um, good darkness, could you get rid of that yucky darkness, please."_

I don't think Stevie Rae noticed the soft feathery darkness that tickled my palms before darting out and chasing the bad darkness.

There was a lot of laughing and joking and it made my back tingle.

"Well, lookie what we got." A girl said. I really didn't like her. "A pussy vampyre and some girl."

The others milled around us. Some of them casted interested glances at me, sniffing at me like dogs.

"Not some girl, she smells like a freak." A boy said.

"And?" I asked. "I assume there's a point for you opening your fat mouth."

He growled and his eyes glowed red.

I growled back at him, but the growl rumbling through my chest sounded more beast like than human or vampyre like his.

"We're not here to fight." Stevie Rae said. "We're here to tell you that you should come back to the House of Night."

Most of them snickered. "Right."

"Why should we?" The bitch who acted like she was in charge said.

"Because you belong at the House of Night with everyone else." Stevie Rae said.

"Nah, the vamps don't let us eat junk food and we heart us some junkies!"

I curled my lip. "You guys are disgusting."

A few more of them growled.

"What I'm being honest." I said.

"Raven." Stevie Rae said.

In the leader girl's eyes I could see a green light rimmed with black. My back muscles suddenly tightened. I didn't like that weird light in her eyes.

"Raven." The girl echoed. "I've seen your eyes before."

Some big fat kid who stunk like pee and poop lumbered in like a fat drunk man.

"Yepper, I found him and bit him!" The boy said.

What a gross turd!

"That thing? You got to be kidding. He smelled nasty," Leader girl said with her eyes still trained on me.

"Yeah, and how'd you get him to hold still while you ate him?" Another girl asked.

"I knocked him out first. It wasn't hard to do, with his broken wing and all."

Broken wing…_Rephaim._ Anger sizzled in my veins. How they dare hurt my brother like that! I wanted to slam them against the wall.

"What are you talkin' about?" Stevie said.

_"Who do you think?" _I wanted to scream at her.

"I'm talking about the birdboy. What'd you call 'em, Raven Mockers? One showed up here. We been chasin' it all around the depot. Nikki and Starr got sick of messing with it and went out to chomp on some of the late night Taco Bell fourth meal feeders, but I had me a taste for chicken."

_"He's not a chick you pig!" _I thought angrily. _"And you keep talking and I'll turn you into a chicken."_

Could I turn someone into an animal? That would be really cool.

"So kept after him. Had to corner him up on the roof I none of those tower things, you know, the far one over there, away from the tree. But I got him."

I had a bad feeling. Even injured I couldn't picture Rephaim running away especially when the chasers had been narrowed down to one.

"Did he taste as bad as he smelled?" The leader girl said.

"Hey, I'll eat anything. Or anyone." He looked at me for the first time. "Whose this freak?"

I was quivering with anger and the pressure of keeping my powers suppressed. My nails bit into my palms.

"None of your business." I hissed.

"Hey easy girlie." He said.

I growled and a cat like snarl came from between my teeth.

Stevie Rae glanced at me worried.

"Let's go Stevie Rae. I'm going to die from inhaling so much parasitic stench." I hissed.

"You keep talking to us like that you little shit human-"

"Hey not only are you disgusting, but stupid too." I said. "I'm not human."

My power leaked into the air and the red fledglings backed up a bit.

"Look, we gotta go. But I'm not done talkin' about with you. And you should know that I may want to bring the other red fledglings back here to live, even though we'll officially be part of the House of Night. And if that happens y'all can either be with us and act right, or you need to leave." Stevie Rae said.

"How about this: How about you keep your pussy fledglings at school, and we'll stay here because _this _is where we live now." Pig boy said.

Stevie Rae's power leaked into the air. The ground began to rumble.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time. If I bring the other red fledglings back here, this will be our home. If you act right, you can stay. If you don't, you will leave." She stomped her foot and the depot shook with her anger. "So y'all decide. I'll be back tomorrow night. See ya. Come on Ray."

We both took off. My heart began pounding. I sent my thoughts out like radar. I found a couple of birds.

_"Do you see a strange creature? Not beast or human?"_

_ "Yes, he's in one of those branchless stone trees the Upwalkers made."_

_ "Thank you."_

"They were telling the truth." I told her.

She began running a little faster.

We both paused outside.

"I'm going to need to climb up the tree."

"I'm going with you." I said without hesitation.

She swung me onto her back like I was a Raven sized back pack. She scaled the tree almost like a lizard since she didn't really use her claws like a cat. She climbed to the upper most branch before she jumped down onto the roof.

I slide off her back and we jumped and skipped over the roof toward the opposite tower. We spotted him crumpled to the ground and he wasn't moving.

I jumped down with Stevie Rae. My ankles vibrated with the shock of the fall, but it was easy to ignore.

There was a cut along his arm. I was pissed that he hurt him and I wanted him to pay. I jogged over him and pressed my hand onto his shoulder with the golden healing glow already on my hands.

"Rephaim, hey, can you hear me?" Stevie Rae said clasping his other arm.

"No!" His declaration made me jerk. "Get out of here. They're going to trap you here!"

Stevie Rae cried out and I whirled around to see someone standing over her motionless form.

"Stevie Rae!" I shouted.

Someone grabbed my arm and jerked me away from Rephaim. My fist shot out and connected with a guy's face.

I turned and saw leader girl had a gun pointed at me.

"Not so tough now are you freak?" She asked.

My eyes narrowed and I pictured the gun flying out of her hands. Feathery black tendrils shot out and curled around the gun. I wish I could have gotten a picture of leader girl's face when he gun was yanked from her hands and tossed over the edge of the tower.

"Not so tough without your gun are you?" My anger built up until an aura of darkness radiated off my skin. "Leave my friend and my brother _alone!"_

Pain exploded from the back of my head. I had directed my full attention on bitch leader I forgot about the other person.

"I want to rip her _throat _out!" the girl screamed.

Rephaim screeched and stepped in between her and me.

"If you harm her you will have to deal with our father." He said in low warning.

"I knew I recognized her eyes." The boy said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Fine, then kill her."

My blood chilled and I struggled at the thick blackness trying to drag me under.

"But know this. In her first life her grandfather killed her after realizing she wasn't human. When my father caught up to him, his son, and daughter he ripped the murderer to pieces after he slaughtered his son in front of his eyes."

My stomach clenched and I thought I was going to puke.

"I do not doubt at all that he will not hesitate to give you similar punishment if you even leave a mark on his only daughter." Rephaim said in a cold voice.

Then I couldn't help it. I blacked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Teehee. I snuck my kitties into my fanfic. Teehees! Yep, I had a black kitty called Snap so this fanfic is dedicated to her, hope you love kitty heaven by the way Snappers. The ash colored cat is my snuggle bunny Ashes and his well-dressed partner in crime is his pal Tuxedo. The brown tabby with orange splotches is Candy, our grumpy old lady who actually reminds me of Nala a bit. And the black cat with injured eye is Brack, a stray who adopted us as her new family. Yep, I love my kitties and I miss them so much! Stupid dorm with its stupid rules that I'm not allowed to have kitties in my room. XP

Well anyway, enough with my cat lady ranting. Please review if you read because it's a nice thing to do. Hopefully you all will get a new chapter soon! Bye now!


	16. Chapter 15

My head hurt. Ugh. Could I heal myself? I hope so.

"I think birdboy was telling the truth." A male said.

"I still want to kill her." A female growled.

"I don't want to get on her daddy's bad side." The same male said. "Besides the freaky eyes and that aura of darkness really have me convinced."

"We're probably going to have to keep her unconscious. I'll get a hold of her and let her know we have Kalona's daughter."

I blinked and the room came into sharp focus. My hands were tied behind me and I was starting to panic, just a bit.

"Dammit, bitch is awake."

"Do I look like a female dog to you?" I hissed at fat drunk kid's direction.

I looked around expecting to see Stevie Rae tied up somewhere near-by. But no blonde headed mystic of earth anywhere.

"Where's Stevie Rae?" I asked.

I wanted to punch the wicked grin off their faces, or rip them off. One of the two was going to happen.

"Hopefully dead." The boy said.

"We've got her locked up in that tower, frying like hamburger."

Something on their faces made me instantly believe them. No, not Stevie Rae! Dammit! She's too nice to die because of these nasty leeches!

"You filthy disgusting-"

Bitch leader smacked me.

"Shut your mouth!"

Something inside me snapped. I jerked my wrists apart and ropes snapped off. I got into her face as I rose up. I'm not going to say that I didn't enjoy the fear in her eyes when I did.

"Get out of my face." I growled. I imagined her flying backwards. Shadows curled out and yanked her backwards pulling her out of my face.

"Shit." The boy said. He reached out to grab me. I skipped out of his reach. I whirled around and growled at him.

Something really weird happened. My vision suddenly sharpened. A prickling sensation covered my body. My fingers shrunk and my body hunched down. A long plumy black tail stuck out behind me and my ears folded down across my head.

They all looked like they were ready to piss themselves.

Long, sharp fangs jutted over my lower lip as I pulled my lips back in a snarl.

"_Get her_!" Bitch leader snarled.

A girl lunged at me. I dodged to the side and snapped at her leg. I snagged her jeans and yanked her to the ground.

Someone put their arms around my neck and yanked me away.

I thrashed and growled. My claws slashed across their arms. They yelped and dropped me. I whirled around and snapped at his man parts. I wasn't aiming for it, but it got the desired effect. He stumbled back eyes wide. I'm pretty sure he did piss himself.

There was an explosion over my head. I glared over at bitch leader.

"Don't worry. I won't hit you anywhere that'll kill you, but it'll hurt like hell." Her eyes glowed red.

I growled. "Take your best shot." I hissed at her.

She squeezed off a shot. I dove out of the way. I charged at her. Her hand shook and the barrel spit fire. I moved out of the way as the bullet impaled the ground. I leapt up and took her wrist in my mouth.

She screamed bloody murder. The rich taste of my enemy's blood filled my mouth, gross as that may be. I shook her arm in my grip before tossing her away.

I looked around the room. My nose wrinkled. They were so pathetic.

"You're all pathetic. Acting like you're a predator, but in the presence of a true predator you turning into sniveling _carrion eaters._" I hissed. I walked over toward the bitch leader. I stopped inches from her face. I saw fear light up in her eyes. "You don't deserve death from me."

I whirled around and charged through the hall. My paws clambered up the ladder and I burst out into the open.

I was confused when I saw a tent set up by a tree and a Hummer. I backed up nervously.

Then I recognized the dark haired man and pale haired woman.

"Erik and Lenobia!" I called out without thinking.

They whirled around and gaped.

"Ra-Raven?" Lenobia asked.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I said as began padding toward them.

Wait a minute, _padding_? I looked down and shrieked. _I had paws!_

"I'm-Ima." I turned around and around. "_I have a tail!" _I shrieked.Black paws and a black tail. _Oh God!_ I stumbled and toppled over onto my back. I leapt back up in an instant. I looked at them, still with their shocked faces on. "I'm a cat!" Well, no, not a house cat because I'm much bigger than that, but I was a feline.

"I think you're actually a panther." Erik said in a tight voice.

I wailed, but it wasn't human. It was panther-ish. I wailed again.

"I can't be a panther! I don't even know how I changed!" I said. I rubbed my ears. They were round and _fuzzy!_

"Come on. We need to get Stevie Rae back to the House of Night. We'll figure how you changed there."

Muscles instantly relaxed. Stevie Rae was safe. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt bad that I couldn't help them put Stevie Rae in the Hummer. I hoped neatly into the Hummer with her. My heart tightened. She looked a little over done, but she was still breathing.

She blinked at me like she was confused.

"Raven?"

"Sorta." I said. I curled up around her. She reached out and ran her fingers through my fur.

I had fur. Ohhhh. I'm going to have a mental breakdown.

A goofy smile light up her face. "You're so soft." She rubbed her face against my fur and curled her fingers in it.

_I'm soft! Oh God why!_

Her phone chimed. She frowned at her pocket before wriggling it out of her pocket. Zoey flashed on the screen.

She looked really scared.

"Going to get that? I kinda can't." I glanced at my paws.

She hit the green speak button.

"Hi."

I heard angry squawking on the other end. My ears flickered with discomfort. I laid my head down on my paws.

Paws, I had frickin' paws!

"It was a cat!" I heard Stevie Rae say. I looked at her. "A great big, fat calico cat yowling on the roof. I started to leave and, like the totally uncoordinated noncheerleader type I am, I fell and bonked my head so hard I passed out. You would not believe all the blood. Totally scary."

A sound of disappointment came from my chest. It sounded like a moan.

She shot me a look.

I mean, I understand why she shouldn't mention Rephaim, but why would she lie about what happened to her? Those kids trapped her there. I mean, I don't think she should be keeping it a secret what they were willing to do.

I gave her a look before setting my head back on my paws. I blinked slowly. I was getting…kinda sleepy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was some green hazy…thing floating in front of me. And there was splashing water.

I blinked. I looked around. I was surrounded by hedges with jutting brick walkway under my feet.

Feet! I have feet!

I twirled around in a circle. And I had hands and hair, not fur!

I cried out happily and it was human sounding! I wanted to sob I was soooo happy!

"So, little human, you now have a story to tell my Zoey." A familiar voice said.

I turned and my heart froze. I could see Kalona and Heath. Wait, what? Heath went to Italy with Zoey and the gang to confront Neferet and Kalona while they were trying to seduce the vampyre high council. How did I get here?

"She's not your Zoey." Heath said. His back was straight as he marched toward Kalona.

"Heath, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. Kalona had a weird look in his eye.

Something kicked me in the stomach. Kalona was going to kill Heath. Period, no hesitation or second guessing.

"Heath get out of here!" I yelled. I ran up to him and got in between him and Kalona. Somehow Heath passed right through me.

What. The. Hell.

"Ah, but she is." Kalona said.

"Heath, run you ninny!" I tried to grasp his shoulders, but my hands passed right through him.

Okay, something's majorly wrong here.

"Nah, you don't know my girl." Heath said.

"Running, as in moving your legs forward quickly!" I told him.

"Your girl's soul belongs to me and I will not allow Neferet or you or _anyone _to change that." Kalona started walking towards him.

"Heath move your ass!" I screamed at him.

"What is that expression the vampyres use?" Kalona said. "I believe it is 'curiosity killed the cat.' It seems particularly applicable to this situation." He said. His hands reached up towards Heath's face.

"Heath!" I screamed. I went up to my father and tried to kick his shin, but my foot passed through his leg.

"Spirit! Come to me!"

I whirled around and saw Zoey lifting her hands with a ball of spiritual energy sizzling on them. I turned back and saw Kalona twist Heath's head around. My mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"_No!"_ Zoey screamed.

Kalona dropped Heath and whirled around. His expression was absolute shock. I watched the spirit energy slam into him and lift him up, up and away.

Something like a shock wave shot through me. I turned. I watched four different balls of light shoot out from Zoey's body and up into the clouds.

"Zoey!" I screamed as she crumbled to the ground.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I jerked awake. I was still in the Hummer, but everyone else was gone. I opened my mouth a bit and inhaled the air. Their scents were dull. They haven't been here for a while.

What was that? That was really creepy. I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just a dream. It was way too realistic and not to mention dreams I've had that _are _pretty real looking have a goddess or dead person. As far as I know Kalona, Heath, and Zoey weren't dead.

No, wait. Heath was killed and Zoey…I don't know what happened to Zoey.

I leaped out of the vehicle and into the stable.

"Lenobia?" I called out. Light shone through the stable windows, but only through the west windows. So it was sunset-ish. How long had I been out?

_"Raven, what is it?" _Snap jogged up to me with Hecate close behind her.

"I had a really creepy dream, only I don't think it was a dream."

Snap sat down and slowly curled her tail around her paws like she was trying to figure out what words she was going to use.

_"I felt that your spirit was missing."_

I swayed. "What?"

"_Your spirit was missing. When your mother and the others communicated with you I felt your spirit was missing as well." _She looked start at me. _"But this was different. Your spirit wasn't called away, you left your body, you astral projected."_

I blinked.

_"Astral projecting is the process in which your spirit leaves the body while you're in a trance or while you sleep. Your body still lives, but it's unoccupied by your conscious."_

"So…so that means…what I saw-"

_"Whatever you witnessed did happen."_

I swayed. Heath was dead, my father killed him. But what happened to Zoey?

"I saw…well, I saw Zoey throw a ball of spiritual energy and after it hit Kalona there were four balls of light that shot from her body."

Hecate backed up and her ears folded back. Snap's eyes widened.

"What?" My stomach sunk till the point I was sure it was no longer in my body.

_"It sounds like her soul has been shattered."_

My heart skipped a beat. Shattered. Soul. Those words shouldn't be together, that could only mean something really bad.

"I have to find Lenobia." I said. I inhaled the air deeply into my mouth. I was able to pick out Lenobia's scent. I dashed up the stairs into her private area. Unfortunately, her door was shut.

I growled and tried to turn the door knob, but they weren't made for creatures with paws.

I hissed and began scratching at the door.

"Lenobia! Lenobia!" I called out.

The door opened and Lenobia stood in the doorway looking a little dazed.

"Raven?"

"Lenobia, something really bad has happened. To Zoey."

I'll give Lenobia a lot of credit, she didn't freak out like I thought she would I told her I astral projected, but as I told her what I witnessed her face started to become more and more pale. She brushed past me. I followed after her.

She got into the Hummer and came out again with a cell phone in her hand. Her eyes widened. She hit the screen and pressed it against her ear.

"Erce what-" She got really quiet and pale and her eyes kept getting bigger and shinier.

_"No no no no no." _I kept shaking my head back and forth. This was bad, this was bad.

"I see. I'll tell her friends."

No, just don't. You can keep it to yourself.

"Her soul is shattered right." I said.

Lenobia nodded. "Yes. Her soul shattered, in a matter of days…she'll be dead."

"What? Dead?" I asked.

"A shattered soul…no one can recover from that." She blinked tears away.

"But her body is alive, right now?"

Lenobia nodded. "Raven, you need to understand, Zoey is going to die. No one can survive a shattered soul. Zoey is lost to us."

"But I astral projected. Surely we can bring her soul back to her body." I said. Hello, I was still alive. Couldn't I astral project to where she was and bring her back?

"When you astral project only your spirit leaves your body, the part of soul that contains your conscious. Zoey's soul is completely gone."

"But her body is still alive." I said. "There's still a chance we can save her."

Lenobia gave me a sad look like she pitied my optimistic attitude. "I need to go tell Stevie Rae." She walked past me.

I looked at Snap. "Can we save her?"

_"It's never been done before." _She said. Then she looked at me with a strange intensity._ "But, those whose souls had shattered never had a half-immortal willing to help them."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angry Sigh! I'm really impatiently waiting for the next book. WHO'S CAT DIES? That's all I'm worried about right now.

You know the drill if you read please review! Thank you bunches!


	17. Chapter 16

I opened my mouth and breathed in Lenobia's scent. I followed her scent trail. Fledglings stopped and pointed at me. I ignored them, even though I was really, _really _tempted to talk in front of them. I doubt Lenobia or Erik had made it known to the masses that I was stuck as a panther.

Snap padded beside me (now that I think it about it we probably look like a mama big cat and her baby).

Lenobia's scent trail led me into the infirmary. My ears folded back nervously. Last time I was here Neferet locked me in one of the rooms.

I followed Lenobia's scent and it was joined by two scents, one I recognized and one I hadn't smelled before.

I padded into the room.

Dallas had a come apart.

"Shit! There's a fucking panther." He almost screamed. He put his body in front of Stevie Rae's like he was attempting to protect her from me.

"I'm not a fucking panther." His mouth dropped. "I'm just a freaky panther."

"Ra-Raven?" He stammered.

"Who else would manage to get herself changed into a panther and not know how to get changed back?" I said.

"Ray, Lenobia said you…" Stevie Rae swallowed. "Astral projected and saw Heath being killed by Kalona and Zoey's soul shatter."

I nodded. I looked Lenobia. "I'm going to Italy."

Lenobia looked weary. "Raven she can't-"

"I am half-immortal." I said. Power radiated from my voice. Lenobia's eyes widened slightly. "I bet you the shattered souls before have never had a half-breed willing to help."

Snap curled her tail neatly around her paws and stared levelly at Lenobia.

"Ask Hecate." I said. "I bet she'll vouch for me that I can help."

I got the feeling by the look on Lenobia's face that she was going to let me go, but to only prove to me that I couldn't help.

"I guess now that you're…not human looking, a passport will be less of a hurdle." She said quietly. "I'll call the House of Night's pilot." And then she left.

"Raven, do you really think that you can help Zoey?" Stevie Rae said.

I looked at her. "I think I'd rather go to Italy and fail miserably rather than stay here, accepting that she might not come back, and find out that there was something I could have done.

Her blue eyes seemed to reflect my determination right back at me. We both weren't going to give up Zoey that easily.

"Get out Dallas, I need to get dressed." Stevie Rae said.

I decided now would be my time to leave. I like Stevie Rae and all, but I'm not about to see this girl naked.

I turned to leave and saw Dragon standing near the doorway. His tattoo made it easy to remember his name. He looked sad and…old. I remember the last time I had seen him he was distracting the Raven Mockers so we could escape. What happened? What did I miss now?

"Dragon?" I asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing you can help me with Raven." He said.

My tail twitched at the dismissive tone in his voice. How did he know I couldn't help him?

"I heard you say you're going to try to bring Zoey back."

"I am." I said in a stubborn, determined tone.

"I fear your efforts may be in vain." He said.

"My life, my efforts." I said. "I'll do what I want and what I think is right."

"You are young Raven and have not suffered a great loss."

I flinched. "Yes I have." I said in a raspy voice. Maybe that's why I wasn't willing to give up on Zoey. I didn't want to lose a new friend right on top of losing my parents.

"I heard you were adopted-"

"My birth parents gave me up." I said cutting him off. "My adoptive parents were killed while I was gone." I expected a big cry fest at this, but I wasn't too upset. It seemed…natural. I wondered if because I was a beast I had limited emotions even though I kept my human conscious.

"I apologize. I assumed too much." He said.

I felt a small tug of a smile. "My dad use to say that assuming was a bad, nasty habit I should never get into."

His mouth quirked like he was trying to smile. "I must depart Raven. Good luck." He placed his fist over his heart and left.

_"Raven." _Snap said softly. _"I am going to remain here."_

I looked at her. "What?"

_"I'll just be in the way, not to mention people will question why a house cat is hanging around a panther. It needs to be kept on the down low that you can shape shift since it is a rare gift."_

"_What other powers do I need to keep a secret?" _I asked.

She looked at me with scolding eyes. _"Wielding darkness is nothing to be ashamed of."_

I snorted. _"Says you, but everyone else I've met thinks its evil, period."_

_ "You are proof that it's not true that those who wield darkness are not automatically evil."_

I sighed. I wasn't too bugged out about me being able to wield darkness right now, there was something else bugging me.

_"If good can wield darkness, than can evil wield light?" _I asked.

_"Darkness and light are elements and can be summoned or used by any being who has the power."_

_ "Great." _I thought. _"Why do I have a feeling that evil is going to rear its ugly head real soon?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I think I'm going to write and complain about the way people transfer animals on planes.

Sure it would have been easy to explain to the vampyre pilot that I was a shape shifter and then I wouldn't have to be stuck in a crate, strapped down in the cargo hold of the plane, but I was going to be "delivered" to the hotel room the others were staying in.

Just the thought of me being _delivered _somewhere was making my tail flick and my lip curl.

"What the hell is in there?"

My ears flicked. I had been napping on and off during the whole (I was stuck in the cargo hold, there's not much else to do) and now I realized we had landed in Venice.

"Some kind of big cat." I saw a man trying to peer into the box through the air slits.

Well, I was bored so this complete justifies what I'm about to do.

I growled low in my throat and shot out my paw with a snarl. My claws jutted out of the slit. The man yelped and scrambled back cursing in Italian.

I chuckled low in my throat. He shouldn't have peeked in here anyway. I could have been naked for all he knew. Wait, I am naked. Never thought I would become a nudist.

The men chittered nervously, trying to figure out how to transfer a grumpy panther. (And I need to frickin' pee!)

Eventually they moved me into a boat and drove me, or boated or what do you call the boat movement? Anyway, I got to the hotel and they used an employee elevator to get me up to the room.

"I thought vampyres only had house cats?"

"I hate exotic pet owners. I wouldn't be too surprised if we see this feline on the news later because he killed his owner."

I grumbled. I was really tempted to inform their pea brains that I was female thank you very much and I wasn't going to kill my owner, personally I don't think vampyres or humans look really appetizing.

They knocked on a door.

"Yeah?" A male voice said. I instantly recognized it as Stark's.

"We have a delivery for a Miss Aphrodite LaFont."

I'm being delivered to Aphrodite? Great.

"Delivery? I haven't ordered anything." Aphrodite's voice said.

"It's from the Tulsa House of Night." The man said.

"Did you send for your shoes or something?" Stark asked sounding irritated.

"I swear I haven't ordered anything." Aphrodite said.

"Whatever Miss, just sign this."

I heard the scribbling of a pen and a snap as it was place back on the clipboard.

"Thank you Miss, but I gotta say, I think you're over your head getting an exotic pet. Good day."

"Wait what?" Aphrodite said.

"Get me out of here!" I hissed.

A face appeared at one of the slits. "Raven?"

"Who else would it be? Now, get me out!"

Darius and Stark tugged and pushed the crate into the suite. They found something to pry the lid off and then I sprang out into the room.

"Huh, freedom!" I stretched out my long back muscles. I looked at all three of them, with all three of them having their mouths dropped in shock. "What?"

"You're a fucking panther!" Aphrodite said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said.

Stark ran his hand through his hair. "Stevie Rae failed to mention you were, well."

Then I saw Zoey. She was incredibly still, deadly still. But my nose told me she was still alive, or her body was anyway.

"Stevie Rae said you astral projected and witnessed Kalona killing Heath."

I nodded. "I'm not sure how I got all the way over here in…however long I was asleep, but I did. I thought maybe I could astral project again and maybe find the pieces of Zoey's soul and guide them back."

"It's worth a shot. We don't have much else." Stark said. His eyes looked a little haunted.

"You might want to touch her." Aphrodite said. I looked at her. "Look, I'm not lesbian or whatever, but when I touched her wrist I got a vision. It might help you and your…astral projecting." She looked at me. "How many different types of powers do you have, animal girl?"

I shrugged. "Half-breed. We probably will never know." I hoped not. I would really like for these new powers to stop popping up and getting me in trouble because I wasn't ready for them and happened to be just the teeniest bit mad.

I really hoped I wouldn't get into any trouble by doing this.

I hopped neatly onto the bed, trying not to disturb Zoey's body. I curled my paws neatly under my chest and then pressed my nose against her neck.

I felt like I was immediately sucked down a long tunnel and then spat out into a woody area. I was disoriented. For one, I didn't realize how much human vision sucked until I became a panther. It made my eyes hurt looking around. Two, I had two feet now and I kinda have gotten use to four and the almost divine balance and grace that came with being a big feline.

"Never thought I would miss being a wild animal." I muttered.

I looked over and saw Zoey and some strange girl. She was really tall and had bright copper red hair. She looked really dangerous.

"Then you truly are broken." I heard the warrior girl say before she disappeared. Zoey then collapsed on the ground and began to sob. Heath stirred and started toward Zoey.

I had done it, I was where wherever Zoey's shattered soul went and where Heath's went. Joy filled my chest. Now I just had to convince Zoey to come back, it couldn't be that hard could it?

"Zoey! Heath!" I called out.

Something exploded in front of me. I jumped back and was staring at…I'm not sure. It looked just like a big black cloud that every now and spat out shapes that, I felt like, where trying to scare me. Tendrils snaked out towards me.

"_Raven_."

I began trembling when the frickin' cloud said my name! Not okay!

Hands reached out from behind me and yanked me back away from the cloud. I was immediately grateful they had rescued me. When I faced him, I was a little less grateful.

"What are you doing here Raven?" His voice rumbled with anger.

"I'm here to bring Zoey back." I told him. I tried to twist out his grip, but he held me so tightly I felt my shoulders bruising.

"I cannot let you do that Raven."

"Why the hell not?" I spat. "I thought you loved her, how can you let her stay here, shattered?"

His amber eyes darkened in a scary way. "Do not talk about things you do not understand?"

I snorted. "You're right, I don't understand how you can be such a damn hypocrite."

I really, really was expecting him to hit me. His eyes just kept getting darker and more violent looking.

"Go back Raven." He said.

"Not without Zoey." I said stubbornly.

I had a really creepy feeling of something really, really evil boring its sight into my back. I turned and saw the black cloud hovering behind me.

"You won't last here Raven." Kalona said. "You're only half-immortal."

"What does my blood have anything to do with this place?" I said.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here." He tried.

"Then I need to get Zoey the hell out of here." I said.

He breathed harshly through his nose. "I cannot allow you to interfere Raven."

I suddenly saw it. It curled around his neck, biceps, and wrists like chains. They were mostly black, but were stained red. The interlocking symbols made my body tremble.

"What have you done?" I whispered. The symbols looked demonic and really, really evil.

"I have done nothing." He almost spat.

I grabbed his wrist and showed him the chain like symbols on his wrists. "This doesn't look like nothing to me!"

He yanked his wrist out of my grip. "You are going back Raven and if you try to interfere again, then I will not be as lenient with you."

He shoved me away. Darkness surrounded me until I was blinded. A sudden thought struck me, what if he had decided to hand me over to that cloud to make sure that I didn't interfere again?

I tried to struggle, but I was unable to get free. I floated in space, completely vulnerable to anything that came across me.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

I apologize for the slight spoilers, I was ranting because I was upset with the cliff hanger. I really don't like cliffhangers, 'cept when I'm writing the story because I know what happens next. Teehee.

Anyway, you know the drill if you read you are required to review or man eating mice will find you and gnaw off all your toes.


	18. Chapter 17

I was thrusted back into my body with explosive force. I stumbled back and slid off the bed. There was a ringing in my ears and my legs trembled with holding up my weight. My heart pounded in an irregular way. My eye sight was blurry and I could only see fuzzy shapes and blurred colors.

"Raven? Raven!"

My eyesight completely blackened and all sound left me.

"Raven. Raven." My shoulder shook with each mention of my name.

I blinked. My eyesight was sharp and clear and there wasn't a ringing in my ears anymore, but my mouth was extremely dry.

"I'm all right." But my words were slurred. My heart was pounding so rapidly it was painful. "I need some water." I fainted, yet again.

"Aphrodite." Stark ordered.

A bowl tapped my nose. I lifted my hand and a long pink tongue slipped out of my mouth and scooped the water into my mouth. When I was done I ran my tongue over my lips and stood up.

"What happened?" Stark demanded.

"Kalona was there. He blocked my way to get to Zoey." I rubbed my paw over my nose. "He told me not to interfere and I guess shoved me back into my body." I shook myself and my fur fluffed out. I looked at Stark. "I think that pathway is blocked. We need to find another way."

"Well, before your rather interesting entrance." Aphrodite said. "We were about to go back to the library to figure that out."

"Let's go." I said.

They didn't argue with me, how do you argue with a panther anyway? I got claws and teeth and I'm pretty sure I'm a bit quicker too.

I followed them down a hallway and down some stairs. Evidently, we weren't in a hotel like I had assumed, but some kind of palace.

There was a musty smell and a dank smell of mold. I wrinkled my nose. I don't think I like this increase of smell. The increase of sound might be a downie too because people don't quietly pass gas with me around.

The rest of Zoey's group was gathered around a table covered with books, chip bags, and candy. They all had dark circles around their eyes, but their eyes were bright and wide.

Oh boy, sugar. What would happen if someone gave me sugar? Or cat nip? Do big cats like cat nip? I'm kinda curious of why the cat nip makes felines so nutty.

They looked at us and their mouths dropped at the sight of me.

"Are we having a sugar hallucination?" Erin started.

"Or is there a panther with you guys?" Shaunee finished.

I sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm really here so I think the latter is true."

I wish a got a picture of their faces.

"Raven?" Damien squeaked.

"Yep." I sighed. "I somehow managed to shape shift into a panther."

Jack walked over and pet my head. He got a goofy smile on his face.

"You're _soooooo _soft!" He fell down onto his knees and buried his face into my shoulder.

My ears folded back in irritation and my tail flicked. Why did I have to be soft? Why?

"Come feel Damien!" Jack said.

So Damien and the Twins came over and stroked my soft fur.

"Damn, I'd love a pillow to be made outta your fur." Shaunee said.

"I wouldn't." I mumbled. I shrugged out of their embraces. "Sorry, y'all making me claustrophobic."

"Oh, lookie what I found." Jack sprang up and picked up a book. "This is a copy of the painting of the High Priestess Calliope. She was also the Poet Laureate after Sappho. Doesn't she look exactly like Cher?"

"Wow, that's insane. She does look just like young Cher." Erin said.

"Yeah, before she started wearing those white wigs. What the hell's up with that?" Shaunee piped in.

I looked at the picture, even tilted my head sideways. "I don't see it."

"There is nothing wrong with Cher. Absolutely. Nothing." Damien said causing my comment to be ignored.

"Uh-oh." Shaunee said.

"Stepped on a gay nerve." Erin said.

"I had a Cher Barbie doll. I loved that doll." Jack said quietly to stop a fight between Shaunee and Erin.

"I never liked Barbies." I said. "It was too easy to tear their heads off when I use to brush their hair." I brought my back leg up to my head and scratched my ear.

"Barbies, herd of nerd? Seriously? You're supposed to be saving Z, remember?" Aphrodite said giving me a look like she was mad at me for encouraging this conversation.

"We've been at it all day. We're just taking a little break. Thanatos went out for more food." Damien said. "We have made some headway, but I'll wait until she gets back to report everything."

"Oh Raven. I found a picture of your tattoo." Jack said suddenly flipping through a book.

I blinked and then I remembered the unusual tattoo Nyx had burned onto my chest.

"You had a tattoo?" Aphrodite said.

"Yeah. I kept it covered up most of the time." Technically not a lie.

"I saw it when we came by to check on you while you slept in the stables. I thought it was really weird and then I came across it while we were doing our research for Zoey." Jack said. "Here it is."

I padded over to him and looked at the picture on the page. It was my tattoo.

"I was looking through this and its Hekate's symbol." He said.

"Hekate." I repeated. In Greek/Roman mythology she was the goddess of the dark moon as well as the crossroads. Later she was referred to as an evil witch goddess who kidnapped people to take to the underworld.

"Yeah. She was a High Priestess of Nyx. But her power was a bit controversial." Damien said. "She could control darkness."

I suddenly remembered the woman from one of my dreams. Was she Hekate?

"I thought darkness was all bad?" Erin said.

"I guess not because she was one of the most devoted Priestesses ever, although later she was made out to be an evil witch who stole people's souls. She claimed that darkness was necessary for change and that the balance between light and darkness meant that both could be good or evil." Damien said. He tapped the symbol. "That's why she often used this symbol to show that balance."

Why did Nyx mark me with that symbol? Did she want the others to see it and do this research so they would be accepting of the fact I use darkness? Or did she want to show that someone else good had used darkness? Who knows, she's a goddess.

"Hekate." A unfamiliar female voice said. I turned and saw a strange woman who radiated some kind of weird power. "A very powerful Priestess. A very kind soul." She looked at me. "I don't believe we've met young panther."

"I'm Raven."

A smile appeared on her face. "A panther named Raven. Bit unusual."

"I was…human, but I accidently shape shifted into this form, and I'm unsure how to change back."

"Um, we kinda told Thanatos that you're Kalona's only daughter." Jack said sort of guiltily.

"Fine. I was a half-breed and shape shifted into this form." I said. I wasn't too upset they told her, they must trust her a lot to let them know about my issue because telling someone about a half-immortal girl with great powers is kinda of a thing you only tell certain people.

"What else do you guys learn?" Stark said. His voice sounded like he was trying his hardest not to blow up at everyone.

"We found in our research I that whenever a High Priestess suffered such a shock that her soul shattered, her Warrior didn't seem to be able to stay alive."

I shivered. That didn't sound good.

"Do you mean the Warriors all dropped dead?" Stark asked.

Well, that would certainly suck not to even be given a chance to save their Priestess.

"In a way." Damien said.

"Some of them killed themselves so that they knew they could follow their High Priestesses to the Otherworld and continue to protect them there." Thanatos said.

"But that didn't work because none of the High Priestesses returned, right?" Stark said.

"Why would they want to return if their Warrior was dead?" I asked.

"Raven is correct. Many of Priestesses were able to heal their souls, but decided to remain with their Warriors." Thanatos said.

"Some of them healed." Stark said very slowly. "What happened to the High Priestesses who didn't?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"As you learned yesterday, if a soul remains shattered, the person becomes Caoinic Shi', a being that will never rest."

I shivered.

"It's like a zombie, without the eating people part." Jack said.

Stark almost rounded on me. I folded my ears back uncomfortably. "How was Zoey when you saw her?"

"She was talking to a strange girl with bright red hair and the girl told her 'that she was truly broken.' Zoey started sobbing, and now that I think about it, she did look zombie-ish." I said softly. And then my father and that freaky cloud popped up and I got shoved back to this reality. "When Kalona showed up, there were these weird runes on him, they were black, but tinted red like they were covered with blood."

"The red head might have been a fragment of her soul." Thanatos said. "But I'm not sure about the runes on the Immortal."

"So, the pieces of her soul want to come together?" I asked. "Because it sounded like that piece of soul wanted to be rejoined with the others."

"Yes, but it's up to the main part of Zoey's soul to pull the pieces back." Thanatos said.

"Wait, you went to the Otherworld?" Damien asked.

"I astral projected." I said.

"Cool!" Jack said.

"What?" Shaunee and Erin said.

"I went into a trance and projected my conscious spirit out of my body." I explained.

"I'm guessing that you didn't get Zoey back together." Erin said.

"Kalona was there and blocked my path." I said. I wasn't going to mention the creepy black cloud.

"Uh oh."

"Yep." Aphrodite said. "So we need to step it up before bird boy carries out his evil plan and keeps Zoey there."

"No shit." Stark hissed.

Some body missed their nap. Not that I would tell him that because he would probably rip my head off.

"Cool it arrow boy. I got in contact with Stevie Rae and she accidently invoked the white bull last night."

"Bull? What bull?" I asked.

"The white bull is the manifestation of Darkness in its most basic form of this realm. The black bull is the basic form of Light." Thanatos said. "You're saying a fledging invoked Darkness?"

"She's not a fledgling." Aphrodite said. "She's like Stark, a red vampyre, but yes. She did. In Tulsa."

"Crappies!" I said.

Aphrodite pulled out a piece of paper. "_The Warrior must look to his blood to discover the bridge to enter the Isle of Women, and then he must defeat himself to enter the arena. Only by acknowledging one before the other will he join his Priestess. After he joins her, it is her choice and not his whether she returns." _Aphrodite waved the piece of paper around. "Anyone have a clue what that might mean?"

"Is there an island called the Isle of Women?" I asked.

"Yes, but the matron of the island has place a protective barrier around her island and no one may enter it." Thanatos said. She turned back to Aphrodite. "How is that she was able to survive the payment for this knowledge?"

"That's what I wondered myself, especially after Stevie Rae told me how bad the white bull was. She said she didn't think anything could defeat it except for the black bull, which was how she got away from it."

"She evoked the black bull, too?" Thanatos said. "That is almost unbelievable."

"Stevie Rae has some mad earth skillz." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's how she said she got the good bull to Tulsa. She drew power from the earth to call it." Aphrodite said.

Well, calling an elemental force via one of the main elements should bring it forth.

"And you trust this Stevie Rae vampyre?" Thanatos asked.

Whoa, did she think that Stevie Rae called the white bull, which should like a major evil jerkface by the way, on purpose?

Aphrodite's hesitation worried me. "Most of the time."

"Why do you ask about trusting Stevie Rae?" Damien asked quietly.

"Because of the few things I know about the ancient beliefs of Light and Darkness symbolized in the bulls, one is they always exact a price for their favors. Always. Answering Stevie Rae's question was a favor from Darkness."

I shivered. I would hate to know what the payment was and I really hoped Stevie Rae was okay.

"But she called up the good bull and it kicked the bad bull's butt. That kept Stevie Rae from paying a price to him." Jack said.

"But then she would have had to make a payment to the black bull?" I looked at Thanatos. "Right?"

She nodded. "You should look to your friend and discover what payment she rendered to the black bull." She told Aphrodite.

"And why she wouldn't tell me about it." Aphrodite said.

"Just remember, there are consequences for everything, whether good or bad." Thanatos said.

"Can we stop looking _back _at what happened with Stevie Rae?" Stark said. He really looked ready to lose it. "I need to move forward. To Skye and a bridge of blood. So let's get going."

Then I smelled it. It was a weird smell. It smelled like…prey.

Aphrodite screamed bloody murder. She actually leapt into Darius's arms. The Twins started screaming and them and Jack and Damien climbed up onto the table.

"_Hello._"

I looked down. There were three little mice. The voice came from the mouse in front.

"Kill them, kill them!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Oh, quit being a big baby. They're mice for crying out loud." I walked over to them. "Hi."

"Don't say hi to them!" Aphrodite said.

I snorted at her.

_"We felt your presence and we wanted to say hi and was wondering if there was anything we could do to help you." _He said.

"No I don't think you guys can help." I told them. "But thank you for offering."

_"Okays. Can we hang out with you then?" _

I looked up at the two legs in the room. Stark looked ready to take a book to the mice because everyone else was flipping shit about there being mice.

_"I'm afraid not. The people here are freaking out a bit that you're here. I think it might be better if you guys returned home."_

_ "Oh, okays." _They didn't sound too disappointed and they scurried back to their mouse hole rather cheerily. I wondered why mice where so happy all the time?

"Do animals often seek you out?" Thanatos asked.

"Sorta." I said. "Sorry for the distraction. They're going back home now. What were we talking about? A bridge of blood?" Stark looked like he was going to lose it really quick if we didn't get back on topic.

"Well, first of all I don't think it's a literal bridge." Damien said all scholarly. I was grateful he was helping me pull everyone back into focus before Stark had a severe come apart. "It says to look Ito your blood Ito discover the bridge, not look _for _a blood bridge."

"Ugh, metaphor. Just one more reason I seriously hate poetry." Aphrodite said.

"If you read more then maybe metaphors won't bother you." I said snottily.

"Do you have an idea Raven?" Stark said.

I flicked my ears uneasily. "Well, in a book series I read blood referred to kin. So maybe you need to look to your family tree?" I suggested. I hated that Stark put me on the spot.

"Huh, Raven might have something," Damien said. "I researched some stuff about Sgiach. She is considered queen of Warriors. Lots of Warriors used to train on her island, so a bunch of Sons of Erebus came and went, but the Warriors who stayed with her, the ones sworn to her service-"

"Hang on, Sgiach had more than one Oath Sworn Warrior?" Stark asked.

Damien nodded. "Apparently she had a whole Clan of them."

The Warriors series! Why first the books give me an idea to the meaning of the metaphor and then Clan of Warriors come up? Granted the series was about wild forest cats, but still! Sigh, I needed a nice kitty nap.

"Only they didn't call themselves Sons of Erebus. Their title was the Guardians of the Ace."

"Why Ace?" Stark asked.

"It's a metaphor." Aphrodite said with an eye roll. "Another one. It's what they called. Sgiach. It symbolizes queen to their Clan."

"I think the Scottish clan stuff is cool." Jack said.

"Wait, how is Sgiach and Scottish connected?" I asked.

"The Isle of Skye is near Scotland." Darius said.

"Oh. Kay, I'm cleared up now." I said.

"And of course you like the Scottish stuff." Aphrodite told Jack." Guys in skirts is your wet dream."

"Kilt, not skirt." Stark said. "Or plaid. If you're talking about the really old, big one you call if a philamore."

Um, why did Stark know this stuff?

"And you know this because you like to wear them?" Aphrodite asked.

Stark shrugged. "Not me, but my grandpa use to."

"Ha! Blood equals kin!" I said. Go me!

"What's your grandfather's last name?" Aphrodite said. "If cat girl is right with her blood equals kin thing."

"MacUallis." Stark and Damien said together.

"How do you know that?" Stark asked.

"It was the Clan MacUallis who were the Guardians of the Ace." Damien grinned victoriously and held up a page with: CLAN MACUALLIS = GUARDIANS OF THE ACE in big letters.

"Looks like we found our blood bridge." Jack said giving his boyfriend a hug.

A smile curled on my face. We were going to get Zoey back and twart some major evil bitch evil while we did it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yeah, I read the Warrior cat series when I was in middle school/early high schooler-ish, case you were wondering. The whole mention of warriors and clans and the fact Raven is currently a panther brought back old memories.

So, read and review and maybe, just maybe you'll get a new chapter before the week's over.


	19. Chapter 18

"I'm not putting that on." I said.

"Too bad cat girl, we can't get on the plane until you put this on." Aphrodite said. "They have problems with animals getting on planes without leashes."

"Then where's your leash?" I asked her.

The Twins burst out laughing. Aphrodite gave them a look. I even got a giggle from Damien and Jack. These four weren't coming with me, Aphrodite, Stark, Darius, and Zoey's…shell. The three conscious peoples wanted me to go home, but I argued that once Stark figures out a new path to Zoey I could do my freaky astral projection thing and join him. Surely my half-immortal thing would come in handy despite what Kalona said.

But now I severely debating whether or not I really wanted to go now that I learned I have to put on a frickin' dog halter leash thing.

"Um Raven?" Jack asked sweetly.

"Yeah Jack?" I can't be mad at Jack. He's too cute. He kinda reminds me of the mice.

"Well, I went by this pet shop."

I think I might take back the fact I can't be mad at him.

"And I kinda of found this collar I thought was really cool." He pulled out a huge collar, big enough for a big kitty like me, out of his man purse. "It also reminded me of your tattoo."

The leather collar was a blue-violet color with silver gems that showed the different phases of the moon all across the collar. Hanging from collar was the triple goddess with Hekate's color version.

"Wow Jack, it's amazing." And I meant it.

He became really excited again. "I thought that also people wouldn't freak out so much if you have a collar."

"They're going to freak out if she talks." Shaunee said.

"Yeah, just because a panther has a collar doesn't mean she's less freaky if she talks." Erin said.

I flicked my tail. "It's not like I just wander up to someone and ask them where the bathroom is."

"Guys, we have to go." Stark said peeking out of the plane.

I let Jack slid the collar over my neck, it was really comfy.

"Bye!" Jack said.

I nudged his knee before I bounded onto the plane.

Aphrodite huffed.

"Oh, untangle that knot in your panties. I'll put it on when we get to Scotland." I said. I leapt into a row of chairs. I rested my head on the chairs with one paw dangling off and my other paw by my head.

"Are you okay Raven?" Darius asked quietly once we were in the air.

"Yeah." I said.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Ray, you just lost your parents."

A jolt of pain and sadness hit me with a weird zing. It…it was like the fact my parents dead was a really vacant memory until someone reminded me they were dead, and that I still didn't know why someone would murder them.

"I know, but they're dead and Zoey's not. I'll grieve later, when I can." I said. As soon as Zoey's soul is back I was going to have the biggest, fattest fucking cry fest ever!

"I'm concerned for you Ray." Darius said.

I frowned and lifted my head. Aphrodite had taken some drug and was out because I'm sure she would be freaking out about the fact Darius was concerned for another female besides her.

"Come on Ray." Stark piped in. "We all saw you flip out when Neferet freaked out."

"You care too much about everyone and you're…" He paused, probably trying to figure out a good word for whatever he wanted to tell me. "You're fiercely protective. I'm worried you're going to get yourself in trouble or hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine." I argued.

"And you're ridiculously stubborn." Stark mumbled.

"I am not!" I said even though I'm pretty sure I was.

"Proving my point." Stark muttered.

I hissed and stuck out my tongue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I hate helicopter travel. I was lying next to Zoey who was strapped in one of those life-saving hospital litter thingies and I had a stupid harness thingie on because the pilot freaked out when I came with just my collar so to appease him Aphrodite put it on me. And I can't tell you how tempted I was to bit her nose off.

I hate it also because I feel left out because they don't make kitty friendly headsets. And I had no idea we were landed until we did.

As soon as the door opened I leapt out and shook myself. I clasped my jaws tightly to refrain from speaking as they unloaded Zoey. As soon as everyone was on the ground the helicopter took off.

"Pussies." Stark said.

Aphrodite took a hold of my leash. Why? I really don't know.

"They're just following their instincts." Darius said. He looked nervous, which I've never seen before.

"No shit. This place is super creepy." She said. She moved toward Darius and he put his arm around her. Sadly, the leash isn't that long and it tugged on me uncomfortably and made me a really grumpy kitty.

"Are you two okay? Don't tell me the doom-and-gloom vamps got to you."

Darius looked at Stark like he was looney. "You don't feel it, do you?"

"I feel cold and wet. I feel pissed off that Zoey's in trouble and I haven't been able to help her, and I feel annoyed that dawn is only an hour or so away and my only shelter is a shack the vamps said is a thirty-minute walk back the way we came. Are any of those things the "it" you're talking about?"

"I'm frickin' pissed that I'm still in this harness and that it's pinching my pit skin and I can't get it off myself because it's made so I can't do that." I said with a growl. I wondered how long it would take to chew through the straps.

"No." Aphrodite said. She nervously wound the leash around her hand, reeling me toward her and making the pinching worse. I wonder what Darius would do to me if I bit her ass. "The "it" Darius and I feel is a strong desire to run away. And I do mean run. Now."

"I want to take Aphrodite out of here. To get her away from this island and never to come back." Wow, I didn't realize Darius could get freaked out. "That is what all my instincts are telling me."

I huffed really loudly hoping that they would hear me and unhook me from this stupid harness.

Uh, no. They kept going and on about what they were feeling. I don't know, I just kept getting more and more irritated until I realized I wasn't going to get noticed unless I do something that could get me killed.

I lunged forward. Aphrodite jerked after me.

"Raven!" She screamed as I started pulling her to the island. She grabbed the leash with both hands and tried to pull me back. I am a hell of a lot stronger than she is and that didn't work out even when her heels started digging into the ground.

"Let go!" I suggested.

Darius ran up and quickly unhooked my harness. I leaped forward, bounding down the bridge like a deer and near the end I turned and looked at them.

"Come on. There's no big scary monsters because I would have sensed them and there's nothing to be scared of." I said.

Stark marched towards me with no hesitation. Darius and Aphrodite followed more cautiously. I padded beside him. I don't know why Aphrodite and Darius were freaking out, but I honestly didn't care. I was like Stark cold and wet not to mention I haven't completely forgiving Aphrodite for the tugging and pinching she caused.

At the end of the bridge was a huge archway made of white marble with silver veins running through it. It was kinda of pretty. Not to mention the texture of the stone which I had a feeling only my weird kitty eyes could see.

"Oh, for crap's sake, I can barely look at it." Aphrodite said. "And I usually love sparkly things."

"It is more of the spell." Darius voice was rough like he was nervous. "It's meant to repel."

I wondered why this spell wasn't working on me. It wouldn't work on Stark because he had a blood link to the island. I didn't. I bet my half-breedness is a loophole. When she cast the spell to keep others out she probably only meant vampyres, fledglings, and humans not half-breeds.

So I could probably go through without dying. Good to know.

"Repel." Aphrodite shivering when she looked at the archway. "Repulse is a better word."

"It doesn't affect either of you does it?" Darius asked.

"Nope. But it's kinda cool being able to look at it with a different pair of eyes." I said.

"It's impressive, and it's obviously expensive, but it doesn't make me feel weird." Stark said. He moved closer to the marble. "So where's the doorbell or whatever? How do call someone? Is there a phone, or do I yell, or what?"

"I'd try screaming or could I could roar." Could I even roar? I sucked in a deep breath to try.

"_Ha Gaelic akiv?" _A bodiless voice called out. I jumped and my fur puffed out embarrassingly. "It'll be in English tongue, then. Your unwanted presence here is all that is required to summon me."

I still kinda want to roar.

"I need to see Sgiach. It's a matter of life or death." Stark said.

"Sgiach isnae concerned with uze wains, even if it be a matter of life or death."

"What the hell is a wain?" Aphrodite asked.

Stark shushed her and I'm surprised she didn't spit in his direction. "Zoey isn't a child. She's a High Priestess, and she needs help."

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in an earthly kilt and a ton of leather and that be it. His vampyre tattoo was of two griffons stretching themselves across his cheekbones with a pointed white beard decorating his chin.

"That wee lass there's a fledglin', no a High Priestess." He said.

"Zoey's not like other fledglings. Up until two days ago, she had a vampyre's tattoo, plus tattoos over much of the rest of her body. And she had affinities for all five of the elements."

"Yet today I see only an unconscious fledgling."

"Her soul was shattered two days ago fighting a fallen immortal. When that happened, her tattoos disappeared."

"Then it's a dyin' she will be." The vampyre almost waved good bye to us before starting to turn away.

"No!" Stark shouted and he stepped forward.

This got the vampyre's attention. "_Stad anis!"_ He shouted. He lunged forward and stood right in way. "Are yie stupit or feckn' fool, man? You havnae permission tae enter the Eilean nan Sgiath, the Isle of Women. Should yie try, 'tis yer life yie will forfeit, aye, make no mistake about that."

"I'm not stupid or a fool."

"That's a matter of opinion." I muttered. He was in love. Everyone in that state is stupid and a fool.

The vampyre gave me a bewildered look.

"Yeah, kitty cat talks." I said.

He got into the vampyre's face. "I'm Zoey's Warrior, and if I think I can protect her best by getting her to this island, then it's my right to take my High Priestess to Sgiach." Stark said.

"Yie have been misinformed, Warrior. Sgiach and her Isle are a world apart from yer High Council and their rules. I am no a Son of Erebus and _mo bann ri, _my queen, isnae in Italy. Warrior tae a wounded High Priestess or no, you dinnae have the right ae enter here. Yie have nae rights at all here."

I started growling. "Making assumptions is bad habit to get into."

"Hold Zoey." Stark handed Zoey off to Darius. He stuck his palm out and the sharp tang of blood filled the air. "I'm not asking to enter as a Son of Erebus Warrior; I walked out on the High Council. Their rules don't mean shit to me. Hell, I'm not _asking _to enter! Through the right I've inherited in my blood, I'm demanding to see Sgiach. I have something to say to her."

The vampyre sniffed the air. "What is yer name?"

"Today they call me Stark, but I think the name you're looking for is what they called me before I was Marked-MacUallis."

"Remain here, MacUallis." The vampyre vanished.

I opened my mouth and smelled with the scent glands on the roof of my mouth. The vampyre's scent was there, but there were four new fresher scents coming towards us. They weren't vampyre though. Three smelled like predators, I'm not sure what a the scent of a predator is exactly or how to describe it I just know what a predator and prey smell like, and the last definitely smelled like prey.

My ears flicked trying to locate the source of the smell by sound.

I was distracted from the strange creatures that were coming when Stark brushed past me toward the archway.

Darius grabbed his arm. "I think the vampyre meant you to remain here because he's coming back."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "You know, in this lifetime you're probably supposed to learn patience along with a little 'get a clue.' Jeesh, just hang on a couple minutes. Barbarian Warrior guy told you to wait here, not to go away. Sounds like he's coming back."

"Really, I can't hear anything with you running your mouth." I told Aphrodite.

"Hey cat girl, I could use a new pair of fur boots." Aphrodite threatened.

"I'm not volunteering my fur so why are you telling me this?" I asked. I heard some rustling. "Something big and two footed is coming."

"You're something I thought would never see." A woman's voice called out. "A talking panther."

"I'm sure I'm something no one thought they would see." I told the voice.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She looked one of the thoghest females I had ever seen. I'm sure she could go up against a volcano and win. Her eyes were a strange shade of goldish-green and her hair was all white except a streak of cinnamon hair. Her tattoo was of two swords with their strange hilts pointed at her crescent. The male vampyre stood beside her.

"Merry meet, Sgiach." Stark said.

I flicked my tail. "You are impatient." I said. I sat down and neatly curled my tail over my paws. I dipped my head in respect. "Merry meet."

Sgiach smiled at me and then turned to Stark. "Why should I allow you on my island?"

"It's my right by blood. I'm a MacUallis. That means I'm part of your Clan." Stark said.

"Not hers, boy. Mine." The male said.

"Yours? I'm part of your Clan?" Stark said like he had no sense.

"Aye. Though, most of us have more sense than that." He said.

"I'm smart enough to know that the history of my human blood still gives me a tie to both you and this island." Stark said.

"Yie ur barely oot o yur nappies, boy." The male said. "Yur better suited to schoolboy games, and there are nae o' that ilk here on this island."

"That's why it's my right to enter the island. I don't know shite about it takes to be Warriro enough to save Zoey, but I can tell you she's more than a High Priestess. Before she was shattered, she was turning into something vampyres have never seen. Zoey was becoming a Queen of the Elements. I'm her Warrior-her Guardian-and she's my Ace. Isn't that what you're all about? Training Warriors to protect their Aces?"

"They stopped coming to me." Sgiach said sadly.

"Because they're loserfaces." I said.

There was a smacking sound. "Raven, you have a big mouth." Aphrodite said.

"Filled with sharp teeth." I reminded her.

Sgaich shook her head softly, but I could see a smile trying to keep in.

"Not everyone has stopped coming." I said. "We're here. I'm always willing to learn."

The male scoffed. "Yie be a pussy."

"Well I _was _human…ish. I just…well, it's an interesting story and we're on a deadline." I said.

"Human-ish?" Sgaich asked quietly.

My ears flickered in discomfort. "Um, yeah, well…"

"Raven's the daughter of an immortal and Cherokee maiden." Stark said.

"Reincarnated actually." I said. My ears folded down uncomfortably. They eyed me like I was a science experiment, but in a respectable way. "But I still have all the stuff a half-breed has, for some reason." It was starting to bug me a bit. How did I have these powers if I was reincarnated?

"And you've come to my island to learn?" She asked.

"Sorta. I tried to help bring Zoey's soul back together by astral projecting, but that pathway was blocked so we need to find a new pathway." I nudged Stark's leg. "That's why he's here and because he's young and needs to learn how to better protect Zoey."

"Please Sgiach, I'm asking for your help for your help so that I can protect my Ace. Please let me enter your island and teach me how to keep my queen alive."

Hopefully the power of please will convince the Queen of Skye that we're serious and that we do need help.

She glanced at the male guy and then raised her hand. _"Failte gu an Eilean nan Sgiath…_Welcome to the Isle of Sgiach. You may enter my island young Raven and Stark." She said.

Cool beans!

"Your Majesty." I paused at the sound of Darius's voice. Darius had dropped down onto one knee.

"You may speak, Warrior." Sgiach said.

"I am not of Clan blood, but I do protect an Ace; therefore, I ask for entry to your island as well. Though I don't come as a newly made Warrior. I believe there is much here that I do not know-much here that I would like to learn while I stand at my brother Warrior's side in his quest to save Zoey's life."

"This is a human female and no a High Priestess. How could yie be Oath Bound to her?" The male asked.

"Look Wallace,"

"My name is feckn' Seoras." Seoras said.

"Okay _Seoras._ I'm not a human. I was a fledgling who had visions. Then I wasn't a fledgling anymore. And when I was un-fledgling-ed, Nyx, for reasons I'm still pretty clueless about, decided to let me keep my visions. So now I'm the Goddess's Prophetess. And Darius is my Oath Sworn Warrior. If I'm getting the allusion right, here's hoping cause I'm shitty at figurative language, I'm an Ace in my own way. So Darius does fit in with your Guardian Clan, blood tie or no blood tie."

"Interesting." Sgiach whispered. "_Failte gu ant Eilean nan Sgiath, _Prophetess and your Warrior."

I padded under the archway. I felt something pass over me, it was kinda of like a cobweb only I didn't feel like I needed to majorly freak out and start looking for spiders in my fur. I looked around, but no cobweb.

"Something wrong?" Stark asked.

"It just felt like I passed through something." I muttered. "It probably was nothing."

"What I believe you felt, young Raven, is the protective barrier around my island." Sgiach said.

"Huh." I said. I looked at the conscious three. "Did anyone of you feel something like a cobweb when you crossed?"

They all three shook their heads.

"Why am I such a freak?" I muttered.

"You are of product of an ancient power. It's not a surprise that you can sense powerful magic." Sgiach said.

My ears twitched. "I really wish there was handbook to being a freakin' half-breed." I growled.

Seoras led us up to a black vehicle, don't ask me what kind of vehicle. It has wheels and doors and that's all I know.

Stark stopped. I paused and looked at his surprised face.

"What?" I asked.

"Did yie expect a wee cart an' a Highland pony?" Seoras said.

"I don't know about him, but I did." Aphrodite said. "And for once I'm super glad to be wrong."

"I wish that happened more often." I said. She opened her mouth to say something, but I bolted toward the vehicle. "Window seat!"

I leapt up into the vehicle.

"I vote we push this into the ocean now." Aphrodite said.

I stuck out my tongue.

Stark and Zoey's shell got into the passenger's seat. Grumbling Aphrodite and Darius, he wasn't grumbling though, got into the middle bench with me. Seoras got into the driver's side and awakened the engine.

We started moving forward when I noticed Sgiach hadn't come with us.

"Hey where's your queen?" Stark asked.

"Sgiach doesna need the motor tae be traveling her island."

"What the hell does that mean?" Aphrodite said.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh! There are other ways of traveling besides car power and this is _her _island."

"Raven, you're getting on my nerves." Aphrodite said.

"Good, someone has to." I said.

"Raven, I don't think anyone will be happy if Aphrodite has a complete mental break down." Stark said.

_"Raven._"

My ears flickered and my head whipped around.

"What?"

"I thought I heard someone say my name." I said. "It was probably some animal." I didn't recognize the voice, but I was suddenly scared that it was the voice from the cloud. I mentally shook myself. There was no way the cloud could come into this world, right?

"Something yie want to say?" Seoras asked.

"I can communicate with animals and they can contact me." I said. "And I had this gift before I turned all furry and cute."

I managed to get the window down. I focused on trying to see if I could hear some animals that were, hopefully them rather than big scary cloud, calling me.

Suddenly I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. Seoras was pointing to the left side of the road. I could see two spindly looking trees that had grown together. Chunks of the same marble from the archway made a pathway of starlight to the trees. Swaying in the light breeze were strips of different pieces of clothes tied together.

"The Craobh-the Scared Grove. The castle is just beyond on the shore."

When we passed it, I felt a chill surround me. It wasn't bad, it was like those chills you get if you hear a really powerful bit of music. Not bad, just weird.

"I've never seen a tree like that, and why is all that cloth tied to it?" Stark asked.

Seoras stopped. "Tis a hawthorn tree and a rowan tree, grown together to make a hangin' tree."

"What's a hanging tree?" I asked.

Seoras looked at me.

"What? I just know Roman, Greek, and some Egyptian mythology. My Celtic mythology is severely lacking." I said. "And I'm curious."

Aphrodite snorted. "You're a cat. I'd keep that curiosity under wraps."

I smacked her with my tail.

"Ach," Seoras said. I wondered for a second if he wouldn't tell me, and my curiosity was starting to kill me. Like I could get online and look it up. They don't make computer for kitties.

"'Thon tree is a tree of wishes. Each knot-each strip of cloth-represents a wish. Sometimes it's parents wishin' for the well-being of a wain. Sometimes it's friends remembering those passed on to the next life. But most often it's wishes of lovers, tying their lives together and wishin' fer happiness. They're threes grown by the Good People, roots fed by passin' on their well wishes from their world tae urs."

"Good People, the fay or fairies right?" I asked.

Seoras nodded.

"How did you know that?" Stark asked.

"I like mythology and books." I said. "It's amazing how over a wide variety of cultures they describe the same creatures." Which made me wonder if such creatures did exist, I mean it was too coincidental to not be plausible.

"That's really romantic." Aphrodite said.

"Aye, wumman, if it's truly romantic, then it must be Scottish." He said as put the vehicle in drive.

I wondered if I should get a piece of cloth and tie it up for my parents. Heck, not just them, but my first life mother, grandpa, and uncle, even though my uncle was sorta of alive. I wasn't angry at my grandfather for killing me because I now realize that if he hadn't I would have probably grown up like my brothers and I would be nasty and mean because no would have loved me, even if I had looked normal-ish. So in a way, killing me saved me.

Bet no one's ever said that!

My nose suddenly wrinkled. There was some strange smell in the air. It almost tickled my nose. I rubbed my nose hoping to sneak the sneeze out, but no use.

"Achoo!"

Aphrodite jumped and pressed herself against Darius to get away from me as I horrifically sneezed, three times.

"Are you okay?" Darius asked.

"I think so." I sneezed again. "There's something in the-"

Then I noticed them. There were torches lighting the path to an amazing castle, but in between the torches were staked heads.

"So I'm allergic to dead things." I sneezed again for effect. "Who knew."

"Uh, gross." Aphrodite said.

"The Great Taker of Heads." Darius whispered with awe. Ew.

"Aye, Sgiach." Seoras said.

I leapt out and shook myself. I sneezed again.

"Stupid decaying heads." I hissed.

There was a scraping noise and I looked over at the huge doors to see a group of male and female warriors jogging towards us. Both boys tensed up ready to battle. I just hope no stabbed the mystical talking panther.

"Dinnae look for trouble where nane is meant." Seoras said. "They wish only to show proper respect to yer queen."

They had a leather litter in between them.

"Tis tradition, respect, laddie, for when one o' us falls. It is the responsibility of the Clan tae return him, or her, home tae Tir na nOg, the land of our youth. We never be leaving behind one of our own."

"I don't think I can let her go." Stark said.

"Och aye. Yie dinnae have tae. You be takin' the foremost postion. The Clan will do the rest." Seoras opened his arms to receive Zoey. Stark handed her over carefully and Seoras laid her on the litter.

A woman with dark black hair stepped away from her front position at the litter. "Warrior, my place is yours."

Stark walked to the head of the litter and took one of the handles. I stood up, assuming we were leaving, when I heard a demanding powerful screech. I looked up and a saw a streak of gold. A gold eagle flared its wings right in front of my face. For one second we held gazes before it flew around my head and then shot off to my right. I followed him and saw two large shadows walking toward the edge of the wood.

I took a couple of steps toward them when I realized there were three shadows. One was of a huge stag with reddish brown fur. The second was a light gray wolf and the third I had missed was a cat. But one whiff of this feline told me this wasn't a domestic cat. The eagle dove around the deer and landed on its antlers.

"Raven, you attracted a wolf." Aphrodite said. She sounded scared. I don't know why though. It wasn't going to just mindlessly attack her.

_"Raven, we have something you need to journey on your journey to the Otherworld." _The eagle said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Uh, I'll be back." I told the group of vampyres. I began padding toward the wild animals, lords of the forest by the look of the silver around their muzzles and just the aura they gave off. They were old and they had a place in this island's hierarchy whether the vampyres here recognized it or not.

"So we're just supposed to stand here while you're all Eliza Thornberry?" Aphrodite said.

I paused and looked at them. "You all reek. I can follow your scent path to whether you guys are planning on going and I can take of myself."

I bounded to them. I slowed as I got closer to them. I dipped my head down in respect.

_"The Guardian of Beasts told us that you were coming." _The buck said.

_"Who is the Guardian of Beasts?" _I asked.

_"She has many names. A name you may be familiar with is Diana or Artemis." _The cat said.

Shit.

The wolf looked at me straight in the eye. _"Astral projecting is quite dangerous especially if you're making a journey to a realm of spirit."_

_ "But I've made a few journeys there before."_

_ "But in most of those cases you were called from your body and there was a level of protection within that summoning because none of them meant you harm." _The cat said.

_"But you are going into the Otherworld with no summons. When you astral project you leave your body open to any spirit who wishes to possess it." _The deer said. _"Without a form of protection it will be very easy for your body to be possessed."_

_"Crap." _I shivered. What would it be like to try and return to my body and find someone or something else inside my body?

The eagle dropped something shiny and white in front of me. _"This is a stone filled with the light of the moon."_

_ "How?" _I asked.

_"It's not hard when a moon goddess weaves the moon light into the stone." _The deer said.

I touched the stone. A smear of sparkly dust covered my paw. I knew Artemis was also a moon goddess besides the goddess of the hunt, but what interest did she have in me?

_"This will protect your body while you're spirit is gone and will also protect you in the Otherworld." _The wolf explained.

I dipped my head at them again. _"Thank you."_

The wolf padded up and put its nose against the top of my head.

_"Know this young one," _The stag said. _"Darkness is needed for change, and Light cannot be gained without first accepting and respecting the need for Darkness."_

I bowed my head to them again.

_"Be cautious." _The eagle said.

_"I'm always careful." _I told them. I picked up the stone gingerly in my mouth and turned back toward the castle.

I was really starting to hate my life. These powers kept popping up and I find out there's a heck of a lot more danger with using my powers than I originally thought.

I _needed _a teacher. But I had a feeling the only one in this world that could properly teach me was a certain fallen immortal.

Huh. Yep, my sucks man part royally.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yeah! I kept my promise! Go me!

Sigh, Seoras is really annoying to type with his bad English grammar. XP

And for all those who wonder when Raven will become human-ish again, she will become human-ish again later in the story.

So, you know the drill read and review and you'll get positive cosmic goodies.


	20. Chapter 19

I was right, they did reek. I noticed while we were at the airport that humans and vampyres have different scents. A vampyres have more of the sharp predator scent, not surprising. Stark's species scent was a bit different than a normal vampyres and Zoey's too, and not because Zoey was dead I think it was because she was still a fledgling. It was really annoying that I could practically know everything about someone just by their scent, but then that's probably how animals identify one another is by scent rather than by a name.

I held my breath though when I passed by the heads, like I needed to sneeze and this stone go flying, but when I got back into the castle I took a big whiff.

There was Sgaich's scent everywhere and Seoras's scent accompanied hers a lot. Different vampyre scents ran every which way, but they were less common than those two very potent scents.

Now I'm surprised I didn't pass out when I first changed because these smells were certainly overwhelming and not to mention the increase in eye power. I think I'm going to be bit unhappy when I return to normal, at least for a bit because I'll lose this sight and smell.

Now that I thought about it I was really getting a kick out of the way my muscles moved fluidly under my skin. I had never noticed the way my muscles moved while I was human-ish, but know that I was a different beast I was in awe of how my body moved.

Weird, yes, but I didn't really care. No one knew, all the awe and appreciation was in my head.

I followed the scent trails into a massive throne room. Stark was standing in front of Sgaich, who was on a throne, with Darius and Aphrodite. Right in between them was a rust colored stone. I got the whiff of old blood. I sneezed.

"Speaking of virgin." Aphrodite said.

I padded beside them before dropping the stone. "What virgin?"

"You, animal girl." Aphrodite said.

"If we're doing virgin sacrifice, I'm pretty sure a virgin panther won't count." At least I hoped not. Yeah I love Zoey and all, but I'm not to be sacrificed for her when I know that it's not the only solution. Besides, virgins are an endangered species and should be protected at all costs.

Aphrodite screamed as something brown and sleek darted around her feet. It scurried up my leg and sat on top of my head.

"_Raven! That's a fucking rat!" _She screamed shrilly.

"It's a rat, not a fucking rat." I said sassily. "Hi." I said cheerily to him.

_"Hello. You're not what I expected." _He said.

"That's a first." I told him.

"You attract animals?" Sgaich asked.

"And I communicate with them." I said. I flicked my ears as the rat, I'm going to call him Reepicheep, groomed them. "The attracting is new though."

"And it's annoying." Aphrodite said.

"There's nothing you can do about it." I told her. I looked up at the rat. _"Right?"_

_ "It's your aura that attracted me."_

"And I can't turn my aura off." I mumbled. Great. I hate to agree with Aphrodite, but it was kinda of getting to annoying. If I had to hide from something nasty all they would have to do is let loose and animal and then they would be attracted to my aura like I was a bug zapper, although I would be the one getting zapped.

"You're coming with Ray, right?" Stark said.

I blinked. "Yeah. Once you open the pathway to the Otherworld I should be able to follow."

Reepicheep leaned down in front of my eye. I jerked at his sudden appearance right in my eye.

_"You're going to the Otherworld?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then you should talk to the Four Lords of the Island." _Reepicheep ran down my spine, which really tickles by the way, and then tugged at my tail when he got onto the ground.

"I've already talked to them."

"Raven, you talking to animals is really annoying." Aphrodite said.

"Well evidently I live to annoy you." I said. "It's not my fault your brain is so small that you are unable to communicate with beasts."

Stark chuckled.

Reepicheep came to my front and gained my attention. _"You have?"_

I nodded. "They gave me this." I nudged the stone filled with moon light towards him. He picked it up in his paws and looked at it.

"What's that?" Darius asked.

"A stone filled with moon light." I said. I never realized how weird that sounded until I said it out loud.

"What?"

"Don't ask. A mythological moon/huntress goddess was involved." I said.

_"Yes, I feel her presence around this stone." _Reepicheep said. _"You're in good hands for journey to the Otherworld."_

_ "I hope so."_

I blinked. "Wait, why do we need a virgin?"

"I need a sacrifice for the Seol ne Gigh." Stark said. He nodded at the stone.

I looked at it. I shivered.

"What?"

"There's some kind of…weird energy coming from that stone." I flattened my ears because I couldn't tell what kind of energy was coming from this stone. This half-immortal thing was becoming more and more annoying. Is there someplace I can go to tell my boss I didn't want this job anymore?

"Oh don't tell me you're scared of a stone." Aphrodite said.

"I'm not scared of it. There's just weird energy radiating off of it."

"You are quite something young Raven. I don't think I've meant anyone who can sense the power of the Seol ne Gigh." Sgiach said.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "I suppose that's why I'm here."

Sgiach looked at Stark. "It's you who's the sacrifice, Warrior."

Thank God it's not me.

"The blood of another will not do. This is your quest, from beginning to end. Are you still willing to begin, Stark?" The wise queen asked.

"Yes." I sensed no hesitation in his voice.

"Then lie on the Seol ne Gigh, young MacUallis Guardian. Your Chieftain will draw your blood, take you to a place between life and death. The stone will take your offering. The white bull has spoken, and you will be accepted. He will guide your spirit to the Otherworld gate. It is up to you to gain entry from there, and may the Goddess have mercy on your soul." She said.

I shivered. I was so glad I had an inherited power to go to and from the Otherworld without having to gain entry through blood.

"All right. Good. Let's get this thing done." Stark said.

I looked at Reepicheep. _"Will you be able to tell if my body becomes possessed?"_

_ "I do believe so. Your aura would change."_

_ "If my body's is possessed, you need to let them know." _I said.

_"Will do." _He said almost proudly.

Stark approached the stone. I picked up my moonstone and got ready to join him.

"Not yet, young Raven." Sgaich said. "Stark must first open the pathway for your spirit to follow."  
>I set the stone down. "Oh boy."<p>

Seoras stood at the head of the stone and pulled out a sharp looking knife.

"Hang on, hang on!" Aphrodite suddenly said. She began rummaging through her bag.

"Aphrodite, now is not the time." Stark said in a short voice.

"Oh, for shit's sake, finally. I knew I couldn't lose anything this big and smelly." Aphrodite said pulling out a bag of a reddish-brown twigs and some brown needles. I inhaled and could smell cedar.

"Before you start what I'm sure is going to be some very unattractive blood-letting, someone needs to burn these, like incense, over here by Stark."

"What the hell?" Stark asked.

_"Cedar! It's strong protective wood. It's good for protection in the spiritual realm." _Reepicheep said.

"It's cedar." I said. "It's a protection for your spirit against negative influences."

Aphrodite looked at me.

"What? Reepicheep told me."

"You named the rat." She said.

"Of course. The Upwalker sense of smell is very suckish so I have to give him a name because you wouldn't recognize him any other way."

"Upwalker?" Darius asked.

"It's an animal term for humanoids." I explained. I swear I think Sgiach was smiling at us.

A Warrior put some of the foliage into a dish on a stand and lit the powerful protective herb. The particular scent of the cedar filled the air.

"Okay, _now _let's get this thing done." Aphrodite said.

"And you call me annoying." I mumbled at her.

"Dinnae struggle against it. Yie need tae be feelin' out of sorts tae slip from yer body. It isnae a natural thing for a Warrior to be doin'." Seoras pointed the knife at the stone. "Bare yer chest and lie here."

I folded my ears back. Um, I'm a healer and I think I'm going to have a bit of a problem with someone cutting up a friend in front of me. Stark took off his sweatshirt and shirt before laying on the stone.

"I see yie have already been marked." Seoras gestured at the burn scar on his chest. I didn't notice before, but it looked like a broken arrow.

"Yeah. For, Zoey." He said.

"Aye, well, then 'tis only right that yie are marked again for her." Seoras said.

I suddenly had a realization. How long have we known these people? Should we really trust them about this? I mean, yeah, they're good people, but they are strangers. I mean, I would love to trust every stranger I meant, but that's probably not a good idea.

"Ach, aye, yie can feel it." Seoras told Stark.

"It's hot." Stark said.

"For those of us who are Guardians, it lives. Do yie trust me, lad?"

"Yes." Stark said.

"I'll be takin' yie to the place afore death. Yie need to be trustin' in me to take yie there." Seoras said.

"I trust you." Stark said sincerely.

I took a deep breath. Here it comes. Oh boy.

"This willnae be pleasant fer either of us, but 'tis necessary. The body must release to allow the spirit the freedom to depart. Only the pain and the blood can be doin' that. Are yie ready?"

My muscle tensed. I wondered why I was so worried. Stark would be doing the hard work. I'd just hitch along for the ride.

"Wait!"

Aphrodite's voice made me jump and my fur puff out. Was the fur puffing going to become a regular thing when I get startled?

"Before you cut him, tell him something that'll help. Don't just let his soul flail about moronically in the Otherworld. You're shaman, so Shaman him." She said.

I rolled my eyes. You would think she would be a little more respectable to someone who could very possibly kill her without hardly lifting a finger.

Seoras shared a look with Sgiach before turning back to Aphrodite. I swear he was smiling a bit.

"Well, ma wee queen. I'll be telling yer friend this: when a soul wants to truly know what it is to be good, and I do mean purely good for unselfish reason, that is when the basest of our nature gives in to the desire fer love and peace and harmony. That surrender is a powerful force."

"That's too poetic for me, but Stark's a reader. Maybe he'll have a clue what you're talking about,"

"Raven?"

"What?" I asked.

"Could you sit on Aphrodite's head until she stops talking?" Stark asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Just try animal girl." Aphrodite said.

I stood up and faced her. She paled just a little bit.

"You must do this on yer own, laddie. I cannae even hold yie down. If you cannae bear it, you willnae make it through the gate anyway, and best to be puttin' this tae an end now, before yie think tae begin." Seoras said.

"I'm not going to move." Stark said.

Well, actions speak louder than words, boy.

"The heartbeat of the Seol ne Gigh will lead you to the Otherworld. Getting back, ach, well, that'll be a path yie must be fidin' fer yurself."

"Oh boy." I said.

Stark nodded and then Seoras struck Stark with the knife. I curled up, folding my front paw under my chest and watched almost patiently as Seoras craved up Stark like his body was a canvas.

I looked and saw a wispy, smokey light slowly float away from Stark's body and up towards the ceiling.

"I think he's gone." I said.

Aphrodite stalked up to Stark and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, light's on, but there's definitely no one home." She said. She jerked back as Seoras craved another weeping line into Stark's body. "He already looks like a hamburger. Do you have to keep doing that?"

Seoras didn't respond, but kept his focus on Stark.

"They are bonded by this quest." Sgiach said. She got up from her throne to stand beside Aphrodite.

"But your Guardian is conscious and present in his own body," Darius pointed out.

"Yes. His consciousness is here. It is also so completely attuned with the boy that he can hear his heartbeat-feel his breathing. Seoras knows exactly how close Stark is to physical death. It is on the cusp between life and death that my Guardian must keep him. Too much one way, his soul will return to his body, and he will awaken. Too much the other, his soul will never return at all."

Shit. Glad I don't have his job.

"How will he know when to end this?" Aphrodite asked.

"Stark will awaken, or he will die. Either way, it will be Stark's doing and not my Guardian's. What Seoras does now enables the boy to make his own choices. You should do the same."

I sensed the presence of felines near the door suddenly. I bit back a sigh. Yes, the animal attracting thing annoyed me too.

"Cut him?" Aphrodite asked.

"You said that you're a Prophetess of Nyx, did you not?" Sgiach asked.

"I _am _her Prophetess."

I tuned them out and instead focused on the kitties. They were far more interesting anyway.

_"I know you're there." _I thought toward them. I turned and looked the heads peering from around the corner.

A gangle of kittens came bounding over with their little tails straight up in the air. Their mother, a beautiful silvery-gray and cream cat padded delicately behind them.

_"Hi!" _Their happy little voices said.

I felt Reepicheep's discomfort.

_"They're just babies." _I told him.

_"Exactly, they're more prone to play with me to death."_

I chuckled.

_"You're big!" _A kitten with mostly white fur and dark orange tabby splotches said. Her fur reminded me of autumn leaves on snow.

_"I was taller before I got stuck like this." _ I explained.

A light gray tabby puffed up her chest. She reminded me of a queen. _"You're not that scary."_

_ "I'm not trying to be scary." _ I told her.

I felt tiny paws on my back. I looked. A little kitten with tan tabby on his face and gray tabby splotches and a white chin, legs, and underside stood on my back. Cookies. He somehow reminded me of cookies.

Reepicheep squeaked in discomfort and scurried away.

_"Me too!" _A white kitten with gray spots all over leapt up onto my back with Cookie and she began climbing up towards my head.

"They are quite interested in you." Sgiach said.

"Yeah. I really don't know why." Lily Bean, the white and gray spotted kitten, suddenly slid off the top of my head and onto my muzzle. She dug her tiny teeny, but sharp claws into my forehead as her legs splayed off my nose. I tilted my head up and she was able to get back up onto my head. "A horse told me her heart told her that I was like her. Which is really strange to me."

"It's not so strange. You are a friend to these animals and for beasts a friend usually appears as one of their own." Sgiach said.

"Huh." I winced as Snowleaf pounced on my tail. "Never thought about it like that." Silver Queen pounced on my tail as I swept it out of Snowleaf's reach.

Sgiach gaze narrowed onto the charm dangling from my collar. "Is there a reason why you have Hecate's charm?"

"My friend gave it to me. He thought I'd like it. Is there a reason why you're interested?" I said tactfully turning the spotlight back on her.

Sgiach smiled. "I've read much about Hecate. She was a very powerful, but many humans and even vampyres question the source of her powers of darkness."

"The Lords of the Forest told me that Darkness is needed for change, and Light cannot be gained without first accepting and respecting the need for Darkness." I said.

Sgiach blinked slowly. "And what do you think that means?"

I blinked. The answer tumbled through my lips like it had been waiting patiently to be heard. "Darkness and Light are elements just like the other five, only you cannot control one without accepting the other."

"You are wise for one so young."

"Well I am a reincarnated half-breed. I've probably gained a lot of wisdom while I was chilling in the spirit realms." I said.

Sgiach looked up and I turned. Darius came in with Aphrodite leaning heavily on him. Her eyes were filled with blood.

"I have to talk to Stark. Now."

"How in the hell-oh." It suddenly clicked that Seoras would stop hacking Stark enough to allow him to come back to life.

"You've used your gift." Sgiach said.

"Yeah, and I have to tell Stark something, or it'll be bad. For everyone. Really bad."

I got a really bad chill when she said that.

"You will only have a moment. Speak quickly and clearly to Stark. If you hold him here too long, he will not be able to retrace his path to the Otherworld until he has recovered from today's journey, and you must understand that recovery could take him weeks."

By that time we were screwed.

"I get it. I have one chance at this. I'm ready." Aphrodite said.

Sgiach touched Seoras's arm.

"_Mo bann ri? _My queen?"

"Call him back. The Prophetess must speak to him."

"Aye, wumman…as yie wish." He placed his hand on Stark's forehead. "Hear me, boy. Yie must be returning."

Stark's eyes burst open. "No! I have to go back!"

"Nae, boy. Remember yie cannae be movin',"

Sucks to be Stark.

"Get me back. I have to get back." He said almost in a panicky voice.

"Stark listen to me." Aphrodite said. "It's Heath that's the key. You have to get to him before you see Zoey. Tell him he has to move on. He has to leave Zoey in the Otherworld, or she'll never come back here."

I started to wonder what she saw.

"What? Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite walked over to Stark.

"Trust me. Get to Heath. Make him leave. If you don't, there's no one who'll stop Neferet and Kalona, and it's all over for us."

"If he's to be returnin', he must be going' the now." Seoras said.

"Take him back." Sgiach said.

"Wait! Tell me. How-how do I fight myself?" Stark gasped.

I wondered what the hell was going on in his head, or the Otherworld.

Seoras drew his blade across Stark's eyes. Yikes!

I turned to Aphrodite. "What did you see?"

"Remember my vision about people burning?" Aphrodite said.

"Vaguely."

"Well, people will still burning. Only Neferet is such a god-damn vicious bitch that she stops the fire from burning everyone, but still makes them suffer."

I shuddered. "I always knew I didn't like her."

Aphrodite chewed her lip. "I saw you there Ray."

Uh-oh. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Neferet evidently put some sort of bloody runes on you that looked like chains."

I remembered the chains around my father. Shit. I don't want that nasty blood bloated darkness all over me!

"She said they would burn out the 'Light of your pure heart.' Whatever that means."

I gave her a blank look. I didn't know what the hell that meant either, but it gave me a sick feeling.

"And then you would open a door. Not that dramatic really." She said.

"Depends on what door I'm opening." I said. I had a really, really bad feeling about whatever door she wanted me to open. I had a hunch it wasn't a physical door.

The moon stone suddenly burned hot in between my paws. The kittens stopped playing king of the panther on my back.

_"What's that?" _Lily Bean asked.

I didn't answer her. "I think it's time for me to go." I laid down on my stomach with my paws tucked under my chest.

Aphrodite looked at me. "Remember, you two need to get to Heath, not Zoey."

"Right,"

"And don't let Stark act like a stupid, brainless dork."

"I think that's asking for the impossible." I said. "But I'll try my best."  
>"And don't you dork this up either, animal girl."<p>

"You know, we come back you're going to owe me a serious apology for doubting me." I told her. I took a deep breath.

I wasn't sure what to do so now would probably be a good time to ask for divine intervention.

_"Artemis. You gave the Four Lords of the Forest this stone, so I'm going out on a limb here thinking you care about me, so do you think you could help me get into the Otherworld? This power is kinda of new to me."_

_ "Of course young one, of course I will help you!"_

The voice was amazingly gentle and I willing gave myself to the owner of the voice. I felt moonlight wrap around me and my spirit was lifted from my body and guided it into the Seol ne Gigh.

First there was all darkness, but the moonlight radiating from my skin penetrated the darkness.

Skin! I was human-ish again!

I probably jumped a million miles into the air when a pure black bull appeared out of nowhere. He nodded at me.

_Pass young half-breed._

_ "Thank you."_

I walked through the blackness and entered a little opening with rusty red dirt. Stark and…Stark? Wait, why were there two Starks?

Oh my God! One of them has a frickin' knife in their chest! What if that was the real Stark? Oh shit nuggets.

Suddenly un-shish kabobed Stark tugged out the sword out of the shish-kabobed Stark and then swung the blade in an arc shape and sliced the other Stark from the top of his head to man parts. Then that Stark disappeared into nothingness.

"Goddess! How could I do that _and _be honorable." He cried out.

"Well, the guys from MacBeth thought when he sliced a man from naves to chops it was pretty cool." I said.

Stark jerked and pointed the sword at me. I held up my hands in surrender and I prayed he was the Stark from the real world and not whatever the other Stark was.

His brown eyes widened like he was surprised by something. "Raven?"

"Yeah." I suddenly remember I was human-ish. "Shit! Am I naked!" I touch my stomach and I felt clothes and something else.

A shining white stone hung from a thin silver chain. I gasped. It was the moonstone. Only instead of a chunk of unrefined rock, but it was an upside down tear drop and it was smooth to the touch. There was a metal ring on the top of the moonstone and then a sharp metal point at the bottom.

"Oh wow." I said. I marveled at the bright veins in the moonstone. It kinda of reminded me of a white jelly bean after you squish it a bit and get hard white lines in the otherwise clear jelly bean.

"What's that?"

"Something Artemis gave me." I said.

"Artemis?"

"Explanation later. Let's go find Zoey and Heath." I said. I looked at him. "Do you know how to do that? You're her Warrior aren't you?"

"Not her Warrior." He said slowly. He looked at his sword. "I'm her Guardian."

"Then what do your instincts tell you, Guardian?" I asked.

Stark then bowed his head against his sword. "Zoey, my Ace, my _bann ri shi'_, my queen-I choose to accept it all and to follow the way of honor. That's the only way I can be the Warrior you need me to be. This I swear."

I looked over and saw an archway vanished and we stood in front of a beautiful grove. Stark struggled up.

"Oh God I'm an idiot. Come here." The familiar golden flames came to my hands. The flames shot out and wrapped around his arms.

"Thanks Ray."

"No prob. Now, let's go find Z and Heath." I said.

With that said we both went and marched into the Otherworld.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sorry it took so long to get this to you guys, there were certain nasty end of term things that will not be mentioned that I had to deal with before I could work on this. So, sorry for the wait, but hope you enjoyed this. I send you all my positive energy to those of you who read and give me a review!

TTFN


	21. Chapter 20

"I'm starting to think that this might be impossible." Stark said out of nowhere.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. We were following a light piece of golden stringy light that appeared once Stark said being a Guardian means honor is stronger than love. Personally, I'm going to stick with love because yeah honor sounds nice, but I don't think I could live life without someone or something, and I mean an animal something not something that's not alive, to love.

"We have to convince Heath to give up the only girl he ever loved." Stark said.

"That's why I'm here. If it was just you he wouldn't listen to you because he probably thinks you're just a wanna be boyfriend and want to say that so you can get her. But if I say it, and because I'm not a lesbian, he'll believe me and everything will be all okie dokie."

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds really easy." He muttered.

"It is. You're just over complicating it." I said.

Stark grabbed my wrist and yanked me down behind a couple of trees. We both saw Heath and he was talking by himself. He suddenly bolted up and began jogging past us.

"Heath!" Stark hissed.

He stopped and peered into the trees. Stark and I stepped out from the trees.

"Oh shit! You're both dead!" Heath shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Um, half-immortal?" I pointed at myself. "And if we were dead, why are slinking around making sure Zoey doesn't see us?"

He blinked. "Oh."

"But don't let Zoey know we're here. She may assume we're dead before we get a chance to explain that we're not." Stark ordered.

"Fine dude." Heath said looking rather bored

"Do you know that Zoey's soul is shattered?"

Zoey suddenly came running towards us. Stark yanked me down after him as he hid behind a tree. I landed hard on my butt and had to stifle a cry of ouch or smacking Stark.

"You didn't come after me." My heart lurched. She looked ten times worse than the last time I saw her. She was literally fading away. The wind better not blow in here otherwise what's left of Zoey is a goner.

Heath was able to get her to scat and we stepped out from hiding.

I glanced at Stark. He was pale and I thought he just might vomit everywhere. "Oh shit! It's way worse than I thought."

"She's worse than when I was in here." I said.

"You were here?" Heath asked.

I nodded. "When I touched her I accidently astral projected only Kalona caught me and I got shoved back into my body."

Heath just blinked.

"We here to Zoey to pull herself back together." I told him. I don't think I really had time to explain the whole astral projecting thing.

"I think I might be able to do that. I've got a plan so why don't you two got kick whatever scary ass shit is keeping me and Zo in here."

"Yeah, you can get her spirit whole again by telling her you'll stay here with her, but if you do that, you'll fuck up everyone Zoey loves back in the real world."

Heath looked at Stark with a disbelieving look. "It's not cool for you to say shit like there. Just let her go, dude. I know you love her and all, but seriously-"

"It's not just that he loves her." I said. "He's serious. Without Zoey no one can stand up against Neferet and Kalona. Not even me. And the world is going to pay for that."

He blinked at me.

"I'm not a lesbian so there's no reason I would fight so strongly for her to come back." I informed him.

He glanced at Stark and realization shone in his eyes. "You're telling the truth."

"Sadly yes." Stark said.

"I have to leave Zoey." Heath said.

"I won't let her be alone." Stark told him. "I'm her Warrior, her Guardian. I give you my Oath that I'll be sure she's always protected."

Heath nodded.

"So, plan? What it be?" I asked.

"Heath could ask Zoey to stay with him-"

"Dude, I'm not going to get Zo back together and lie to her."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." I said.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will. I have to. If you're man enough to leave her, I'm man enough to figure out how to save her."

I rolled my eyes. Evidently I was just here to look cute.

Heath smirked. "Well, keep this in mind-Zo doesn't like some dude saving her. She likes to take care of herself. Mostly, you just have to stand back and let her do her thing."

Stark nodded. "I'll remember."

I hope so because usually people who don't get to do things their way become increasingly stubborn and reckless. Not that I know from experience or anything.

"Okay. So. Let's go after her."

All three of us began heading in the last direction we saw Zoey ran off to.

"So, Kalona stopped you from helping us before?" Heath asked.

"Yep." I said. I wasn't going to mention the creepy ass cloud that called my name.

Oh shit! I completely forgot about that stupid cloud! Fudge nuggets!

"So he is out there?" Heath said.

"Yep. But I don't think he is here of his own free will." I said.

"We know that he's here to stop Zoey from pulling herself back together." Stark said. He gave me a sharp look. I gave him a tired look.

"And he almost did that today by using me. Fucking asshole. Like it's not bad enough he killed me!"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't say shit about the fact Kalona killed Heath, but I still believe that he did not want to come here. Which brings into question on how in the hell he got here. Surely Neferet couldn't be powerful enough to force an immortal's spirit into the Otherworld, right?

Oh shit! What if she was? Oh God! We're screwed. So screwed. Screwed screwed screwed screwed. S-C-R-E-W-E-D. Screwed.

Stark grabbed my wrist and I came to a halt. I blinked confused and then saw Zoey pacing around in a tiny clearing.

I wonder I got high off the heavenness of the grove.

"Honestly Ray." Stark hissed.

"What? It's pretty here. I got distracted." I whispered back at him as I ducked behind some boulders with him.

My palms started getting sweaty though. What if whatever Heath did didn't work? What was plan B? Hell, what if Zoey blew away before she could pull herself together?

I took a slow and even breath. I shouldn't think. It was just too stressful.

I watched Heath pull Zoey into a hug and kiss her. He turned from her and then vanished.

Literally, he was there one minute and gone the next.

"Stay put Ray." Stark ordered as he walked out towards Zoey.

"Stay put Ray." I mimicked in crappy guy's voice and I sighed, evidently I was here to look cute. I fiddled with the newly formed moonstone. Yeah, it might be better if I stay hidden until Zoey realized Stark wasn't dead and then explain that he and I got here through a spiritual pathway, but he doesn't have to be so bossy. His bossy-ness won't help things.

I stroked the moss. It was really soft. I wish could stay here and nap. I wish this was the real world. It was nice and Narnia-ish. 'Cept the lack of animals. If there were animals this would be prefect.

I suddenly understood why Kalona went so nutty. I mean if I was from this place and then got shoved down onto Earth, I think I would go nuts too. This place is just so pretty and peaceful and Earth, well, it was pretty and some of it is still pretty, but it's not peaceful like this place.

The moonstone suddenly burned against my stomach. I was afraid I might be burned if I touched it, but my gut told me to pick it up.

_"Be warned, young Raven. Things are not as they seem."_

Oh boy.

"Stark, come back!"

I blinked. I really shouldn't let nature distract me so much, or thinking. I stood up and began searching for Zoey and Stark. Zoey wasn't too far from me, but she was standing at the edge of the little grove and was looking pretty frantic. Stark was nowhere to be seen.

I jogged over to her.

She jumped and her eyes widened. "Raven?"

"Yep. And I'm not dead. I'm just doing some weird half-immortal stuff." I said. "What's going on?"

Well, she didn't need to say anything. The clear skies that were in the grove had disappeared under a thick blanket of darkness. Kalona stood in the center of the cloudy mass. Stark was out there and he looked like he was provoking Kalona.

Kalona looked over at me and Zoey. Well, probably Zoey because he didn't look like he was expecting me.

"Raven, I told you-"

"I don't have to listen to you." I told him. "You're not acting like a father so why should I listen to anything you tell me to do?"

Zoey grabbed my arm. But she felt really wispy and weak.

His eyes narrowed. "I won't hurt you Raven. But don't get in my way."

A spear appeared out of nowhere and then Kalona dropped down. I lunged forward.

"No! Raven!" Somehow Zoey was able to stop me. Maybe it was the desperation and fear in her voice, but I did pause.

Kalona swept his wings down around Stark and then Stark disappeared into a pitch black hole.

I turned to Zoey. She looked at me with her eyes huge and pleading. "Please Ray."

"Please what? You just want me to stay put and let Stark face Kalona alone? He's my friend and he's also _your _Warrior. He needs your help and I really don't want to face Kalona without you, but I will if you don't."

I jerked my arm free and took off out of the grove.

I didn't even make it to the hole when I was hit from the side. I rolled across the ground and was able to tumble to my feet. I looked up and saw what hit me.

She looked really out of place in the dark setting. Her golden feathers and talons glimmered with light even though I'm sure the blanket of cloudy darkness was covering all light. She sorta of looked like a Raven Mocker only her head was human and she was golden.

She threw back her head and laughed. "A half-breed. That's what every Immortal in the Immortal Realm is talking about, a half-breed?"

I blinked and looked her. "What?"

"And you have no idea what's going on, do you little half-breed." She sneered.

"If I did I wouldn't have said what." I told her.

"It's actually none of your concern now." She said coldly. "You see, unlike other Immortals I can't enter the mortal realm in a physical form. If I want the benefits of a physical body I need to possess one."

Oh nuggets.

"That damn moonstone of Artemis's keeps me from following your link to life to your body." She said. Her talons curled and my stomach tightened with fear. "So, I guess I have to remove it."

Okay maybe I should have listened to Kalona.

A fiery gold ball gathered in her hands and then she threw it at me like it was a ball. I dove to the side.

She laughed. "This is going to be easier than I thought!" She began circling me. "You're weak daughter of Kalona. You fear your own powers simply because they are of the element darkness." She sneered again. "Damascus is right. It will be child's play to take over the mortal realm."  
>"What in the hell are you talking about?" I spat at her.<p>

"Like I told you, it's not your concern. Once that moonstone is removed your spirit will be stuck here or maybe it'll follow me back, but I doubt any of your mortal friends can help you."

Her next attack caught me off guard. It slammed against my chest and threw me back. I slammed onto the ground. Pain radiated everywhere till I couldn't tell where it had started from.

"I wonder what I can get away with in your body. You're such a sweet girl, I doubt no one will suspect you of any kind of senseless violence." She ran a bright red tongue of her lips. I realized that her eyes her bright red as well. "It'll be too easy to suck away their life force."

"Leave them alone!" I spat at her.

"Why? Going to make me little half-breed?"

Okay, fuck the fact that my powers are of the element darkness. I was good so my powers come from good.

A thick ball of dark purple, royal blue, emerald, and a magenta color shot from me and hit the golden harpy thing.

Her red eyes widened as the energy stuck her with all my righteous rage.

"You or any immortal will not hurt _any _mortal under my protection while I am breathing!" I said as I stood.

She snarled and tried to throw another attack at me. I blocked it and then shot a blast of icy blue light at her. She screamed.

An explosive pain, different from the attack of the harpy's, spread through my back. There was a weird ripping feeling and then a big whoosh as something shot out of my back. I glance back and gasped.

I had wings only they weren't completely black like Kalona's. Well they were until I moved them and then they became a dark rainbow of iridescent color. The same dark rainbow colors I just threw at the harpy.

"No! They told me you were flightless!" the harpy screeched. I looked at her and most of her feathers on her left wing were gone. She looked really scared. "They told me you only could summon darkness not light."

I blinked. Whoa. Oh my God duh! Now I understood what the four lords were talking about. Because I respected the need for darkness even in my own self I gained the power of the element light.

I'm going to frickin' kick some evil ass!

"Listen, I don't like killing so I'm giving you one catch to go back from wherever you came from." I told her.

"You don't understand what's going on. No idea. It's almost a mercy for me to take your body. At least then you wouldn't know what Damascus has planned for you."

"What?" I asked.

Her body seemed to be spreading out into a million tiny gold particles.

"Wait! Who is Damascus?"

Her mass of particles shot toward me and passed through me.

_"You've sealed your own destiny. No knowledge I give you will change that."_

I shivered and turned to watch the mass swirl up into the blue sky and vanish.

Whoa, whoa wait. Blue sky? I looked around, but I wasn't near the hole or the grove. Crappies, how hard did she hit me?

I gripped the moonstone. "Artemis, help. I'm lost and I need to get back to help Stark and Zoey defeat Kalona."

The moonstone glowed and burned in my fingers. I turned and gasped.

I swear to God a unicorn just walked out from a curtain, glowy section of air. It was pure white like moonbeams with a long silver horn. Unlike some versions of unicorns I've seen this mighty beast had pearly wings and it didn't look dreamy and to be honest a weak magical beast, it looked dangerous like a war horse you just had to point in the direction of your enemies and it would just rain down murder upon them.

It looked at me with deep black eyes. I reached out slowly and touched its soft muzzle.

"I'm afraid there is no time for introduction, young half-breed. My mistress explained you were on a time restriction."

"Wait, I can hear you and it wasn't thought talking." I blurted.

He snorted. "I am an immortal beast. My forms of communication are not limited to thoughts alone like the mortal beasts. But I'll explain more once you are successful in your mission." He got down on his front knees and offered his back to me.

I climbed on and slid behind his wing base. My fingers wrapped his silky mane as he stood.

"Hold on." He spread his wings and took off in a run.

It was different riding a unicorn than riding a mortal horse. I couldn't put a finger on what about the unicorn was different. Maybe the gait of the unicorn's stride was different. I'm not sure I could explain what was different, it just was.

He swept his wings down and we were flying.

"How did I get so far away?"

"The harpy was able to transport you to another part of the Otherworld. Although it might not have been on her part completely." The unicorn said.

I spotted the area where Kalona and Stark were doing battle. To my great surprise I saw Zoey running out of the grove. She stopped right at the edge.

"There!"

The unicorn let out a war cry and dived for the hole.

"Pick up Zoey first. I got a feeling she's going to want to help." I said. The unicorn snorted and aimed for Zoey.

"Zoey!"

She turned and saw me. I offered my arm. She took it and I swung her onto the back of the unicorn.

"Hurry! He's going to kill Stark." Zoey gasped.

The unicorn landed at the same time Kalona shoved his spear deep into Stark's chest. Stark gasped as Kalona shoved the spear into the wall, pinning Stark to it.

"No!" Zoey screamed. She leapt off the unicorn and ran to her Warrior.

The unicorn, however, didn't stop and instead gave out another war cry. Kalona turned, but the unicorn speared his shoulder with his abnormally sharp horn. He lifted the immortal with his horn high into the air. With a flick of his head Kalona fell to the ground right below his hooves and then he fell down, hard, onto the immortal and stomped him.

"Pull back." I told him.

He drew back, wings flared and he gave another cry.

Kalona stood up shaking. His body was bloody and battered and I'm pretty sure Stark had nothing to do with that so go unicorn.

"Raven, you attacked your own father." He said in a stunned voice.

This pissed me off. "You're not my father. Just because you gave me life and spirit centuries ago does not mean you get to call yourself my father. You've attacked and hurt my friends and you're fucking abusive to my brothers!" I took a sharp breath. "You haven't earned the right to be called my dad."

There was a defeated look in his eyes. I didn't dwell on my pity that was welling up. He needed to hear that. Maybe he'll wake up and grow up.

"Raven! Help!"

I slid off the unicorn and went off to the pinned up Stark. The golden fire glowed on my hands, but I knew it was too late.

"I'm sorry. He's gone." I said. Zoey turned to Kalona. I really, really hoped she didn't shatter again because we just got her all put back together.

The unicorn snorted. "This immortal being owes you a life debt, Priestess."

Zoey blinked.

"Yeah, immortal beasts don't need telepathy to communicate." I said.

Kalona's eyes narrowed at the beast.

"Right." Zoey said. She turned back to Kalona. "You're going to pay me the life debt you owe me for killing my consort, Heath Luck, by bringing Stark back to me. Then, Stark, Ray, and me are going to go home."

"You've gone mad. I cannot bring the dead back to life." Kalona said.

"Well, you're in luck." I said. "Stark isn't technically dead. He's body is safe on Skye so I guess you're not bringing the dead back to life. You're just giving Stark's spirit spiritual energy to get back to his body."

"Neither of you have the power to make me." Kalona said.

_They may not, but I do._

I felt an instant sense of relief. I looked at Kalona and noticed a big change in him. His eyes light up with love at the sound of the voice. I felt a stab of anger. Personally I think he should be using that love towards his kids, especially my brothers who probably could use a buttload of loving.

I followed his gaze. Standing by Stark was the Goddess of Night.

"Nyx! My Goddess!" Kalona said in a boyish voice.

She turned from stark not to look at Kalona, but at Zoey. She smiled. "Merry meet, Zoey."

"Merry meet, Nyx."

Nyx turned to me and when she did I saw another woman step out from beside her.

"Hecate." I said.

The woman smiled. "You figured it out."

"It wasn't that hard when I managed to use all my brain power." I said.

"Like myself, you possess a great power of the element darkness and the power is matched with your compassion and protection of those you deem worthy of your friendship." She said.

I felt Zoey jerk. "Darkness? Ray controls darkness?"

Nyx nodded. "Darkness is an element, just like the five you control. Although it's less common in the mortal realm for someone to possess this power."

"I'm not normal. Not even close." I said.

The unicorn hit my elbow. "Why be normal? You would deny the best parts of yourself to achieve that."

"I'm not upset by that fact. I'm just stating I'm not normal." I said.

Nyx turned to Kalona. "You will pay my daughter the debt you owe her, and then you will return to the world and the consequences awaiting you there, knowing this, my fallen Warrior, your spirit, as well as your body, is forbidden entrance to my realm." She turned from him and kissed Stark on the lips before disappearing.

Hecate hugged me tightly. "Don't worry child. There are many of us out there that are willing to help and guide you." She gave me a bright smile before vanishing like her Goddess.

Fudge nuggets! I should have asked her or Nyx about who was Damascus.

I watched as Kalona stood and walked over to Stark. He looked defeated. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He did cause all this himself.

"I return to you that last sweet breath of life. With it live again, and accept a small piece of my immortality for the human life I have taken." Then he kissed Stark on the lips.

I felt his heart start beating again, weird enough, before he jerked and gasped. Then Kalona pulled the spear out with sickening jerk and wet meat sound.

Stark cried out in pain and collapsed.

"You jerk!" Zoey cried before taking Stark in her arms.

"You honestly can't be nice for one second?" I asked Kalona.

He turned to me, eyes hard. "I gave you a chance Raven. But now I see that you're too rebellious. You're not my daughter."

"I don't think you tried hard to enough to establish the whole daughter/father relationship. When you get back to the mortal realm get a fucking parenting book. Parents don't give up on kids, ever." I said. I shook my head. "I honestly think you just need to grow-up and open your eyes and get a frickin' clue."

He glared at me.

"Regardless what either of us say, we're still kin." I said. "And we're going to have to come to terms with that someday."

"Good-bye Raven.' He said. He spread his wings.

"Fleeing instead of talking out the conflict is the worst parenting ever." I mumbled.

But he didn't get the chance to get away. Disgusting bad darkness crept out from the arena walls. I let my good darkness gather on my hands, but it wasn't interested in us.

His eyes widened as the tentacles of bad darkness curled around him and began cutting him.

My stomach clenched. Oh God! I wouldn't wish that even on Neferet. Well, maybe I lied.

The tendrils sliced him till only blood and amber were left. Then the tendrils plunged into his eyes. I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands.

The unicorn nudged me with his nose. "It's over. You can look now."

I peered from in between my fingers and saw we were back in the magical Narnia grove. I looked up at the unicorn.

"That was horrible." I whispered. I shivered. Poor Kalona.

Sigh. I was having a freaking emotion/mind conflict right now. It's so annoying when you're heart says one thing and you're mind says another completely opposite of your heart saying.

I looked over and saw Stark really bloody and broken. My golden healing fire glowed on my hands.

"No." The unicorn said. "The Priestess must heal him." Zoey looked at the unicorn. "Test me. You must do it. Not the half-breed. Besides." The unicorn shook his mane. "There is something you must see and know before you leave the Otherworld." The unicorn bared his back to me again. I glanced at Zoey and Stark.

"We'll be fine Ray. Go." Stark said.

Zoey looked at the unicorn. "You promise Raven will be safe?"

The unicorn nodded. "You have my word Priestess that Raven will return unharmed."

I chewed my lip as I climbed onto the unicorn's back. He ran down the grove and once he was at speed he spread his wings and we took off into the skies.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Big sigh. Um, you guys are going to hate me, but it's getting close to Christmas Break so I'm kinda of going on hiatus until after the holidays. One, I've got some nasty things that start with E's for the next few days. Two, crappy internet at home. Three, I'm going to be Merrying the Christmas and Happying the Holidays and Re-newing the Year.

I really do love you guys. Your reviews honestly make me really happy and I really appreciate it. XD So I wish you all a Happy/Merry [insert your celebrated holiday here] and would like you all to check out talking animals jingle bells because it made my day and it'll probably make yours.

Bye, for now! :)


	22. Chapter 21

The unicorn sailed over the Otherworld. It was kind of weird. There were…bubbles of heaven. There were deserts next to snowy wonderlands and green summery places next to autumn groves. It was just weird. But neat. I guess when I get tired of snow I can go back to summer and then to fall and then back to winter.

"You never did tell me your name." I told him.

He snorted and his ears twitched. "Cander."

Cander began flying down toward a wide plain that had a line of trees surrounding a small creek. As we got closer I saw small teepees and a campfire like it was a home to some Native Americans.

Cander landed and the people of this little village stared at us and began whispering.

Yeah I guess unicorns are pretty strange even in the Otherworld.

I looked around. Most of the people in this village were girls. There were a few men and some teenager boys who looked weirdly familiar.

"I am looking for Darika." Cander said.

One of the girls pointed down the little walkway down toward the creek. Cander nodded and trotted toward the direction she had pointed.

"Who are these people?" I asked. It was a bit odd that they weren't completely weirded out by the unicorn or I guess even me since I have wings now.

What am I going to wear now? I can't exactly go topless like Kalona cuz I have boobies.

"Spirits of mortals. They linger here in the Otherworld because they have a duty they wish to accomplish before moving on." Cander said.

"No, I mean _who _are they? Those boys look familiar." I said. I looked up to see a girl and boy washing clothes in the creek. The girl stood up and faced me.

"These are your people, your mother's family and your dead brothers."

My mother smiled. I slid off the unicorn and ran over to her. She hugged me tightly. I hadn't seen her since that dream that had shattered days ago.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you." She said. "We've been rather busy here."

I glanced at the boy. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he looked familiar. Something about his eyes.

"Hello Raven."

I blinked. "Wait, no. You're the Raven Mocker who tried to take me back while we were hiding out in the tunnels."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that and next time you see Zoey Redbird, tell her I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But-but how are you human?" I asked.

He pointed at my mother. "Your mother helped, a lot actually."

I looked at my mother. She just shrugged. "I merely offered them a choice to stay with us and be reborn someday as humans or stay with Darkness."

"Your mother showed us kindness. And not just when we died, but when she was alive and we lived for the first time, she was kind to us." He looked at her with a look of adoration. It wasn't creepy, but he looked at her like she was a mother to him.

I looked at Cander. "Your brothers who are still living have the same ability to choose." He said.

"But they do not know kindness or love." The Raven Mocker said. "Only Father." He looked sad.

"But there's hope, right?" I asked. I couldn't help but think about Rephaim. He probably had the best chance of choosing a different life. He was a bit more human than the rest and comprehended a lot better than they did. And if these guys could choose good, then maybe I didn't have to worry about becoming unforgivingly evil just because of my heritage.

"There is always hope." Chander said. "You're proof of that."

I looked at my mother. I didn't know if she had the answer, but it didn't hurt to try. "Why-" I took a deep breath and tried again. "Why was I born differently?"

"I'm not sure. It could simply be that you're female or it could be something else entirely." Mom said. "I suppose only the gods know exactly why you are so different in appearance from the others. I don't know why it bothers you so much." She said frowning.

"I guess what really bothers me is that I'm so different from my bothers. I have powers!"

"That's not strange." The Raven Mocker said. "We have powers too. Yours just presents itself differently."

Even among half-breeds I'm different. Is there nothing I'm normal at? Gee whiz.

"Raven. We must go. I believe Zoey and Stark are well enough for the journey home." Cander said.

"Hold on, one more question." I said. Cander snorted. I turned to my mother. "Do you know anyone called Damascus?"

The Raven Mocker flinched. My mother shook her head.

"Father knows. He mentioned the name, once. He may know something about this Damascus." The Raven Mocker said.

Great. What are the chances he's going to want to talk to me after my little chew out? Not good.

Chander whinnied. "We must go Raven."

"Wait!"

Chander snorted.

"This is important." My mom said. "Raven, when you return to your body you will still be in the form of a beast. When you visit your adoptive parents' graves you will take Upwalker form again."

My stomach clenched. "I'm not sure I can do that."

She looked at me lovingly. "You are stuck as a beast because you could not handle your grief and your friends needed your mind clear. But you need to confront the source of the grief for you to gain your true form."

I glanced at my wings. "When I change back I'm not going to be human, am I?"

My mom shook her head. "No. You weren't human to begin with and you can no longer hide what you are."

I really wanted to stomp my feet and throw the biggest tantrum ever. I just want to be semi-normal. Why in the world was I reborn a human and after finally becoming comfortable about myself, have it all explode in my face by the whole I'm-a-reincarnated-daughter-of-a-fallen-immortal bombshell that was now screwing with my life. I mean, no one asked me 'Hey, you want your half-immortal gene/powers reactivated? I'll throw in the getting thrown into a world crisis for free.' Honest to God.

Cander stomped his hoof. "We must go _now_. You've been here too long. You need to go home."

I looked at my mom and wordlessly threw myself into her arms. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"Just because I don't visit you in your dreams doesn't mean I'm not with you." She held me tighter. "I will always be with you."

I licked the tears off my lips. "Bye Mom."

She rubbed my back and kissed me on my temple. I turned away quickly because I knew if I looked at her again I was going to just fall onto the ground and never leave.

I climbed up onto Cander's back and he took off without a word. My mom waved and so did the Raven Mocker. I waved fiercely till I thought my hand would fly off my wrist.

"She really does love you." Cander said.

"She's my mom." I said. I wiped the tears off my eyes. "I mean, I love my adoptive mom from this life and everything…but," I didn't really know what was different. But something was very different between the bond of my adoptive mom and my first life mom.

He shook his head. "Your mother is quite something. It's rare to find a human who would show kindness to a monster like your brothers."

"They're not monsters." I protested.

"Let me rephrase: most humans don't show kindness to those the masses call monsters." He said.

"I feel a lot of pity for them." I whispered. "Yeah, they have their dad, but Kalona is a real ass sometimes. Actually, he's an ass most of the time. And everyone else is scared of them. It must have been hard for them growing up. No wonder they do whatever Kalona says. He's the only one who probably didn't treat them like they were monsters."

"But now you see there is hope for them. A little kindness goes a long way." Cander said.

"Then I'm going to smother them with kindness." I said.

The grove appeared below us and Cander circled down. Zoey waved and I couldn't help but smile. Her tattoos were back and she looked strong again.

Cander trotted over to them.

"A unicorn." Stark said.

"I guess you did miss him kicking Kalona's ass." I said. I patted his neck.

"I heard a bit of you chewing Kalona out." Stark said. "And Zoey told me a bit of it."

"Speaking of parents. I saw my mom."

"You're first life mom?" Zoey asked.

I nodded. "And you won't believe what she's doing."

Cander snorted. "You two get on my back. She'll talk while I get you to your entrance back."

Zoey blinked. "I thought only virgins could ride a unicorn."

"We favor those of pure and strong heart." Cander said. "And you shouldn't decline a unicorn's offer to let you ride."

Zoey and Stark didn't say another word and climbed up onto Cander's back. He took off at a decent trot.

"So, what is your mom doing?" Zoey asked.

"There's a little village in the Otherworld where, I'm assuming, the girls who died giving birth to the Raven Mockers stay with, get this, Raven Mockers."

They both looked at me.

"My mom gave them a choice: they could stay with her and be good, or stay with Darkness. They've changed too. They're human or at least human looking."

"How is that possible?" Stark said. "They're monsters."

"No." I said in a rather sharp voice. "They're not. Calling them monsters means I'm a monster too. They have humanity in them, but no one will look past their appearance. The Raven Mocker who hurt you, Zoey, he told me he's sorry he hurt you."

"Ray," Zoey said. "You can't-you can't look for goodness when there is none. Look what happened when I tried to do that with Kalona."

"There is good in them." I said stubbornly. "Saying there is no goodness in them means there's no goodness in me either. _All _of us were born to the same father in the same conditions." My voice had gone cold, but I didn't care. They all needed to get it through their heads that me and those Raven Mockers were the same despite the fact I look normal and they don't.

Well, I guess now I'm not that normal with the whole wing thing.

Zoey looked at me sadly like she thought I was just deluding myself. I gave her a stony look and turned to face forward.

I was a little upset that she wasn't excited or at least hopeful that we could help the Raven Mockers turn away from Kalona and find some sort of peace. I mean she is a Priestess and all, shouldn't she hop up on the chance to turn someone from evil to good?

I then reasoned that this whole Kalona thing probably shook her up pretty badly. I just hope because I look more like him now that she didn't start mistrusting me or giving me attitude because she's thinking about Kalona rather than about Raven.

Cander stopped. "We're here."

I looked up and saw the hanging tree.

"Oh whoa!" Zoey said.

"The hanging tree." Stark said almost reverently.

"Doesn't seem a very romantic name for something so cool." She said as she slid down from Cander's back. Stark slid down after her.

Cander bent down on his knees and I stepped off. Stark and Zoey walked over to the hanging tree. I felt like the awkward third wheel.

Cander stood up.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"I do not feel comfortable making promises I'm not a hundred percent sure I can keep." Cander said. "I do have a feeling that we will see each other again, but things are always in a constant state of change. It may not be so in a just a few days."

Oye, he couldn't just give me a straight answer?

"You have much to do in the mortal realm as well as the immortal one." Chander said.

My stomach tightened. "I'm just a little girl."

"You would be surprised how much you can change as a silly little girl." He said. "Look what your mother was able to do and she was just a little girl."

"Point taken." I muttered.

Cander hit my elbow with his nose. "Don't lose faith in yourself, that's when evil will truly win."

I threw my arms around his big neck and kissed his soft nose.

"Have hope little one. Things will work out in the end if you truly want them to." He said.

Yeah, I really wanted Cander to come with. He's a frickin' unicorn! Whatever nastiness is waiting for me in the living world would be hard pressed to get around a unicorn. They're magic!

He reared and flared his big wings before taking off and vanishing in a flash of white light.

"Come on Ray." Zoey called.

I jogged over to the hanging tree.

"I never did get a chance to ask, but how did you get here?" Zoey asked.

I thought she did, but I guess in her zombified state she might have not remembered.

"I astral projected." I clasped Artemis's moon stone. "This stone helped guide me and protect me."

"What's astral projecting?" Zoey asked.

I chewed my lip. "I sorta of make my spirit leave my body while my body is still living. That's really what it is, I don't know how I can do it, I just can."

She had a look in her eye and I had a feeling she was comparing my astral projection to Kalona's dream walking ability.

This is really going to suck until she gets it through her thick head that I'm _not _my father.

"So, you should get back on your own?" She asked.

I nodded. I didn't what to say anything because I was afraid my tone might offend her.

"Okay." She had a gold thread fisted up in her hand. "Then I guess I'll see you two in a bit." She turned from us and threw her arms wide open. "Spirit, come to me. Now, please take me home."

I watched the air in front of her ripple and she jumped right into it.

"Should I stay put until you get home, or should I go ahead?" I asked.

"Go on Ray. I hate to leave you here alone knowing how easily you get into trouble."

I bristled.

"I do not!" But I felt my back prickle with the sense something nasty was watching me. I suddenly really wanted to do what he said and go ahead and leave. "Fine." I tried to show how scare I suddenly was. I didn't know why I was so creeped out and I didn't have anything, but a name, no face or biography. Not much to go on. Once I get more info, I'll let them know.

I clasped the stone in my hand. I felt a rush of warmth and watched it glow. The uneasy feeling left and I was filled with warm, safe fuzzy feeling you get when you're safe at home with parents complete with a fire and hot chocolate.

"I want to go home. My work is done here." I watched soft shadows and rainbow colored lights curled around me gently.

I spread my wings and I felt them curl under them. I gave one huge sweep and flew up into the air and up into the sky.

And somehow I found myself spiraling downward and settling back in my body.

I opened my eyes and a piercing headache stabbed me behind the eyes. I closed them and found that I was being overwhelmed by my senses.

I guess that brief blimp in the Otherworld messed me up. I didn't realize how sucky half-breed senses where until I was back in my animal form.

Wait, how come this didn't affect me before? Maybe I was just too pissed to pay attention. Talk about blinding rage.

I opened my eyes slowly after the overwhelming smells and sounds finally got under control.

_"You're back!"_

I was knocked over on my side as four kittens pounced on me. I still felt dizzy.

Their mother hissed. _"Kits! Have more respect! She's obviously worn out. She doesn't need you four pouncing on her!"_

_ "Sorry." _ The kittens mumbled.

"You're okay." I whispered as I stood up. I stretched, arching my back and curling up my toes.

"Raven?"

I looked over at Zoey. She stood there with a big shocked look on her face.

"Um, yeah, I can shape shift and now I'm stuck." I said. It sounded really sad and pathetic when I said it out loud. My first use of this power and I end up stuck even though it was for a good reason.

She walked over to me, she still looked like she didn't believe that I was in this form, and slowly touched my hair.

Then she got a ridiculous smile on her face and I had a bad feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"You're really soft!"

I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "I've been told."

Zoey glanced at Stark, who was not being hacked up by Seoras, and back to me. "Can you, um, heal him?"

"Um, I don't think I can use my powers." I said. "I mean, when Stevie Rae got hurt I couldn't help her. Besides, Seoras did a good job. Stark won't need any stupid half-breed's help to heal properly."

Zoey didn't look convinced and she walked back over to her guardian.

Stark was carried out the hall and I ended up outside while he was being cleaned and patched up. I looked up at the clear sky. The sun had set and the full moon was out bathing everything in a silver radiance.

I breathed it in and felt the strength of the moon goddess who was so interested in me fill me up.

Yeah, we got Zoey back, but I had a feeling that it was going to be hard for me for a while with the whole Kalona thing. And not to mention I had something creepy after me.

I sighed. I feel like a took one step forward and two steps back.

The golden eagle swiped down and landed on the tree branch beside me. The stag, wolf, and cat stood beside me.

_"Peace dear one. You have much to do, but don't worry about it now. Relax, have peace. Bath in the Guardian's light." _The wolf pointed his snout to the moon. _"Things will be all right."_

I looked up the moon, which had always been a source of hope for the ancients. Well I guess if I had her on my side then I would be okay.

At least, I really hoped things would be okay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 22

I gave a big huge sigh. I was completely and utterly bored.

Okay, yeah I did a big bunch of relaxing the first twelve hours we returned to the living mortal realm. Sgiach was really nice and gave me a whole room by myself, even though I'm a wild animal, and even found a huge pillow for me to put outside on the balcony when I want to sun bath, which is really, really soothing and relaxing _and _because of my fur I don't have to worry about frying myself red.

But after that I was ready to do something. The highland cat, which I thought had been just a feral house cat, began teaching me how to hunt, even though it was three times smaller than me its body still worked like mine and we hunted the same unlike the alpha wolf. He actually kept lecturing me whenever he decided to show up, he and the stag both. They both had gotten a bit testy when I asked about their names.

_"We beasts are not so limited in our senses that we have need to name one another. That is an Upwalker thing, not a beast's."_

Of course when I pointed out that they called the Guardian of the Forest/Beasts Artemis which was an Upwalker name for her, they ignored me and went on about the balance of Nature.

It was weird, beast religion (who even knew they had one), because that's why the stag can be so close to the wolf and not have a big hissy fit about the cousin the wolf probably ate last week or something like that. I asked the stag once, while I stood with him watching over his herd, why he was okay with allowing the wolf to teach me along aside him.

_"Nature." _He said, or telepathied. _"If I were to fight the wolf and drive him off, my herd would grow beyond the limit of the Earth. My herd would die of starvation, now or in the far future. I would rather them die by the teeth of a predator because it is quicker than dying of hunger."_

Even the eagle went on about the balance of destruction and creation, chaos and peace, and that chaos and destruction weren't evil all the time even peace and creation could be evil if the balance was upset.

Why they were bugging me about this, I have no idea. As far as I could tell, Neferet couldn't screw up the balance that much. Sure chaos may be really big in Tulsa, but that was one city, not an entire world. There probably is a city somewhere with too much peace so Neferet should move there and fix the balance, I guess then she wouldn't be evil anymore because she fixed the balance.

I sighed. Animals interpretation of evil is so much more black and white than Upwalkers.

_"We don't have time to fight the evils that plague the Upwalkers."_

I looked up and sure enough the eagle was circling around.

_"I guess it's the cost of being the dominated species of the realm." _I thought.

_"Why do you think we allowed the Upwalkers to think that they are? Now our only concern is providing for ourselves and hatchlings."_

I sighed.

Mama Cat hopped up onto the ledge I was laying on. _"How are you doing?"_

_ "Fine." _I wasn't always alone when I napped. Her and her kits and other castle cats would join me and nap on the big bed with me or on my pillow. I really hope Snap isn't the jealous type.

Mama Cat's tail twitched. _"You've been having nightmares lately, I can tell."_

I flicked my tail harder.

_"Yeah."_

Ever since that stupid harpy mentioned Damascus I've been having weird dreams where something shadowy keeps chasing me all over the plain from the Otherworld.

_"Perhaps you should allow it to catch you." _I looked at Mama Cat. She couldn't be serious. Letting that shadow thing catch me did not sound like a good idea at all. _"It could tell you something, even if you don't like it."_

I huffed another sigh. Mama Cat gave me an irritated look and began washing her paw.

_"Perhaps you should go hunt." _The eagle said. _"You are a predator."_

My stomach growled. I was hungry and I had nothing better to do. The highland cat was off entertaining some female and the wolf and his pack had wandered further off because some of the farmers nearby had gotten really nervous for some reason about wolves in the area.

I hopped down and began heading for the bridge. Some of warriors nodded to me as I padded down the path. I nodded back at them.

I hadn't seen much of Zoey since she disappeared with her Guardian. Stark just sleeps all the time and Aphrodite and Darius are doing something that makes them all musky and sweating when they come back. I really, _really _hate my strong sense of smell sometimes.

Sgiach was really nice and asked me all sorts of questions about my powers and about the animals I communicated with. She was also curious about my half-immortal blood since I could sense her protective barrier. I still can whenever I leave the island it feels like I walk through some thick cobwebs. I didn't have a lot of answers, but I want I knew I told her. I was kinda of hoping she might be able to help me through this.

I flicked my ears as I passed through the barrier and then after I was in clear I took off in a sprint across the bridge. I immediately dove into the woods as soon as I was off the bridge and began hunting.

I found that if I let go of my human-ness and let the panther do its job I'm a much better hunter.

While I was stalking I found some part of my mind marveling again how my muscles moved. Again, I'm so easily entertained and I'm weird because I'm distracted about how my body moves.

Then I smelled it. Prey mixed with the strong smell of blood.

I slunk to the ground so that my stomach grazed the leaves. I peered through some bushes and saw her.

She was a red deer and I could see that her leg was badly broken and she had a wound on her side that was weeping blood.

Yes, my animal lover's trait was getting sick by the fact I was going to kill something, but it also was in conflict by the fact that she's not in that great of shape and probably would die anyway. If I killed her, it would be quicker than her bleeding out or starving.

I felt my stomach growl again so that pretty much shut up any argument between my opposing consciouses.

I moved really softly and slowly. It was a lot easier to do this in this form than it had been in my human form. Although that's probably because this body was made for quiet stalking and my other was made to not give a crap because my species is the frickin' dominant species of this realm.

She was trying to graze, but it looked like the wound on her shoulder was giving her problems.

I crouched down and my tail was barely twitching. I was getting excited in spite of myself. I waited and then I burst from the bushes like I exploded from them.

She immediately tried to take off, but her leg smacked against the other and hampered her stride.

I felt my muscles bugle beneath as I leaped into the air. I land on her back and my added weight sent her crashing onto the ground.

Like the highland cat instructed I grabbed her neck where the spine was a chomped down. She continued to thrash under me. I wasn't going to sooth her via animal communication because that felt like cheating. Other predators didn't have this power and I don't think I should misuse it.

Very swiftly I twisted my head ever so slightly and broke her neck, almost painlessly (getting chomped on neck by a sharp toothed panther probably hurt a lot even if the actually killing was painless) killing her. She instantly went limp and her heart, which had been beating a million miles an hour, was silent.

I took a minute to recover. That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would have. I admired the other big cats who had to do this for a living. If I got really hungry all I had to do was go down into the kitchen and ask for an ox leg. They probably had to do this even if they were about to collapsing from hunger.

I let go of her and then pressed my nose against her cheek.

"Rest now. Your pain is done." I don't know why I did this, it just felt like the thing to do. Then I dug in.

Raw meat isn't as bad as Upwalkers make it out to be. Yeah it was slimy and coated with blood, but what really grossed me out was the fat bubbles not the raw meat.

I was almost full when I heard a branch snap behind me. My ears flickered involuntary at the sound. I peered out of the corner of my eye. I saw an Upwalker shape crouched behind some bushes.

My back prickled. I stopped eating. What if he was human? Would he shoot me? Hell, even if he was a vampyre he probably wasn't from the Isle so he would probably shoot me too.

I wanted to run, but something was telling me to act like I hadn't heard him. I ripped off a piece of meat and chewed it.

After an eternity he still hadn't shot me.

I wondered if it was because panthers aren't really native to Scotland or maybe he didn't have a permit to kill me. Either way, he seemed content just to observe me, which actually was kinda of annoying.

The wind suddenly changed and blew from behind me, carrying his scent to me. He was male and a full grown vampyre.

I heard him curse and knew that he knew I had smelled him which means if I was a normal wild animal, I would react.

I whipped my head around and began sniffing the air. He crouched down lower until he was on his belly.

Acting as if I hadn't located the source of the smell I grabbed my kill by its neck began dragging it away.

Once I felt I was out of his sight I dropped the kill and rounded back. I was curious as to who this was. Granted since I was a big cat I really should watch being so curious, as curiosity killed the cat, but I felt like after him watching me eat I've earned the right to know who he is. I didn't want him following me back to the Isle anyway.

I stalked towards him. He wasn't on his stomach anymore, but crouched down peering above the bush. He was topless and wore only loose fitting black pants. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. I saw that there was a dagger, or hunting knife, around his waist.

Hopefully I could pounce on him before he drew it. I'm pretty sure I could. I did have the element of surprise.

Then there was sharp crackle beneath my paws and his head jerked.

_Dammit._

I leaped at him as he turned. My front paws hit his shoulders. We crash through the underbrush. His head smacked the ground and hopefully dazed him enough that he wouldn't try to kill me. I pressed one of my back paws on his hips.

He froze and stared at me with deep, dark blue eyes. He had midnight dark hair and, well, he was rather good looking. His mark was beautiful, two wolves baying at the crescent in the middle of his forehead.

"You really should announce your presence instead of creeping on us like that." I told him.

He chuckled. "I knew there was something strange about you."

"Was I that obvious?" I crawled off of him.

"The collar and that stone around your neck, most wild animals don't have things like that." He said getting up. "So, what are you?"

"A shape shifter. Though I didn't know it at the time so I'm kinda stuck." I said. I cocked my head at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting." He said.

"Well, that's obvious." I said.

He smiled. He had a rather nice smile.

"I guess I really should have asked who are you." I said.

"Name's Dominic." He said picking up his bow. "Yours?"

"Raven."

"Bit strange. Named for a bird, form of a cat." He said grinning.

I flicked my tail in uneasiness, but it was the good kind. "Well, I'm pretty unusual, so I guess it fits."

"Where are you staying? I don't think I've met a Raven the shape shifter before."

"Um, I'm staying with Zoey Redbird and her Guardian Stark." I figured he knew all about them. Aphrodite said it was all over twitter. Unless he didn't use twitter all or any sort of social network then he wouldn't know all about Zoey and that stuff.

"Ah." He said confirming my assumption.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He looked in the direction of the island. "Do you think they'll be missing you soon?"

"Not really. Why?" I asked. My lips began curling away from my teeth.

"I'm curious. I'd like to walk and talk." He said.

"Walk and talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know moving your feet, or paws in your case, and opening that opening you use to eat to make sounds those things on top of your head interprets as words." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just…curious. First time I've met a shape shifter." He paused. "Well, and if rumors are to be believed they say you're half-immortal."

I blinked at him. "And this bugs you?"

"No. I'm just curious. Never met a half-breed before." He said.

"We're really not that special." I said. I began padding away from him. For some really, really weird reason I still wasn't completely at ease at the half-immortal thing. One, I didn't know how far the immortality thing went and two, I didn't know how far the power thing went either. It was going to be hard until I figured it out and I probably wasn't going to like it. I was looking forward to being able to fly though.

"Right." He said walking beside me.

"What's so special about me anyway?" I asked. "So I'm a freak of nature, so what?"

"Many consider vampyres freaks of nature." He said.

"It's not the same." I argued.

"How?" He asked.

"Well, one I'm a half-winged immortal and two I don't drink blood." I said.

"Fine, you're a freak of nature and I'm an abomination." He said.

"Don't call yourself an abomination." I said.

"Then don't call yourself a freak of nature." He said.

"Fine." I said. "Why are you here? And don't say hunting, why are you so close to Isle of Skye?"

He walked quietly beside me. "I don't know. Instinct, a gut feeling. I'm not sure. Something just kept pulling me closer to this area."

"That's a bit weird." I said.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "But Nyx must have something planned."

"I never understood why people say that gods plan things." I said. "I mean, did she plan for everything to happen like this or did she just to react to what happened? I guess people like to think that all the bad things have planned out by someone because that means they have a plan to fixing it too."

"Makes sense." He said. "I would certainly like for things to be planned out."

"Maybe I've been stuck in animal form long enough I don't care if things are planned out." I said. "Or maybe I just don't care either way. Nothing can be done about it."

"You're worried about being a half-breed." He said. "Or I guess, the affect your life has on the balance of this world."

I looked at him because he was scarily spot on.

He shrugged. "Vampyre, I'm incredible intuitive. Besides, if I was in your shoes I would be worrying about that too."

"It's just my father wasn't supposed to be here so I shouldn't exist and all this weird, apocalypse stuff is going because of it and well, I'm just…" I huffed and stopped walking to plunked down on my butt. "I'm really scared that despite everything I'm trying to do, I'm _trying _to be good and to do good, that I'm just going to make everything worse because I'm not human and I don't belong here and-"

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "I'm not sure if you normally rant while you're stressing, but you need to calm down and breathe. You're making me stress out and I barely know you or your situation."

I folded my ears back. "Sorry. Bad habit." I barely knew him and I stress ranted at him. God, I'm a freak.

"I don't understand why you worry." He said release my head.

"Well, my father isn't that good and my brothers can be just as bad." I said. "I'm just worried it's genetic."

"Evil's not genetic." He argued.

"Yeah, but I do have a temper…like him. Although I usually get pissed when someone threatens people are care about."

"Like a bear." He said. "I don't understand why you aren't a bear if that's the case."

"Well, any animal will get pissed if you brazenly attack their cubs." I said.

He chuckled. "I wonder how your friends would react if they learned you think of them like they were your kids."

"I don't think they're my kids, but they are like family to me." I said. "No, some of them have already chastised me about being too protective and a bit reckless."

He chuckled. "Most who are protective tend to be a bit reckless."

"Well, we've talked mostly about me, what about you?" I asked.

"Not much to talk about. I got marked seven years ago. My parents don't talk to me anymore because of it."

"I never understood why some parents just hate that their kid becomes something else than human." I said. "I mean, surely a parent's love can overcome a species change."

"Not many parents love their kids. My father didn't even before I changed." He said in a low voice.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "Sometimes I feel so selfish. My adoptive parents loved me and my first mom. And here I am, going on about the one person who doesn't care about me like a father should."

"I don't think you're that selfish." He said. "Just spoiled."

I scoffed and nudged his knee with my shoulder. "I'm not really spoiled. I didn't get everything I wanted."

It suddenly occurred to me how far away that old life seemed. It made me a little sad because I didn't get to choose to give that life up and I couldn't even go back because my parents were dead. It really was unfair.

We walked out into a clear area and I saw the Eastern horizon was lighting up.

"I should probably head back." I said.

"Me too." He said. He looked down at me with his slightly wavy brown hair falling down around his eyes.

It didn't look good at all, nope, and it did not make my stomach flutter a bit nor did seeing some nice abs. Nope, no stomach fluttering at all.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I looked at him sternly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I was wondering if you would like to do this again, the walking and talking."

I flicked my tail. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." I said softly.

He bent over at the waist. "See you tomorrow, milady." He gave me a charming grin and marched off in the other direction.

I padded toward the Isle, arguing with myself that I shouldn't see him again because…well, there was honestly something about him that made me way too trusting of him, but it was nice to actually be able to talk to someone without them blowing up (f.y.i. Zoey/Stark, maybe Darius, I don't Aphrodite would mind me ranting, but I don't think I would get a good answer from her about what to do) about my issues after returning from the Otherworld.

Of course those issues were only going to multiple once we return to Tulsa because Neferet was probably waiting ever so patiently to screw with our lives some more. But I think I could deal with her, what I could not deal with is the way Zoey acted around me, almost like she was waiting for me to do something Kalona like. Maybe time would fix that, maybe not. Yeah, it was big shock for her when he killed Heath, but I'm not him…mostly.

I groaned. The more and more I thought about it, there were a lot of similarities with our personalities. But that I mean I wouldn't go off the deep end, right?

I crossed back onto the Isle and went straight toward the castle. I held my breath when I went past the heads and bounded up the stairs. I was too tired to care about the nice paintings and tapestries or the distracting smells that were everywhere. I swear, being a panther has made me severely ADD with all the distracting things my stronger senses brought me.

I found my door and it actually had knobs I could open myself, which was nice because then some poor warrior would probably have to guard my room so I could go in and out. I smacked the knob with my paw and it easily swung open. I slipped in and shut the door with a swift kick from a bad leg.

I huffed and leapt into the bed. There were a lot of pillows all over the bed surrounding the middle like a nest and I batted a couple of them around to make sure I could sprawl in the middle of my nest properly.

I laid my head on one of the pillows. I was debating about the advice Mama Cat gave. Should I let those shadowy things catch me? I mean, how badly did I want answers about Damascus.

I closed my eyes. I guess I was going to find out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I marched out from deep in the woods and stood at its edge. I turned and saw beasts stand beside me. Unicorns, griffons, dragons, and a lot of other mystical beasts stood with them. I watched as the trees bent about so that they legs.

O-kay. This looked a lot like Lord of Rings meets Narnia. What was going on? Where were the shadow people?

"Raven." I turned and saw Zoey, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Damian march up wearing chest armor, but they were also wearing robes covered with ancient symbols that I had a hunch represented their element. Stark, Darius, even Seoras and Sgiach marched out dressed in complete armor. Aphrodite came wearing only robes looking like an Oracle.

"Hit him hard Ray. Show him that we're no giving him what he wants that easily." Aphrodite said.

I blinked. O-kay.

A silver dragon opened her mouth and let out a vicious roar. I turned and saw a shadows marching towards us. I held out my hand and watched darkness and light twist together and form a sword.

O-kay number three.

"Enough of this Raven." A magnified voice spoke over the shadow army. "Do you really think you can lead this army against me?"

Wait, how did Kalona end up getting a shadow army?

My heart almost stopped when Kalona swooped down and landed beside me while the Raven Mockers took up perch in the dormant trees around us. They shrieked and cried, but it wasn't in fear. They sounded like they were getting ready to fight.

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. I thought we were battling Kalona? Who were we battling? The voice was male, so it couldn't be Neferet.

He looked at me with steely determination. "Lead us to victory, daughter. Defeat this evil."

Everyone cheered around me.

WHAT? Who were we BATTLING? Why was _I _leading an army? Shouldn't Kalona? He's much older than anyone here!

This weird dream can stop now.

The dream shifted. I was on the other side of everyone else. I was with the shadow army now.

I said to STOP! I didn't want to switch sides!

Two men walked out from the army and stood beside me.

"Why do they wish to fight when they've lost the key?" The man on my left asked. I turned. I couldn't see his face not even his hair color, only his dark wings. In the dim light they looked like they were covered with dried blood.

"I don't know." The man on my right side said. I turned. His face was hidden back a dark veil of hair. He had ebony wings that he spread out and then curled them around me. He wrapped an arm around my waist. My heart pounded. Um, I can't even see your face dude, you don't get to wrap me up in your wings and put your arm on me.

I could see his eyes now. They were a deep violet and very compelling. I wanted to do whatever he told me to do.

"Send in the beasts, my dear one." He whispered.

I turned from him and face my friends and my family. I lifted up a finger and pointed.

The shadows leapt forward and took the shapes of beast both mortal and legendary. They leapt at my friends.

I jerked awake. I shook my head and rubbed my paw over my nose.

That was really weird. I think I rather take getting chased by shadow creatures than whatever that was. How could I let some purple-eyed winged guy tell me to sic animals on my friends?

I shook my head. Maybe I needed a boyfriend so that if he shows up I'm not so desperate for some male attention I can tell Mr. Purple eyes to buzz off.

I licked my chest fur. I didn't realize how dark it was in this room. I hopped off the bed and slipped outside to the balcony. My huge pillow was still in the same spot. I kneaded it a couple of times, it does make things more comfy, before curling up on it.

I heaved another huge sigh. So much for relaxing while I was here.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Woo-hoo! New chapter! Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 23

I woke-up and glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon. So I probably have slept for like eight hours, I'm not including that weird dream because that was not sleeping, so why in the world did I still feel so tired?

I got up and stretched, arching up my back and curling my toes. I felt incredibly stiff and I heard several joints pop. Maybe I shouldn't go hunting and then go straight to sleep or sleep on a full stomach. That dream was really weird. It was almost prophetic.

I moaned. I mean, that's what I was afraid of that someone was going to use my power over animals, and I guess even my new elements, for their benefits. But why was Kalona and the Raven Mockers fighting with me and the gifted children of Nyx?

And why was I leading the frickin' army?

I shook my head. Maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. It probably was just a weird dream brought on by my late night, or I guess it was technically early morning, hunting and probably discussing with Dominic about my problems and fears probably caused those things to be on my mind before I went to sleep.

I squashed the feeling that this wasn't just a dream. I couldn't deal with it right now and I probably couldn't do anything about it because I wasn't in Upwalker form and wouldn't until we returned to Tulsa and I paid my respects to my parents, not looking forward to that too much.

I should probably track down Zoey and find out when we were going home so I could be better prepared for returning to my true form.

I should also probably find some clothes I can wear with wings because I have no clue if I would be clothed or not. I'm not sure families want to see a naked angel looking girl in the graveyard.

I sighed. I guess I wasn't going back to sleep.

I got up and slid back into my room and then out into the hall.

_"Raven, Raven, Raven!"_

I turned and had kits pounce on me and dance around me.

"_Raven, Raven." _Silver Queen said hopping up and down. _"I caught newt! My first catch!"_

I purred. "That's really good. You're going to be a great hunter someday."

I swear that little kitten cracked up a big smile.

_"Yeah, well." _Cookie started. _"I caught a beetle first! I caught something before you!"_

Lily Bean was on my head and was more content with playing with my ear instead of competing with her siblings. Snowleaf sat in between my paws under my belly. She too seemed perfectly content with just being with me than competing with her siblings.

"Raven?"

I turned, forgetting that Lily Bean was on my head until she dug her small claws into my head, and saw Zoey walking down the hall towards me.

She cracked a big grin. "You're not busy are you?"

I nudged Lily Bean back on top of my head. "Not too busy." Silver Queen and Cookie were rolling around play-fighting, but nothing I should be concerned about right now.

"I haven't seen you around much since we got back." She said.

My gut clenched with anger. She could have easily sought me out before this if she wanted to. I took a deep breath. I did go hunting yesterday so I'm not around all the time.

"We've been busy. I've been off with the Lords of the Forest and you've been busy with Sgiach and Stark." I said instead. I know I still shouldn't hold a grudge about the Raven Mocker thing, but I was still holding a bit of one. I'm immature, sue me.

"Are you…well, okay with being stuck like this?" She asked. She looked awkward.

I felt like it was a bit of a stupid question. "I'm dealing with it. I'm stressing out a bit because when I change back, I won't be human anymore."

Zoey looked at me with a look that looked like a cross between pity and understanding.

"I'm also worrying about the fact that you don't seem to trust me anymore." I blurted before I could control my stupid mouth.

She looked stunned and bit hurt, but I could see some guilt. So I guess it wasn't completely my imagination about the whole thing. "I do trust you Ray."

"But." I added.

She chewed her lip. "I guess I-Well, I mean the whole…Kalona, Heath thing really tore me up."

"I know." I said gently. "I was there. But, if you keep comparing me to Kalona then well, I can't keep being around you guys because you aren't going to trust me like you should."

Zoey scratched her head. "I know."

Lily Bean slid down my back like I had changed into a slide. She bowled into her two fighting siblings, which momentarily stopped the fighting, and then joined into the fighting.

"Ray," l looked at her. "Are you going to seek out the Raven Mockers?"

My ears twitched. "They need help. I mean, if I'm good then they have to be good too."

"Yeah. It's just hard because…" She trailed off.

"They look like monsters?" I suggested. "If you think about it, I'm more dangerous than they are because I look like I should be good." My ears flickered when I realized what I had said.

"But you are good Ray." Zoey said.

I sighed. "It's hard to remember when I've seen what Kalona and my brothers are capable of."

Zoey sat in one of window sills. "I always thought I had crappy parents."

"My adoptive parents loved me and they spoiled me. My first mother loved me too. It's just Kalona." I said. "I still think deep down he does feel something, otherwise he would have probably smacked me or killed me by now."

"I've still wondered why he hasn't disciplined you with the way you talk to him." Zoey said.

"You and me both." I said. "And I doubt he's going to be willing to share next time I see him."

Zoey grinned. "You really chewed him out."

I shrugged. "I did it for my brothers. He really does abuse them."

Then the high pitched meowing got really loud. I swiped at them and the fighting stopped. Snowleaf was still curled up under my stomach.

Zoey and I watched the kittens bowl around, chasing their tails or chasing the shiny bit of light Zoey reflected from her bracelet, for a bit. All the while the kittens were being cute and kitten-ish, I was arguing with myself about telling Zoey about Damascus.

The problem was I didn't have that much to tell her, but I know that he threatened me and evidently had a plan for me that may or may not be bad, but I'm leaning on bad.

I mean, again, I know nothing about this guy except his name, but if I get kidnapped then shouldn't they know something so they can hopefully rescue me? He sounds scary, like psycho rapist scary.

Fudge nuggets! And my anti-rapist spray was still in my underwear drawer at home.

And like the Goddess knew what I was thinking and decided to hint Zoey that I was thinking about, Zoey spoke up.

"Did…something happen when you disappeared?" Zoey said. "I mean, when you were in the Otherworld?"

I blinked at her.

"Well, I saw this gold blur tackle you and then you were gone and you came back with wings." She said.

"Well, the gold blur was this harpy and she talked about this Immortal whose evidently after me." I said.

"Wait, what?" She said.

So I told her about the harpy needing my body to enter the mortal world and how she mentioned that some guy named Damascus had something planned for me and that people in the Immortal realm were talking about me, supposedly. Her eyes widened a bit, but she didn't faint or do anything else ridicious.

"Wait, so you know nothing except this guy's name and he's Immortal." Zoey asked.

I nodded. "And the Immortal state is a guessament. He could be some random mortal who has bitten off more than he can chew." I brought my back paw up and scratched behind my ear. "I'd really appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, just because I don't know anything. She could have been talking crap to unhinge me."

Zoey gave me look a disbelieving look. I'll admit that I didn't sound that convincing.

"Come on Ray, you're in danger." Zoey said.

"Again, what do we know?" I asked.

"I mean, surely, we can find something about him." Zoey said surprisingly optimistic. "After all, Stark told me that they read a bunch of books and found out how to save me."

I flicked my tail. Oh, now she's gets all hopeful and not when I tell her there is a chance to save the Raven Mockers. Personally I think we're going to have a better chance with the Raven Mockers than figuring out Damascus.

Of course that might be a bit difficult right now since they were more than a hop and skip away. So maybe I should stop complaining. After all, I can't help much with the research so that's all on her to do the research and not me.

I sighed. "I guess I'm just a tinniest bit afraid of what you might find." I said. "So if you find anything, down play it, please."

She smiled.

"Greetings Raven, young queen."

We both turned and saw Sgiach walking towards us. She looked incredibly bad ass, but noble at the same time. I'm glad she's on my side.

"Hey."

Okay, maybe you shouldn't greet a warrior queen with 'hey' especially one called the Great Taker of Heads, but I'm idiot and things come out of my mouth before I have time to think about it. She probably deserves at least a full hello.

"Are you doing all right young Raven?" Sgiach said.

"Yeah. Oh, um, Mama Cat asked me to tell you that her kits are old enough for hard food, but she would prefer if you add some milk to it. The kits are being a bit stubborn." I told her.

"I'll be sure to tell the cook." She said with a smile. "Any other complaints?"

"Not right now, but someone is bound to ask me to pass on a complaint evidently." I said dryly. I felt like an ambassador, only I don't get paid.

"_Oh, tell her about my newt!" _ Silver Queen said. _"Or wait, I'll go get and show it to her!"_

She started to scamper off to find her newt. The other kits went after her shouting that it wasn't fair that she was going to show Sgiach her catch when they didn't have one and such. I didn't care, they were cute that was all I was paying attention to.

I smiled. Yeah, my gift was kind of annoying, but it's moments like this that I do enjoy it.

"They're so cute." Zoey said.

"They're kits. They're supposed to be cute." I said.

It was true. I read somewhere that little babies are almost genetically designed to be cute so that if a predator comes across they, hopefully, instill pity (especially if that predator is an Upwalker).

Sgiach suddenly frowned and tilted her head.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"There is someone at the gate." She said. Her mossy eyes turned hard and I saw her hands curl. Almost like she couldn't believe someone would dare to try to enter island.

Hm, I wonder who it could be?

"Um, can you tell gender?" I asked.

Zoey gave me a funny look. I twitched my ears and waved my tail. Of course I realized she probably wasn't that good with animal body language so what I did was really pointless. Well, that's what I get for hanging around animals for so long. Great, I'm going to have a bunch of problems when I change back. Sigh. I know I complain about my life a ton, but…my life sucks royal man part. I better get a happy ending for all this crap I'm having to go through!

"Yes." She said.

"Raven?" Zoey asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I sorta of met a boy yesterday." I admitted. Better tell her so she doesn't follow me or something silly like that.

"A boy?" She said with a goofy grin. Jee whiz. Lately I feel like she's either really depressed or really dorky. Can't she be in the middle?

"Yeah, shocking, I found a boy on an island of warriors." I said.

"Is he cute?" Zoey asked.

To my surprise Sgiach was smiling. I would really think this type of teenager thing would bug her with her being so old and wise and Zoey and I being so young, naïve, and sometimes annoyingly shallow.

"Do you really think it's important in my current state?" I asked. My tail flicked in embarrassment and I'm pretty sure my ears and cheeks were heating up, which I didn't know could happen to animals. Evidently, you do learn something new every day.

"If this visitor is a friend of yours then you shouldn't keep him waiting, he might do something foolish." Sgiach said.

Right, the Death Arch of Doom! Couldn't she have casted a spell that would have just bonged anyone who tried to come through like a rubber bubble of fun? But then she might have idiots who wouldn't get the clue and just keep being bonged.

"I'll be back." I said turning away from them and started padding away.

"Have fun!" Zoey said.

I waved my tail as I rounded the corner.

Oh why in the hell did I ask Sgiach about the visitor when Zoey was there? If she won't tease me then Stark is. I think he rather enjoys treating me like a little sister.

I huffed a big sigh. I mean yeah Dominic was kind, sort of hot, but I'm a panther and half-breed whose father went psycho and became bizarrely addicted to sex.

Great. Now I'm scared to kiss a guy. What if I become weirdly addicted to sex and become a freaky slut who spits out weird babies? I mean, Kalona made weird bird/men creatures, save his baby girl who looks sorta of normal looking, so what kind of baby would I make?

I really shouldn't think about that. Now I'm going to have nightmares about my scary demon babies. Wait, I didn't turn into a freaky bird monster so what if the freaky bird creature gene skipped me and is patiently waiting to plague my unborn baby.

My poor baby.

I shook my head. I haven't kissed a guy! I shouldn't be worrying about babies. Could I even get pregnant?

I looked up and saw Dominic almost pacing in front of the arch.

"Do you honestly have nothing else to do than to walk and talk with me?" I asked. I paused just at the edge of the arch.

He paused and his face light up. He shrugged. "Not particularly and there's something that really been bothering me, how did you get stuck like this? You never explained, and I'm really curious."

I twitched my ears and studied him. There was something that bugged me about him I just couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was.

I sighed. "I'm not a hundred percent how."

He waved his hand, gesturing for me to follow him across the bridge. I stifled the feeling that this was telling me something might be wrong with Dominic because I didn't have any proof. I could just be paranoid about the Damascus thing. Stupid Damascus.

"Well," I said after we had walked down off the bridge. "My friend was trying to help out these guys who actually didn't want any help and they trapped her up somewhere that would have gotten her killed and then they tied me up because my father's looking for me. I was unconscious while they were doing all this so when I woke-up they told me what they did to my friend and…I don't know, I guess something inside me snapped and unleashed the beast inside."

I did remember just being absolutely pissed that they were so evil about what they did and not to mention those few times I _growled._

"And later I learned that I remained stuck because my friends needed me and I couldn't be consumed by my grief."

"And turning you into an animal helped that?" He asked.

"Emotions are different for animals. Grief isn't that strong." I said. "I guess with animals they have the ability to push aside emotions much easier than Upwalkers."

"Upwalkers?"

"Beast term for vampyres and humans. Anything that walks on two legs really." I said.

"Ah." He said.

We padded quietly for a while. This place really was beautiful. I'm sure with the Death Arch of Doom that no one wanted to build anywhere close to the island so much of the area around it looked sentinel. I swear the trees were whispering to us, giving us words of advice and encouragement.

Great. Last thing I need is another unexplored power.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me?" His blue eyes looked shocked. Surely he didn't expect me to not be a tiniest bit curious about his past. I mean come on. He's a full grown vampyre! And he just so happened to find me while I was hunting? Which was sort of a creepy coincidence, but he didn't know much about me so he didn't seem dangerous.

"No, the other vampyre with the baying wolves Mark." I said. "Where are you from?" I asked in a softer voice.

"California." He said.

"Whoa, that's like half-way around the world." I said. I hopped up onto a fallen log. One nice thing about having four paws is that it's easier balancing on these narrow things than with two paws, I mean feet.

He shrugged. "My family traveled a lot before I was Marked. I guess…I don't know." He stopped and took a moment to dramatic pause. "Maybe I'm looking for my home."

"Aren't we all?" I asked.

He stopped and looked at me. There was a question there and I could see some anger. He looked ready to chew me out.

I shrugged. "My home was taken away from me and I can't go back, no matter how much I want to. At least because you don't home it won't hurt if you lose it." I started to walk away.

I walked a little ways, listening to the thoughts of the birds and rodents around, before he finally caught up with me.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Or did you just pick Scotland for the heck of it?"

"I went to London first. Paris, Barcelona, Rome, Athens-"

"You went to Rome? And Athens?" I asked.

"Yes, and a lot of other little towns in between." He said.

"I've always wanted to go there!" I flicked my tail looking up at him. "Have you gone Egypt?"

"Not yet." He said grinning.

"If I have to live forever I want to travel and see the world." I said to the sky.

He chuckled. "You said you have wings right?"

I nodded and then it clicked what he was getting at. "Oh wow. That would be so amazing!" I bounded around him for a bit. "Could you imagine? Flying all around the world and seeing what only birds get to?"

He smiled and rubbed my head. "You're such a child."

I hissed at him. "How old are you?"

"Fifty." He said.

I whipped my tail. "Well, you're still not old enough to call me a child." I said rather like a child, which probably didn't help my cause, but whatever.

We kept walking until we came to the beach. I wondered how. I really thought we had walked straight from the island. How did we get turned around?

I padded into the sand. I stretched out and rolled around. It was nice in warm.

"Mmmm." I stretched and wiggled around on my back.

"Really?" He asked.

"My cat Snap always did this and now I see why. It's really nice." I said rolling back onto my paws and shaking my fur.

"Again, you're such a child." He said.

"If you have a problem with it, leave." I crossed my front legs and stared out toward the ocean. The salt air was tangy and clear. And the gray-blue water was really calming against the blue sky.

Dominic sat down beside me.

"Please don't say anything cheesy about the ocean." I said.

"O-kay." He said.

"Well, I've seen a lot of movies where people gaze out onto the ocean and something cheesy." I said.

"Don't you read books?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't remember any cheesy speeches about oceans in books." I said. My tail twitched slowly over the sand. "What did you want to be when you grow-up?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Humor me." I said.

He shrugged. "Didn't know, didn't care. I figured when I got old enough that I would decide. Guess Nyx decided to help me out."

I smiled.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Didn't that kill a cat?"

"I'm assuming it killed a super fat pet tabby." I said. "And not a lean panther."

He smiled and I did love how the smile even reached his eyes.

"Humor me." He tried.

I shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out what do with my life." I grinned. "Maybe I should become one hell of an animal's rights prosecutor."

He laughed. "Gods. Anyone who abuses animals will probably die if _you _came after them."

I smiled imagining the fear on those jerkfaces when I came swooping down on them like an angel of death. "Not sure if the court would accept the fact I can talk animals." I said. "But maybe I could brain wash those assholes to admitting what they did." My tail twitched at the thought of someone hurting an animal. My claws curled subconsciously.

I really needed to stop thinking about my future and just keep with the present. _And _I need to get over about being a half-breed unless someone comes up with a potion to make me one hundred percent human then I'm kinda of stuck.

But what bugged me is why I didn't want to be a half-breed. Kalona and my brother's issues aside, I shouldn't have much of a problem with it. So was there something else that was bugging me on a subconscious or intuitive level?

I sighed.

Dominic reached over and slowly stroked my head. It felt really good and I instantly started purring.

What in the hell was I worrying about anyway? I was safe here on Skye or near Skye. I mean the Death Arch of Doom should even keep out Neferet, not a hundred percent sure about any Immortal, but hopefully those Warriors know what they're doing.

I purred harder. Being safe was a nice feeling.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yeah! A new chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I like reviews!


	25. Chapter 24

"Dammit."

I barely lifted my head to glance at Stark and Seoras playing some racing game. I was sprawled out on the bed with Zoey beside me and kits napping around us. She had a book propped open, researching on ancient Immortals in hopes of finding a lead on Damascus. Sgiach was sitting in a chair nearby flipping through a book too.

My hopes of keeping Damascus a secret between me and Zoey failed. Shocking I know. She told Stark who told Seoras and Darius and Sgiach just seemed to know. So when I got back from my evening on the beach Stark and Darius grilled me, again, on how reckless I was and how shouldn't go out without telling someone anymore and kept asking why I didn't mention Damascus before and blah blah-blah blah. I swear they must be channeling my dad's spirit, which I will beat out of them as soon as I figure out how.

And it wasn't even far! They weren't much older than me so they didn't have the authority or right to act like they were in charge of my well-being. Just because they're full gown vampyres doesn't mean they get to boss me around.

But to appease them, I did decide to stick around the castle for the next few days. Hopefully they'll just get over it and I can get back to my frolicking and beast things. I didn't like being grounded.

"Hey Ray,"

I blinked at Stark. He looked a bit better than normal, but he still looked weak. I could probably kill him by laying on his face and he wouldn't have the strength to push me off.

I had been considering killing him when he was grilling me, him and Darius. Darius might be a bit tougher. I might have to sneak attack him, maybe burying my fangs into the back of his neck.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna play?" He waved the controller.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just because Seoras is kicking your ass does mean the panther wants to be murdered to boost your ego." I stretched my paw and showed him my lack of thumbs.

He rolled his eyes. "You can still play." He gave me a cocky grin. "Come on Ray, you never back down from a challenge. Don't tell me you're chickening out because of a little video game."

I flicked my tail.

"You're going down."

I hopped down and sat in front of a controller. I was screwed. I carefully pushed the X button with the small pad of my toe.

The start was bad and the steering horrible. I tried using the tip of claw to move the stick because my toe pad was too big, but it wasn't good and I spun out several times.

I huffed a sigh and I wanted to rip Stark's smug grin off his face. Yeah, I know there was no chance I could beat him, but I really wanted to prove him wrong, somehow.

I wished I could use my powers over darkness to move the controller.

Soft, feather shadows curled around the controller and lifted to nose level. I focused and two small tendrils pushed down the X and moved the stick.

My car zipped past his and crossed the finish line.

"Woo-hoo!" My lapse in concentration caused the controller to drop to the floor. Whoops.

"That's cheating." He mumbled.

"You never said I couldn't use my telekinesis." I said smugly. "Now you got your ass kicked by panther." I stuck out my tongue.

"Have you been able to use your powers before while you were in this form?" Sgiach asked.

I shook my head. "At least not that I've noticed." I scratched my ear with my back paw.

"You think it might mean something?" Zoey asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows. I could have always been able to use my powers over the two elements, but I never tried."

I glanced over at a calendar on the wall. I tilted my head.

"What's today?"

"The third." Stark said.

My stomach clenched. My birthday was tomorrow.

I definitely did not expect to celebrate my eighteenth like this.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

I scratched my ear again. "Just, it really hasn't been that long since this all went beyond weird."

Zoey gave me a suspicious look.

I twitched my ears. "Hey Stark, you want to do best two out three?" I gave him a sly grin.

"No thanks." He mumbled.

I hopped back onto the bed and curled around a couple of napping kits. They snuggled up against me and I rested my head on my paws.

I love kits. Just thinking about how cute they are makes me smile. I just want to freeze their bodies and keep them like this forever.

"Hey, um, Ray?"

I rolled over on my back and peered at her.

"I've been debating, and I think I'm going to stay here for a bit longer." Zoey said.

"Kay." I said. I couldn't say I was surprised. She still looked tired. Not exactly someone you want to save the world from pure destruction.

"What about you? Are you going to go back with Darius and Aphrodite the day after next?" She asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

One of the kits stirred and blinked up at me with round blue eyes.

_"You're not leaving, are you?"_

I swear my heart almost broke into a million pieces.

_"Not yet. But I'll have to go soon."_

_ "I don't want you to go!" _And she snuggled up against me.

Oh Lord! How am I going to leave after that?

I looked back at Zoey. "I'm perfectly content with staying here for a bit longer." I peeked at the book. "Found anything?"

Zoey shook her head. I kinda wanted to tell her that I told her so, but instead I closed my eyes and started to doze off.

"All I've found is stuff on the seven Archangels and the seven princes of hell." Zoey said. "And some of the ancient gods."

"Maybe he's a prince of hell." I mumbled. My jaws cracked in half with a yawn. I tapped my tail and watched Seoras zip circles around Stark. Surprising since I didn't expect Seoras to be much of a gamer, but I guess he had to entertain himself somehow after the Warriors stopped coming. I wonder if he's ever thrown the console across the room if he's gotten pissed. He seemed like the type.

"You said the harpy was scared of him?" Zoey said.

"She wasn't scared, but she was trying to convince me it was better for my body to be possessed and my spirit left to roam than to get caught by him." I said.

Zoey let out a long breath.

I could guess what she was feeling. We escaped one evil only to find that there was another, possibly more powerful evil after me.

How did I get so lucky?

After about a half an hour of watching them doing stuff and me yawning I decided I just go hit the frickin' hay.

Trying my best not to disturb the kits or Zoey's book, I hopped down from the bed and padded out and toward my room. But when I stood in front of the doorway I stopped.

There was something…oppressive emitting from the room. I folded my ear back. My hackles rose and my skin broke out in goosebumps. There was something sinister in my room, a ghost or a spirit of demon.

Part of me wanted to stand and fight. The smart half reminded me that I couldn't see crap so how could I fight it? Besides, I'm not sure Sgiach would be very pleased if I blew up her castle because I thought I sensed a ghost in my room.

Instead I turned tail and headed away from my room. I loped through the castle, my heart pounding and my body kept pushing for me to flee. My heart wanted to explode. I felt like the stone walls were collapsing around me.

I burst out from the castle and took a huge gulping breath. My heart was thumping so hard I swear it was going to bruise my ribs. I turned around, telling myself I was a freaking coward. The castle couldn't be haunted! Sgaich would have already kicked ghostly ass if it was.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to turn around and walk back in.

I leapt down the stairs and charged into the trees. I felt an immediate sense of relief. I climbed up into a thick tree and stretched out onto a thick branch that was on a low branch. If Stark or Darius or whoever came out looking for me, I wouldn't be that hard to find.

I yawned and rested my head on my paws.

I was tired before, but now I was wide awake. Stupid ghost.

After what seemed like hours of thumping my tail and switching my paws, I huffed a sigh and hopped down from the branch.

I didn't want to go back to the castle so I began wondering the island. I passed the glowing moss, which had a weird, sharp smell, and padded through tall soft grass.

It took me a while to realize that I was subconsciously following a strange melody.

I paused and tilted my head. It was a soft melody. It was cheery, but sort of mournful. I realized my paws where starting to carrying me toward the source of the noise before I even decided.

I found myself in the hanging tree grove. My paws touched the smooth stones and I felt safe.

The sound was stronger in the grove. I walked around the trunk of the hanging tree.

A girl sat there, playing a flute. She glanced at me with glowing green eyes. I stared at her. I swear I could see leafy vines curling in her irises. Dark brown hair curled around her gold-brown skin.

There was something…not mortal about her.

She put the flute down. "Do you wish to dance with us?"

I blinked. What a weird thing to say. I turned and saw other girls and even some lean young men walking into the grove. The guys had drums, harps, and more flutes.

"I, I um." I glanced down at my paws.

I almost had a heart attack. I can see my toes! I touched my chest and saw that I was in Upwalker form again.

But, well, I guess because this was the real world and not a spirit world I wasn't clothed. I wrapped my wings around my body. The moonstone and Triple Goddess choker didn't do much to cover my vitals.

When I go back home, I'm double making sure I had clothes when I go back home.

The girl stood up and grabbed my hands. The other females came over, giggling, with strips of black and shimmery white fabric, which I swear they pulled from the shadows and the glimpses of moonlight. They wrapped the pieces around me and put flowers and sparkling stones into my hair. By the power of magic, it had to be the only way, the fabrics morphed into a beautiful flowing dress that came down to my knees.

I twirled and the fabrics reflected a rainbow of colors. The stones clinked together and made a strange chiming sound.

"Come, dance with us." The girl said spreading shimmering green dragon fly wings.

Another girl, who was a fair as the other was dark, clasped my hand. Her eyes were different too. They were a bright blue and swirling silver lines curled into her irises instead of vines. She also didn't have wings.

The guys started banging on the drums marking a rapid and fierce beat. The stings started strumming and the flutes trilled. I wanted to dance, even though I had no idea how to dance with fairies.

Imagine my surprise when my feet began striking the earth just like them and I spun in time with them and flung out my arms at the right time. The dance felt very ancient and I felt one with Nature. I felt my spirit spread out beyond the limits of my body. My spirit melded with the fairies until we were one. I saw their memories. Their fear of the modern world and the death of all things ancient in this realm filled me with the same emotion.

I also felt their sadness. Humans and vampyres no longer believed in the children of nature, that trees and water had spirits or even beasts as well. They were ignored now no matter how much they yelled or sang no one would stop to listen or to dance with them.

The two fairies clasped my hands. There was a soft burn growing from my hands to wrist. I glanced down.

On my left I saw small leafy green vines grew from my fingers. That's what it really looked like. The vines curled around my fingers and wrist up to my elbow with leaves blooming across my skin. In the crook of my elbow a flower like shape bloomed.

I glanced at my other arm and saw silver-blue swirls that reminded of waves. They swirled and bucked across my skin.

_"You have been blessed by us, the children of nature." _Multiple voices said, blending together until I couldn't tell if the source was male or female.

I turned and saw the fairies standing in a line near the edge of the grove, glowing with a strange light.

The girl with the green eyes stepped forward. _"I have seen your brave heart and offer our allegiance and protection." _The plant tattoo burned and glowed.

The fair fairy stepped forward. _"I have seen the purity of your spirit and offer our wisdom as well as our protection and allegiance." _And the waved tattoo started to burn and glow as well.

What's with me and magical tattoos?

I blinked. Why protection-oh wait, duh. "I'm in big trouble aren't I?" This guy must be really scary. I mean, why else would spirits of nature offer me their protection?

Wait, why are they offering me their allegiance? Were they expecting me to lead them to war like in my dream? Why? Why do I need to lead an army into war? WHY?

The green fairy nodded. _"There is a great imbalance in this world and it has a caused a grave imbalance in the Realm of the Immortals."_

_ "As a half-breed you have a foot in both worlds and so it is your duty to help restore the balance between the two." _The blue fairy said.

Why? Why me? I AM A SILLY LITTLE GIRL! Why can't my brothers help out? They're older! Dammit! Surely there is someone better qualified for this?

And can't they tell me how? How about telling me what that stupid dream meant!

I took a deep breath. These were spirits of nature and I felt like it wasn't a good idea to piss them off.

_"You were given incredible power to serve Nature and restore the balance she has laid out." _The fairies said.

I wanted to cry and throw a tantrum. Why in the hell would Nature choose me over anybody else? I am a half-breed and a frickin' child!

The green fairy sighed. _"Why do you doubt yourself?"_

"I'm a child."

_"Why has this world chosen to deny the power of a child's mind and spirit to the point anyone referred to as a child feels insignificant?" _The blue fairy asked.

Why has this world denied the power in so many things? Did they fear it that much that they had to make it worthless or evil?

Stupid adults, screwing everything up.

_"You'll see" _One of the guys said. "_Nature wouldn't pick you if you weren't up to the task."_

I'm seriously questioning Nature's decision making skills.

_"The balance has never been destroyed because Nature always chooses Her Champion wisely."_

Until now.

Yeah, I know I should have a little more faith in myself, but how do you live up to Nature's Champion? They do realize that I'm not eighteen yet and that all this pressure can't be good for me, right?

The green fairy grabbed my hands. Somehow, all the fairies were once again arranged in a circle waiting to dance. I was starting to wonder if what just happened was an astral projected vision or maybe I passed out and envisioned it.

Or this could all be a dream and that was just some weird imaginative trip I took.

"Come, let's celebrate some more." She said pulling me back into the circle.

The guys began striking their instruments again. I sighed and began dancing again. It helped me forget about the whole world saving thing. The energy was amazing and it made it hard to be depressed and scared about my "destiny" while I was dancing with them.

I twirled around and saw a shadow lingering on the edge of the grove. I didn't feel concerned about it, so I didn't stop dancing and attacked it like a crazy person, but after a couple more times of twirling it hadn't left or moved. It was large and I realized it had wings. I assumed it might be a darkness fairy, or something like that, that didn't want to be included in the dancing, but secretly wanted to so that's why it was watching us.

It was shrouded with darkness so I couldn't see any details like skin or hair color. The thing I remember seeing though was a pair of glowing purple eyes staring at me from the darkness.

**XOXOXOXXO**

Okay, serious story developing comments coming up: PAY ATTENTION!

I've actually been debating on whether or not to sometime in the near future to end this first story and pick it back up in a sequel. I mean, would it be easier for you guys if I did that or would you rather me just continue under this story.

If I was to end this to make a sequel, I do plan on ending it about the same time as Awakened. So pretty much the rough plot outline is Ray returns to Tulsa, gets Upwalker form (Disclaimer! I did not take credit for the term Upwalker, you can thank Warriors by Erin Hunter for some of my beast terms.), goes through Jack's funeral, chews out Father, and then having it end with them returning to the tunnels (if you guys decide a sequel might be better). Then add a little prologue that explains something relative to the plot in a new story under a similar sounding name and then pick up where I left off.

I mean, this is almost entirely up to you guys since you're the ones reading the fanfic and I'm just here to give you said fanfic and also make it easier for you guys to read and enjoy.

So, post your comments in reviews and I'll consider them when I finally get the possible ending point I mentioned.


	26. Chapter 25

"Raven!"

I jerked and almost fell off the branch. I felt like one of those cats in those funny cats videos who wake-up because they're falling off something and end up digging their claws into whatever we're falling off of.

I glanced down and was prepared to pounce on whoever scared the black out of my fur.

Zoey was standing under the tree peering up at me and Stark was nearby.

I could feel a chew out coming on.

"Hey, we've being looking for you forever."

I blinked. I glanced up at the sky and saw the moon was high in the sky. I guess I've slept for more than a few hours.

I sat up and stretched. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came out here." I hopped down beside her.

My back paws started throbbing. I had assumed once I woke-up still as a panther that it was dream, but now. ..how could only my back paws hurt? I mean, did I really change back to Upwalker form just to dance? Oh and to get blessed by the children of nature too.

It probably was a really, really vivid dream.

I blame the ghost.

Oh fudge nuggets! I almost forgot about creepy purple eyes. I'm starting to wonder who he is. First he showed up in a dream and then…I guess I see him in another? I'm still unsure if it was a dream or not. Logic was on the side of both arguments. How else could my back paws hurt?

Stark sighed so I'm sure I'm safe for a chew out.

Wait, why does Stark chew me out? Zoey's the one he's protecting. Shouldn't he chew her out about being reckless?

I frowned and sniffed. "Why do you smell different?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Both you and Stark smell different…and you both sort of smell the same." I said tilting my head.

Zoey blushed fiercely and Stark awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked dryly.

"We Imprinted." Zoey said.

"Oh." No wonder they smell similar. Their bloods are mixed now.

"Come on." Zoey said. "There's a big brunch waiting for us."

I yawned and stretched. "Fine, let's go." I shook my fur. I needed a bath. I wonder if I could draw my own bath. I wasn't too sure about bathing myself with my tongue. I know where I've been and I really don't want that stuff on my tongue.

"So what is for brunch?" I asked.

"I smelled a lot of good stuff. I started drooling right then and there." Zoey said.

I frowned. She sounded weird. Was something wrong?

As we walked back toward the castle I studied them. Zoey and Stark looked like they were trying to keep a secret.

What was going on? Was there some sort of emergency? But why would they be trying not to smile? I felt like I was thinking too hard about it or stressing out about nothing. They both are kinda of weird. It was probably them being their goofy selves.

I bounded up the steps and stood at the top waiting for them.

"It must be nice having four legs." Stark said.

"The balance is amazing." I said. "So, where is this brunch?"

"Follow us." Zoey said.

I followed them down the halls. I couldn't smell anything, but I knew these walls were good at keeping smells in the rooms they emit from.

Zoey and Stark stopped in front of a couple of large doors. I tilted my head. This didn't look like the dining hall doors. But I guess this castle is rather large so it probably had more than one dining hall.

Stark pushed the door open and swept his arm down as he bowed. "Ladies."

I looked around. "I see one lady." I nodded at Zoey.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Fine. After you kitty cat."

I walked into the dark room. Why was it dark? Stark shut the door behind us with a sharp click.

There was a sudden flash of light and loud noise. I jumped and pressed myself to the ground with my ears folded back and my eyes wide.

I swear I've never seen something so strange. Warriors clad in leather and plaid kilts threw confetti, rainbow confetti, into the air while yelling surprise. I think it was more surprising to see Darius and Aphrodite throwing confetti too.

There was a huge cake with Raven written on it in black icing and a stack of presents sitting next to a computer. I could see Jack, Damian, Shaunee, and Erin smooshed into the screen, waving and screaming. Stevie Rae pushed her way through holding up Snap, who looked up absolutely thrilled at being held up in front of a web cam. They turned the camera so Grandma Redbird could wave hi and say happy birthday.

Oh Gods! They threw me a fucking surprise party!

I whirled around and glared at Stark and Zoey as they slithered into the room towards the others.

"You guys are DEAD! D-E-A-D! DEAD!" I said.

"Come on Ray." Stark said grinning. "It's just a party."

"It's a frickin' surprise party!" I snapped.

"Well, yeah." Zoey said. "We didn't find out about your birthday until a couple of days ago and then we figured that we would throw you a surprise party."

"We also figured you would hide if we told you." Stark said.

He was darn right I would! The first inkling of a party and I would have been gone, never seen again until Zoey was ready to leave.

"Come on Ray." Jack called from the computer. "We had to mail in your gift."

"Yeah, and overnight mailing is expensive." Shaunee added.

"It's only opening a few gifts." A familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Dominic standing with the other Warriors. "It's not that bad."

"They kidnapped you too?" I asked.

"When Zoey was getting your cake I saw the name and figured it might have been you and she ended up inviting me." He said rubbing the back of his head. "You never mentioned that your birthday was coming up."

"I forgot." I said.

The kits came racing out of nowhere and started climbing onto me.

_"There are loud people here! And yummies!" _They said in unison.

_"You guys do not need sugar." _I said.

"Open my first Ray!" Jack cried out.

"Actually from all of us here!" Stevie Rae said. "Jack just wrapped it."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. She looked like she was having a hard time trying _not _to enjoy herself.

"Aphrodite paid for it, so she helped." Shaunee said almost smirking.

I took a deep breath. Might as get it over with so I can get on with non-birthday party related things.

Aphrodite tossed a nice looking gift at me. It was small, but covered with an oversized bow that looked like it ate the box.

I sighed and called light to help out.

Blue hued light curled around the box causing rainbows to shine from the wrapping paper. It neatly sliced off the bow and tore off the wrapping paper. Snowleaf pounced on the bow as Silver Queen attacked the fluttering wrapping paper.

I lifted the top off the box.

I frowned. It was a key. An old bronze, treasure chest type of key.

Jack giggled from the computer.

"Um, thanks?" I asked. Did they get me a car or something? It didn't look like a car key. Was there a treasure chest at home waiting for me?

"We'll show you when you get back." Damian said. "It's a surprise."

I sighed. "I don't know how many more surprises I can take." I muttered.

Zoey grabbed one that wasn't covered in sparkles, but dark blue paper with a moonlight colored ribbon.

"From me and Stark." She said with a shrug.

I ripped off the paper and lifted off the top to find.

OMG! It's a Kindle!

"And we already uploaded all your books you had at home." Stark said.

"I'm done. This is prefect. You guys can have the rest." I said. I bet because of the big buttons I might be able to read while I'm still stuck like this. Finally! I can read!

I did put it aside to tear through my other gifts. Grandma Redbird had made me a beautiful dream catcher inside of a large beaded bag. Sgiach and Seoras, a maybe on his contribution, gave me a bracelet of silver Celtic knots. The present itself had been wrapped into midnight blue plaid so I guess I got a bonus gift.

There was a surprise gift from Lenobia, I didn't realize I mean enough to receive a gift from her. I peered at the computer monitor, but didn't see her.

"Lenobia's busy, but she says happy birthday." Erin said.

I was very care unwrapping this gift.

Zoey gasped.

It was beautiful. It was made out of…some pretty, delicate metal or crystal. I thought was a jewelry box, but I pushed the lid open and soft tinkling music came out.

"Oh wow." I curled up with my paws tucked under my chest. I started purring without realizing it and the kits purred too.

"Come on." Zoey pulled on my collar gently. "You need to blow out your candles and make a wish."

I rolled my eyes. I shut the lid and padded over to the table. They didn't sing happy birthday, but I did blow out the candles.

My wish? That I would be safe for as long as possible and whatever was lurking in the future wouldn't come into my world until I was ready.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The party continued on as normal, well, as normal as a panther playing with her cake than eating it. The guys in Tulsa also had their own cake that even had Happy Birthday Raven on it. I gave the kits a bit of frosting and they had more fun playing in it than eating it.

"Hey."

My ears twitched at the warm breath in my ear. Dominic stood by me.

"Come on, I want to show you something." And he causally started walking out.

Everyone was chatting, not paying attention to me anymore now that I made my wish and opened my gifts, so I carefully snuck out and began padding beside Dominic.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said grinning. He started fast walking.

I grinned slyly and began trotting.

Once we were out of the castle Dominic took off at a sprint. I took off after him. I bounded around him because I was faster with the whole four legs thing.

Our steps thundered across the bridge.

"Am I seeing it yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." He said.

He led me through the woods toward the beach we had chatted on before.

"I saw them here before. I really hope they show up tonight?"

I frowned. "Who?"

He just grinned.

"Do I need to sit onto your head until you tell me?" I threatened. I flicked my tail.

"You can, but I don't think it'll help." He said sitting down. He pointed out toward the horizon.

I looked over and gasped.

"Dolphins!" I said watching one of them leaping into the air.

I mean, dolphins were some of the smartest creatures on Earth. I really wondered how they thought.

Dominic chuckled.

I waded into the water thinking that it might be easier to communicate with them if I was in the water. It did turn out to be a good idea because almost immediately the dolphins swam up to me clicking and whistling.

So I sat in almost freezing water, purring because I'm a dork, as they nudged me.

They were wicked smart. They seemed to know intuitively that they communicate with me telepathically and began showing me pictures of the deep sea. I felt like I was getting lost in their memories. Who knew that watching them hunting fish was so interesting.

"Raven!"

I jerked. I was shivering and I felt frozen. I had no idea how long I had been like this why I was in dolphin memories.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You haven't moved for a while."

"It feels like it." I mumbled.

He grabbed me under my pits and dragged me back to the sand after realizing I wasn't going to move on my own.

"Sorry. They knew, they knew a lot better than any other animal I've meant how to communicate with me." I said through chattering teeth. "I forgot that I was in the water."

"God Ray."

Warmth flooded through me. He called me Ray. Tee-hee.

What is wrong with me? I'm a panther right now. I mean, how could this work out, at least right now?

"Can you stay out of trouble for five seconds?" He asked.

"Normally." I began licking the salt water off my fur. After a couple of strokes, I gave-up because it was so disgusting and I remembered that ingesting salt water could slowly kill you.

He sighed. He looked at me with really soft eyes. "You know, I'm getting really concerned about leaving you to your own defenses."

I puffed up. "I can take care of myself!"

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

The way he said it made me feel uncomfortable that I had gotten upset with him about being concerned about me.

_"But," _He said. "you will need help someday."

"Yeah, I know." I said. I wasn't sure if he knew about Damascus or if he was making assumptions because of my species (was a half-breed a species?) I would be targeted by evils.

His lips tilted up into a soft smile and he stroked my head. I immediately started purring. I curled up next to him and he kept stroking me.

"When are you leaving?" He asked after a dozen or so strokes.

"I don't know." I lifted my head and looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Thought I might tag along."

"No." I said.

He looked at me with a slightly hurt expression. "Ray,"

"One, it can't work out right now and two, you shouldn't uproot yourself to chase me." I said.

"I'm chasing you. I want to…" He paused and sighed and rubbed his face. "I want you safe." He looked at me waiting for my reaction like he was afraid that he might scare me. My paws tingled in a nice way.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"Dominic," I said. "I'm a panther. How…how can you like me?"

I felt like I just accused him of being shallow because he didn't know what my boobies look like or my face. I mean, yeah he likes me for my personality, but I do feel like there should be some physical attraction and I know I'm going to be more than a bit concerned if he was physically attracted to me right now in this state.

He shrugged. "Your eyes. I swear to the Goddess I've met you before."  
>I shrugged. "I died in my first life and I'm reincarnated. Maybe this isn't my second life." God! Two lives are confusing enough, how many more have I had?<p>

"Maybe we met in the Goddess's meadow." He whispered.

Where did I hang out when I was dead? Did I grow-up in the spirit world? (That sounded really weird now that I thought about it.) I looked at Dominic. I didn't sense anything too familiar about him, there was something, a little bit maybe. Maybe he just remembers better or something.

"And the whole thing about uprooting myself to follow you isn't a problem either." He said. "I was thinking it was about time for me to head out on my way."

I sighed.

"I'm going to follow you anyway." He threatened with a silly grin. "At least I won't chew you out too terribly bad when you run off to do your own thing."

"You say that now, but what about after the first time I run into danger?" I asked.

He rubbed my ears. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

My stomach fluttered again. Maybe _I_ should be concerned that I was physically attracted to him in this form. But I didn't want him to kiss me. Okay, I did, but not right now and not right after I change back. He probably wouldn't be coming with me to that visit. I still wasn't sure if I was going to be clothed or not and I wasn't ready for him to see me completely naked.

Since it being my birthday and all I did think about what my future might hold, which I had no idea, and what I thought would have happened. I would be getting ready for college, I probably still wouldn't have a man, and everything would pleasantly mundane.

What the hell did I do to get that screwed up?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Sorry it took me so long. XP this had quite a bit more sap than I was originally planning and fun stuff keeping popping up and begging me to partake in funniness and not work on this sorta of boring chapter.

So if you don't know the drill by now, sorry!

TO GLORY!


	27. Chapter 26

There was something familiar about this place, even though it was creepy. I could see the nasty blood filled darkness slithering around.

It made my lip curl and I began to call up on my good, love filled darkness to kick its ass when I heard something that made my blood run cold.

Jack was singing, but there was something wrong. He wasn't singing all Jack like, there was fear in his tone.

"Jack?" I called out.

I walked over and saw him standing on a ladder with the nasty darkness curled over him almost invisible.

"Get off of him!" I shouted getting ready to banish it back to hell. I saw a sword right near the ladder's end held sharp point up by more of that disgusting darkness.

My heart dropped out of my body. I heard the clock strike midnight and then the darkness pushed him off the ladder.

"JACK!"

I jerked up out of my curled up kitty position, smacking a front paw down onto Dominic's face.

"Ow! Ray? Raven what's wrong?"

My front legs were trembling. It was just like when Zoey's soul shattered. It felt too real to be a dream.

"Jack's dead." I said and tears immediately began spilling. "Neferet killed him." She was the only one in Tulsa that I knew that used blood filled darkness.

"Slow down." He said.

I stress ranted to him talking about how this dream was almost exactly like the dream I had when Zoey's soul shattered. I kept shaking and crying so hard that I had to repeat myself a couple of times for him to understand me.

"You said that you astral project right?" He asked slowly.

I nodded still blubbering like a baby, or cub.

"I've read a bit on astral projecting on my travels." He said. "And more since I found out you can do it naturally."

"You think it was a dream." I blubbered.

He shook his head. "No. Your friends, I have a theory that you may have accidental become spiritual bonded to them. That's why you saw Zoey shatter and now I think you've seen Jack's death."

I gave out a loud obnoxious sob. "Why? I couldn't do anything. My powers, I couldn't summon them." I felt useless. What was the point of being bonded to them, seeing their deaths when I couldn't do shit about it? I had a ton of powers, why couldn't I use just one useful one to save them?

"You're still new at this Ray." He said. "It's going to take practice."

"Why was I thrown into this if I needed practice before I could do anything useful?" I snapped. I was sick and tired of watching people die in front of me and me not being able to do shit.

He just stroked my head. I rested my head on his knee.

Now I was glad he decided to stay over and I was glad he reads unlike a lot of other boys/men.

"I have to tell Zoey." I said. I couldn't believe that only a few short hours ago I saw him via computer, giggling and having oodles of fun at their part of my party.

It wasn't fucking fair! That stupid power hungry bitch is still alive and kicking and one of the sweetest people isn't.

"Not right now." He said. "They're sleeping."

"But," I started.

"Ray, you need to calm down. I know it's hard, but it was hard to understand you, you need to calm down." He said. "There is a distinct possibility that this might have been a vision. We have no proof that he is dead."

"So we're going to wait until we have proof?" I said lividly.

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his shirt and tugged it on.

I leapt out of bed and began pacing in front of the door. He tugged the handle and I took off. I ran through the hallways with him sprinting at my side.

He rapped on the door. It took a couple of more tried before a sleepy eyed Zoey walked out.

"What?"

"We've got some bad news." Dominic said solemnly.

He proceeded to tell her what had happened. He even explained that this had happened before when her soul shattered.

Zoey's face kept falling and her eyes kept on getting bigger until I thought they just might pop right out of her skull.

"No. It can't be true. Not Jack." She said ending with a sob. "I can't believe…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She typed in a number and pressed it to her ear.

"Stevie Rae." She said. I watched her face fall and continue to fall while tears ran down her face. I started crying again. Dominic sat down and hugged me tightly. I had really hoped it was a weird dream or a vision like he suggested.

"Is he really dead?" Zoey asked. She sniffled. She covered her mouth to stifle a sob. "Ray astral projected and saw it."

Yeah, now Ray is emotional scarred and what's to curl up into a tiny ball and never wake-up again if I'm doomed to witness my friends deaths and can't do anything about.

She hung up. "I guess we're going home." She said lifelessly.

"Kay. I guess I better…find the kits and start saying good-bye." I said.

She nodded and disappeared back into her room.

I looked at Dominic. "You better go pack." I said.

He rubbed my head. I looked at him.

"It's going to hurt telling the kits I'm leaving, possibly forever. And you'll only get half the conversation anyway." I said.

"Kay." He kissed my forehead. I watch him walk away. He had a confident stride and seemed regal.

Boy, have I got it bad.

I sniffled and went off to find the kits. This was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_But, but." _Snowleaf whimpered.

_"You can't leave!" _Cookie cried.

Silver Queen puffed up. _"We won't let you!"_

_ "Yeah!" _Lily Bean said.

Is it possible for heart to break anymore after losing a friend? I surprised my heart didn't go 'Fuck this shit!' and give out.

_"This isn't my home." _I told them. _"And a friend of mine just died."_

Reepicheep lingered on the edge on the wall. _"You're leaving?"_

I nodded.

Reepicheep gave me a thoughtful look. _"Kits." _He approached the kittens which he hasn't done. I actually hadn't seen much of him because the kits hung around me 24/7.

_"I know this is hard, but you have to let her go. Nature is calling for her somewhere else and we must respect Nature's wish."_

The kits bowed their heads. Wow, that was bit easier than I thought. If I had known all I had to do was say that Nature was calling me to leave I would have told them that. I guess I underestimated the power of their religion or how early it was instilled into the children.

"_But you'll come back?" _Lily Bean asked looking up at me with partial green eyes. Her newborn blue eyes were fading and from the looks of it she was going to have her tom's green eyes.

Are kits born with ability to manipulate people?

_"I'll try."_

_ "Promise?" _Silver Queen asked.

Lord, can her eyes get any bigger?

_"Yes, I promise to try." _I said and I would. I would try really hard to come back.

_"Yay!" _Cookie cried.

Gods, could they be any cuter?

Mama peered from a corner and gave a loud meow.

_"Bye Ray!"_

_ "Good-bye Raven!"_

_ "See you!"_

Lily Bean looked up at me again. _"See you again someday!"_

When they left I collapsed onto the ground and covered my face with my paws.

"Gods!" I swore. I never, ever wanted to go through something like that again.

_"May I give you some advice?"_

I looked at Reepicheep. "Is there an easier way to get through saying good-bye to kits?"

_"For that I have no answer."_

Figures.

_"You are going back to Tulsa because a friend of yours was killed by a great evil?"_

I stared at him.

_"Humans speak freely in front of animals because they think we are dumb beasts. Not to mention we rats are notoriously good at eavesdropping."_

Oh.

_"Keep that in mind." _He said and he scurried off.

I blinked. O-kay. Vague much?

I huffed and got up. I would have to say bye to the horses to and track down the lords of the forest.

I walked out of the castle and saw that they were already there. All four of them stood just in front of the staked heads. A couple of Warriors spotted them and tensed up.

I padded down the steps and trotted up to the four lords. I dipped my head in respect.

_"You're leaving."_

_ "Why does everyone know I'm leaving?"_

_ "We've felt it." _The eagle said. _"An innocent soul's life blood was sacrificed to the dark one of destruction."_

_ "It's only naturally that the one of creation's light would send its warriors to meet destruction's champion." _The stag informed.

I thought I was the champion of nature? Oh, wait, Zoey.

_"And that you would go as well as Nature's eyes." _The wolf said.

I was already having a shitty day. I was more than prepared to give them a sobby ass chewing.

_"Why me? I am a child. I don't know how to use my powers fully and I saw my friend die because I couldn't banish that blood filled darkness."_

_ "A child can learn." _The wolf said. _"A child can change more easily than an adult into the person Nature needs her to be."_

_ "Children are the most filled with Nature's magic because they were one with her not too long ago." _The highland cat said.

I sighed and folded my ears back.

_"You will see." _The stag said.

The wolf pressed his nose in the middle of my forehead. My shoulders burned, but it didn't hurt too badly.

_"Have faith in yourself little one, and nothing will be unconquerable." _They all whispered across my mind.

They all dipped their heads to me before walking into the trees and dissolving into the shadowy blackness.

They told me I'm Nature's frickin' champion! That's a shitload of something to live up to.

I huffed a big sigh. Why me? Child or not, I still think I'm inadequate. What the hell was I supposed to do anyway? And shouldn't I be worrying about Damascus rather than championing for Nature?

I walked into the woods and hopped into a tree. I stretched out onto a low branch and rested my head on my paws.

A hell of a lot things were going to happen when I go back. I was going to get my body back by visiting my parents graves, which just thinking about that made my stomach clenched in fear, and go to the funeral of a good friend who shouldn't have died.

I mean, Jack is the only one who I felt wasn't the least bit fazed by me being Kalona's baby girl and he was the most freakin' nicest person ever.

I started crying and sniffling again. I don't think it would be that traumatic if I hadn't seen it. Jack deserved going out in his sleep or saving some poor kitten, not used as a sacrifice for Neferet's nefarious plots.

"Ray!"

I jerked and blinked groggily. I fell asleep?

I peered down and saw Dominic looking up at me. "Come on sleepy head. The plane doesn't wait for anyone, not even special half-breeds."

I stretched and hopped down. "I'm coming. What was with that special comment, hmmm?"

Dominic just grinned and then held up the harness.

I groaned. "I won't wear it!"

"You'll be naked without it." He teased. "Public transportation frowns upon nakedness."

I scowled at him. "Then they'll just get over it."

I bolted.

"Ray!"

I bounded up and down. "If you want me to wear it, catch me first!"

Dominic grinned and began running after me.

I spotted the vehicle Seoras had brought us here at the beginning. Stark opened the door and dived in.

"Go! Go! Go!" I screamed bouncing up in down.

But they didn't go like I asked and Dominic climbed in.

"Come on Ray. People will have problems with a panther roaming around free." Dominic said.

I grumbled, but let him help me into the damn harness.

"It can't be that bad." He said.

"Then you wear it." I said.

"It won't fit me." He said.

"It's adjustable." I said laying down.

Dominic chuckled and rubbed my head. Zoey reached out and scratched my ears. I purred.

I saw something shiny around her neck. "What's that?"

"A seer stone." She said.

"A what?" I asked.

"Here." She held up the seer stone. "Look through it."

I frowned and peered through it.

I saw silver wispy things, they looked like some kind of spirits and some glowing green people. It made me really sick and dizzy though.

I closed my eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Okay, what was the punch line?" I asked.

"It's a magic finder." Zoey said. "Or that's what Sgiach told me."

It glowed and Zoey stared at it. She blinked and then peered through it. She gasped.

"Ray, I can see you!"

"Um, you're peering through a hole." Dominic said.

"No, I can see…you in your Upwalker form. Wings and all." She said. She frowned. "When did you get those tattoos on your shoulders and arms?"

I blinked. "Um, I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Zoey asked.

"I didn't get them in the normal way." I said.

"Are you kinda of nervous about, returning?" Zoey asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure what to do about being out in public. But, Chander suggested that they may not be such a big concern in the near future."

She looked at me and Dominic's hand stopped stroking me.

"I thought I told you about possible Immortal invasion."

"No." All three of them said.

I huffed a big sigh. "Chander said that I may see him again and I have a job to do, both in this realm and the Immortal one. Not to mention that harpy." I shivered. And that dream, but I wasn't going to get into that.

"Great." Zoey mumbled.

"Let's focus on Neferet." Stark said.

"Kick her over confident ass and then focus on world dominating Immortals." I said.

"I like that plan." Dominic said.

"Me too." Stark said yawning.

"One thing at time." Zoey sighed and leaned on her guardian.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

XP I'm gonna miss those kits. :(


	28. Chapter 27

"I hate flying." I mumbled.

Dominic sighed.

"You're going to have wings when you change back." Stark pointed out. "I'm pretty sure it's genetically impossible or at least really weird if you hate flying."

"Okay, I hate flying in giant metal cylinders with wings." I said. I thumped my tail. "I'm really excited about flying under my own power." I kneaded my front paws in anticipation.

Dominic groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"What if you get in trouble?" He asked. "I can't exactly fly or even levitate."

"Then I zap the trouble." I said. "All powerful half breed with darkness and light powers plus beast communication. I'm sure I whip most of the asses that come near me."

He scratched my ears. "You are way too confident."

"You tell me I'm too confident and others tell me I need more faith in myself." I said.

"Confidence and faith are two different things." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Give me a couple of years, I'll figure it out. No one's really given me a clear answer on the difference either." He said.

I sighed.

The seat belt light dinged and I hopped out of my seat.

"Come 'ere Ray." Dominic said holding the harness.

"Why?" I asked. I slinked toward the door.

"Cuz people freak out when panthers walk around without some sort of restraint." Dominic said.

Grumbling I let him help me into it. At least after today I never have to wear this again. I think might even burn it. It's just so uncomfortable to wear.

Dominic grabbed my suitcase filled with my gifts and flung his nomad bag onto his shoulder. He clicked the long handle up and wound the leash around his other hand. He looked really weird with the traveler's bag on his shoulder pulling a powder blue suitcase and walking a panther with a three sisters charm collar and a moonstone necklace.

We stepped out of the plane and into the airport. People gave us a wide berth. Maybe because of the vampyre tattoos of Stark's, Dominic's, and Zoey's since they got looks of disgust. Although some of them were giving me frightened looks. I still think it's the vampyres though.

Well, except a dorky cowgirl with curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She ran straight for us.

"Zoey! Ohmygood_ness_, it's so good to see you! I missed you like crazy! Are you okay? It's awful 'bout Jack, ain't it?" She said really, really fast holding Zoey really tightly while she cried.

"Who is that?" Dominic whispered.

"Stevie Rae." I whispered back.

He nodded in understanding. I kinda filled him in on the "nerd herd" while we were air lifted here. He was kinda of curious that if I made a spirit bond with them, why did I make it so quickly? I haven't known these people long. We blamed the reincarnation. Maybe I knew these guys when we were all souls playing around in spirit world.

After Zoey and Stevie Rae had their hug fest we headed for the doors because we getting even more strange looks. Evidently no one has seen a crazy dork cowgirl attacking a vampyre High Priestess before.

"Um." I said when I realized we had to go through ha revolving door. I know I shouldn't be talking, but I don't think anyone was close enough to really hear me. Besides, they're human. They're not going to openly admit to the fact I spoke unless I do it repeatedly. They'll forget once they get home.

"Here." Stevie Rae took my leash and squished herself into one of the little pie shaped slots with me, I swear to God people pulled out the cellphones to possibly tape me eating her. I leapt out of the pie piece and took a big gulp of smog-ish air.

I kinda of miss Skye. The air was a hell of a lot fresher and there weren't so many nasty smells.

"Grandma!" Zoey said and wrapped her arms around her Grandma.

I felt a familiar mind and looked up to see my uncle flying around.

_"Where's Snap?"_

_ "Waiting at your parents' graves."_

Right, I almost forgot about that. What was I supposed to do? Stand and sob? Ask the spirits of my parents to help change me back? Do the hokey pokey?

_"Would you relax?"_

_ "No. I'm going to stress until I keel over."_

Grandma Redbird smiled at me. "Hello Raven."

I twitched my ears in greeting. She glanced at Dominic.

"Name's Dominic, ma'am." Dominic said. "I'm helping Stark and Darius babysit Ray."

I just rolled my eyes. I was tempted to bite his leg, but figured that it might cause the security guards hovering near us to either a) shoot me or b) taze me at least.

"Hey, why don't we," Stark gestured to us non-Redbirds. "head over to the car while you and your grandma talk?"

"Kay." Stevie Rae said.

I nudged against Zoey's leg before letting Stevie Rae walk me through the parking lot, there was a lot of parents grabbing their kids into a the next aisle, and up to a powder blue Bug.

"So…" Stevie Rae asked. "What are we going to do?" She looked specifically at me.

"Drop me off at the graveyard." I said. "Then some mystical stuff will happen and I'll be somewhat human again or that's the plan."

"You want me to go with you." Dominic asked.

I shook my head. "No. I have no idea what's going to happen so I'd rather be safe than sorry. For all we know I could go completely wacko and decide a certain vampire looks really tasty." I was more worried about showing up naked, but I wasn't going to tell him that seeings how that would probably just make him want to come more. He is a boy no matter how old he acts, he still goes gaga over boobies.

Stark rubbed the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Come on Ray." Stevie Rae said. "Out of all of us, you attract trouble the most."

I scoffed. "Just because I'm in the minority does not mean you get to pick on me."

"Ain't got nothing with you being a half-breed." Stevie Rae said. She grinned. "None of us managed to ourselves changed into a panther and get ourselves stuck."

I stuck out my tongue. I was bit sensitive about the fact that I got stuck, but I did know that it was because of divine intervention. It made me really nervous about any other unknown powers that may pop up any time. I could hurt myself or someone if I wasn't careful.

Which was why Dominic shouldn't come besides the possible nakedness. If I was becoming full half-breed again, who knows what would happen. There could be a lot of mystical stuff and I doubt I would be in full control of my powers in that instance.

Yep, I convinced myself. He definitely wasn't coming. No one was coming.

"Look okay, powers keep popping up and supposedly I'm turning back into a full fledge half-breed. I won't be in full focus of controlling my powers and I would really like nothing bad to happen." I said. "Besides, a graveyard is hallowed ground I'll be perfectly safe."

The boys just rolled their eyes. Stevie Rae didn't say anything. She was the smart one. She knew they weren't going to convince me at all to let anyone come.

Dominic unhooked me from the harness and I leapt into the Bug. Dominic and Stevie Rae squeezed into the back with me while Stark slid into the driver's seat and Zoey into the passenger's.

Stark pulled out of the space. Zoey turned around so she could look at Stevie Rae.

"Okay." She took a deep breath like she was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to ask of Stevie Rae. "So. Tell me about the bullpoopie I'm getting ready to step into back at school."

"Hold on to your horses 'cause it really is one red-hot mess," Stevie Rae said.

"You don't even like horses." Zoey said looking a bit miserable.

"Exactly." She said.

I sighed. "So what has that lousy bitch done now?"

"Wow." Dominic said.

"What?" I hadn't said anything too unusual.

"It's just surprising hearing someone as sweet as you speak with such venom." He said. His dark eyes were serious though.

"She's a fucking control freak who has unbalanced the world with her nefarious wants." I said. "Maybe we should wait for me to change back. There could be a random panther attack and tragically a High Priestess of Bitchness is mauled."

Stevie Rae chuckled.

"I thought you didn't like violence?" Stark asked.

I shrugged. "Being a beast has showed me that sometimes fighting in unavoidable. I would honestly be willing to sacrifice my place in heaven to stop Neferet permanently. Who knows how badly she's screwed up the world by toying with the balance."

Dominic scratched my head. "Relax. Evil always gets its come upens. No reason for you to get bloody paws when the evil she's messing with will just do it for you without thought or remorse."

"I hope so." I said. "So, what has she done now?"

Stevie Rae looked disgusted by the thought having to tell us about Neferet's nefariousness, but she launched into her story about how Neferet completely won over the High Council. I couldn't believe it either. You would think they would be smart enough to see the greedy, self-centered bitch that lay underneath all that ice cold glammed up beauty.

Stark suddenly stopped. Tall stone walls and large gate loomed in front of us. I took a deep breath.

"If I'm not back in time for Jack's funeral, then you can worry." I said.

"Try not to get in trouble Ray." Dominic said opening the door up for me.

"I'll try." I hopped out and walking into the graveyard and melted into the shadows.

"Light, come to me. Lead me to the Earthly marker of my parents." I whispered before I realized the words slipped from my lips.

A, dare I say, ghostly silver light appeared and began twining around the grave stones. I followed it into the newer section. I felt a familiar mind reach out to greet me and I almost cried.

Snap stood under a ball of that ghostly light in front of a tombstone. I skipped up to her and purred. I didn't want to pounce on her. I would probably squish her.

She stood up. I swear she was trying to not look too happy to see me. She was trying to be professional with her cat duties or whatever, even though I could tell she had really missed me and probably almost worried herself white over me.

_"I see you've managed to stay out of trouble while you were away." _She said.

I shifted my eyes guiltily. _"Sorta."_

She tapped her tail.

I started to explain until I actually looked at the tombstone.

It was rather simple. Curling vines with small leaves and flowers curled in the corners. Their full names, including my mom's maiden name, where included above their dates of birth and death. Above their names though was a picture fastened into the stone. The ghostly light had condensed into a blue ball that illuminated the marker really well. The picture was the first taken of us as a family. I was four-ish when my parents finally got around to taking a proper family pic. My hair was pulled back in pigtails with my favorite pink butterfly clips. I think I had them stuffed somewhere in one of my many memory boxes.

I don't think I mentally prepared for this moment enough.

I sat down in front of the marker in between two slightly raised lumps in the ground.

"Hey Mom, Dad." I said. "Sorry it took me so long, I had other things that were a bit…time sensitive."

My eyes prickled. I really hated crying. Your eyes hurt, your nose runs, and you look like shit when you're done and your cheeks are sticky too. I never learned how to cry prettily. Was it even possible in the real world to cry prettily?

"Did you guys ever guess or realize how much of a freak that I was or would be when you adopted me?" I sniffled. "It's really because of you guys that I'm not like my brothers. And my grandfather. If he didn't have the courage to stand up against Kalona and kill me, then I probably would be just as bad as them."

I sniffed and rubbed my paw over my muzzle.

"Is it bad that I'm almost glad you guys are dead? I mean, at least you don't know suffering anymore and Neferet and all her bitchness can't harm you too." I sniffled again and tears ran over my nose and made it itch. "I'm going to miss you guys, a lot. I'm really sorry things turned out this way for you guys too."

I watched as dark vines broke the ground and began reaching up towards the sky. I didn't feel too incline to question it, instead I just watched it grow and bud appear. Defining all logic and botany a vine grew and sprouted a bud in about a minute.

A lily bloomed and it glowed with the moon's radiance. More sprouted until the area was illuminated with a heavenly glow.

"Thank you." I whispered even though I wasn't sure who I was thanking.

I stood up.

That's really what happened. I just stood up and it was almost like the panther melted off or I just tossed off its fur. I expected some pain or something, but no. I just stood up and poof I have hands, fingers, and wings.

I looked down expecting to be naked, but, nice surprise, I was wearing the outfit the fairies made for me. I glanced at my hands and saw the curling tattoos. At the crease of my elbows thick golden lines made jagged and fierce looking patterns. It ran up my arms and curled around my shoulders.

"Why do I have all these tats?" I asked.

"_They're markers. Ancients have always used tattoos as a way to mark their own." _My uncle said.

"What do these markers mean?" I asked.

"_You're the mediator between Upwalkers, spirits of the Earth, beasts, and Immortals."_

Lord. Really?

"Mediator? I thought they help dead people?" I asked. I mean I've only heard of mediator through the mediator series by Meg Cabot (who by far is one of my favorite authors).

_"A mediator is a neutral third party, or in your case fifth party, who helps negotiate peace." _Snap said.

Why me? Was Nature's Champion not enough? Did I have to have this job too?

I sighed. "Come on we got to get to the House of Night." I picked up Snap.

She dug her claws into my skin.

"What?"

_"Cats were not meant to fly."_

"You're my cat. You should probably get use to it." I said.

She growled. I flared my wings and swept them down. My heart skittered and my stomach clenched with nerves. I gave another tremendous sweep and flew up into the sky.

My uncle flew around me giving me advice, mostly telling me to feel the wind beneath my wings and pay attention to the flow of the air. Flying really isn't that hard to figure out. Move the wings up and down and you'll stay afloat, or maybe the correct term is aflight.

Tulsa was really amazing from this height. Lights glittered in weird patterns in different colors and sizes. Buildings made funny shapes too. I was really jealous of birds.

I spun around. The little chains the fairies had put in my hair clinked across one another with a musical chime. Snap yowled.

_"Never do that again."_

I grinned and dove for the House of Night. A bunch of shadowy shapes made a circle around something purple. I spotted Zoey and her group making her way toward the circle. I swooped down and landed beside them.

Stark jumped in front of Zoey.

"Oh, it's you Ray." He said.

"Oh it's you Ray." I mocked in my guy voice. "Who'd you expect?" I let Snap go since she was more than happy to escape from me.

Aphrodite frowned. "What are you wearing?"

"Is it bad?" I asked. I touched my hair. A flower crown was in my hair. I couldn't remember much when they dressed me. It was a big blur all I really remembered was them making the cloth from light and shadows.

"You look like a fairy." Dominic said.

"Well, the fae from the Isle of Skye sorta made this for me when I went to dance with them." I said.

They all blinked at me.

"I'll explain later." I said. "You want me to change?"

Damien shook his head. "You look fine."

I felt my heart go out to this kid. He looked horrible. I went over and hugged him.

"Sorry hun." I said.

"It's okay." He said kinda of hoarse. "Zoey said that-that you saw it."

I shivered. "Yeah." I stepped away. Snap wound around my ankles. I started shaking when I remembered the nasty blood thirsty darkness and poor Jack falling.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly when I felt something nudge my elbow. I turned and saw a certain Friesian.

"Hey Hecate."

She tossed her head and snorted. She lipped my hand and I stroked her nose.

_"Is good to see you child and I see some of my brothers have marked you as our mediator."_

I sighed. "Right." Who decides this stuff? I mean come on! Me both the Champion of Nature and the mediator between mortals, Earth spirits, Immortals, and beasts? Come on! I AM A CHILD! I'm going to screw up and it's going to be really bad because people are giving me all this responsibility. Can they not see that this a little more than a bad idea?

Not to mention a friend of mine is dead and I would really like to focus on that before I worry about my 'destiny.'

I pushed all that destiny bullpoopie out of my head and focused on the funeral stuff.

I glanced at my tattoos and had an idea on how to mix them.

"Do you mind," I bit my lip when they looked at me. "if I do something…different?"

"Different?" Zoey asked.

"I want to call the Fae. They told me that I could call them whenever I need help. Why not call them to honor Jack?" I said.

"You can do that?" Damian asked.

I was pretty sure. "Yes." I said. I'm sure they would appreciate it. They want to dance and sing with mortals again. This wasn't the prefect celebration, but it might be a good introduction for them and an honor for Jack at the same time.

"I think Jack would like that." Damian said.

I smiled. Damian grabbed my arm and began escorting me to Jack's funeral. Dominic walked on my other side. I hooked my elbow with his and he smiled down sadly at me.

It was nice being surrounded by friends on our way to honor a fallen one.

If I had known the shit that was to befall us I would have grabbed everyone by the short hairs on the back of their necks and dragged them the heck out of there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Teehee. I had thought about giving you guys more, but I'm evil so I'm just going to make you wait longer. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Please review if read, thank you!


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: **Tee-hee. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

We had to pause because Zoey spotted a weeping Erik. I wasn't too sure I if I felt sorry for him or not. The last time I saw him he was being a dick.

"Honey." Zoey said to Damien. "I want you to go with Stark and everyone else to the pyre. There's something I have to do real quick. Plus, from everything I can find to read on vamp funerals and such, you-'cause Jack really was your Consort-need to spend time meditating before the pyre is lit."

Someone appeared out of nowhere. I tensed on instinct. But it was only a young looking vampyre with musical notes like shapes on her face.

"You are absolutely correct, Zoey Redbird." She said.

I blinked at her. I haven't seen her before, but then again I haven't meant all the professors.

"Oh, I should introduce myself." She said. She offered Zoey her arm. "I am Beverly-I am Professor Missal. The new Spells and Rituals instructor."

"Oh, hey." I said.

"You must be Raven." She said turning towards me.

"Is it obvious?" I asked.

She just smiled.

"Professor Missal, would you lead Damien and the rest of the kids to the pyre? There's something I need to do here." Zoey asked.

"Of course. Everything will be ready for you." She turned to Damien. "Please follow me." She asked gently.

Damien gripped my arm tightly, but he meekly followed the professor. I curled a wing around his shoulders.

We walked a few more feet and found the circle of fledglings and vampyres around a table with a purple shrouded body.

Damien uttered a soft cry and I held him tightened. I felt horrible for him, but I could feel his pain. I knew how horrible it was to find a loved one(s) dead.

I let him go so he could kneel at Jack's head. A fat yellow tabby made his way over to sit beside him. The blonde lab Duchess also made her way to stand beside Damien. The nerd herd made their way to surround Damien.

I turned to Dominic. "I'll be right back." I whispered. I slipped away and went over to one of the trees. I reached out and pressed my nature tattooed arm against the trunk. The tattoo began to glow and I watched a green glow come from the tree's center.

"I'd like you and any other tree and water spirit to come and help us honor a fallen friend." I whispered.

The branches shifted. _"We will come, little mediator."_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. A mediator. Come on! Do I seem like the best choice for negotiating peace? I mean I could be pretty level headed when I wanted to be, but most of the time I'm not.

"Thank you." I said. I turned away and went back to stand by Dominic. I slipped my hand into his.

"All taken care of?" He asked.

I nodded. I looked at him and seemed distant. I mean, he didn't know Jack so he probably isn't reflect on memories. So what was wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He kissed my head. "I'm fine." He even sounded distant. But I'll grill him later. I have funeral to participate in.

Zoey stopped by me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "They're coming."

She turned from me and looked sadly at Damien. She walked slowly to him.

"Merry meet, Damien." She whispered. She pulled him up and hugged him. "Merry meet, Damien." She repeated.

Damien sobbed, but it looked like he was able to hug her back. I felt a warm wind that curled around everyone, especially Damien.

My back prickled and people began whispered. I turned and saw a group of tree people and water spirits.

They all looked the same from the ones on the Isle. The tree people had dark skin, glowing green eyes, and iridescent green dragonfly wings and the water spirits were pale skinned with matching hair and glowing gray-blue-green eyes. They all wore flowing clothes that were similar to what they made for me.

A male water spirit marched up to Zoey. He pressed his hand to his fist and dipped his head to Zoey.

"Greetings young Priestess." He said in a pleasant voice.

"Hi." She said a little stunned. I think I should have warned her about them and how they radiated ancient magic.

"A friend of yours has fallen and we would like to honor him." He said. "If it is all right with you."

"Yeah." Zoey said. "I already told Ray it was okay to invite you guys."

He pressed his hand to his chest again. "When you are ready, young Priestess." He stepped back to stand back with his group.

Some of them looked at the vampyres nervously. I gestured to a little tree spirit girl and she came over to stand beside me. The others slowly gathered around me and Dominic.

Zoey stared at us. I waved at her.

"Go on." I mouthed.

She then turned to the gathered. "Jack isn't here. In our minds we all understand that. Damien just said it to me, but tonight I want you all to _know _it." She paused to take a deep breath. "I've been to the Otherworld and I can promise you that it is as beautiful and amazing and _real _as your hearts want to believe. Jack is there. He doesn't feel any pain. He's not sad or worried or scared. He's with Nyx in her meadows and groves." She suddenly smiled through her tears. "He's probably frolicking gaily in those meadows and groves."

I smiled and tears started running down my cheeks. I still really, really hate crying, even if it is for Jack.

"He's meeting familiar friends, like my Heath, and probably decorating like crazy."

I chuckled. Yeah, I could see him doing that.

"We can't be with him right now." She looked at Damien. "It's hard. I know it's hard. But we can be sure that we'll see him again-in this life or the next. And when we do, no matter who we are or where we are, I promise you that one thing about our spirit, our essence, will stay the same: love. Our love lives on and will last forever. And that's a promise that I know comes straight from the Goddess."

Stark handed her a long pole as I wiped the tears off my cheeks. She turned to Shaunee.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

"Fire! Come to me!" She shouted. Her hands began to glow and she walked up to the pyre with Zoey.

"Jack Swift, you were a sweet, special boy. I'll always love you like a brother and a friend. Until next time I see you, merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." She touched the stick to the pyre and Shaunee flung fire onto the sticks. Immediately flames shot up.

A voice rose over the crackling flames. It was otherworldly and spoke in a language that somehow felt very familiar to me. I turned and saw the little tree spirit was singing. Her little throat and lips trembled under the weight of her song. Others joined in adding a somber beat.

But it wasn't sad. It was mournful. It sounded like they genuinely regretted the loss of such an innocent life.

Imagine my surprise when my lips began moving. My tongue twisted over the ancient language and somehow I was able to pronounce all the words and I knew the words to the song. Weird, but I didn't bother questioning it because this was really magical. I didn't sing about sadness. I sung of the hope of seeing Jack again and the love that bonded everyone to him.

A glow surrounded us. It curled in the air almost like a glowing, spectral like fog. It reached from us and curled the pyre. Dark sprouts began pushing themselves out of the ground. Again defining all science these flowers grew in the middle of a burning inferno, curling around Jack's pyre and up towards the sky.

Huge, fat purple flowers exploded from the buds and some of the petals shimmered as they curled with the smoke up into the sky. I saw an image of Jack giggling and spinning around in the petals looking just as young and vibrate as he was at my party.

Tears ran freely down my face and landed on my toes. The song faded away and I realized that the vines and flowers had created a crescent moon with swirling lines and some strange symbols spreading from it.

"It looks like a full grown vamp's tattoo." Erin whispered.

"It is." Zoey said wiping her face. "It's Jack's tattoo." She sniffled.

My throat tightened and my lips trembled while I smiled. The Fae didn't know Jack or Jack didn't know them, but here they were honoring him like any other good friend. It made my heart swell so much that I was crying a frickin' river.

Damien turned me with his own eyes shining. "Thank you Ray."

I shook my head. "It wasn't all me." I nodded to the Fae who seemed to be trying to slink off.

Damien swallowed. He didn't look too comfortable addressing them.

"They're not going to bite." I teased.

"Thank you." He said.

An older female tree spirit dipped her head. "It was our pleasure young vampyre and an honor to pay homage to such a beloved young vampyre."

She pressed her fist to her heart and bowed. She and the other Fae seemed to dissolve into dust and vanish.

I wiped my face and a handkerchief appeared out of nowhere held in hand attached to a really sexy vampyre. He gave me a sad smile as I chuckled almost uneasily and took the hankie to wipe my face.

I opened my mouth to say something when a voice cut through the magical atmosphere. My body automatically went stiff.

"Zoey Redbird! Fledgling High Priestess! I ask that you stand witness!"

No. No. No! NO! This bitch is not allowed to come and ruin Jack's funeral with her sheer awfulness. Dominic looked at me puzzled and turned in the direction my stricken expression was facing.

She was on the steps of a temple and I just wanted Nyx or any divine to strike her down. I knew something awful was going to happen just because she spoke to Zoey.

My body started trembling because I was just becoming more and more angry. Dominic put his arms around me and even he seemed stressed out. Snap stood beside me and she looked ready to pounce. I knew my uncle was nearby ready to help protect me or to attack if need be. I was already ready to call upon the forces of Light and Darkness to kick her ass, which could be part of the reason I was trembling so bad.

She began to walk towards Zoey. "Hear me, Zoey Redbird, Fledgling High Priestess."

I knew right then she was doing something manipulative. She was respecting the fact Zoey was a fledgling and a High Priestess of Nyx. No way in hell she was doing this for any other reason than to make herself look better.

"And bear witness." She continued. "I have wronged Nyx and you and this House of Night."

I bit my tongue. I wanted to shout 'No dip you bitch!' I heard Hecate snort. I knew even a 'dumb beast' was seeing through her bullshit.

"I have lied to you and to my Goddess." She took of her shirt. I'm sure my mouth dropped. What the hell? "I have deceived you and my Goddess about my intentions." She stepped out of her skirt. I covered Dominic's eyes. I think I just had to do _something_. This was just…just….what the hell? What is her intention with this? I'm confuzzled. Did she think bearing herself to us that we would believe her words?

Keep dreaming bitch.

She dropped down to her knees in front of Zoey. "Worse of all, I allowed a man to seduce me away from the love of Goddess and her path."

God! I'm going to kill her! I heard what she did to Kalona. She had him whipped for killing Heath. Granted he deserved it, but she's not the one who should be allowed to punish him.

And she let him! Zoey is spiritual bonded to him and she didn't let him seduce her. What's her excuse?

"Now here, bared to you, our House of Night, and to Nyx, I ask to be forgiven for my wrongdoings, for I find that cannot live this terrible lie another moment."

Liar.

Dominic took my hands from his eyes.

"I want to be able to see." He hissed. His voice was tight so I was glad he saw through her façade. Snap's ears were flattened and she growled low in her throat. Not that I blame her.

_"It's that she's a liar. She's doing this to make herself seem innocent." _Snap growled through my mind.

_"I know." _I said. It really depressed me. Zoey was going to have to forgive her otherwise she looked like a spoiled brat. I knew she was lying. I could still sense her attachment to the blood filled darkness.

"Stark, give me your shirt." Zoey whispered.

Stark shucked off his shirt and handed it to his priestess. Zoey turned to Neferet.

"Neferet, for myself I forgive you. I never wanted to be your enemy." She said.

Neferet looked up innocently at Zoey. "Zoey, I-"

Zoey cut her off. "But I can only speak for myself. You'll have to seek the Goddess for her forgiveness. Nyx knows your heart and your soul, so it's there that you'll find her answer."

"Then I already have it."

Oh. I have nothing to say 'cept Bitch.

"And it fills my heart and soul with joy. Thank you, Zoey Redbird, and thank you, House of Night."

Um, whoa. Did they say they forgive you? No. Stop assuming things!

Of course the empty headed fledglings made shouts of relief. I just grounded my teeth. I give on these kids. They are willing to believe anything.

But I guess, why wouldn't they. If they believed Neferet was being sincere then all this chaos supposedly would stop or they wouldn't need to do anything. Laziness. It's going to lead to the destruction of this world.

Zoey smiled, although it looked forced, and draped Stark's shirt around Neferet's shoulders. "Please, get up. You shouldn't be on your knees in front of me."

She stood up and buttoned the shirt. She turned to Damien. "Merry meet, Damien. May I have your permission to send my personal prayer for Jack's spirit up to the Goddess?"

My fists tightened and I knew something was going to explode or get thrown because I was really seriously pissed. She killed Jack. I know she killed Jack. This was fake. Fake fake fake fake FAKE!

Stevie Rae came up and held my hand. She didn't say anything, but I felt her warning to calm down.

Damien nodded. I couldn't believe he let her, but I knew he was in the same place Zoey was. Be the bigger person or the spoiled brat.

"Thank you." She said and she turned to Jack's pyre.

I carefully slipped away. I needed to vent. Dominic followed after me.

Once I felt a safe distance away I took a deep breath and threw my arms out. Sparks of darkness and light flew from me as I vented my anger. The sparks made small explosions, but nothing really bad happens.

Dominic put his hands on my shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "I just." I took another deep breath. "She just pisses me off by breathing."

He gave me a tight smile. "I can understand why. She seems fake to me too."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "I sort of feel like a failure at this whole mediator thing when I get mad like that. She was just speaking and I…" I just exhaled again. His hands moved up my back in a soothing gesture.

"You're young." He argued. "You'll figure it out and you've got great friends to help you out."

I sighed. I would be lying if I said I didn't want this to be easy. I do. Being mediator for several races and the Champion of Nature just has such a huge weight to it. I really hope my spine was as strong as Dominic believes it.

"FALL FROM THE SKY, FOUL BEAST!"

We both jerked. Dominic grabbed my wrist like he was ready to drag me towards safety. I jerked away and ran back toward the gathering.

Kids were running around while the nerd herd and Neferet were standing still. My heart stopped when I saw a Raven Mocker on the ground. I recognized him, somehow, and realized it was Rephaim.

"Kill it!" Neferet ordered.

"No!" I shouted.

I was too far away to tackle Dragon and I was starting to summon my powers when suddenly Stevie Rae threw her powers out. A green barrier of earth energy appeared and Dragon smacked into it and bounced off of it.

Dominic grabbed me and yanked me back.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a Raven Mocker." I said. "It's one of Kalona's kids and one of my brothers."

Dominic gave me a sharp look. He looked stunned. I realized that I hadn't told him who my dad was and the other kids so I could understand why this was really shocking to him.

"Why are you protecting this creature, Stevie Rae?" Are you in league with it?" Neferet asked. Her eyes had a strange expression in it. She looked like a cat that caught a mouse and now was playing with it to death.

Stevie Rae looked directly at Dragon. "He's not here to hurt anyone. I promise."

"Free me, Red One." Rephaim said. He had a slice down his arm and I was pissed again.

"It's no good, Rephaim. I'm not gonna lie and pretend anymore." Stevie Rae looked around at everyone staring at her and then raised her chin. "I'm not _that _good of an actress. I don't ever want to be _that _good of an actress."

"Do not do this."

I felt a little confused. Yeah, Stevie Rae had saved him and even brought me to heal him and she had gone to save him that one time even though it almost lead to her death. But why was she defending him so much? Surely her compassion wasn't this strong that she was staying beside him against everyone else to keep him safe? What happened while I was gone?

"You've Imprinted with that creature." Neferet said.

Oh.

"Oh, Goddess, no, Stevie Rae." Zoey shouted.

"How?" Dragon asked.

I scoffed. "Like any other Imprint dumbass." I hissed. I've held my anger in long enough. If I did it anymore something was going to implode and it would probably be me.

Rephaim turned to me. "Do not get involved Raven."

I snorted. "Just cuz you're older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around. You're my brother Rephaim. And I've lost too much family already."

Rephaim looked at me with a weird look in his eyes. I couldn't quite decipher it, but if I had to guess I think it was happy surprise.

"Because of the alliance between these three, Darkness has already tainted the school." Neferet said in a solemn tone. Gag me. "This creature must be responsible for Jack's death."

"Bull!" I shouted. "I was there! I accidently astral projected and saw it happen. All I saw was that awful blood filled darkness. No Raven Mockers."

She looked at me with cold green eyes. "Then perhaps you're responsible."

"You know Neferet." Dominic said coldly. "You really should think before you go pointing your finger." He finally let go of me and stood beside me. "One, Raven doesn't have much control when she astral projects. She can't use any of her powers right now. Two, I was there. I saw how torn apart she was when she first woke-up. She's not that good of a liar."

A cold fury surrounded him. Wow. I didn't realize I meant that much to him that he's getting pissed that this bitch is blaming me for the death of a really good friend and calling me a murderer.

I looked at Neferet. "Why did you send that stuff to kill Jack anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I did not send it. I do not use Darkness."

"Hogwash!" Stevie Rae said. "You killed Jack as a sacrifice to Darkness 'cause it gave you control of Kalona's soul. You know it. I know it. Ray knows it. And Rephaim knows it. That's why he was up there watching you from a distance. He wanted to be sure you didn't do anything too terrible tonight."

"He has utterly twisted her." Neferet said. "They should be destroyed at once."

Fury built and I felt light and darkness radiate from me like a halo. "Not going to happen."

"Okay, that's enough." Zoey said. Why isn't she mediator? She would be so much better at this than me. She walked towards Stevie Rae even though I'm sure that was killing Stark. "You gotta know how bad this looks."

"Yeah, I do."

"And you really are Imprinted with him?"

"Yeah, I am." She said in a tone that implied she really didn't care.

"Did he attack you or something?" She asked.

"No, Z, the opposite. He save my life. Twice."

"See." I said. "Told you there's some good in them." Okay, that was childish, but I really didn't care and I needed to calm down. This pressure was continuing to build and something was going to go wrong unless this gets resolved.

Zoey ignored me. I think Stark rolled his eyes.

"Raven Mockers were created in anger and violence and hatred. They live for death and destruction. This killed Anastasia Lankford. How can that be mistaken for Light the Path of the Goddess?"

"Hey." I said getting her attention. "I was created in those same conditions and I think I'm pretty good. I have a heart, I love, and I care about people. So why can't my brothers be the same? Hmm? What's the difference between us?" I asked. "I highly doubt it's just because I look more Upwalker than they do."

Neferet didn't answer me and I didn't expect one. She really acts like one of those high school girls who point out everything that looks wrong, but never has any solid proof that it really is wrong.

"He killed Anastasia for that, as well as for a multitude of other offenses, he must die." Neferet said. "Stevie Rae, if you choose to stand with the creature, then you choose to stand against the House of Night, and you will deserve to perish with him."

"Why?" I said. "Just because she's stand against this House of Night doesn't mean she deserves to die. She's just choosing a different path than the rest of the House of Night and that doesn't mean it's evil just because it's different."

Neferet looked at me coldly. "Going against the Goddess-"

"You said going against the House of Night." I said cutting her off. I was sick and tired of her word twisting. "There's a ton of House of Nights. Besides, there's more than one way up the mountain and Nyx allows you to choose whatever path you want."

"What does that mean?" Neferet almost shrieked.

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "If you need it explained to you then you will never understand."

My tattoos glowed and throbbed. Not sure why, but I probably looked like a freak with the whole aura thing and glowing tats.

"If she stands with Darkness she deserves the same fate as the creature." Neferet said.

"Oh please." Aphrodite said before I could just go ballistic and zap her with good darkness. "You just admitted that _you _stood with Darkness, and Zoey forgave you for it. I'm not saying that I'm cool with this whole birdboy/Stevie Rae weirdness, but how can it be okay for you to get forgiveness, but not okay for those two?"

My point exactly.

"Because I am no longer am under the influence of Darkness, which was personified by this creature's father." Neferet said in a slick venomous honey voice. "I am not allied with him anymore. Let's ask the creature if he can say the same." She turned to Rephaim. "Rephaim, will you swear that you are no longer your father's son? That you no longer are allied with him?"

Rephaim looked at her almost sadly. "Only my father can free me from his service."

Neferet smiled triumphantly. "And have you asked Kalona to free you from him?"

"I have not." Rephaim turned away from Neferet and faced Stevie Rae. "Please understand."

"I do. I promise you I do." She said. She turned to Neferet. "He hasn't asked Kalona to free him because he doesn't want to betray his daddy!" She shouted at her.

"His reasons for choosing Darkness are not important." Neferet said.

"Actually, I think they are." Zoey said. "And another thing, we're talking about Kalona like he's here. Isn't he supposed to have been banished from your side?"

Neferet looked at Zoey coldly. "The immortal is no longer at my side."  
>"But it's sounding like he's here in Tulsa. If he's banished, what is he doing here? Uh, Rephaim. Is your dad in Tulsa?"<p>

"I-I cannot speak of my father." Rephaim said.

"I'm not asking you to say anything bad or even tell us where exactly he is." Zoey said gently.

"I am sorry. I cannot." He said.

"See! He will not speak against Kalona; he will not stand against Kalona." Neferet shouted. "And because the Raven Mocker is here, we know that Kalona is either in Tulsa already, or on his way. So when he attacks this school, as he surely will, you will, again, be by his side _fighting against us._"

Rephaim turned to Stevie Rae. Then it clicked. He loved her. Ha! Proof that there's good in them!

"I will not harm you, but he is my father and I-"

Neferet couldn't stand the love in Rephaim's words because she suddenly cut him off and turned to Dragon. "Dragon Lankford, as High Priestess of this House of Night I command you to protect it. Kill this vile Raven Mocker and _anyone_ who would stand with him."

Neferet raised her hand and flicked her wrist towards Stevie Rae. Blood filled darkness shot from the shadows and struck the barrier. Stevie Rae groaned and the barrier shivered.

"Stevie Rae!" Zoey started towards her, but Stark yanked her back.

"Neferet's using Darkness. You can't go between her and Stevie Rae-it'll cut you down." Stark warned.

"Darkness?" Neferet said. "I'm not using Darkness. I'm using the righteous vengeance of a goddess. Only that could let me break this barrier."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. "Then I summon the element of light!"

I felt a rush of what felt like adrenaline spread through my body and a pure aura of light surrounded me. I held out my hand and a sphere of light appeared. It shot out towards the darkness tendrils with a crackle. Tendrils shot out and consumed the darkness. It then curled into a ball again and exploded, only it didn't hurt anyone. Everyone breathed in the spectral light and looked energized and at peace. Neferet however got blasted onto her ass.

My hair shifted around my head like it was alive. I felt powerful and confident and I knew Neferet was nothing. She wasn't born with her power of darkness and had to use blood to control it. I was born with my power. I had to give it nothing to control it. When she looked at me I could see it in her eyes. She knew I was a hell lot more powerful than she was and I could kick her ass even though I was younger.

"Well, what was that about you not using Darkness?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I started to wonder if she was using actually darkness because even my darkness can banish it.

I looked over and saw that the Darkness had been able to break down Stevie Rae's barrier and Dragon wasn't distracted by my light show and was heading towards Rephaim. Rephaim didn't even seem to care because his back was completely open while he bent over to make sure Stevie Rae was okay.

I began to move to tear the sword out of Dragon because I'm sure _that _would get his attention.

Then Kalona dropped from the sky.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yep, another cliff hanger. Tee-hee.

Fun note, or sad note really, when I was writing the scene for Jack's funeral I got a lot of inspiration from Promise and Remember Me by Thomas Bergersen. It's really beautiful and more people should listen to it. So if you want to try and get into my head (wish you luck) give these songs a listen.

So if you read, review. Or I will hold the next chapter ransom. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	30. Chapter 29

Well, at least it wasn't going to get any worse today.

The Sons of Erebus freaked out and drew out their weapons. Kalona had a long dark spear which he used to knock Dragon to the ground. One of the Warriors let out a war cry before attacking Kalona. Kalona spun around easily and speared the guy. The others rushed up to get a piece of Kalona.

Kalona grabbed Warriors and threw them to the ground, but mostly he stabbed them with his spear and splattered blood everywhere.

"Rephaim! Son! To me! Defend me!" He shouted.

Rephaim bent down and picked up a dropped sword before running over to fight alongside Kalona.

Gore and blood sprayed everywhere. I found myself sorta of marveling at the beauty how they rained murder down upon everyone. It was sort of amazing how they were so in sync while they were murdering.

Stevie Rae grabbed Zoey's arm. "Don't let Stark hurt Rephaim! Please. Please trust me."

Zoey nodded and then turned to Stark. "Don't hurt Rephaim."

"I'll be damn sure hurt him if he attacks you." Stark informed her.

Darius jogged up with a sword drawn and stood in front of Aphrodite at Stark's side. Dominic grabbed my arm even though I'm sure he knew I could very well take care of myself.

"Let me guess. That's your father?" He asked.

I nodded.

He had that distant look again.

"Zoey," Stevie Rae said. "Watch Rephaim. He's not attacking. He's not hurting anyone. He's not attacking."

I looked and saw that Rephaim was murdering. He was defending himself and Kalona really well, but no one was getting hurt.

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. The blood filled darkness curled and twisted in bliss. I felt horrified about how it was acting. It was enjoying this blood and gore and murder rain.

"Ray?" Dominic asked.

"I'm okay." I said. I was trembling. That stuff just made me sick to my stomach. It was like Neferet, it just pisses me off.

"Press them! Kill them!" Neferet cried out. I looked at her and saw she was getting just a big of a kick as the blood filled darkness.

Okay, I'm done.

"ENOUGH!"

Tendrils of my power shot out and wrapped around everyone who was fighting and yanked them onto their asses.

"We're at a frickin' funeral and you guys are killing one another?" I vented. Sparks of light and darkness were exploding around me with small pops. "I've dealt with enough death and needless violence in the past month than I can frickin' handle!"

Neferet opened her mouth.

"I don't want to hear one more_ word _from you from you…you…Gah!" I was too angry to give her a name.

Light and darkness curled from me like I suddenly turned into an octopus, or a vigintopus since I had more than eight legs, more like twenty legs.

"And what was just randomly swopping in here and raining murder down upon us? Huh?" I asked Kalona. "Did you honestly think 'Oh wow the House of Night and it's having a funeral. Let me swoop down and just cause more destruction and loss.'"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Raven, you are in league with Darkness." Neferet said out of nowhere.

"Um, no. I'm not a fan of serving a big white bull who just wants to destroy everything." I said. "I get that your head is rather thick and everything I say is just going through one ear and out the other, _but _darkness and light are elements can be controlled by anyone, good or bad."

"I have a question Neferet, do you even see the light coming off Ray?" Dominic asked. "How can you say Ray stands with Darkness when she also uses Light?"

Neferet looked at Dominic. I'm sure she was trying to figure out who he was and why he was defending me, something I was questioning a bit.

"Just be quiet Neferet." I said before she could speak. "You're not really fooling anyone. So just quit trying."

I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and summoned my healing powers because I was tried of looking at everyone who was hurt. Gods, sometimes my heart is way too soft. My hands glowed gold. I cupped my hands together and blew off the gold flames. The fragments sort of grew wings and flapped over to the wounded. The flames curled around them and dissolved the blood and wounds even on Kalona and Rephaim. I could see the relief in their eyes as the pain eased.

"If you guys promise to behave while Stevie Rae explains and does her thing, then I'll let you go. But you attack again and you're back on your asses." I said. "Got it?"

I specifically looked at Kalona and Dragon since they both seemed the most violent out of everyone. They both nodded and I held up my hand and the tendrils unwrapped themselves and curled back to me.

I looked at Stevie Rae and gestured towards them. "Go ahead."

Stevie Rae looked up at Kalona and gulped. She turned to Zoey for comfort.

"Go on. Finish what you started. You can do it." Zoey said.

She turned back to Kalona. "Okay, everybody knows that you used to be Nyx's Warrior, but that you're here 'cause somethin' messed up. It also means that even though you've gone all evil and stuff, you used to know about honor and loyalty and maybe even love. So I have somethin' to tell you about your son, and I want you to listen to me. I don't know how or why it happened, but I love him, and I think he loves me."

"I do." Rephaim said. "I love you, Stevie Rae."

Awwwwww.

Stevie Rae smiled. "Yes, it's weird. No, it's never gonna be a normal relationship, and Goddess knows we're gonna have to deal with lots issues with my friends, but here's what's most important: I can give Rephaim kindness and life where he'll know peace and happiness. But I can't do that unless you do somethin' first. You have to free him, Kalona. You have to let him make his own choice between staying with you or changing his path. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and believe with everything inside me, that somewhere deep inside _you _is still a tiny sliver of Nyx's Warrior, and _that _Kalona, the one who protected our Goddess, would do the right thing. Please be that Kalona again, if only just for one second."

Kalona just stared at her without blinking.

Then _she_ spoke again. "Enough of this silly charade. Dragon, exact you revenge on the Raven Mocker. And you, Kalona, you I order to be banished from my side as you were before. Nothing has changed between us."

I watched Neferet draw the yucky darkness from the shadows around her. My own power vibrated through me as I prepared to kick her ass, again.

I didn't need to. Kalona raised his hand. "Halt! I've long allied with Darkness. Obey my command. This is not your battle. _Begone!"_

"No!" Neferet shrieked like a child because the shadows she summoned had vanished. Ha! "Foolish creature! What are you doing? I ordered you to leave. You _must _obey my command! I am High Priestess here!"

"I am not under your control! Nor have I ever been." Kalona said with a triumphant smile. He seemed to grow taller and radiated strength and confidence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neferet said. She seemed shell shocked. "It is I who was under your control."

Kalona ignored her and turned to look at the fledglings who had eyes as big as saucers. Some of them looked torn between worshipping him or running away screaming all the way.

"Ah, children of Nyx." He had an amused smile curled on his face. "Like me, many of you have stopped listening to your Goddess. When will you learn?"

Kalona glanced at me before turning to Rephaim. "It is true you have Imprinted with the Red One?"

"Yes, Father. It is."

"And you saved her life? More than once?"

"As she has saved mine in turn, more than once. It was she who brought Raven who healed me from the fall. It was she who filled the terrible wound Darkness ripped within me later, after I faced the white bull for her." Rephaim turned to Stevie Rae. "As payment for freeing her from Darkness, she touched me with the power of Light she wields, that of the earth."

"I didn't do that as payment. I did that because I couldn't stand to see you hurtin'," Stevie Rae said.

Slowly Kalona took his hand and place it on Rephaim's shoulder. "You know she can never love you as a woman loves a man? You will forever desire something she cannot, will not, give you."

"Father, what she gives me is more than I have ever known before."

I saw Kalona face twisted pain for a second, but the pain disappeared just quickly as it appeared. "I have given you love my son, my favorite son." He said so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Perhaps in another world, another life, that might have been true." Rephaim said in a raspy voice. "In this one you gave me power and discipline and anger, but you did not give me love. Never love."

"Then in this world, in this life, I shall give you one more thing: choice. Choose, Rephaim. Choose between the father you have served and followed faithfully for eons and the power that service has afforded you, and the love of this vampyre High Priestess, who will never be completely yours because she will always, always be horrified by the monster within you."

I bit my lip. Rephaim had to decide on his own.

"I don't see a monster when I look at you-not outside, not inside. So I'm no horrified by you. I love you, Rephaim." She said softly.

"Father," Rephiam said without turning away from Stevie Rae. "I choose Stevie Rae, and the path of the Goddess."

Kalona face broke in a grimace. "Then so be it. From this day forth you are no longer my son."

I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Look how well that worked for your daughter." I hissed.

Kalona looked at me. It plainly told me that I was not helping. I crossed my arms.

"I would offer you Nyx's blessing, but she no longer hears me." He turned back to Rephaim. "So instead I offer you a piece of advice: if you love her with everything within you, when you realize she does not love you in the same way-and she will not, cannot-it will kill everything in you."

"Thanks Captain Positive." I said. "We'll be sure to keep that advice in mind." I gave him a cheesy smile.

Kalona exhaled sharply. "Raven." He said sternly.

"Yes?" I asked blinking innocently.

"You should really watch your words." He said.

"I know." I said. "But it's kinda hard because I can't see my words."

His amber eyes darkened. I felt him studying me. Probably trying to figure out how come the rest of his kids automatically worshipped him and I didn't or maybe he was figuring out a way to properly discipline me without getting his ass whipped by the elements I control.

He turned from me and faced the fledglings. He threw out his arms and wings and shouted to the sky, "Rephaim is free of me! So I have spoken. So let it be!"

The air quivered and I felt a rush of ancient magic spread from him, almost like his words had broken the invisible link between him and Rephaim.

Still looking like a big bad ass angel, Kalona turned towards Neferet and laughed. He swept his wings down and launched himself into the sky still laughing.

I watched him go, still wondering if there was any good left in him. Surely, releasing Rephaim without even a hissy fit showed that somewhere in that fallen immortal was something still good and untouched by evil, right?

"Now that the immortal has fled, kill his son. I am not fooled by this charade."

I snapped right back into pay attention mode and my powers flared up. Stevie Rae froze in the middling of bending over and swayed dangerously. Rephaim reached over to comfort her that he didn't see Dragon trying _again _to kill him.

But I didn't have to do anything. Zoey put herself in between Rephaim and those revenge happy Warriors.

"No." Her voice was amplified and the Warriors halted unsure if they should attack or not. "We don't attack people who choose the path of the Goddess." Stark moved to stand at her side and Darius placed himself on Zoey's other side. Both of them had their swords drawn, but they had a hesitant look on their face like they weren't too keen on attacking their brothers.

I marched over and put a hand on Stevie Rae's shoulder. The golden healing fire curled around her and eased her paleness.

"Thanks Ray." She said.

"No problem." I was starting to feel dizzy and fatigued. I probably should tone down the power stuff before I really hurt myself. I stifled a yawn.

"Will you have Warrior turn against Warrior?" Neferet asked Zoey.

"She's not the one who started this." I said. "Rephaim hasn't done anything and you're all gun-ho for killing him." I flared my wings out in irritation.

Dominic put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Can you judge what's in another's heart?" Neferet asked with a smug look. "You're a half-breed. You can't claim to have such a divine ability."

I was about to snap at her that I never claimed that ability when there was a big change in the air.

_"No, Neferet, Raven cannot claim such a divine ability, but I can."_

That yucky darkness vanished and everyone looked around with awe.

"It's Nyx!"

"It's the Goddess!"

"Oh, Blessed be!"

Oh crappies. The Goddess.

She looked a heck of a lot different than the last time I saw her. Her hair was a silverfish-white like the moon and her eyes were black as midnight. The rest of her was sorta of transparent. She sorta of looked like a ghost or spirit.

Someone stepped out from behind her and she wasn't mortal either. A silver-white light shown from her pale skin and curly brown hair. She had a circlet of silver around her head with a crescent moon in the middle of her head, but unlike the vampyre's crescent moon tattoos hers had the two points pointed up at the sky, kinda of like Sailor Moon's moon mark thing. She was covered with toga and had arm and wrist bands. She wore sandals and had a silver bow thrown in one hand.

"Hello Artemis." I said.

She just grinned and walked over to me.

"Well this is embarrassing, but I'm completely irresponsible and forgot to tell you something rather important." She said. She took my moonstone and held it at eye level. For the first time I noticed that the light had dimmed since I first received it. "The moonstone protects you while you astral project, but its magic does wear off over time."

"Great." I mumbled. I could have astral projected and killed myself.

"It's an easy fix though you just need to leave it in moonlight for an half an hour or so. Just until it glows again." She said.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "So, try not to astral project until the next full moon?"

"You probably should start trying to control that power." She said with a smile. "I suggest you start trying to mediate."

Sitting still. Oh boy.

She nodded at Snap. "Your spirit guide will help out."

I looked at Snap. "She's my what?"

She just licked her front paw and wiped her ear. _"You honestly think that Nyx or even Artemis would be so irresponsible as to leave someone like you unprotected?"_

"What does that mean?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

_"Having problems Raven?" _Nyx asked in a gentle voice.

"Just my cat." I said.

She smiled. _"She is a delightful creature."_

"Sure." I said. "When she's not being vague or spoiled."

Snap nudged my calf and rubbed her chin against my leg.

Nyx chuckled. Artemis nudged my elbow. I just gave the moon/huntress goddess a look.

Should I be so disrespectful to a goddess? Eh. If mythology was right she technically was only half divine.

Nyx then turned to Zoey.

"Merry meet, my Goddess." Zoey said.

_"Merry meet, Zoey Redbird." _Nyx said returning Zoey's grin.

Nyx then turned to the rest of her children. "_Much has happened here this night. Spirit-altering choices were made, which means, for some of you, new life paths have opened. For others, your paths have been sealed, your choices made long ago. And yet others of you are at a life precipice."_

She then turned to Neferet.

Yes! 'Bout time.

Neferet bowed her head.

_"You have changed, daughter. You are not as you once were. Truly, can I still call you daughter?"_

"Nyx! Great Goddess! How could I not be your daughter?"

I resisted the urge to slap my forehead. Her pants need to spontaneously combust.

_"Tonight you asked for forgiveness. Zoey gave one answer. I shall give you another. Forgiveness is a very special gift, and it must be earned."_

_ "_I ask humbly that you share that special gift with me, Nyx." Her face was still hidden by her hair.

_"When you earn the gift, you will receive it." _Nyx said. She then turned to Dragon. "_Your Anastasia is free of pain and remorse. Will you make Damien's choice, and learn to rejoice in the love you had and move on, or will your choice destroy that which she loved about you-your ability to be both strong and merciful?"_

Dragon did not answer. I really hope he would be okay. He seemed like great person.

_"Rephaim."_

My stomach tightened.

"Relax." Artemis whispered.

"I can't. It's impossible for me to relax." I whispered back. This was my brother. He's chosen a life without obeying and serving Kalona so she shouldn't grill him to bad. Right?

"Please don't look at me!" Rephaim said.

Dammit. I want to give him a hug.

"Don't worry. She's not here to punish you." Stevie Rae said.

_"And how do you know that, young High Priestess?"_

"'Cause you _can _see into his heart, and I know what you'll find there."

_"What do you believe is in the Raven Mocker's heart, Stevie Rae?"_

"Goodness. And I don't think he's a Raven Mocker anymore. His daddy released him. So now I think he's a-a new kinda, uh, boy-who's-never-been-before." She said.

_"I see you are bound to him."_

"I am." Stevie Rae said.

_"Even if your bond means splitting this House of Night, and perhaps this world, in two?"_

"My mama used to prune her roses real fierce, and I thought she was gonna hurt them, maybe kill them. When I asked her about it she told me sometimes you have to cut away the old stuff to make room for the new. Maybe it's time to cut away some old stuff." Stevie Rae.

I vote we start with Neferet being in power.

Rephaim put his hand over his heart and bowed to Nyx. "Merry meet, Goddess Nyx."  
><em>"Merry meet, Rephaim," <em>She said. _"You are the only one of Kalona's sons to turn from the rage and pain of your conception, and the hatred that has filled your long life, and seek Light."_

I still have a question, why am I different? I was created in the same conditions so why am I different? Is it just because I'm female or did something happen else?

"None of the others had Stevie Rae." He said.

"_It is true that she influenced your choice, but you had to be open to her and respond with Light instead of Darkness."_

"That hasn't always been my choice. In the past I've done terrible things. These Warriors are right to want me dead." Rephaim said.

_"Do you regret your past?"_

"I do."

"_Do you choose a new future where you pledge yourself to my path?"_

"I do."

_"Rephaim, son of the fallen immortal Warrior Kalona, I accept you into my service, and I forgive you for the mistakes of your past."  
><em>"Thank you, Nyx." Rephaim said with a rough voice.

My heart swelled. I want to give him a damn hug!

_"Will you thank me when I tell you that though I forgive you and accept you, there are consequences you must pay for the choices of your past?"_

"No matter what comes next, for an eternity I will thank you. This I swear."  
><em>"Let us hope that you will have many, many years to live up to your oath. Know then that this is your consequence." <em> She raised her arms and it looked like she was cupping a handful of stars in her hands. _"Because you have awakened the humanity within you, I will, each night from setting sun to rising sun, gift you with this: the true form you deserve."_

A glowing light gathered in her hands at Rephaim. Pulsing light spread outwards from his heart. I watched his beak shrink and hair sprout from his head. His talons shrunk to normal fingernail and his legs stretched out to normal. His feathers disappeared and he collapsed to the ground.

_"To atone for your past, by day you will lose your true form and return to that of the raven, who knows nothing except the base desires of a beast. Consider well how you use your humanity. Learn from the past and balance the beast. So I have spoken-so mote it be!"_

"Just remember that you can still communicate with your sister." Artemis added gently.

Rephaim just blinked. I noticed that his eyes were a normal eyes color unlike mine.

Lucky.

Nyx turned to the other fledglings. "_I leave the rest of you with my love, if you so choose to accept it, and my desire that you will always blessed be."_

Nyx then vanished in a flash of blinding light.

Artemis sighed. "Pureblood divine never understand that there are less flashy ways to transport between realms." She sorta of skipped to where Nyx had vanished.

"Wait, I still have a ton of questions!" I said.

"And life will give you answers." She said sagely. "You need to have more faith in yourself Raven."

"I know."

"Then why do we continuing have to keep reminding you?" She asked.

"It just doesn't seem smart to give a bunch of responsibility to a child who also happens to be half-breed."

She smiled. "I'm responsible for all the animals, the moon, hunting, the wilderness, childbirth, virginity, and young girls and I'm a half-breed just like you."

She made my situation sound like a breeze.

She just grinned and looked like a little girl herself. "Blessed be, Raven!"

"Blessed be." I said.

She twirled and disappeared in a cloud of shimmering dust.

I blew at my bangs again.

I turned to check on Rephaim. He was still on the ground. He looked a little stunned, but otherwise he was fine. Good. I was glad he was fine. I don't think I had the energy to heal him.

"What has happened?" He asked.

Stevie Rae just blubbered.

"You're human." I said. "Or human looking. I mean, I was human looking until I shifted into a panther and went to the Otherworld and…"

Dominic put his hand over his mouth. "You're starting to stress rant again."

"Whoops." I mumbled into his hand. I looked at Rephaim. "Sorry." I realized Dominic still had his hand over my mouth. I grabbed his wrist and tugged his hand off. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stress rant."

Zoey went over and helped him up.

"I'm human. Completely human." Rephaim stared down at his body.

"Yeah, you are, but only during the nighttime." Zoey said. "During the day you're gonna be completely raven."

"That's not fair." I said. "I get to stay in this body all the time and he doesn't."

Dominic tugged on my wings. "At least he looks normal."

"So I have wings. What's so weird about that?" I asked.

Dominic rolled his eyes.

Rephaim crossed over and kissed Stevie Rae right on the mouth. I suppressed my gag reflex. Kissing is just gross.

"Wait. There's something I have to do." He said after kissing her.

Rephaim walked over to Dragon. My skin prickled. Oh boy. This was not going to end well.

"I have caused you great loss. I make no excuses for what I was. I can only tell you that I was wrong. I do not ask you to forgive me as the Goddess has." Rephaim sank down to one knee. "What I ask is that you allow me to repay the life debt I owe you by serving you. If you accept me, for as long as I breathe I will, with my actions and my honor, attempt to atone for the loss of your mate."

Emotions danced across Dragon's face. He finally settled on an emotion: cold determination.

"Get off your knees, creatures." Dragon's voice was cold. "I cannot accept your oath. I cannot bear to look at you. I will not allow you to serve me."

"Dragon, think about what you're saying," Zoey said standing at Rephaim's side with Stark at her side. "I know it's hard-I know what it's like to lose someone you love, but you have to make a choice about how you go on from there, and it feels like you're choosing Darkness instead of Light."

Dragon's eyes looked at her with an unbelievably cruel look. "You say you know what it's like to lose a love? How long did you love that human boy? Less than a decade! Anastasia was my mate for more than a _century._"

Zoey flinched at his cold words. Stark moved closer to Zoey narrowing his eyes at the Sword Master.

I didn't realize I was marching over to him until I was right in front of him and my hand smacked across his face.

I'm pretty sure everyone gasped at the same time.

"How dare you." I said in a low voice. "How dare you assume that just because you knew Anastasia longer than Zoey knew Heath that your loss is greater than hers! I've lost important people too. You don't see me going around acting like a fucking jackass. You're older than us! Act your age and stop being so selfish! Grow-up!"

He just sort of stood there looking just as stunned as everyone else was. But he was acting like a child and someone needed to have the guts to tell him so.

Neferet glided over to his side and touched his arm.

"That is why children cannot possibly lead a House of Night."

When did I say I was going to lead the House of Night? God this bitch gives me a headache.

She then looked at Zoey. "Nor can a child be a true High Priestess, no matter how indulgent our Goddess is."

Headache. Headache. Headache. The word pulsed in my head and made my throbbing headache worse.

"Hang on there a sec, Hateful." Aphrodite said. "I don't remember Nyx actually saying she'd forgiven you. She talked about _ifs _and _gifts, _but correct me if I'm wrong, no _hey there, Neferet, you're forgiven."_

"You do not belong at this school!" Neferet yelled at her. "You are not a fledgling anymore!"

"No, she's a Prophetess, remember?" Zoey said sounding wise and calm especially after Neferet's hissy fit. "Even the High Council has said so."

Neferet ignored her and turned to the easily lead fledglings and vamps. "Do you see how they twist the words of the Goddess, even just moments after she has appeared to us?"

Where's a cement wall? I need to pound my head into something.

"No one's twisting anything." Zoey said. "Nyx forgave Rephaim and changed him into a kid. She also reminded Dragon he had a choice to make about his future. And she let you know forgiveness is a gift from her that has to be _earned. _That's all I'm saying. That's all any of us is saying."

Again Neferet ignored her. Gods. Couldn't people tell something was wrong with her? She never confronts anyone when they point out the painfully right.

"Dragon Lankford, as Sword Master and leader of this House of Night's Sons of Erebus, do you accept this-" She paused and looked down at Rephaim with sheer loathing. "-this aberration as one of your own?"

"No." Dragon said (big shocker). "No, I cannot accept him."

"Then I cannot accept him, either. Rephaim, you will not be allowed to remain at this House of Night. Begone, foul creature, and atone for your past elsewhere."

"I see you for what you are." Rephaim answered.

"Begone!" She shrieked.

Rephaim started backing away. Stevie Rae took his hand and he paused.

"Where you go, I go." She said.

Rephaim shook his head. "I don't want you to be kicked out of your home because of me."

Stevie Rae gently touched his face. "Don't you know that home is wherever you are?"

Rephaim nodded and then smiled at her.

"I'm goin' with him. I'm gonna start another House of Night in the tunnels under the depot. It's not as nice there as it is here, but it's a whole heck of a lot friendlier." Stevie Rae shouted to the crowd.

"You cannot begin a House of Night without the approval of the High Council." Neferet snapped.

People began whispering among themselves.

"If you have a vampyre queen, and you agree to stay out of vampyre politics, the High Council will pretty much leave you alone." Zoey smiled at Stevie Rae. "Coincidentally enough, I have just been kinda sorta made a queen. How 'bout I come with you and Rephaim? I'll take friendly over fancy any day."

"This place doesn't seem half-breed friendly." I said. "I'm out. Let's go home."

"I'll come, too." Damian said. He glanced at the still smoldering pyre. "I choose to make a fresh start."

"We're coming." Shaunee said.

"Ditto, Twin." Erin echoed. "Our room was too small here, anyway."

"But we'll come back for our stuff." Shaunee said.

"Oh, hells yes." Erin agreed.

"Shit." Aphrodite said. "I knew it when this night blew up. I just knew it. It sucks like Tulsa not having a Nordstrom, but I'm damn sure not staying here, either." She then leaned against her Warrior and sighed dramatically.

The other red fledglings walked away from the others and stood with us.

"Does this mean I can't be Poet Laureate of all the vampyres?" Kramisha asked.

"No one but Nyx can take that away from you." Zoey said.

"Good. She was just here and she didn't fire me. So I guess I'm okay." Karmisha said.

"You're nothing if you leave! None of you are!" Neferet spat.

"Fine by me." I said. "Let's go. I'm hungry and I'm tired." I hugged Dominic's arm.

"Well, Neferet, it's like this." Zoey said. "Sometimes nothing and your friends equals a whole lot of something."

"That doesn't even make sense." Neferet said.

"To you it wouldn't." Rephaim put an arm around Stevie Rae's shoulders.

"Let's go." Stevie Rae said.

"Finally." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Zoey said.

"Sounds like we got us a bunch of cleaning to do to me." Kramisha muttered.

I sighed. "I just want to nap."

Dominic smiled and curled an arm around my waist. He began walking me with the rest towards the exit.

"The Vampyre High Council will hear of this." Neferet called after us.

"Yeah, well, we won't be hard to reach. We have internet and everything. Plus, a bunch of us will be back because we'll be taking classes. This is still our school, even if it isn't our home."

"Oh, great. It's like we're being bussed in from the fucking projects." Aphrodite said.

"What are the projects?" Rehpaim asked Stevie Rae.

"It means we're comin' from a totally different place that some people don't think is so great."

"I'm hoping for urban renewal." Aphrodite grumbled.

Rephaim still looked confused.

"Don't worry. We'll help you out." I said. I suddenly reached over and hugged him. "I've been wanting to do that since the Otherworld."

He laughed and hugged me back.

"By the way Ray," Shaunee started.

"What's up with bitch slapping Dragon?" Erin finished.

"I smacked him." I argued. "He wasn't listening to us so I figured I smacked some sense into him since no one else was going to."

Dominic smacked his palm against his face.

"What?"

He wiped his hand down his face. "You. Are. Reckless."

I gave him a clueless look. "Your point?"

He sighed. "Nyx give me strength."

"Why are you asking Nyx to give you strength?" I asked.

I swear everyone face-palmed.

I gave him a huge smile. He sighed against and hugged me tightly to his side.

"You are way too damn cute sometimes." He muttered in my ear.

I blushed. "So?"

He kissed my temple.

I looked around. We didn't act or look like some kids that had been booted out of boarding school. We looked more like a family.

I smiled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

And Immortal's Daughter is finished, pretty much. There will be a little extra chapter that tells how Raven's mom died, but pretty much Raven's part is done. You can skip over the last and just go the sequel whose prologue I will post the same time as the last little chapter.

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you all have it enjoyed it so much!


	31. Extra Chapter

_ Kalona swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off the little infant in his oldest son's hands._

_ She was normal. Fluffy black hair covered her scalp and frail wings stuck out of her back. Her skin was gray like a corpse and her little lips blue. A huge gapping slit pierced her chest._

_ Kalona closed his eyes and then turned to his daughter's murderers._

_ The mother was still sobbing silently and her eyes were trained on the babe. The father of the girl stared up Kalona with pure loathing. The brother looked indifferent._

_ "Did you honestly think you would get away with this?" Kalona asked with cold fury._

_ "The babe is dead. Nothing you do to us will change that." The father spat._

_ Kalona's sons hissed and snarled with their talons curling in rage. The mother let out a sob._

_ "No, but you will pay for your crimes."_

_ "The girl wasn't human!" The father spat. "There was no crime made!"_

_ The air vibrated with the immortal's power. "You murdered my child. There is no higher crime."_

_ The mother suddenly grabbed a dagger. Kalona's sons cried out alarmed. Kalona knew there was no need to worry._

_ "Darika!" the brother yelled as she placed the tip of the dagger over her heart._

_ She looked at her father and brother with steely determination. "My child will not go motherless into death!"_

_ And she plugged the knife into her chest. She gave a little gasp of pain and closed her eyes tightly. She tugged out the dagger and dropped it to her feet._

_ Kalona watched in amazement as she walked over to Rephaim and took her child. She dropped to her knees and clutched the child to her chest. Kalona saw her lips trembling as she sung a soft lullaby to her baby. She rocked the dead infant slowly becoming weaker until she fell to her side and breathed no more._

_ "Enough of this." Kalona said. He jerked his head to the two males. "Kill them."_

_ With a horrendous screech the Raven Mockers descended upon Darika's family and tore them apart._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_ Darika opened her eyes and saw a woman walking towards her. She was enveloped with the moon's glow. A silver bow was clutched in her hand with a quiver slung over her should. Her curly brown hair bounced with each step._

_ Darika felt her baby stir. She glanced down and saw her baby blinked up at her and coo._

_ Darika sobbed with relief._

_ "What is her name?" The strange woman asked._

_ Darika gave it a thought. "Ta-tsu-wa."_

_ "Come Darika." The woman said offering a hand. "You and your little raven still have much to do."_

_ Darika looked at the woman's offered hand. She took a deep breath and then slid her hand into the woman's._

_XOXOXOXOXOXXO_

_ Anna Williams looked down at the little infant in the crib. She smiled. She still couldn't believe that after all this time she and her husband where finally parents._

_ "We need to get a camera." Ben Williams said._

_ Anna laughed. "It's still going to seem like she's growing up too fast. I swear she's gotten bigger since we brought her home."_

_ Ben kissed her temple. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."_

_ Anna bent down and kissed her new adoptive daughter on the forehead. "Good night, Raven."_

_ "I still can't believe you convinced me to call our daughter Raven." Ben said as he guided her out of the nursery._

_ "She looked like a Raven." Anna protested._

_ A spectral cloud appeared in the corner of the room and made its way over to the baby's crib. A sad smile appeared on the spirit's face. She reached out and cupped the small baby's hand._

_ A noise jerked her head up, but it was only a black cat with green eyes peering through the baby's window._

_ "You must be her guide." The ghost whispered._

_ The cat blinked once._

_ She smiled and then looked at the baby. Much like the mother before, she bent down and kissed the infant on the forehead._

_ "Sleep well my little Raven." She whispered before disappearing._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Just something I worked on during writer's block. Thought I share. Oh, when I looked up Cherokee names meaning raven one of the first was Kalona. Who knew.

Anyways. If want to continue reading about the adventures of the only daughter of Kalona then check the Immortal's Key


End file.
